Criminal Anatomy
by superawesomeaccident
Summary: Grey's Anatomy/NCIS/Criminal Minds AU: Dr Arizona Robbins is the last victim in a string of serial kidnappings and killings that have crossed the Western US. She is single, blonde, beautiful and highly intelligent; the kidnapper's ideal type. FBI Special Agent Caitlin 'Kate' Todd and her team have been tracking the psycho for months. Will the team find their latest victim in time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Unfortunately could not fit all this in the synopsis. This is tech a 3-show crossover. Kate Todd being from NCIS however now working with our team at the BAU to track down a serial killer. **Def trigger warning. Kidnapping. Force. Violence. If you don't get what Criminal Minds is about, don't read this fic. And dear readers, yes we understand not all religious people, especially Catholic's, are homophobic or have issues. This is one scenario, one character, and not representative of a whole in any way. Eventual Todd/Robbins.

10:24 PM Seattle, WA

"Robbins! Hey, Wait up!" the young pediatric fellow jogged down the OR hallway.

"What is it, Karev? I'm busy." Arizona walked briskly down the hallway, going over her last surgery in her head. "I just lost a patient, can you give me time to process?"

"No, actually I can't. I know how you work… you go shut down and cry. I'm willing to bet you'll go home and drink, or find some chick to sleep with. You're literally me, but in woman form."

"Thank you?" She said, glaring in his direction. Truth be told he was right, since returning from that trip to Africa, nothing had been like was before she left. After leaving Callie in the airport, and stepping aboard that plane, she had spent three years of her career helping underprivileged and those who would never get the help they deserved otherwise. She loved her work, and for a millisecond she would've flown back and ran back to the Ortho surgeon no question, but something stopped her. Her pride and her drive. After she arrived back in the states, the welcome back to the hospital was a cold one, Alex Karev was the only one seemingly happy to see her return. She'd spent many nights sleeping in her office, or crying to the Ped's fellow, he knew alot more about her than she'd like.

"Hello? Earth to Robbins…" she was suddenly snapped back to reality by the waving of his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry… I was just thinking.."

"Let me guess…"

"Shut up, Karev…" She mumbled, as she stepped onto the elevator, making sure not to make eye contact as the doors closed.

10:27 PM.

Walking back to her office her mind was clouded with the memory of that first night she had to work closely with the Ortho surgeon after arriving home. She began to gather her things, locking up her office for the night as the memories flooded back in.

_"I have nothing to say to you…"_

"_Calliope…"_

"NO!... no… you do not get to 'Calliope' me… and expect me to melt and run back into your arms. No… You chose to walk away, you chose to stay in Africa, I never heard the first thing from you. Its almost as if you disappeared, honestly? If you had've, I'm not so sure that I would've noticed, much less cared." Callie crossed her arms and glared across the room, she took a deep breath and began to speak a bit more calmly. "Look, you do amazing work, what you did over there will help those people so much, I'm proud of you in that aspect, but personally? I want to have nothing to do with you. I gave you my heart, all the love I could muster… and you still left me, I wish you the best. But please… stay out of my life."

_Arizona stood still, holding back tears, feeling her breath hitch in her throat. She couldn't speak, couldn't move or breathe, any hope that she had of mending the relationship with Callie was gone. She watched as the other woman turned on her heels and walked out of her office, effectively walking out of her life. _

She shook the thought from her head as she crossed the main lobby, and through the doors towards the parking lot.

He had been waiting in the parking lot near the surgeon's car. While the woman was brilliant, like all his victims, she was also very routine-oriented. It was late enough there wasn't anyone else around. Fortunately the grab would be made easier by the surgeon being distracted by her own thoughts. The van door was already open. It was seconds but he'd grabbed her from behind and pressed the gun he had in his pocket to her hip.

"Scream and you're dead." He gruffly pushed the woman forward. She was too stunned to think of fighting. When she finally tried, it was too late. He'd gotten her inches from the van and shoved her in. She went to scream and felt a needle jab her. "That'll keep you quiet." Within seconds the shot took effect and Arizona was helplessly passed out. He tied her and put duct tape around her mouth after shutting the van door. "Such a pretty prize." He smiled to himself as he drew the tip of his gun over her languid face.

B.A.U. Quantico, VA

It had been months but it felt like a lifetime to Kate. Every few weeks another body would turn up with the same signature and a new text would hit Kate's phone. The sick son of a bitch they were tracking took great delight in taunting the entire team but had zeroed in on Kate specifically. Spencer surmised this was due to the fact Kate was raised Catholic and his killings had religious ties, specifically Catholic.

"_Freakin...great. I mean I'm not devout now. I can't change how I was raised. So, I just what? Accept these texts as a way of life until we get this bastard?" She hadn't meant to sound so peeved with the young doctor. She knew it wasn't Spencer's fault. _

"_Well, no and yes?" He looked confused. "You can change aspects about how you are as an adult based on how you were raised but you -" Before he could go on, she cut him off. _

"_Spence, it's okay. I wasn't meaning literally change how I was raised. I…" she sighed heavily. "We've had psychos before who screwed with the team as a whole. I'm just not used to some sick freak targeting me. Well...not like this." _

It had been a few months and four bodies since that first taunting text. '**Forgive me father for I have sinned. It has been seventeen years, six months and twelve days since my last confession.**' An unknown number sent it a few days after the third victim was found out of their killers current seven. '**Who is this?**' A few minutes later the text back was simply '**I have taken three lives and will continue unless Agent Todd stops me.**' She shuddered. It turned into full-blown shaking when she realized the length of time specified in the text was exactly how long it had been, on that exact day, since she herself had gone to confession. Hotch said it was actually a good thing the unsub tied himself to Kate. Anyone on the team, really.

"_It doesn't feel that great. And knowing this person has combed through my life to that extent..." she felt bile rising as the reality fully hit her. She was as much his victim now as the women he had taken. He had stalked them as he had Kate. The difference being, in some twisted way he was using Kate as some type of saviour. She alone was expected to stop him. _

"_I understand, Kate. But by seeking you out, he is acknowledging he knows our presence. He is wanting to be stopped. Due to a similarity he sees with your religious ties, however far back they are, he sees you to be the only one capable of stopping him." She sighed again. _

"_So...basically just let it keep going?" Her boss merely nodded. She shook her head, wanting Aaron to grasp what he was asking her. In truth, she understood he, out of everyone on the team, knew how she was feeling. _

_Seattle, WA. _

_7:48 am, the next day. _

"Karev? Have you seen Arizona?"

"Nope… she missed rounds. She never misses rounds, I was gonna ask around, you're the last person I'd expect to be worried though." He said with a sarcastic smirk, he had grown protective of his mentor since her return, every chance he had to defend her, he usually did.

"Bite me, Karev… I was going to have her join me on a consult this morning, I saw her car in the parking lot, so I just assumed she was here." Callie shrugged, looking back over her chart, "I'll check her office, and try paging her again."

"She left last night, after surgery… I saw her head towards the lobby. Are you sure that was her car?"

"Yes… I know her car. You can't mistake the bright red Volkswagon, with the daisies on the tail lights to be anyone elses." Callie nodded, rolling her eyes. "The woman is an adult, but drives _that_ thing. Something I never understood about her."

"Seems like you didn't understand alot…"

"Stay out of it, Alex…"

"She's my boss, and friend. And everyone took your side when she went to Africa, everyone has remained on your side since she got back, do you know how little she gets spoken to? Even in surgery… I have to be the buffer." He asked, "I notice things, I might be an asshole, but I've got some sympathy in me." He said, anger beginning to edge his voice.

Callie waved him off as she headed towards Arizona's office. As she reached the door, she found it locked, which typically meant she was in surgery or doing rounds, everyone locked their offices. She recalled seeing the OR board, and not seeing Arizona's name anywhere on it. "That's weird… She didn't just… disappear out of thin air." Callie said quietly to herself, as she headed to the elevator. Something made Callie feel uneasy, call it a gut feeling or something else, something was off. She headed out to the parking lot, looking for anything out of the ordinary around Arizona's car, a note telling saying the battery was dead and she'd take care of it later, anything to give her an idea of where the perky Peds surgeon might be. She came around to the driver's side, and stopped in her tracks. There in broad daylight, laid Arizona's bag, pager, and keys. "Something isn't… Oh…" was all that Callie could say in the moment, she took off towards the hospital, and immediately began to alert anyone who would listen.

B.A.U Quantico, VA

The texts kept coming after each body was found. She had resigned herself to the fate of her phone going off every time the plane touched down in a new location. This time, however, her phone went off while she was sitting at her desk typing a report. '**Forgive me father for I have sinned. I have taken the most beautiful prize so far. A woman who saves lives is going to lose hers. But, she is more the sinner. She is a lesbian. It is God's will I end her perversion and purify her.**'

Her mind raced as she rushed, phone in hand, to Hotchner's office. "He's changed. He's alerted me to his next victim." She handed the phone over to her boss. He took little time to glance through it before calling everyone to the conference room.

"Our unsub has altered his pattern. He's texted Kate as he has his victim. Garcia, go through all databases for women matching our current victim profile throughout the entire western US. You'll have to go over the last two week timeframe."

"Sure but that will generate a lot of names. Is there anything else that can narrow the list?" As usual, Penelope was already typing away in to her computer.

"Search for surgeons or doctors. 'Someone that saves lives,'" Kate quoted from the text. "And...a lesbian. I mean, I don't know why someone would note that when filing a Missing Person report but maybe a girlfriend or wife would?" She felt like she was grasping at straws but with that information, within moments the blonde computer genius had information on their screen.

"Perfect! All that gave us Dr Arizona Robbins. Reported missing less than 24 hours ago by her ex girlfriend. Location and all information being sent to your phones now." Hotchner nodded.

"Okay, wheels up in 30. We're heading to Seattle." With that, the team dispersed to gather their things. Working on this case, they'd all learned to keep luggage at the ready in their lockers. Like Reid, Rossi, Blake and Morgan, Kate had no one to report to on her leaving abruptly; no kids, no significant other. She could text her family from the plane but it wouldn't really matter. Since she'd taken the job with the Bureau, her family hadn't kept in close touch with her anyway.

They all took a seat and buckled up as the private jet set off. As usual, Reid was buried in a book, JJ was looking over the case files with Hotchner and Morgan had his headphones on. Blake and Rossi were discussing wines while Kate kept looking over the taunting texts again. There was no use in replying to them. The unsub never responded. Sensing something was off, Morgan changed seats, sitting across from Kate.

"Don't let him get in to your head, Kate. He's not worth it. Get in to his." She looked at the strong man who flashed a gentle smile.

"I know, Derek. I'm trying. Just...knowing someone has gone in to my life like that," she shook her head. He reached out a hand, squeezing Kate's arm.

"I get it. But if you let him in your mind, you can't clearly find him. It's hard and it's easier said than done but you have to try. Remember, we've got to save Dr Robbins." She drew a ragged breath but looked at the file. There was a sparkle in her eyes and an incredible smile on her face. She reread the article about the surgeon winning a massive grant and heading off to Africa. 'The sick bastard took a woman who devoted time to helping sick Africans. He is...' Her eyes closed as she tried shaking off the thought and hostility.

"I will try, Derek. Thanks." He took the small smile and nod as confirmation. That was the best she could manage and he understood. He moved back to his seat, putting his headphones back on and tuning out the world for a little while.

As she woke slowly, she felt dazed. She hadn't meant to fall asleep and wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep. Hotch was just hanging up his phone. Reid and Blake were playing a game of chess. She saw JJ was asleep as well. It was an unnervingly quiet flight. The quiet gave her too much time to think on what could be happening to their victim. None of the scenarios going through her mind were pleasant but, that was the nature of the job. While no one voiced it, she was certain she wasn't the only one having these thoughts.

Up to now, the unsub hadn't raped any of his victims. But looking over her texts, seeing purify,' she shuddered. They knew their victim was gay. The unsub specifically took her to 'purify' her of her 'perversion.' All she could think of were those stupid, drunk frat guys when she was in college. One of her friends was a very out lesbian. By association, everyone seemed to assume Kate was as well.

_She was leaving the party because it was simply getting too hot. Too many bodies in such a small space. That and the friends she'd come with had all scattered and left her to herself. As she was heading out, four drunk frat guys surrounded her. _

"_Baby, you are too hot to be a dyke. Lemme take you upstairs and fix that." He crudely grabbed his genitals. _

"_Yeah. We can make you straight. You will love it. A regular little private party," another called out. _

_Initially shaken, it had worn off to anger. "Please! Fucking any of you would turn me gayer than you think I am!" Her shouting startled them enough she could push through and she took off running. _

"_That's it. Run, dyke! We'll get you another time." _

She hadn't thought of that incident in years. Now, looking at the texts, her blood ran cold. 'What if that sick freak thinks he can…?' She tried to shake off the question, knowing it was far from helping the situation. Caring about the victim and playing 'what if' were two different things. 'Up to now he hasn't raped anyone, Todd. Just breathe. We'll get there and find her.'

An hour later, the jet had landed and they were piling in to SUV's. She was situated with JJ, Morgan and Rossi. Morgan hopped in the driver seat. She and JJ took the back so Rossi had shotgun.

"You've been oddly quiet," JJ pointed out.

"Just a lot on my mind. How's Henry?" Jennifer shook her head.

"He is fine but don't deflect. Our job is hard. This case is especially hard and the unsub has targeted you. It's okay to not be okay, Kate." She took a deep breath.

"I know but I'm not the victim. Everyone is treating me I don't know, like I am? It is all just a lot. I was thinking on the plane about what could be happening to Dr Robbins. She is our victim, not me."

JJ looked at her softly. "And he targeted you, Kate. No, you're not there with him but he researched you. Maybe he researched all of us, but he's been in contact - well, sort of, with you. That is a lot."

"Thanks, JJ." She wanted to tell her coworkers the depth of her life but it was complicated. How do you just lay bare some parts? Faking her death to take down a terrorist, for example. Granted, her comrades had gone through a lot. This job was far dirtier than she first thought but she loved it. She loved putting her profile skills to work but the cases were often grizzly. It wasn't something she was completely unused to. Her time at MCRT, while brief, wasn't sunshine and roses either.

Before she could think too deeply on her past employment and the friends she missed, the car came to a stop. "We're here," Morgan relayed. Wasting no time, Hotchner had the team head straight for the station handling Arizona's Missing Person case. They were met by the commissioner herself.

"Commissioner Boxer, thank you for letting our team join your investigation." Hotchner was always the diplomat. Really, he'd all but insisted his team be allowed due to the nature of the case. The woman had no standing to disallow the help. Kate was taken slightly aback by the woman's features. She couldn't be more than 40 with incredible curly black hair. Noting her olive skin tone, Kate immediately thought the woman was perhaps of Greek descent.

"It was rather thrust upon me, Agent Hotchner. However, if our Missing Person is tied to your potential serial killer case, we are more than happy to help." The woman's body language of course screamed 'get the hell outta my precinct,' but she wouldn't treat fellow officers in that way. Her voice was raspy but calm. 'Oddly soothing,' Kate mused. "We have a conference room your team can utilize. Just let me know what all you need."

Hotch nodded. "Thank you. We will get ourselves situated and then brief your team. The clock is ticking so every second counts for Dr Robbins." With that, the team set off toward the direction of the conference room the woman pointed to.

"Whew, anyone feelin a little less than loved?" Rossi observed.

"It is difficult for some places to accept our help," Reid noted.

"Especially when they're really forced in to allowing us," JJ countered.

"Set up your things," Hotch commanded as they all got inside the room. "It doesn't matter how we are here or if we're stepping on toes right now. What matters is we get our unsub and Dr Robbins." The team went to the task of setting up laptops and iPads.

_Abandoned Warehouse,_

_Seattle, WA_

**P**ain. That's what Arizona felt. A throbbing that radiated all over her body. She tried to stretch but found herself attached to something, she fumbled with her fingers, touching cold metal. She realized she was sitting up. 'Its a chair...' She thought to herself, was this all really happening? Was it a bad dream? She opened her eyes, willing them to focus on her surroundings. She blinked repeatedly, moving her head slowly, it felt as though it was weighed down.

"Welcome back, pretty girl..." Came a gruff voice from behind Arizona, "you're awake.." He came around, putting himself in her view.

She blinked again, her blurry vision becoming a little clearer. She attempted to speak, but found duct tape across her lips. She wiggled her body, finding her legs and ankles taped to the legs of the metal chair, her torso held tightly to the back with a rope, and her arms taped and tied behind her.

"You're pretty secure, beautiful... I don't see you getting out anytime soon." He smiled, dragging his hand over her cheek, she pulled away, looking at him with anger in her eyes. "Tsk tsk..." He shook his head, before drawing his hand back, and hitting her hard across the cheek, causing a whimper to escape her. "You'll learn... Pull away from me, and I'll hurt you." He smiled. "You need cleansing..." He said quietly, "you need to atone for your sins."

She shook her head, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, more whimpers coming from behind her taped lips. She knew this couldn't end well, she'd see the stories on the news of the women disappearing recently. She knew that all of those had ended violently, fear overtook her as the tears continued.

_B.A.U Team_

_Seattle, WA_

Kate's phone vibrated. Another text had come in from the unsub. '**Forgive me father for I have sinned. The pretty prize God has given me won't stop crying. If only Agent Todd would stop me she wouldn't be crying.**' The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "Hotch?" She walked over to her boss, handing him her phone.

"Okay, another text. Morgan, patch Garcia in on this. See if she can triangulate anything. No doubt he's using several disposable phones but there has to be something." Derek nodded and immediately got on the phone to Garcia, putting her on speaker.

"Your friendly neighborhood oracle of all things knowable and unknowable at your service," the chipper blonde chimed.

"Babygirl, Kate keeps getting texts. Hotch wants to know if you -" Garcia chirped before he could finish.

"Consider it handled, mon amie," and the line went dead.

_Abandoned Warehouse_

_Seattle, WA_

"There.. There.." He said quietly, leaning in and kissing her temple, "you're going to be my favorite project... I am really going to enjoy talking to Agent Todd about you." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to where her lips would lie behind the tape as he ripped it free. She yelped in pain, her cheek still throbbing from the slap across it. "Such beautiful lips..." He traced his finger over them slowly, mindful that she could bite him. He leaned down once more and pressed a kiss to her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

_B.A.U. Team_

_Seattle, WA_

No one was certain if this would work but if there was electronics involved, putting Garcia to the job of figuring things out was always the safest route. Before Hotch could pass Kate's phone back to her, another text came through. '**Forgive me father for I have sinned. I had to punish the pretty PEDs surgeon. If only Agent Todd would stop me.**' He read the text but handed the phone back. A 'ding' on their laptops went off before Garcia's face appeared times eight looking at them.

"Hello my lovelies. I don't have the exact location yet but when Kate receives an incoming text from unknown numbers, I am pinging the line backward. This time I got somewhere in the northern Seattle region. I know that doesn't sound exactly helpful but, the more he texts, the more accurate we can get."

"Good job, Garcia. Thank you for the update."

"Any time," she smiled before killing the call. Hotch looked up.

"I think it's time we get let the police know our profile of our unsub and get them ready to move as well. We don't know if he's going to text Agent Todd again or how long it will take for Garcia's process to fully work." A few heads bobbed in a nod before Hotchner headed out to find Commissioner Boxer and let her know of their current progress.

She listened as Hotchner relayed their current status. "I'll gather my team so you can let them know the profile," she stated before going to do so.

The BAU team was standing at the head of the room when every on duty officer in the station came around.

"The unknown suspect, or unsub as we refer to him, is Caucasian in his late 50s. He's well-educated with a strong religious fixation." Hotchner turned the floor over to his team.

Reid specified. "Not just religion in general, Catholicism. All of his victims thus far have been found with some form of Catholic iconography."

"He won't appear overly threatening. More than likely he'll be thin and blend in with the crowd." Morgan added.

"He is studious. He knows his victims and their routines. Dr Arizona Robbins, his current victim, is his ideal type. Up to this point, he has not sexually assaulted any of his victims. However, he has given clues that might be in line with his plans for her," Kate relayed.

"Any questions?" Hotchner asked.

The team was surprised with Commissioner Boxer was the one to raise a hand. "Why do you think his M.O. has shifted?"

Hotchner didn't give anyone else a chance before answering. "He has contacted a member of our team directly. Given the sound of his texts, it seems Dr Robbins sexual orientation is of issue. We are not certain, of course. Any more questions?" He glanced around and saw no other hands.

_Abandoned Warehouse, _

_Seattle, WA_

She groaned, pulling her head back, and away from him. "S-stop... P-please!" She begged, spitting as if it would get his essence out of her. Once again the back of his hand came into contact hard across her cheek, she could taste blood. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, wincing as she realized it was busted.

_B.A.U Team,_

_Seattle, WA_

Kate's pocket vibrated. Without wanting to tip off any of the officers she was the person Hotch referred to, she got his attention with a motioning of her head. "Thank you." With that, the team started to head back to the conference room. She jerked her phone up to read the text. **'Forgive me father for I have sinned. I kissed my prize and she tasted so sweet. But then she recoiled from me so I had to punish her. If only Agent Todd would stop me, my prize would not be bleeding right now**.' Color drained from her. Horrible images flashed through her head. Anything from Arizona laying beaten to the woman bleeding from a brutal rape caused her to feel like she was going to throw up. She handed the phone to Hotch without explaining and he took it.

"There is a high possibility our unsub has transitioned into a rapist. Our latest text implicates Dr Robbins is bleeding. It could also mean he's slowly torturing her or beating her."

Seeing Kate's distress, JJ added, "On a positive, we know Dr Robbins is still alive." She nodded and forced herself not to mentally add 'for now.'

_Abandoned Warehouse,_

_Seattle, WA_

"You're a tease, Dr. Robbins..." He snarled, standing up and wiping his hand over his face. "You enjoyed that, and you know it. Because deep down, you know you're wrong for your life choices."

"Wh-What life choices?" She asked quietly, clueless to his motives.

"You… you know exactly what I'm talking about." He nodded, allowing his eyes to wander over her body. "Your kind… its an abomination."

She looked at him, her mind still reeling and attempting to make sense of what he was saying, "I… My kind?"

"Man shall not lie with another man, as he does his wife." He said through gritted teeth, as he pulled a knife from his pocket. Arizona gasped, and flinched. "Don't worry…" He whispered, waving the knife in the air, before cutting her shirt off of her, leaving her in simply her bra. "I'm just getting you ready for your cleansing.."

_B.A.U. Team,_

_Seattle, WA_

The team kept working and less than an hour later, another text came in. '**Forgive me father for I have sinned. I touched my prize and liked it. She is an abomination, I know that but she is soft in all the right places. I am truly thankful for this prize.' **

At that, Kate rushed her phone to Aaron then ran to the bathroom. Their monster was crossing lines. Almost before she could get into a stall the vomit hit the back of her teeth. She doubled up, retching into the toilet. Without hesitation, JJ and Blake had rushed after Kate. The woman hadn't closed the door behind herself so both women rubbed her back. Unsure what the unsub sent, neither risked saying anything for a moment.

"Let it out, Kate. Just let it all out," Blake finally soothed. Saying 'it will be okay,' or what not seemed stupid and incorrect. How would they know if it would be? Perhaps the unsub just sent a video of himself killing their victim. Neither woman stayed long enough to hear Hotch report what was sent.

A few more minutes and her entire stomach contents later, Kate reached out and flushed the toilet. She stood, shaky and both women backed out of the stall. "H-he texted he had touched her. I-it could be innocuous but I have a sick feeling it's not." As she headed over to the sink, neither woman knew what to say.

She washed her hands and then took extra water, rinsing out her mouth as best she could. Taking a few moments, she tried to breathe. Maybe he hadn't gotten that far yet? But would they save her before he did? She felt ice hit her again at the internal question before the three headed back.

Abandoned Warehouse,

Seattle, WA

"My… My cleansing? What does that… What are you going to do? Please… I… I'm a doctor."

"Oh, I know… " He grinned, as his hands roamed over her skin. "You save people… children, in fact, which is part of why it sickens me that you're allowed to practice medicine. These poor children, being treated by you… a lesbian." His hands stopped, cupping each of her breasts, "Dr. Robbins… you will be my Mona Lisa… my Starry Night… You are the reason I was sent here to do his work." Arizona winced at his touch, turning away so that she didn't have to look at him. "Look at me, doctor…" He grasped her chin, turning her to face him. Her eyes closed, new tears rolled down her face, he drew his hand back once more, landing solidly against her skin, causing a loud cry to come from her lips. "I SAID LOOK AT ME!" He screamed, as her eyes fluttered open. "You're making me very angry, Dr. Robbins… and when I'm angry, I'm not as…expedient in taking care of my business. I'm going to make you suffer even more." He growled, applying a new piece of duct tape over her mouth, "I'm going to make sure that you never make it out of here alive."

She couldn't help the sob that escaped her throat, though muffled by the tape, she knew he heard it as he began to walk away, she heard him stop abruptly and turn back towards her. She glanced up, only to see him draw back his hand again, before things went dark.

**A/N: We apologize dear reader for cutting you off like that! Will update quickly. Reviews fuel faster updates ;) And yes, for those astute readers, that was indeed Lindsey Boxer from the now defunct Women's Mystery Club making a cameo ;) Had to throw Angie in there cus...it's a law.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, we own nothing but the awesome idea! Thanks for following along. Please leave feedback, it helps motivate us to write! **

_B.A.U Team,_

_Seattle, WA_

Their pace was quick enough but just as they rounded the corner, Derek and Aaron were running toward them. "Garcia got a hit off that last text. Smithfield and Lex. An abandon warehouse." The women all turned heel and started running with them. Hotch went in and let Commissioner Boxer know. She quickly called up staff to assist the team. Within minutes everyone was headed out to the address.

Kate's heart hammered in her chest the entire ride. 'Can't this car go fucking faster?' she screamed inside. Her mind flooded with the absolute worst which oddly, wasn't finding the surgeon dead. It would be finding her brutalized and clinging to life. The scars of what that monster did forever able to torment her.

Every second ticked by like an hour but less than thirty minutes later they were coming to a stop at the address. Everyone got out quickly, guns drawn. Kate led the brigade. It was her who had to stop that psycho, according to him, and she'd be damned sure to do it.

Hotch went to pull the woman back thought against it. As the team splintered off in the dark warehouse, Kate was not the one to find their unsub, that honor went to Morgan. Lights were bobbing as flashlights were scanning for any sign of their victim. Kate almost dropped her flashlight as it hit what appeared to be their victim unconscious and tied to a metal chair. Her heart hit the floor as she feared the woman was dead. She ran over and fortunately noted the woman was breathing. "Hotch! We've got her. Someone call a bus." She turned her attention fully back on Dr Robbins. "Dr Robbins? Arizona? I'm Agent Caitlin Todd with the FBI. Yo-" she was stopped by the woman slowly waking and looking terrified.

Incredible, crystalline blue eyes quickly shifted when they landed on the letters 'FBI' on the vest the woman before her was wearing. She also noted the brunette seemed to be moving about untying her, not tying her up further. "This is gonna hurt. I'm sorry," she reached the tape on the woman's mouth, pulling as quickly as she could to keep the pain minimal. Arizona winced but didn't cry out.

"Th-thank you," she stammered. Her body, her mind, everything was just done. When Emergency arrived, they gently carried the woman and laid her on the gurney. Her body still felt on edge after everything, the only thing seeming to calm her down was seeing Agent Todd by her side. She watched as they began to load her into the ambulance, and get her situated. She attempted to call out for the agent, but found her voice too weak.

"Dr. Robbins… you need to keep the mask on…"

She pulled at the mask away, and pointed towards the woman who pulled her from her own personal hell. "I need her…" She whispered.

The EMT nodded, understanding what she meant, turned to call out for the agent. Kate seemed to know all on her own, and came to the opening of the ambulance, standing at Arizona's feet. "I don't know if you want me to…" she shook her head. "May I come with you?" She looked at the surgeon gently.

"P-Please?" she nodded a yes, new tears beginning to fall.

Kate nodded and reached for the fragile woman's hand. "I..one moment. Let me tell my team?" It was more a pleasantry than really asking. She quickly went over, letting Hotch know what she was going to do. He was going to argue but realized how valuable the interaction could be.

"Okay. If you need a break, we're booked at the Hilton on 5th. I'll send you the information. I will see you in the morning, Agent Todd." She turned back and quickly returned. The gurney was situated. She sat on a small 'Jump seat' she thought it was called. "I'm back," she smiled gently, taking Arizona's hand again.

Arizona had closed her eyes for a moment while waiting for Agent Todd to return, she flinched again when the vehicle shifted as Kate climbed aboard, she opened her eyes, and attempted to smile, only to wince in pain. "You're back… Thank you." She said quietly, she squeezed the woman's hand with all the energy she had left.

Kate kept her smile in place and kept hold of Arizona's limp hand. "Nothing to thank me for. It's my honor. Um...we'll need to interview you and such - later, of course. So, if you are connected to someone, it might make the process less...arduous?" Being in the presence of such an educated woman, Kate made sure to use a larger vocabulary than she normally would.

Arizona nodded slowly, she knew she'd have to talk to someone, in her mind she was hoping it would be the woman holding her hand. "I… I don't have… Dr. Karev is the closest thing to a friend I have." She hung her head, as she began to cry more. "I… I don't have many friends, its a long story, I'm not sure...not sure anyone would've cared what he was going to do to me." She reached with her free hand and wiped her eyes, noting the pain in her cheeks, and across her nose.

Kate saw Arizona wince as she touched her cheek. Her heart broke hearing what the woman had to say. "I assure you I very much care, Dr Robbins. This case became very personal for me. In a strange way, you and I are bound to the same man right now. I am sorry for that…" she paused. "But I doubt I'm sorry crossing paths with you. The manner it's happened, however, I wish wasn't so." Her gaze, and attention, remained completely on the blonde surgeon.

She looked back towards the woman, "Please call me Arizona…" She spoke quietly, her voice still weak, she flinched as the ambulance seemed to be hitting every pothole in the city. "I… May I ask you, your name again? I… I think you've told me already, but… I can't recall it." She noted how caring the agent seemed to be. "Who was he? The man who had me? Did you get him? He said he was going to kill me… He wanted to cleanse me." She blinked back more tears, recalling the events that had led to this moment. "What did I ever do to deser-.." She trailed off, overcome with emotion.

Kate simply listened as Arizona spoke. When the surgeon stopped, she took it as a cue to interject. "I am Agent Caitlin Todd. You can call me Kate. No one ever does anything to 'deserve' that. Even Hitler," she shook her head. "I personally did not get your assailant. Agent Derek Morgan found him and yes, he's very much in custody now. "I am so, so very sorry for what he did and said. I," she took a deep breath. "I found you. I knew the team I work with would find him. I don't know anything yet apart from the psychological profile we came up with. My focus right now is you." She squeezed the woman's hand gently, wanting to reassure her someone was very much in her corner.

"I… Thank you." she nodded. "You found me? I know you were the first person I saw, after… I mean, he… he hit me and that's the last thing I remember." Arizona leaned back, relaxing her head against the soft pillow, she still felt on edge. Adrenaline and fear coursed through her, she knew that much, and she knew when that wore off, things would feel worse. "Can you make sure the hospital uses the utmost discretion when we get there? Please? I work with these people...I have to face them every day." She asked, rolling her head so that she could see Agent Todd in her line of vision.

Kate nodded. "We're not going to SGMW, actually because you work there. Yes, there is HIPPA, but we are well aware that gets violated daily. We're heading to Seattle South hospital. I...will stay with you as long as you want or need me to."

"Okay… good. That's… good." She nodded slightly, "Please stay… I need someone, and you… you saved me. I want you to stay." she offered a half smile, "My head hurts." She said quietly, as she felt the vehicle come to a stop.

"I'm sure your head hurts," Kate agreed. "Right now, I'm not going anywhere. I am assigned to you 100 percent. Whatever you need, I'm here. And apart from the job aspect, like I said. I feel you and I are bound, at least for now."

"Bound because you found me?" She asked, as she felt them begin moving once more. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Arizona frowned, "I'm sorry… I am usually a little more adept, and not so…so… confused."

"You don't have a thing to be sorry for. During this entire case the unsub had been texting me directly after a body was found. With you, he changed and texted as he was..." she paused, trying to think of a word. "As he had you. It's rather complicated for the moment to explain but to me, I see us as being bound together."

"I... I see." Arizona nodded, she squeezed Kate's hand, looking down and studying the lines on her skin.

"You just rest, Arizona. We'll be at the hospital soon. Um...about that. Were you conscious the entire time everything transpired?" Kate felt nervous asking, knowing what would be coming. Even if Arizona were alert the whole time and denied anything sexual happened, a rape kit would still be requested.

She leaned her head against the pillow, and closed her eyes. "Every single time I close my eyes, I see him." She shuddered. She listened as Kate stumbled over the question. She opened her eyes, and looked at the agent, and shook her head. "He administered something with a syringe, when I tried to fight him, I... I woke up in the chair. And I'm not sure how long I was out before you..." She trailed off, "before you found me."

Her worst fear had been spoken. She nodded. "Okay. It's generally wise to um, do a rape kit, just in case." Out of nervous habit, she chewed her lower lip.

Arizona's eyes began to glisten with tears, "I... Do you think he..." She shook her head, shivering, she looked down and took notice that someone had put an FBI jacket over her. "He cut off my shirt... And... Touched me. I mean... I don't want to even think that he..."

Kate moved slightly, placing her free hand on Arizona's shoulder. "I...don't know. I hope not. I am so, so sorry." Images of what could have happened flash in her mind again but she forced herself to focus on the woman before her. Those blue eyes held her, captivated her.

She looked back to Kate, and wiped her eyes. "You'll stay with me... While they... Can you? Please? I can't do it alone."

"Absolutely." She nodded fervently.

"Okay... Good." She nodded, and released a sigh of relief. She held as tightly as she could to Kate's hand, glancing down and staring once again. She took note of the bruises appearing on her wrists and forearms, "How bad does my face look?" Arizona asked quietly, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

She thought over the question for a moment. "You look like you've been through Hell," her voice was soft. "But everything looks like it should heal pretty quickly. I mean, I'm not a doctor," she smiled, hoping Arizona would get the joke. Her heart was breaking for Arizona. She didn't know why but she longed to make her smile, even for just a moment.

Arizona forced a smile, chuckled lightly, and nodded. "Ah... Thank you for your honesty. Hopefully you're right."

Kate's smile deepened, causing her dimples to pop slightly. "If not, you still look beautiful." She wasn't sure why making the woman smile felt so needed to her. Even through the bruising and lacerations, the surgeon did look lovely. It struck Kate as strange since she had never really looked intensely at women before.

Arizona flinched when the ambulance made a turn and stop. She knew they were at the hospital, simply from the abruptness of it. She squeezed Kate's hand, and held it tightly as the doors swung open, and the EMTs rolled her out, calling out the injuries sustained and everything they'd administered in the field. She felt Kate's grip loosen, as the doctors seemed to push their way to the gurney. "Sh-she has to come with me..." Arizona pointed, her voice full of fear.

The doctor looked surprised at the request. Kate said nothing but flashed her badge. "I'm part of the investigation." The sandy-haired doctor nodded. "Alright, if that's what our patient wants." They resumed moving to a secluded area. Given the nature of what had transpired, instead of going to an open bay, Arizona's gurney was rolled in to Trauma 1. The doctor set to taking all pertinent information down. Kate stayed by Arizona's side, holding her hand.

After what seemed like an eternity and never-ending questions, Arizona found herself alone in the room with Kate. "They said next was the actual exam..." She sighed, "I almost don't want to know... If he..." She she more.

Kate took a deep breath before speaking. "I know. I...can ask they not give you the results? If you really don't want to know?" After she said it, she wondered how plausible that idea really was. If he had raped her, they'd put her on all sorts of medication just to be safe. However, she was exposed and wounded so they'd have to put her on medications just for those things. 'Shit! If he did...they'll put her on The Morning After pill for sure. That would be a dead giveaway...' She flushed, angry at herself for not having a solution.

"No...no." Arizona waved Kate off, "I would find out eventually, and I wouldn't want to wonder the rest of my life. I'd rather know, and deal with it, go through therapy or whatever." She shook her head, thinking for a moment, "besides... There's no telling what I've been exposed to wherever he had me. I have open wounds, so..."

"I understand," Kate nodded. They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before a new doctor came in.

"Dr Robbins? I'm Dr Kerry Weaver. Given the nature of your injuries, I'm going to be taking over for Dr. Harrison, if that's okay with you?"

"That's...fine." Arizona nodded, offering a polite smile to the new doctor, she pointed towards Kate. "I... She's staying with me, if that's okay. I requested that she stay. I can't... I can't do this alone."

The red-headed doctor nodded. "If you're comfortable with that, that's fine. Just to confirm for myself, you understand this exam will be thorough including a vaginal exam and rape kit?" Kate gently squeezed Arizona's hand and rubbed her thumb over the woman's knuckles.

"Yes, I understand." She nodded towards Kate. "She told me I would need that, and I figured I would, given the fact that there are moments I can't recall, or was unconscious." She looked to Kate, squeezing her hand in return.

Dr Weaver nodded again but had an expression on her face Kate couldn't read. It was soft yet seemed quizzical. "Alright, thank you. Once we complete this you'll be taken to Radiology. Your labs are still pending, just to keep you fully informed. I can start when you're ready."

"I'd like to get it over with. So, we can start, I'm ready... I just want to be able to relax." Arizona spoke quietly, new tears forming in her eyes.

Her brow furrowed slightly, pain and sympathy shining in Kate's eyes as she looked at the resigned surgeon. Her mind flashed on the article, the image. The life that seemed to sparkle in her eyes even in an image, simply wasn't there and Kate's heart was breaking for that.

"Alright. Do you feel you are able to stand?"

"I do." Arizona nodded, and scooted to the edge of the gurney as Kate and Dr. Weaver moved to help her stand. She wavered only a bit, but stabilized. She held tightly to Kate's hand and looked to Dr. Weaver. "Okay...I'm good." She half smiled, as she took a deep breath, flinching slightly in pain.

Dr Weaver grabbed the camera. "We will start with the external examination. If there are bruises or lacerations, we need to document it." She was certain the blonde surgeon was more than aware of the protocol, but explaining things in advance seemed wiser to the doctor than not. Realizing this meant Arizona would have to remove her gown, Kate kept a hold of her hand but looked away to give the woman some sense of modesty.

"I understand..." Arizona nodded, she knew the protocol, and reached to untie her gown with her free hand. "I... I know I'm bruised, just from what I can see here." She held out her arms, knowing she pulled Kate's hand along with her. She noticed the agent looking away, "hey... You saw me at my worst when you rescued me, you don't have to..." She squeezed Kate's hand, silently asking her to look at her. She opened her gown, and nodded to Dr. Weaver to go ahead and begin. The aching in her head told her that her face looked worse than Kate could have explained, the pain across her chest and stomach told her that there was more than a bruise here or there.

Heat rose to her cheeks as Kate turned her head, looking in Arizona's eyes. 'She's just like any other victim we've had,' she reminded herself. Over the past few years, she'd gone through a lot that had changed her. She was certain Gibbs wouldn't even recognize her now. She smiled softly. "I'm sorry. I just...if anything did happen, I didn't want you feeling like I was just another person staring at you today or something."

"You're not _'just another person'_, looking at me." Arizona smiled weakly at her. "You're my own personal hero. You saved me."

She blushed deeper. "I-I'm not a hero," she shook her head. "I...am just glad we found you." She didn't feel like a hero. It was just her job. She didn't want to discount the surgeon's feelings but at the same time, she didn't feel heroic.

"I'm glad you found me too." She nodded, new tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned her attention back to Dr. Weaver who was examining her bruises, she remained stoic as the doctor snapped photo after photo. She watched as she noted on a piece of paper where certain lacerations and contusions were, before moving on to a different part of her body. Arizona held open the gown, allowing her to continue, blush crept into her cheeks as she looked back to Kate, keeping her gaze. She was scared and embarrassed, but something about this agent kept her grounded and at peace.

Never letting her gaze drop, she smiled gently before reaching out softly and wiping a few tears from Arizona's cheek. "I'm so, so sorry, Arizona." She wanted to say more, comfort her better, hell, make the whole situation just not happen. Kicking herself internally, Kate knew she simply couldn't do any of those things...or at least a few, for the moment.

"Dr. Robbins? If you're ready, we can go ahead and do your physical exam and get you off to radiology." Dr. Weaver spoke, placing the camera and other items on the counter. "Looks like these injuries might be more than just cosmetic, I want to make sure you don't need any sort of repairs. Okay?"

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, as Kate and the doctor helped her back onto the gurney.

"Aside from general soreness, does anything hurt?"

"Um... My head... And my abdomen. Everything hurts, Dr. Weaver." She frowned, "I know that doesn't help you..." She shook her head, before lying back.

"I understand. Is there any place that seems to hurt more than any other?" She gently inquired as she jotted down notes. Again, she had that confusing look on her face Kate couldn't quite read.

"My face and my head hurt the worst, I guess", Arizona nodded, "he hit me, multiple times across the face, but my head hurt when I woke up. I'm not sure if it's from whatever he had in the syringe or just him being less than a gentleman in dragging me back to his... Wherever he had me." She shuddered, picturing him, the angry expressions that seemed to remain on his face for the most part.

Dr Weaver made more notations and nodded. "We will hopefully find out soon enough what he injected you with. We are done with the cursory examination if you're ready for the vaginal exam?" She was unsure why, but Kate felt herself blush deeply.

Arizona took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, go ahead... I just want it to be over with." She turned and looked to Kate, keeping her eyes on the agent, as Dr. Weaver began prepping her for the exam.

The doctor set to getting her things as Arizona put her legs in the stirrups. Kate bit her lip, looking gently at Arizona. "I…" she stopped herself. Really, she couldn't think of what more to say in this moment.

"If you'd like to know?" Dr Weaver took the pause in Kate's sentence to interject. "I'm not seeing any outward signs of assault. Do you wish to proceed with the full exam?"

Arizona gripped Kate's hand tighter, thinking that "I" was her offering to leave. She looked back to Dr. Weaver and nodded, "please proceed, just in case... I... I need to know for sure if he did or didn't."

Dr Weaver nodded her understanding and pulled the tray of instruments closer. "I will be as gentle as possible." She reached for the KY Jelly first to help ease the speculum in. "Can you take a breath for me and let yourself relax?" She waited for Arizona's pelvic floor to drop with relaxing before going further.

Arizona closed her eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to relax completely. It took more than a few tries, but eventually she seemed to fully calm herself and her body.

Kate stood beside her the whole time, hands still together. She knew it should feel foreign, holding a stranger's hand, but it didn't. 'We're bound together,' her own words ringing in her head. She kept a gentle smile on her face the entire time. "I was going to say that I feel like I should say something or distract you but I can't think of what to say."

"It's fine..." Arizona said quietly, "you being here is enough. You're keeping me very calm." She smiled up at the agent. "Please believe me when I say that."

Kate blushed again. "If you're sure." Dr Weaver glanced up, again that look on her face. "If you're ready, I'll get the speculum in?"

She looked to Dr. Weaver and nodded for her to go ahead. "I'm ready..." Arizona closed her eyes and took another deep breath as the doctor began her examination. She held tightly to Kate's hand, and waited for the doctor to finish.

Dr Weaver set about her task and tried to make it as quick and painless as possible. "We will get the samples to the lab as a 'Rush' and get back to you. As I said, on just general inspection, I found no signs of sexual trauma or tearing. If that helps, any?" The doctor called for her CNA to take the samples to the lab.

"I...am sorry," Kate reiterated.

Arizona reached to wipe the tears rolling down the side of her cheeks, and shook her head. "You don't need to apologize... I'm sorry." She nodded, then looked back to the doctor. "That helps some..." She spoke quietly, and leaned back against the pillow.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong, Arizona. Not a thing." Kate shook her head for emphasis of her words.

"I feel like I did. What did I do to deserve this? Any of this. I'm sorry for crying, for... I don't know, being so weak. I wasn't raised to be like this, I was raised to be stronger." She nodded, and looked back to Kate.

Kate squeezed the hand she was holding and shifted slightly. She looked gently but firmly in to Arizona's eyes. "You were attacked. I'd be in hysterics, personally. And again, you didn't do anything to 'deserve' this. No one does. You are an incredible woman who saves lives. You went to Africa to save children there! That is beyond incredible, at least to me."

Arizona looked at Kate, slightly taken aback by the firmness in the agent's voice. She blinked and nodded, letting her know she understood her completely. Blush crept into her cheeks as Kate brought up her trip to Africa, "I...they needed help...I was the one to do it. Doesn't make me amazing." She shook her head.

"And my finding you doesn't make me heroic, not to me. But doing what you did, that is amazing in my eyes." There was a softness to the sentiment.

"Agent Todd, might I have a word?" Both women looked slightly startled for a moment. Kate, at least, had forgotten Dr Weaver was still in the room. She nodded and walked over to the doctor who escorted them outside.

"I will be back. They'll be coming to take Arizona to Radiology. I just wanted to say if I didn't know any better, you two seem like a very sweet couple." The woman gave Kate no time to respond before she headed off. Kate stood there, stunned. She shook her head. 'A couple?...I-I'm not gay,' she thought. Taking a few more moments to think that through, Kate finally turned and headed back in.

"So, um, Dr Weaver was just letting me know they will be taking you to Radiology soon." There was still a deep blush to her cheeks over what the woman had relayed.

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, "you'll wait for me to come back, right?" She asked, "they typically... It shouldn't take too long." She took note of Kate's expression and the redness in her cheeks. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Of course I'll wait. I uh, I'm fine. Just warm in here," she lied. The new light she was viewing their interactions with suddenly had the agent very conflicted.

Arizona reached for Kate's hand once again. "Okay..." She looked at the agent somewhat confused, knowing there had to be something more.

She blushed harder holding Arizona's hand. 'Stop it, Kate! She's been through enough, just hold her damn hand,' she scolded herself.

Dr. Weaver came back in swiftly, "Dr. Robbins? We're ready to take you up to radiology... As soon as they're done, we'll come back and go over all your results. Okay?"

Arizona nodded a silent yes, as they began to help her into a wheelchair and roll out of the trauma room. She looked back to Kate for one more calming expression, before leaving the room.

Standing alone, Kate had nothing to distract her racing thoughts. 'I'm not gay,' she shook her head. 'Granted, I haven't been out with anyone lately, but this job is demanding...' She sighed heavily. She didn't need to defend anything. 'Me thinks the lady doth protest too much...' Lost in her own thoughts, she was suddenly jarred back to her situation when Arizona was wheeled back.

"Miss me?" Arizona attempted to play off a half smile as a real one as she came back into the room. Kate and the nurse helped her back onto the gurney, as they waited for Dr. Weaver to come in with all the test results.

She nodded. "I did. How did your scans go?"

"They were scans?" She shrugged, "more pictures of me than I wanted or needed, but... If it tells us I'm okay, then.. I suppose it's worth it." She smiled at Kate once again.

"Did they tell you the results? Or no, I guess it gets read by a radiologist?" Kate's blush lingered. She felt discombobulated. Why did what the doctor suggest seem to unsettle her so deeply?

"The radiologist said that Dr. Weaver would be able to tell me what they looked like. I'm a doctor, you'd think I'd be able to rattle off my injuries to you. How many people do I work in a day, that..." She stopped herself, feeling herself get upset again. "I just feel so... Useless and weak." She shrugged her shoulders. "Can I ask you something? Who reported me missing? Who... Missed me enough to look for me? I don't have many allies."

"The Missing Person report said a Dr Callie Torres. She listed herself as your ex?" She knew questioning that was silly. She was still reeling from her exchange with Dr Weaver to fully be well, Kate.

"Ca-Calliope?! Are you sure it was Callie? I..." Arizona shook her head, "I thought she hated me.." She mumbled, leaning forward, she put her head in her hands. "Do they know you found me, yet?"

"We didn't directly alert anyone but there's been media coverage." Kate gave a half-smile. "And I'm quite sure. I can show you the report if you'd like? Oh, and no they didn't show your face or anything specific. Hotch - er, Agent Hotchner gave a quick statement to a local outlet and it went national."

Arizona nodded simply and silently, "media coverage... Wonderful." She sighed.

Kate took Arizona's hand again to soothe her. "I-I'm sorry. The man that took you was a serial killer we'd been tracking. The media called him The Crucifier? Anyway, the unsub had multiple victims and Agent Hotchner had to relay he was captured and his latest victim was found alive. Other details weren't given such as your name. I...well I guess in a way they don't know you specifically were found unless they followed the case and knew his time frame? As in, he would generally kidnap a victim and hold her for three days before killing her."

"I... I hadn't followed all the details. I knew he was... I knew he kidnapped and killed women, but I didn't know the time... I... How long did he?"

"Two days, judging by the report. Your parents were notified," Kate nodded. "Other than immediate family, given the nature of things, we don't alert anyone else. I can lend you my phone to call if you'd like?"

Arizona shook her head, "no... No not yet. I'm.. No." She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped when Dr. Weaver knocked and opened the door. She looked back to Kate and settled back against the bed. "Well?" She questioned, simply wanting her results, so that maybe sleep would come to her soon.

**A/N: We apologize again, dear reader but suspense won out. You will have to tune in next time for Arizona's results! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We still own nothing but the idea and this fic! Also, feedback is very helpful, please? I would like to take a brief moment and respond to our lovely 'guest' - i.e. Anonymous feedback. ****This fic is not Sasha and Jessica. Like the shows the characters are on, this is a fictitious story involving NCIS's Kate Todd and Grey's Anatomy's Arizona Robbins. If you don't care for the pairing, we more than understand. Critical feedback is helpful. That type of feedback simply isn't. Thank you and kindly opt out of reading! ****To those still with us, please keep eyes peeled for another cameo and enjoy the ride! **

_Seattle South Hospital  
_

The redhead peered over her glasses. "It seems the rape kit came back clean. You do have cosmetic bruising and lacerations, especially on your face but also on your abdomen, back and extremities... You have a concussion as well as some bruised ribs. Also, unfortunately whatever he had drugged you with is out of your system. Most likely something of his own concocting. If it acted as quickly as you stated, yet has no trace, it couldn't be rohypnol yet it mimicked the intractability aspect."

At Dr Weaver's return, Kate immediately felt a flush and wanted to let go of Arizona's hand but didn't. She was simply comforting her victim. Whatever the doctor surmised about her didn't matter. She knew who she was...didn't she?

Relief washed over Arizona, she felt as though she could breathe again, upon hearing the negative results. "I... Good. That's...good." She nodded, listening to the doctor explain her injuries, "That explains the headache, and..."

Dr Weaver nodded. "Yes. So we'll get an IV of pain medication going along with the antibiotics you're on. You'll be here overnight for observation. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call for the nurse. I…" she looked at the two women and smiled. "Shall leave you be."

Arizona nodded, and looked up to Kate. "You don't have to feel obligated to stay with me, if you don't want to."

"I will wait until you go to sleep," she nodded. "I'm feeling a bit tired myself or I'd say but since you're relatively okay, I could use sleep in an actual bed." She bit her lower lip, hoping that wouldn't upset Arizona.

"Of... Of course. I wouldn't expect you to stay. You... Deserve a good nights rest after... Saving me." She forced a smile, and looked down at her hands. "Do I need to give a statement?"

"Oh, right," Kate shook her head. "Um, yes. It's best if we get it as soon as possible. I'm sure you're exhausted," she frowned. "Would you mind terribly?" She waited before reaching for her phone.

"No... It's fine. I know you're tired too. I... Hate to see you go though." She nodded, "we can go ahead whenever you'd like."

"We can now, if that works for you? I don't have a dictaphone with me but I have an app on my phone that can record. So, if that works for you?"

"Yes... Now is fine." She nodded, and took a deep breath, trying to gather all of her thoughts. She honestly hoped there were questions rather than her attempting to recall all the details. If she closed her eyes, she could see him, all the anger and hate. It worried her that perhaps he would be all she saw every time she tried to relax.

Kate got out her iPhone and opened the app. "Okay. Agent Caitlin Todd, FBI Special Agent. Interview victim," she winced at the word. "Arizona Robbins. Age 37. Victim was found at 4355 Lexington Avenue in Seattle, Washington. Victim was found with her shirt cut open and various signs of cuts and bruises to her person. Dr Robbins, do you recall how you were taken?" She hated putting the woman through the nightmare again but hoped in some small way, her doing it versus any other agent would be somewhat comforting.

She looked at Kate, and nodded silently as the agent silently gave her the okay to go ahead. "I was walking across the parking lot of the hospital. I was at my car, um... I don't recall seeing him at all. I... He grabbed me, and I felt... Um... I guess it was a gun? Pressed to my hip. My right hip. Um, he told me if I screamed he'd kill me. I tried to fight back when he turned me around, and I saw the van. When I..." Arizona reached to brush her hand over the side of her neck, "he... Stabbed me with the needle when I tried to get away from him. And everything went... Dark."

"Thank you, Dr Robbins. There's no point in asking how long you were unconscious. Do you feel comfortable relaying what happened when you woke up?"

"I... I woke up and was attached to a chair. Um...r-rope... Duct tape... My arms behind me, and legs were attached to the front legs of the chair." She nodded, thinking of the details, "he was behind me. He kept calling me, 'Pretty girl'." She said, shivering. "I had tape over my mouth, he um... He came and stood in front of me and kept um... He kept touching my face. Like he was trying to be nice... And I.. I moved, I pulled away... And he started then with the hitting. I know he backhanded me the first time. I...he hit me a lot, Agent Todd."

Kate's eyes were brimming with tears. 'Get ahold of yourself, Kate! You've taken victim statements before!' She forced herself to press on. "We found you with your shirt cut. Was there any point he did anything apart from hitting you?"

Arizona took note of Kate's tears, but continued, she choked back her own emotions and took a deep breath. "He um... He kissed me, I mean, he took... He ripped the tape off my mouth, and...kissed me." She shuddered, "I... Pulled away again, he hit me. That's when I realized, my lip." She ran her tongue over the cracked lip. "My shirt? I... He cut it off. And he touched me. He said he was getting me ready for my 'cleansing', that I needed to 'atone for my sins'. I begged him to stop. He told me that I was a tease." She stopped to take a breath and looked up at Kate, "I'm not making any sense... Am I?"

"You are doing just fine," Kate nodded as she wiped errant tears off her cheek. "So there was minimal sexual assault to your person and gratuitous physical assault?"

"Ye-yes...he kissed me and touched my breasts." She nodded, "when I begged him to stop was the last time I recall anything, I refused to look at him, and... I... That's the last thing I remember." She spoke quietly, wiping her own tears that rolled from her eyes. "I don't know how long I was out."

Kate felt herself shudder listening to Arizona recount what took place. "At that point, the unsub struck you and you were again unconscious?"

"Yes, ma'am." Arizona responded.

"Could you identify the man if need be?"

"I could. Easily." She nodded.

"Excellent. Thank you, Dr Robbins." With that, she shut off her app. "You did great, Arizona, thank you. I'll email this and get it transcribed. Ho-how are you feeling?"

"I'm... Okay." She shrugged, "everytime I close my eyes, I see him. When I have a quiet moment, I can hear him telling me what a horrible person I am. I..." She shook her head, "I just want them to take me to a room already. Do... You think they'd give me something to help me sleep?" She asked, wiping her eyes once more.

Without thinking about it, Kate reached over, moving a strand of hair off Arizona's cheek. "I'm sure that shouldn't be an issue." As they spoke, a nurse came in. "Dr Robbins, I'm Erin. I'll be your nurse tonight. I'm going to get you situated with your morphine drip. It has a self-regulated pump as I am sure you're aware." The woman seemed chipper and was blonde, like Arizona. She couldn't have been more than 30, Kate pegged.

Arizona relaxed at the simple gesture from Kate, she remained silent for a moment, before the nurse came in setting up her IV and pain pump. "Good... Thank you. I... Just want to sleep, Erin." Arizona spoke matter of factly. She watched as the nurse nodded, and then handed her the pump. "I know the drill..." She murmured, before sending the younger woman on her way.

"I can stay, as I said, until you fall to sleep?"

"I would like that..." She said quietly, reaching out an open hand to Kate. "Please?"

Taking the fragile woman's hand, Kate nodded. "Sure." She pulled a chair closer and sat, feeling the lump in her throat hit the pit of her stomach.

"Thank you... For hanging around as long as you have tonight." Arizona spoke quietly and almost sadly, as she squeezed Kate's hand. "You could've very easily gotten your statement and been on your way, but you didn't. Thank you..." She smiled.

"I..." Kate paused, thinking over what to say. "You have been through a lot. Agent Garcia said your parents were in Virgina. Even if they caught a flight that second, it would be hours before they were here. I...couldn't do that to you. I couldn't let you be alone with the events playing and replaying in your mind."

Arizona nodded, "Well, I appreciate it. I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with my parents, my mother is going to be beside herself." She shook her head, and yawned, relaxing her head against the pillow.

"Understandable. I am more than happy to be here until you fall asleep," Kate smiled softly.

"Okay..." She smiled sleepily at the agent, squeezing her hand once more, Arizona hadn't let go. 

Again they fell in to comfortable silence. It didn't take long for the pain meds to kick in. Erin came back a short time later. "Dr Weaver ordered trazadon to help you sleep. We're starting at 50 milligrams." She handed the small plastic cup with the pill in it to the wounded surgeon and a larger cup with water. "Oh! Would you like anything to eat?"

"No...no. I'm fine. I'm not hungry." She shook her head before taking the water and medication. "Nurse? Can you make sure that Agent Todd, here, is allowed to see me if she chooses to come back?" She asked quietly, watching as the nurse agreed and smiled towards Kate as well.

Erin smiled warmly. "Of course, Dr Robbins. That pill should take effect soon." The blonde took a quick look at her patients vitals before taking her leave.

Arizona looked to Kate and blushed, "I... I just wanted to make sure that... If... I mean, I don't expect you to come back... If you wanted.. I didn't want them to turn you away...I..." She yawned once more, and stopped herself from rambling.

Kate squeezed Arizona's hand gently. "I understand. Not to worry," she winked mischievously as she took out her badge with her free hand. "This is pretty much an All Access pass anywhere."

"I know... But I also know that doctors can be assholes and throw their weight around." She smirked up at Kate.

Kate smiled. "Touché, Dr Robbins," she said with a smirk.

Soon enough, the medication began to take effect, and Arizona could feel herself becoming sleepier and sleepier with each blink. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, as she attempted to focus on Kate. "I... I'm tired." She said quietly.

"Just close your eyes and rest," Kate squeezed Arizona's hand again gently before the woman drifted off. She prayed the surgeon would not have nightmares about the ordeal she'd just gone through but worried her prayers were fruitless. Giving it just a few more minutes, she softly laid Arizona's hand on the bed and went to leave.

Much to her relief, she didn't run in to Dr Weaver as she left. Since she'd come by ambulance, there was no car for her to hop in to so she called for a cab. While she could have called one of her team, she was sure they'd all have sacked out by now.

Twenty minutes she was getting in to the cab and telling the driver which Marriott. As the car rode along, she sighed heavily and closed her eyes. The case was hitting her hard. 'She's alive though,' Kate tried to tell herself. It wasn't long before they came to a stop and she passed the driver a $20. "Keep the change."

She headed up the steps and to the reservation desk. "Agent Kate Todd," she reached for her badge. The younger man behind the desk smiled as he looked at the badge.

"Agent Todd, welcome. Agent Hotchner advised you'd be coming. You are in room 332 on the third floor with Agent Jareau." Kate nodded as he gave her the room key. "Thank you," she said before heading to the elevator.

Her eyelids felt like like lead as the elevator came to a stop and the soft 'ding' preceded the doors parting.

She trudged to the door, reminding herself to be as quiet as possible. As she entered, she was surprised to find JJ awake watching television. "Hey," she gave a wary smile.

JJ perked up somewhat when she heard the door unlock, she gave a tired smile to her fellow agent. "Kate... Hey, how are you? How's our victim?"

"Arizona is...exhausted. They gave her medication so she's sleeping. Tests came back negative for sexual trauma. We were both relieved." Kate wanted to keep the conversation brief but Dr Weaver's words were haunting her. "Um kind of odd but...do you think I'm gay?"

JJ let out a relieved sigh regarding the results. "I...I'm glad he didn't traumatize her any more than what he already did." She nodded, sitting up and stretching. "Do I think your? What?" She looked at Kate confused, "I just figured you were married to the job, I... We all have our own stories and home dramas, I try not to press for details if people don't want to share. Whether you are or aren't doesn't really matter, does it?"

Kate shook her head. "No it doesn't matter. I am married to the job. No...at the hospital I was...Arizona's doctor um," she blushed deeply and took a deep breath. "I was holding Arizona's hand throughout everything and before she was taken to Radiology, Dr Weaver asked to talk to me. She...said if she didn't know better, we made a sweet couple."

JJ rolled her eyes, and offered a comforting expression across the room to Kate. "Some people think they see it everywhere, that if you show any sort of affection, or comfort to anyone, that you must have feelings for them." She shook her head, "I have watched you on cases before, you're wonderful with our traumatized victims. You have an immense amount of empathy, and you have this... This comforting aura around you. Perhaps the doctor was simply projecting?"

She had moved to sit on the end of the other queen bed and listened intently. "I...don't know. It did jostle me a little. I mean I don't mind someone thinking I'm gay. It's not the first time," she mused. "But then I did find myself realizing I...was staring at Arizona. I was very affectionate. More so than with any man I'd been with. I mean yes, she's our victim but...I craved making her smile. I don't get this. Two days ago I wasn't questioning a thing. Now? One comment and I'm retracing everything."

JJ wanted to offer comfort, she honestly wanted to stand and pull the other agent into an embrace, but knew that wouldn't help anything. "I... You're tired. You have exhausted yourself with this case, we all have. Perhaps you need to simply rest, and go from there. I'm sure that any affection that you offered, she probably appreciated. Tomorrow, maybe you can visit her and ease your conscience, we can go with you, if you'd like."

Kate gave a half-smile as she went to move toward her bag. "Thanks, JJ. You always just know the right thing to say. As for going with me? I'll be okay. I got her statement and emailed it to Hotch. I'm going to grab a shower and then pass out," she said as she grabbed her pjs from the bag.

Hopefully you can rest some, we'll talk more in the morning?" She watched as Kate grabbed her items and moved towards the bathroom.

"Absolutely." She gave her roommate another smile before shutting the door. She reached over and turned on the hot water as she took her clothes off. She got in, the water almost scalding but the sensation was needed. It distracted her from her thoughts of the lovely surgeon. She finished up and stayed in the stall as she dried off before reaching for her things. She brushed her teeth and flossed then headed out in her favorite USC jersey and shorts.

"Night, JJ," she said as she slipped in to bed. It seemed she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

_Seattle South Hospital_

The next day after speaking further with JJ and then debriefing her team, Kate headed to the hospital to check on Arizona. The situation still gnawed at her. 'Maybe you're just confusing how you feel. She was traumatized. You're both linked to that bastard. That's all...nothing more.' As she got to the door, she peered in. "Hey, up for a visitor?"

Arizona turned her head, and smiled sleepily towards the door. "Hi..."

Kate walked in, smiling gently. "How are you feeling?" She got close to Arizona but didn't reach to take her hand today though she felt a pull to do so.

"I slept some.." She nodded, "not well, but I slept." She maneuvered in the bed and touched a spot to the side, "you can sit." Smiling, she pressed the button, raising the bed somewhat. "How are you?"

Taking the cue, Kate sat down. "Thank you. I'm sorry you didn't sleep well," she frowned. "I'm fine. I had to catch the team up on everything this morning. We're set to head back to Virginia in a few hours…" For some reason the reality actually struck her with pain.

"I... Kept dreaming about him." Arizona's jovial expression faltered, as she explained, and then turned to a frown. "So... You just, rescue me and then leave?" She asked, fumbling with her hands. "I really don't want to see you go."

A pang hit the brunette. What could she do?..."I...did my job. Has the hospital sent in a social worker or psychologist to talk to you?" She bit her lower lip. "I...don't really want to leave either."

"Dr. Weaver said they'd send someone in later on to talk to me." Arizona shrugged, "I know... I know, you were just doing your job. You've saved countless others before me, and others will need you. I understand..."

She looked at Arizona and felt that pang again. It was a mix of sadness and guilt. 'Thanks, mom. All those years in church really did _well_,' she mocked. "I...hang on." She reached for her phone and texted her boss. '**I know this is last minute, I'm sorry. Is there any way I can take time off?**' "I just texted my boss to ask if I could have time off," she bit her bottom lip again anxiously.

A few minutes later her phone vibrated with a text. '**It should be fine. Is something wrong?**' She smiled, knowing Hotch would ask. She hardly ever took time off so she had more than enough accrued. '**No. I just feel a need to sort some things out.**' "Um...seems like I have the time off."

"You do?" Arizona asked, "you didn't have to... " she shook her head, "whatever you just did to get time off." Arizona felt a pang of guilt, she felt needy. She also felt weak, something she certainly hadn't been raised to be. There was something about the woman sitting on the edge of her bed, something that made her heart flutter.

Kate shook her head. "I didn't do anything," she smiled. "I've been married to the job so I have more than enough time banked. My boss is a really great guy. He knew if I was requesting time well, it was needed. The uh...case got to me. So, no worries, okay?"

"Okay.." Arizona nodded, and forced a smile as she blushed. "Dr. Weaver said psych would come talk to me, she'd check me again, and then hopefully release me. Nothing needs to be fixed surgically the only thing she's worried about is my concussion."

"That's good," Kate nodded. She couldn't believe what she was doing but the text was sent.

Arizona reached out her hand, "so... You told me before that you felt we were connected? Bound together?"

Kate blushed harder and nodded as their hands touched. "Well...by that sonofabitch but, yes…"

Arizona chuckled, wrapping her free arm around her waist. "Oh, it hurts to laugh... I'm laughing at your terminology." She took a deep breath, and smiled at Kate. "I... My heart sort of... Skips when I see you. You make me very... Calm. I mean... More than anyone ever has." She nodded.

Kate was practically crimson she was blushing so hard. "Um...that's part of why I stayed. I," she paused. "My life has been very complicated. There's so much people don't know. But I...nothing," she shook her head thinking she shouldn't tell Arizona. It sounded crazy in her own head. She didn't need the smart PEDs surgeon to think she was crazy too.

"But you what? Keep going, please?" Arizona urged on, squeezing Kate's hand.

"I am feeling very confused. I...didn't tell you everything Dr Weaver said to me yesterday. She said if she didn't know better, we seemed like a very sweet couple. I'm not gay," she shook her head. "Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. I just...and when I got back to my hotel I realized I yearned to make you laugh, to make you smile. I have never done that with the men I've dated," she felt herself trembling.

Arizona listened intently to all that Kate said to her, her heart seemed to soar but she kept herself calm in the woman's presence. "I see..." She spoke, allowing the woman to continue, but reaching her arms out, silently inviting her into a hug. "Come here..." She said quietly, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

Kate moved gently, hugging Arizona softly so as not to cause pain. "I...feel...confused," she had no other words.

"Me too, sweetie... Me too." Arizona hugged her tightly against her, best she could muster, Arizona instinctively ran her fingers through Kate's hair. "Tell me something though, aside from yearning to make me laugh, and smile... Is there anything else you feel?"

"I...what do you mean?" She looked quizzically at the lovely surgeon.

"You stayed here... Because you're confused, and you felt certain things you never felt with any man you've ever dated. I'm simply asking if my butterflies are warranted too." She rubbed circles over Kate's back, "what do you feel? Here?" She asked, pulling back and placing her hand flat over the agents chest.

She shuddered at the touch to her chest. It wasn't sexual but she flushed deeply, knowing her nipples had hardened. "I...you're amazing. The work you've done is amazing. I-I want to know you better." She bit her lower lip, taking a deep breath. "I want to know what it would be like to kiss you."

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, and sat up, scooting a bit closer to Kate. "I...want to know you better too." She smiled, reaching up and cupping both of Kate's cheeks in her hands. Slowly she brushed her thumbs over the agent's lips, before leaning forward and pressing her lips softly to Kate's.

Slightly startled, at first she hesitated but the softness of Arizona's lips were too enticing. She kissed a little deeper, parting Arizona's with her own before teasing her tongue along the surgeon's bottom lip.

Arizona pulled away, breathing deeply. "I... Caitlin..." She whispered, unable to form words, or a coherent thought regarding what just occurred.

Kate blushed. "I..sorry if I'm not very good at kissing."

"No...no, oh god...no. You were perfect." Arizona smiled, still holding Kate close.

"It sounds stupid, I'm sure but...I didn't realize kissing a woman would feel so...soft. You're an incredible kisser, Arizona."

Arizona smiled, "not stupid at all, we do feel and kiss a little softer." She nodded, "I.. I pulled away, I didn't want too much too soon. If that makes sense."

"It does. I just..thought I did something wrong."

"Not at all... You haven't done anything wrong... Not at all. Please believe me." She studied each facet of Kate's face intently, before allowing her hands to drop to her lap. "So.. Now what?" She asked, smiling sheepishly.

"I...don't know. This is all new waters for me, I still have my floaties on," she joked.

Arizona nodded, and reached to tuck a strand of hair behind Kate's ear, "I understand." She continued looking over Kate's features, studying them as if she'd never see the woman again.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. You're beautiful, and... I'm scared to death."

Kate looked confused. "Scared? Of what?"

"The future. Knowing eventually you're going to have to leave. Going back to work." She began listing off, "what I'm feeling for you, feels so sudden... And it scares me. In a good way." She finally smiled.

Kate listened. Arizona had made a good point. Even if she did have feelings for this woman, their lives were literally on opposite ends of the country. How could anything possibly work? "I don't want to hurt you. Maybe this is...a bad idea," her voice was low, not wanting to really say the words.

"No...no, please don't... You're not going to hurt me. No more than I've been hurt or hurt myself in the past." She felt her heart sink, "just... Stay, for however long you planned, we'll figure it all out."

Kate nodded. "I would like to. Who knows, perhaps you'll find me annoying," she grinned, her dimples popping.

"Doubt it." She grinned, "I'll probably be the annoying one."

"You? I don't think so. If you did anything even slightly annoying all you'd have to do is kiss me and I'd be gone," she winked.

"Good to kn-" Arizona looked towards the door as a knock jarred her out of her conversation. "Come in?"

Dr. Weaver poked her head inside the door, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, I just wanted to... Come by and recheck your injuries. As soon as psych checks you, you should be free to go."

Kate blushed deeply, feeling somehow like a teenager getting caught. How long the doctor had been standing there she wasn't sure. While on one hand she was grateful for the observation that kept the woman in town, she was also slightly incensed. Caitlin Todd was not one to follow what others thought of her and that's exactly what she was doing.

"That's quite alright... Agent Todd came by to check on me" Arizona nodded, as she sat up in the bed.

"That's nice," the doctor noted as she came closer after shutting the door behind herself. "Do you mind standing for me?"

"I can." Arizona nodded, scooting to the edge of the bed, and moving to stand.

Kate instinctively held her arm out to help steady Arizona.

"Thanks." Arizona flinched slightly as she stood, taking Kate's arm for balance, she held tightly to the agent.

As the doctor went to work, she had a slight smile on her lips. "Do you mind opening the gown? I'm going to do a cursory look."

Arizona nodded silently, reaching to untie the gown and allowing it to fall open, she looked to Kate, keeping her attention on her as the doctor continued.

Kate kept her gaze fixed on Arizona's eyes. "You have incredible eyes," she tried to whisper but was sure Dr Weaver heard her too.

The blonde smiled slightly, "thank you, yours are pretty incredible too, they're hazel. Green sometimes but I've noticed, that they're mostly that hazel color." She didn't care what the doctor thought. She squeezed Kate's arm, and offered her more of a smile than before.

Kate blushed again. No one had ever really paid much attention or took notice. "I think it has to do with my mood but my optometrist insists it has more to do with what I'm wearing."

"Either way... They're beautiful." Arizona nodded, she flinched once or twice as the doctor touched Arizona's abdomen.

"Still tender. Do you have anyone to help you? You might need assistance dressing at least this next week as well as watching for any lingering signs of the concussion."

"I..." Arizona looked towards Kate, "ho-how long were you staying in town? Would you be able..." 

"I have months banked up at this point so I uh, could," she nodded.

"I was hoping you'd stay with me anyway..." Arizona smiled slightly. "You wouldn't mind though?"

"It's a little fast," she chuckled. "I thought the U-Haul came with the first date? We haven't even gone out yet," she teased. "It's fine. You need help and I'm here."

Arizona blushed, "I didn't mean... I um..." She shook her head as Dr. Weaver continued. "Thank you.." She nodded.

The doctor had an amused look on her face. If she wasn't certain before, Kate had completely outted herself and Arizona. "Well, your lacerations are healing well and the bruising is starting to fade in some places. I will go see where Dr Melfi is."

"Thank you, Dr. Weaver." Arizona nodded, before allowing Kate to help her back onto the bed.

"I...sorry about that. It sounded funny in my head. I shouldn't have said it."

"Shhhh... It was funny, it just took me by surprise." She smiled, reaching for the collar of Kate's shirt, pressed a chaste kiss to the agent's lips.

She blushed but happily kissed back. "I...could really get used to that." It seemed surprising how natural it felt kissing Arizona. 'God, if you are gay...your family is going to hit the roof,' she briefly thought before blinking the notion out of her mind. "How...did you know? I mean, I guess that's a rude question but..well no." She shook her head thinking 'How did you know you were straight? or well...bi now? Whatever.' "Sorry. When?"

Arizona listened intently, narrowing her eyes, "How did I know what? That I was gay?" She thought for a moment, "I... I just was. I was never interested in men. I didn't 'date' until I was in high school, and she broke my heart after only two weeks."

Kate nodded. "I realized how silly of a question I was asking with how, I apologize. That's like asking me how I knew I was straight. Er...yeah. So, high school? I didn't until college. My father is really strict. Plus, I had the best deterrent to any signs of attraction; three of the most psychotic brothers a girl could have." She rolled her eyes at the recollection.

"It's okay... You are much more tactful than most people I've encountered. It's really... Okay." Arizona smiled, rubbing Kate's arm. "Strict father? Uh oh...I sort of understand that, my father is a retired Marine Colonel. That should tell you so much." She nodded. "I'm sure your brothers couldn't have been _that _bad." She spoke in a hopeful tone. Arizona's upbringing was all American, sure they moved a lot, but her dad was a Marine, her mother, a teacher. She and her brother both played sports and were insanely popular, when it came to childhoods, Arizona was somewhat jaded.

"I try to be tactful," Kate nodded. "As for not being that bad," she laughed. "Oh it was worse. My family is," she took a deep breath. "Devoutly Catholic. Fire and brimstone Catholic. My brothers were terrors. I have an older brother and then two younger and an older sister. The younger ones always found it hysterical to go through my drawers when I was older and mess with my bras. Jack, my oldest brother went in to the Navy. He tried the Marines and couldn't hack it, so yeah, your dad must be pretty...tough."

"I have a... Well, _had_ a brother. He was older. But he was great." Arizona nodded, "I suppose I got lucky in that department."

"Sounds like you did. Mine were a handful," she shook her head. "We're not incredibly close now. My family has never really understood me. Maybe this," she motioned between herself and the soft-lipped blonde, "will just get added to that list,"

"Not to change the subject, but... Have you heard anything more about the..." She gestured around herself, "case, or whatever? Pressing charges? I'm sorry.. My mind is just, in a million places at the same time."

"Oh, right. Yes. He's being booked on numerous charges. It might take some time before he actually goes to trial for what he did to you as he has to be prosecuted in every jurisdiction he committed a crime. There were seven victims prior to yourself and as the last, it could honestly be years. I wish I could lie and say it will wrap up quickly."

Arizona's shoulders dropped, "Right.. That was a dumb question on my part."

Kate shook her head. "Not in the slightest. Honestly, I'm betting you're the smartest person I know. Well, apart from Ducky," she chuckled. "So you couldn't possibly ask a 'dumb' question. I just wish I had a brighter answer for you." Before the two could keep talking, an older, well-dressed brunette came in.

"I apologize for the interruption. I am Dr Jennifer Melfi," she extended her hand politely toward each woman. "Given your states of attire, I will assume you," she landed her eyes on Arizona, "are our patient."

"I am..." Arizona smiled and shook the doctor's hand. "This is Agent Todd, she is actually the one who rescued me. I've asked her to stay with me."

Dr Melfi smiled to both. "It's nice to meet you both. Dr Robbins, given the nature of everything you've been through, I'd like to extend my services," she procured a business card and handed it to Arizona. "As I'm sure you're aware, it's quite common to experience Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and a myriad of other trauma-induced psychological ailments following what you've gone through. I want you to know you're very welcome to make an appointment with me any time."

She took the card and looked at it, reading it over completely. "I...I will be making an appointment." She nodded, "I need to, I know I won't be released back to work without it anyway.

"Wonderful. I look forward to seeing you soon. Just call any time. I will reschedule a patient if I have to."

"Thank you... I... Um, Dr. Melfi... Do I seem okay, psychologically to go home today?" Arizona asked, quietly.

"Dr Weaver advised me Agent Todd would be with you. I can do a thorough evaluation today if you'd like. However, as you won't be home alone, I feel comfortable discharging you and letting you come back at a more convenient time."

"Okay." She looked to Kate and smiled, "I can come back, I just want to be home in my own bed."

Dr Melfi nodded. "Very understandable. So you just give us a call. I'll let Dr Weaver know my feelings and I'm sure she'll expedite your release."

"Thank you, Dr. Melfi." She smiled once more to the doctor, before watching her leave the room, she looked to Kate with a panicked expression. "I just realized... I must've dropped my bag and keys. How do I expect to go home?" She shook her head.

"We have your keys. Given where you were parked in the garage by the wall there wasn't anyone who parked near you. Your things were found by Dr Torres. They're with the police now. I'm certain we can get your landlord to let you in and get new copies of keys for now. Unfortunately, yours are evidence. We'll also have to get you a new phone."

"Fantastic. This guy just... Completely disrupts my life. I had a schedule, a way I did things and now... I... He's messed with me in all aspects." She shook her head, attempting not to get upset at the situation.

Kate leaned in and softly kissed Arizona. "I'm sorry. If it helps at all, this will pass. It will take time but you'll get back to 'you' again, I promise."

"I'm sorry, I just... I'll have a moment and feel okay... And then I realize what has happened. And it's like being found all over again. I feel so vulnerable, and I don't like that feeling."

"I get it," Kate nodded. "I just want to help you not feel completely hopeless in the situation. It will take a long time but you'll get there. Dr Melfi seems like a really helpful person. And I'm not just saying that to soothe you. Remember, my job is reading people," she smiled.

"I know..." Arizona nodded, leaning towards Kate and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "And I thank you for that." She smiled, finding herself melting at the woman's touch and simple looks.

Kate tenderly kissed back. "Nothing to thank me for. I thought you didn't want too much too soon?" she lightly teased.

"I just... Needed another kiss. Is that okay?" She asked.

Kate nodded. "More than okay."

"I was teasing, Arizona. I love your kisses. I told you I could easily become addicted," Kate squeezed her arm gently. "Promise. I...could kiss you for hours."

Arizona nodded silently, leaning back to relax. "I'm already addicted..." She whispered, "it's bad... I've got it bad."

Kate blushed. "As am I. You...do?" She raised her brow.

"I do." Arizona smiled, looking at Kate, finding her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"What does 'having it bad' mean to you?" She queried as she looked in Arizona's eyes. 

"Did you ever... Have you ever been so overwhelmed by something or someone, that... You felt like it took your breath away? Like your heart skips a beat, and your head gets all swimmy?"

She tilted her head slightly, a light smile on her lips. "I'm certain that's not medically accurate," she grinned. "I...hadn't," Kate replied honestly. "Up to now, I've been with men. Nice men. One I was in love with for some time, though nothing happened because we worked together. I don't know if it's the newness of things...the mysteriousness, or just genuinely you. I want to think it's just because it's you, but that's part of my fear of hurting you. What if how I feel is just a reaction to everything we've been through? What if we get to that point of going to bed and I...can't do it?" She blushed, embarrassed. Kate hadn't wanted to point out the glaring reality, but feared if she didn't speak it now, she never would.

"Shhh..." Arizona spoke, pulling Kate towards her, she wrapped her arms around the agent and held tightly. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, I... You aren't going to hurt me, I already told you that."

She nodded, folding into the embrace. "I know. I...wouldn't purposely. And we'll cross that bridge _if_ we get there, not when. Maybe...we get to that point and I don't have any issues," she smiled, hoping to reassure Arizona. "I just...I'm an honest person. I guess I just want us both very clear on where everything stands."

"I'm... I'm an honest person too." Arizona nodded.

"I know. I can tell. Like I said, I just wanted us both clear." Neither woman had realized Dr Weaver had come back in. Kate was still holding Arizona. She blushed but didn't jerk to let go.

"Dr Robbins, are you ready to go over your discharge orders?" The redhead spoke softly.

"I am..." Arizona nodded, wiping her eyes and sitting up, she dropped her hands to her lap, but held tightly to Kate's hand. She needed the touch, it comforted her.

The doctor began rattling off the orders. "You had various contusions and abrasions as well as a concussion and bruised ribs. Lifting and movement should be easy for the next few days and as tolerated. If you experience any significant pain or issues, don't hesitate to come back. We're sending you with a prescription for hydrocodone 10/500. One tablet every 6 hours as needed. As you're aware, the tylenol will help with inflammation and the opiate will help with discomfort. If you find a need for more than every 6 hours, that would be an indication to come back. Otherwise, just check in with your primary doctor within 2 weeks to follow up. Any questions?"

"I... I can't think of anything." Arizona shook her head, taking notice of the bruises on her arms once again. Everything still hurt, and she knew her face was a mess, but internally, a small part of her was happy. She'd get to sleep in her bed tonight, and she'd also have Kate nearby.

The doctor nodded. "Okay. I will have the nurse bring in the typed orders when she escorts you out. I'll leave you to redress." With that, Dr Weaver left.

"Oh I," Kate reached for the large bag she'd brought with her. "I hope you don't mind. I brought fresh clothes. I stopped at Target before getting here. I guestimated your size but since I couldn't get you fresh clothes…" there was a blush to her cheeks as she hoped she hadn't crossed a line.

Arizona looked at Kate with tear-filled eyes, "I... Thank you." She nodded, as the agent handed her a stack of fresh clothes.

Kate leaned in and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Nothing to thank me for. I am happy to have done it."

"You just, with anyone else... No one would've.. I would've had to worn scrubs home. I'm sorry, I keep crying over the most random."

She squeezed Arizona's hand before wiping away her tears. "I am an overly-prepared person. I knew your shirt was ruined and just assumed you wouldn't want to wear any of those clothes home."

"You were right." She nodded, "I figured the clothes or what was left was considered evidence. Not that I want any of them back... I mean, I don't want another reminder of what happened."

Kate nodded. "That too. Completely forgot. But yes. So, all fresh things," she smiled. "I can um, leave or go on the other side of the curtain while you dress. Oh, I guess I can't. You'll need a hand dressing," she blushed deeply.

"It's fine." Arizona nodded, tugging at Kate's hand, "what did I say earlier? You've seen me at what I consider, my worst."

Kate stood then assisted Arizona in standing. "No, I understand. I'm sorry. Uh, when you're ready, just untie your gown and we'll start."

Arizona untied her gown, and allowed it to fall away into the floor, she reached for the clothes but stood back up, when Kate gave her a look. "Sorry, I... Can't help that I'm independent."

"I'm the same, but when you go to do anything right now, you'll have pain. Sometimes it's good to lean on others," she smiled gently, kissing Arizona's cheek.

Arizona leaned into the kiss on her cheek and smiled, "Okay, let's get me dressed and out of here." She smiled.

With a light chuckle, Kate set to gently helping the woman dress. 'Don't stare, Kate!' she told herself before she had to look at Arizona's form. Swallowing hard, she had to make some light of the matter. "I feel...rude. I'm seeing you naked and I'm still fully clothed."

She smiled and shook her head, "that'll come in time... I'm sure. Please know that I'm not easy, not do I get naked on the first date. Or before." She grinned, as she braced herself, holding Kate's shoulders.

Kate smiled, helping her on with the bra. "Past is the past, I'm a firm believer in that. I wasn't always an angel," she went crimson. "But, I haven't been with anyone in some time. Honestly, my job is quite consuming. I don't get how JJ or Hotch pull off having partners and kids," she shook her head.

"A conscious effort. That's how they do it. They make sacrifices, and change their lives." Arizona nodded, matter of factly. A lot had changed when she and Callie had split up, she was ready to start a family with the woman, until her own dreams were about to become a reality. She realized quickly, if she hadn't have taken the grant and gone to Africa, she would've settled.

Kate nodded as she moved, helping Arizona get her underwear up. As she was face to er, not face with Arizona's most delicate area, again she blushed deeply but noted, 'I wonder if that's waxing or shaving?...' She blushed harder as she got them completely up. "I've never made men a priority. I guess it's as simple as that." 

"I... I always put work first. I almost settled down, but the grant for Africa happened. And well... My priorities came to light. It's been mostly work since then." She noted, as Kate stood and reached for Arizona's shirt.

As the woman kept talking, Kate had helped her with her shirt and and pants. "Okay. Seems you are all set. Ready to go?"

Arizona nodded and smiled, looking herself over. "Yes... It looks like I am, thanks to you. These are really cute." She tugged at the shirt.

Kate chuckled. "I'm good you liked them. I wandered in Target for an hour debating." She kept helping the surgeon dress.

Arizona pulled Kate into a hug, the first full hug she'd been able to give the agent. She melted into the embrace not realizing the nurse came back in.

"Dr. Robbins? Are you ready to go?"

"I am. Are you ready, Agent Todd?" She smiled, pulling back.

Kate nodded. "I am. Let's go" Kate headed toward the 'Exit'.

**A/N: Thank you, dear readers for getting through that meaty chapter with us! If you enjoyed (or didn't) drop us some feedback? We have ideas of where we're going, but feedback helps guide as well! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to our next installment! Thank you for making it this far. Again, we still own nothing but the idea. We hope you enjoy! If you do, or don't, could you take a moment and give us some feedback? We still have a certain direction this is going, but feedback helps guide as well! **

_**"You have 17 new messages...**_

_**Message one: Robbins? It's Alex, You missed rounds. Where are you? If you're sick, just let me know. **_

_**Message two: Arizona?! It's Callie... Where are you? Alex said you missed rounds, I was hoping you could consult on patient with me. She's 14, and well... You're the best so...**_

_**Message three: Robbins, Torres has been up here looking for you like a crazed lunatic. You'd think she still cared for...**_

_**Message four: Arizona, Callie again... Look, it's not like you to not be at work, your car is still here, where are you? You're... Are you in a ditch some whe-...**_

_**Message five: ARIZONA ROBBINS! Where the hell are you? Dammit, I know you and I aren't on the best terms but that's your own damn faul-...**_

_**Message Six: Arizona Brooke Robbins, I am officially in panic mode, I've alerted all the authorities... I found your stuff, and your ca-car... Please... Please be okay..."**_

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Arizona hung her head, as she stopped the answering machine, and pressed the delete all button. "I...just... Damn curiosity." She finally looked towards Kate as the woman locked the door behind them.

The ride from the hospital was mostly silent, save for a couple of notations of the weather and the scenery that passed them by. The discussion with the landlord proved a bit trickier, but Kate was happy to flash her credentials and set him straight. Arizona nearly broke into sobs when they walked into the apartment, unsure why exactly, she simply figured it was mixture of relief and comfort. The blinking light of the answering machine, kept her attention, a gnawing need to know who cared or was desperate enough to call her home, or wonder why she hadn't answered her cell phone. She pressed play without thinking, cycling to the next one if it became too much to hear. She sat down on the couch, and placed her head in her hands, wincing when she touched her face.

Kate walked over and softly lifted Arizona's head. "There isn't a thing to be sorry for. I don't get why you think people don't care about you when obviously a few do. That's a few more than some people can claim." She wanted to know the reason for Arizona's sentiment but did not feel right pressing her.

Arizona looked into Kate's eyes, and nodded. "I know, Callie… Callie isn't worried for the reasons you would think. There's nothing there any more, she...we work together when we have to, and even then, it's somewhat strained. I'm really not sure why I took the job back when I got home from Africa. I broke her heart, and everyone took her side in that. Everyone except Karev…" She half smiled, "He's my protégé, He's so much like me its scary." She looked down at the floor, fumbling with her hands. "I told you, it's a long story… My drive and ambition killed my relationship. I… I got the grant, and chose it over building something with Callie."

Kate listened and watched Arizona's body language to gauge how to respond or if a response was needed. "Your drive helped save countless lives. I don't want to speak on something I don't know the details on but I...I can't understand someone not rushing back to you the second you returned." She blushed at the sentimentality of her own words.

"You don't know, Calliope..." Arizona nodded, looking back up and matching gazes with Kate. "She is a woman who... I really don't know how to begin to tell you about her. She's a force to be reckoned with, that's the best way I know to explain her."

Kate felt slightly crestfallen Arizona had missed the compliment but nodded. "I understand. She must be incredible to have gotten your attention in the first place."

Arizona shrugged, "I think we both were in a weird spot in our lives. I'd heard a lot about her, around the hospital. I... Pursued and then played hard to get. None of that matters now though, not at all. I... I didn't mean to run down memory lane. Before Africa... I sort of knew exactly what my life would be, I was going to settle down with her and we'd live happily ever after. Somewhere in my imagination it worked out like that." She thought hard for a moment, "You know, I'm glad it didn't work out.. I mean, I finally saw her true colors when we ended everything, and when I attempted to make amends, and remain friends. And if everything hadn't happened like it did, perhaps I wouldn't have met you?" She smiled sincerely at Kate, pulling her towards her into a kiss.

Kissing back, the heat rose to Kate's cheeks at the thought. If this hadn't transpired, she wouldn't be in a world of questioning herself. Before this, Kate knew who she was. 'You're still that person...with perhaps more possibilities,' she mused. As the kiss broke, she nodded. "True. And we could both play the 'what if' game for hours on decisions in our lives, I'm sure. I, for one, do not regret your choice to follow your dream. As I said, you saved countless lives in a country that has so little. It's absolutely amazing to me."

Arizona blushed and shook her head, "I told you the other night, I was simply doing what I feel I was put in earth to do." She reached and pushed a strand of hair behind Kate's ear, and brushed her cheek. "I... Am glad I followed my dream too." She smiled.

"I want to know everything about you," she smiled. "You must be starving! Would you like me to fix you something before heading to the rental car place?" While Arizona's car was not involved and thus not held as evidence, Kate didn't want to assume the surgeon would allow her to use it.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, I want to know everything about you too." She sighed, and jumped slightly, startled at Kate's sudden change of tone. " I could eat." She nodded, "rental car place? I... We could go get my car." She suggested, "unless you don't want to be caught in mine."

"Why? Your car seemed fine to me," she looked confused. "I didn't want to assume you'd let me drive your car. I mean you're semi-forced to let me in your home to help you," Kate smiled, her eyes shining with more a green hue.

"Everyone makes fun of me for driving a red VW bug, it's cute though." She shrugged, "and it works for me." She rolled her eyes when Kate started using the phrases 'semi forced' and 'letting me help'. "Okay, I wasn't forced to have you help me. I believe I sort of asked you to." She smirked, "besides, if rather have you here than anyone else."

Kate blushed. "Okay, true. I just meant you were in a bind and I was here," she smiled.

"Shhh... Whether I was in a bind or not, I would've given you puppy dog eyes to get you to stay. I told you, you're comfort, and you give me a sense of peace. So... Shh..." She pressed another kiss to the agents lips.

Feeling serene, Kate smiled and kissed back. "I might argue just to get those kisses," she smirked. "But, let's get to work on food! What would you like? And do you mind my taking over your kitchen? I didn't want to be rude but like Dr Weaver said, you really should rest up the next few days."

"I.. I don't mind at all." Arizona motioned towards the small kitchen. "I don't mind, honestly, I'm not sure what I have in the fridge or cabinets... When I was heading home the other night, it was the first night home in a few days." Arizona frowned.

"No problem," she noted as she moved to the kitchen. Looking through the pantry and then the refrigerator, "Well, there's peanut butter and jelly? A little bare in here," she gave a half-smile. "We can stop by the grocery store after getting your car?"

Arizona smiled, and pointed towards the drawer closest to the fridge. "There is a spare key to my car in there. She's all yours until I am able to drive. If you're okay with driving around in what Callie called 'The Ladybug'?"

Grabbing the spare key, Kate nodded. "I don't mind. And hey, her not liking it? We she doesn't have to drive it," she winked. She moved and got everything out to make the sandwich before going to wash her hands. Once she finished, she brought it on a plate with a napkin. "I'll be right back with your beverage. There was water, orange juice and wine," she grinned. "I'm not sure your Riesling would complement the subtly of the JIF, though," she chuckled.

"Water is fine." She chuckled, "thank you, I could've come and helped. I don't expect you to wait on me hand and foot." She smiled, grasping Kate's hand.

"I know you don't but you've been through a lot. I can make you a sandwich and get you water," she smiled softly before drawing the hand to her lips and kissing the back of Arizona's fingers. Gently letting the hand go, she moved toward the kitchen. "Did you let your coworkers know you were going to be home?" She brought a chilled bottle back with her and loosened the cap before passing it.

"Thank you." She smiled, taking the water from Kate. "You make wonderful peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." She took a long drink, not realizing how thirsty she was, she gulped when the question was posed about her coworkers. "I um, I texted Karev on the ride over from the hospital and told him I was fine, and alive. He said he'd let Callie know too. I didn't feel like talking to her, she may hate me, but I know the tone she had on the answering machine, when she gets that emotional she's just... I don't have the energy to talk to her." She shook her head, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Seeing how quickly Arizona was drinking the water, Kate moved to get another bottle. "I understand. If she's that upset she might come anyway. I'll...kindly keep her at bay?" She set the second bottle on a coaster on the coffee table. "And as for my culinary skills," she grinned teasingly. "You can thank Chef Boyardee," and winked. "No, honestly I can cook. When I have time I usually make a lot of meals in bulk and freeze them for the week or weeks, depending. These past few months with this case I haven't had as much time. So, I assure you, you won't die from my cooking."

Arizona nodded a silent 'thank you' for the extra water, as Kate sat back down. "She probably will... Knowing her, yes... She will she'll need to see it with her own eyes that I'm fine." She nodded as she listened to Kate speak of her cooking skills, "I wasn't worried, you seem like a capable person in the kitchen. I... Tend to cook one or two things. I'm good at certain recipes, but honestly... I just usually grab something on the way home from work." She shrugged.

Kate nodded. "I'm sure it has to be hectic hours working as a surgeon at times? If you're on ER shifts or something?"

"Yeah, or if a surgery runs long. Or a child needs monitoring and I don't trust a resident. I have a multitude of reasons for working the hours I do. Sometimes it's just easier to work than to come home alone." Arizona finished her sandwich and out the plate on the coffee table.

"I more than understand that one. Working at the BAU, my team is great but I don't exactly 'fit in' as it were. There's just so much in my past I couldn't begin to explain to them so...I don't. Spencer is just super smart but misses cues at times. JJ and Morgan can be fun to hang out with but JJ has a family and Morgan is, well Morgan," she chuckled. "Different night, different girl kind of guy. Garcia is a hoot too, but she has a boyfriend (is that still the case? I haven't kept up this season lol not sure.) Blake is well, kind of like me in that she doesn't share too much, either. Rossi's great. Honestly, the only issue is me."

"Most of my coworkers aren't so bad, they're all wonderful doctors, amazing in their fields...but everyone took Callie's side when I left, except Karev." She nodded, "they're all at least professional when we're in surgery. Except maybe Dr. Yang and Dr. Grey. But then again, those two don't do a thing without the other one." She shrugged. "Listen, can I ask you, how stupid would I look if I put a hat or something on for us to go to the grocery store... I'm... My face looks like hell."

"Well, how about we get you out of those clothes and get a nice, hot shower? Er, I mean you get a nice hot shower," she turned nearly scarlet at the implication of not correcting what she'd said. "We've got all the time in the world to go get your car and get to the store. I am thinking though tonight, how does dining out sound? A hat is perfectly fine but if you have some foundation and just a dab of concealer here and there, it won't be as bad as you think. I promise."

"Oh, sultry... Agent Todd." Arizona grinned, leaning her head over to rest on Kate's shoulder. "But I don't shower with someone until at least the second date, maybe third... Depending on how hot we are for one another." She pressed a kiss to Kate's cheek and sat back up. "Dining out is fine... I guess I can try the make-up route... I saw what I looked like in the mirror before we left the hospital." She shook her head.

"So, you're suggesting you're not 'hot' for me," Kate queried with a mischievous grin. She reached over, offering her hand to help Arizona up before the headed toward the bathroom.

"Oh, I am... But I'm injured." She winked, as Kate helped her stand up. "Believe me, given the chance..."

Flushing red again, thoughts racing as they got to the bathroom. "Arms up," she requested as she started the hot water.

"No comment? Right..." Arizona nodded, raising her arms, and rolling her eyes, as Kate lifted her shirt off of her. She crossed her arms back over her chest and looked at Kate, almost hoping for her to notice her pout.

Kate smiled as she leaned in, kissing the semi-pursed lips. "You're adorable. Everything you do is quite adorable," she commented as she reached back, unhooking the bra. She swallowed and her hand trembled as she reached to undo Arizona's jeans, unable to look away from the woman's full chest capped by very hard nipples. Unconsciously she licked her lips.

"Thank you..." She grinned, unable to hold her pout for very long. She watched as Kate's eyes seemed to linger a bit longer than normal as she struggled to unbutton Arizona's jeans. "It's okay to stare... I've been told that they're 'good boobs'." She chuckled, placing her hands over Kate's, and steadying her trembling hands, and helping her undo the button and move them over her hips.

Being caught, the agent blushed deeply. "I-I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I shouldn't ogle you. That's very impolite. And like I said, you're at a great disadvantage. I've seen you and you haven't seen me." Getting the clothes completely off, she moved to assist Arizona in getting in. "Do you feel steady enough to stand?"

"Don't... Don't apologize." Arizona nodded, lifting Kate's chin so that their gazes met. "It's really okay, I promise." She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Kate's lips before the agent helped her into the shower. "I can stand. I... Can wash myself if...you're uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable isn't the right word," she shook her head. "I am happy to help if need be. I didn't want to assume anything."

"What is the word?" Arizona asked, turning towards Kate as the hot water washed over her back, she pointed towards the soap and grabbed the washcloth that Kate had hung inside the shower.

Surprisingly, Kate turned redder than she'd ever been. "Aroused..confused. I," she turned around but stayed in the bathroom in case anything happened. "Sorry. I'll let you bathe. Should I stay here or step out?"

Arizona shook her head, "confused... Aroused. Hmm..." She continued washing over her body, taking care around her abdomen and chest. She leaned down, washing lower, when things began to spin. "St-Stay! Come here..." She threw out her hand to stabilize against the wall of the shower. "Room spinning..."

The panic in Arizona's voice jarred Kate. She spun around quickly, shoving the shower door open and out of the way, she quickly grabbed the surgeon. She didn't have time to register her clothes getting wet or in catching Arizona, her arm went across very bare breasts. "It's okay, I've got you." She lowered Arizona to sitting in the tub before reaching over and turning off the water. "I'm sorry. That was a terrible idea. Did you get completely rinsed?" She was mentally admonishing herself for the suggestion of a shower. 'A bath would have been wiser, genius!' Kate didn't leave the side of the tub.

"I was trying to wash my legs... I shouldn't have bent over like that." Arizona shook her head, finally opening her eyes.

Kate looked her over, trying to find any signs of soap. "Did you get all the soap off?"

"I think..." She spoke, running her hands over her body, "yeah...I did." She drew her knees up to her chest, and hugged them close, watching Kate as she checked her over. She registered the look of panic on the agent's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay as long as you're okay." Her expression softened and she touched her hand to Arizona's shoulder. "When you're ready to get out, let me know and I'll help you." She knew honestly she could lift Arizona and carry her if need be. Starting before she was hand selected to guard the President of the United States, Kate had always enjoyed working out. While her form didn't suggest it, she could lift 250 pounds and Arizona was nowhere near that.

"I'm okay..." She nodded, taking a deep breath. She grasped Kate's hand that rested on her shoulder, and kissed it. "I think I'm ready, I'm getting cold." She smiled, sheepishly, before moving to stand.

Kate nodded and helped Arizona out. She snatched a fluffy towel and wrapped it around her gently. She kept herself close as they moved toward Arizona's bedroom. "You sit on the end of your bed and I'll grab your clothes. Do you have a preference?"

"Comfortable?" She smiled, as Kate helped her sit. "I think I have a couple of my nicer t-shirts in the dresser, there's a pair of leggings in my closet. They're comfortable." She nodded, closing her eyes once again.

She walked over to the dresser but stopped herself from opening any drawers. "Which drawer is for socks and underwear and the tee-shirts?"

"I'm sorry." Arizona shook her head, "I'm an idiot, underwear and socks are in the top drawer, shirts are in the next one."

Kate shot a deadly look at her. "Do not _ever _say that, even in jest! As I said, you're one of the smartest people I know. Save for Reid, but he's got a eidetic memory so that slightly doesn't count?" She chuckled knowing how he would be incensed knowing she'd said that. She reached into the drawers, nabbing fresh underwear and socks and forced her eyes not to linger on more, ahem, delicate items. Then she went to the second drawer and found a lovely lavender top before moving to the closet. "May I?" she queried before opening, not wanting to be rude.

Arizona looked at Kate and nodded, "yes ma'am." Again, she knew she looked like a child sitting wrapped in her towel, and pouting somewhat. She bit her bottom lip, thinking over the events that lead her to this moment, Kate suddenly jarred her from thoughts asking if she could continue on to the closet. "Yes." She nodded, smiling at the woman.

She opened the door and retrieved the leggings Arizona had mentioned and her eyes fell on several pairs of Heelies. She brought the items back smiling. "Work shoes?" she questioned.

"Yes..." She smiled and nodded, "my tiny humans love it when I roll by their rooms. It just adds a different aspect to what they see when they're at the hospital. Peds is... Magic. My department is very different from all the others." She grinned proudly.

Enraptured by Arizona's speech, Kate nodded as if already knowing it to be true. "You know? I love how you call them 'tiny humans.' It is just...so you," she shook her head curiously. "Just another wonderful aspect to you. And how you love your job is great. Ready for me to help dress you?"

Blush crept over her face, and across her chest, "I...thank you." She smiled, and nodded. "Yes... Please." She held out her arms, allowing the towel to fall around her waist, she giggled when Kate turned and appeared speechless.

She tried to keep her composure but as Arizona giggled, it made the situation slightly worse. Her hand trembled as she went to put the bra on her.

Arizona grasped Kate's hand as she held up the bra, "I'm going to make this a little easier, give me that." She took the bra, and laid it across her lap, and pulled Kate closer.

She blushed and her eyes went wide at the movement but followed, unsure what Arizona had planned.

"I'm not expecting anything, I just want you to not feel so nervous, so..." Arizona pulled Kate's hands to rest on her shoulders. "Breathe, Caitlin..." She whispered.

As her hands made contact with soft, warm skin, she gasped. 'Even shoulders are just...different.' She felt a flutter in her stomach and nodded. "I...sorry. This is all very, very new to me. I mean, I...I haven't really _looked _at clothed women before in any sexual fashion. Now I'm...well, you're not clothed at times. It's just confusing and arousing and when you giggled I," she swallowed hard. "I felt very unsure of myself. This entire situation has me completely off balance." Her eyes seemed to be pleading with Arizona to understand. None of this was simple for her. Topping everything off, as much as she hated it, was a nice dollop of Catholic guilt.

"It's okay." Arizona whispered, pulling Kate's hands lower, maintaining eye contact, "you don't have to feel so unsure around me. Please, relax. I'm... I'm not pressing for anything physical, not yet. I just want you to be comfortable, and not so...shaky." She inhaled sharply, as she felt Kate's hands tense.

She took a deep breath but blanched again when Arizona said '...not yet.' Finding a sense of calm, she nodded understanding and went to assisting with the bra again. As she clasped it in the back, she let her fingers lightly feather over the small expanse of skin just below the bra-line before reaching for the shirt.

"I'm sorry..." Arizona whispered, she pulled the t-shirt over her head.

Looking confused, Kate shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry for." She bent, getting the underwear to Arizona's knees before she getting the leggings up to the same point. She assisted Arizona in standing again before getting the clothes completely up. Crouching again, this time she got the socks on. "Silly me! I forgot to grab shoes. Um, is there a particular pair you prefer?" she asked as she wandered back to the closet.

She simply shook her head and stood at the door of the closet. "Well, considering my unstableness as of late, I'm thinking heels or the heelies are out of the question." She grinned, "um, those..." She pointed towards a pair of pink running shoes. "Those are the most comfortable."

Kate nodded before snatching them up and walking Arizona back to the bed. When she sat down, Kate got down again, getting the shoes on her. "Ready?" Her eyes were soft as she stood back up.

"Yeah... I.. Hair and covering up my face." She frowned, as she stood, even with Kate. She pressed a soft kiss to her lips, considering their close proximity. "And then I'm ready to go." She smiled.

Humming into the kiss, Kate smiled as they parted. "Honestly, I think you look incredible as you are but, I understand. Do you need assistance with any of that or no?"

"I'm pulling my hair back into a bun, and trying your make-up route. I'll be out in just a few minutes?" She smiled softly at Kate.

Kate nodded her understanding. "I'll be on the couch." She kissed Arizona's cheek before heading back. Realizing she was parched, she went to the fridge but stopped herself. "Oh, um, can I grab a bottle of water?" It felt odd to ask as she'd be staying with this woman who knew how long? Still, it was not in her nature to assume anything.

"Sure thing!" Arizona called out, as she began her task of attempting to look somewhat normal.

"Thanks," she shot back as she grabbed a bottle and waited on the couch. She hadn't realized how good the cold water would feel as it rushed through her.

After blending and more blending, Arizona finally gave up. She looked at herself in the mirror, her black eyes merely dulled by the make-up, the other bruises seemed to still show through somewhat, and that busted lip stared at her like an angry beacon. She tossed her bag of supplies back into the cabinet and made her way back into the living room.

Kate glanced up when Arizona came in. Her face betrayed any ability to lie. She didn't look horrified. What shone in her eyes was more sadness that her idea hadn't worked as well as she'd thought. "I'm sorry," her heart hitting her stomach for Arizona's pain.

"I... I tried." She spoke sadly, "and I got to a point and just said, screw it. There's only so much make-up can do. You can't hide the swelling, and I know it'll all go away soon... But I can't help how I feel right now." She shrugged.

Without another word, Kate stood and quickly wrapped Arizona in her arms. "If you're not comfortable I can go alone? I don't know just...whatever puts you at ease."

Arizona melted into the hug, "I'll be fine..." She said quietly, "just...let me go grab my hat" she nodded, pulling away and disappearing into her bedroom, only to return with an old, well worn hat. "It was my brothers..." She smiled sadly, putting it on and pulling her hair through the back.

Kate nodded as Arizona disappeared and gave a gentle smile on her return. "You can tell me all about Tim when you feel comfortable to. He sounds like an amazing man. The cab just pulled up if you're ready?"

She nodded, and took Kate's hand in her own. "He was a wonderful man, honorable, handsome, and just an all around good guy." After locking the door they headed towards the elevator. "He would've liked you..." She said quietly, leaning over to kiss Kate's cheek.

She blushed and laced their fingers together. This should all feel ... Not wrong, Kate thought but less comfortable, maybe? Maybe it was the safety in knowing she was in a city no one knew her that seemed liberating. Maybe Arizona just put her at such ease. Whatever it was, Kate didn't care. She simply enjoyed the feeling. When they got to the cab, she opened the door for Arizona and upon getting in herself, told the driver the address. "I insist on paying for a lot, just so you know," she smiled as she squeezed Arizona's hand.

"I...um... Okay." Arizona nodded, "I'll just owe you, I don't expect you to take care of me completely." She looked over to Kate, squeezing her hand. "I like this.." She motioned to their hands, "I know I keep saying that, but I do."

"Hey, you're saving me renting a car and paying for a hotel. Springing for the cab and groceries won't break my bank. Unless you're wanting to," her voice got low, a smirk playing on her lips. "Pay me back in kind?" This felt as out of character for her as in, saying this to the beautiful woman. "I very much like this as well," she leaned over and kissed Arizona's cheek.

"I'm just saying... " she nodded, "I don't want you to feel, obligated." She couldn't help but grin when Kate's voice got a little lower, "Hmm... That can be arranged." She squeezed the agent's hand again and melted against her kiss.

"I don't feel obligated." When Arizona responded about the sexual advance, she blushed hard again. When the cab pulled up to the structure, she reached in her purse for her wallet and handed the driver a $20 on their $15.75 fare. "Thank you, keep the change," she smiled as she quickly got out, almost running to the other side to help Arizona out. "Ready to get your car, lovely?"

"I am." She smiled, as Kate helped her out of the cab, and looked around. "Can we make this quick? Just in case someone comes out from the hospital, you grabbed the keys, right?"

"Yes, right here," Kate patted her purse. She wrapped her arm around Arizona keeping her close as well as slightly shielded from whomever might be coming from the right at least. They strode to the elevator and Kate pushed the 'up' arrow. It dinged right away and they got in. "It will be okay. I'm sure of it." As they were going up, there was no stops between the ground floor and the roof where Arizona's car was. The elevator came to a stop finally and they strode out toward the corner she was parked in. Kate clicked the 'unlock' button on the key fob and opened the passenger door. "I don't see a thing wrong with this car, personally. You work in PEDs. You have to be...peppy and happy," she nodded.

"I'm glad you like it." Arizona nodded, and smiled, as Kate helped her inside. "Thank you for... Protecting me on the way up here." As Kate got into the car, Arizona had spent the last few seconds thinking to herself, "you know, I kind of had it coming."

Kate's eyes went wide. "What the - you did not! Like I said, no one deserve that, Arizona!" She had to calm herself. feeling herself start to shake. "Not one single person deserves what that monster did! Least of all you." She looked pleadingly into Arizona's eyes, begging her to feel that.

"I keep to myself, I'm parked way out here away from everyone, not to mention my personal life. I sort of brought it on myself." She shook her head and looked out the window, away from Kate's emotional expression.

She reached over gently taking Arizona's chin with her fingertips, bringing her to look in her eyes. "No, Arizona. Don't. Please? So you didn't act in the most vigilant manner? If it were me and you saved me from that scum. would you say I deserved it? I brought it on myself?"

Arizona shook her head, tears beginning to spill over, and roll down her cheeks. "No, I wouldn't think that about you. Not at all. But maybe you would've acted differently than I would have. You're a completely different... You'd notice things."

"We all have moments, Arizona. I...okay, I am a bad example. If it were um, Callie? Or someone else you worked with? A surgeon who's exhausted? Come off of however many hours of surgeries? No. No one deserves this."

"Whatever you say..." Arizona murmured, "I tried to fight him off of me... I really did." She nodded, as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Callie would've fought him off, anyone else would've too."

Kate leaned over the console, wrapping Arizona in her arms as she cried. She didn't try to quiet her but rubbed her hands on her back to soothe her. "We don't know that. You were blindsided. Unless trained, most people freeze in that situation. It's very normal."

Arizona leaned into Kate's embrace, "I'm sorry..." She whispered, reaching to wipe her own eyes. "Let's...let's go so we can get back home. I promise, I won't break down again."

She kissed Arizona's forehead gently and whispered. "Don't ever be sorry for breaking down. It's completely fine. Now, which way to the store?" Kate gently let go as she started the engine.

**A/N: Thank you, dear readers for following along. We hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave any constructive feedback or thoughts! Amazingly explosive update coming soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, we still own nothing but the idea! Thanks one and all for keeping up with us :) If you like the work or have any thoughts/ideas, drop us some feedback, please? **

As they got off the elevator, Kate was jarred to see an attractive, raven-haired woman slumped on the floor by Arizona's door crying. She was carrying the groceries and didn't say anything. Hearing the rustle of something, the woman looked up. "A-Arizona?" She wiped her face. "I…" she rushed over to the blonde, ignoring Kate for the moment. Quickly Kate thought, 'That must be the infamous 'Callie'' she'd heard of.

Arizona followed closely behind Kate as they walked off the elevator, Kate had taken most of the heavier bags and allowed Arizona take a couple of the lighter ones. Hearing the voice she nearly dropped the items in her arms, she looked up shocked as she watched Callie stand and wipe her eyes. "Ca...Calliope?! Wha-what are you doing here? I..." She pulled her hat a little lower over her eyes, hoping to hide the bruises.

Without asking, she threw her arms around Arizona. "I just...Alex told me they found you but I had to be sure." She was sure not to squeeze too tightly. Kate could feel a pang of jealousy hit her but she forced herself to shrug it off as she reached for the key to unlock the door. "I..Sophia is with Allie. I just had to see you." She was shaking and her eyes were brimming with fresh tears.

"Calliope... I... " she struggled to speak, overwhelmed by the embrace and Callie's sudden empathy, she pulled away from the woman's embrace and stood in front of her. Her body language betrayed her, she closed herself off to her ex as she inched a bit closer to Kate. She thought for a moment, and against her better judgement, reached for the key from Kate. "Would you like to come in, Callie? I'm sure the groceries are getting heavy." She looked back towards Kate.

Finally noticing the other woman, Callie's eyes narrowed slightly and she nodded. Kate bit her inside lower lip hard to keep from posing any request against this. 'You can't keep people away if this is what Arizona wants,' she told herself As they went in to the apartment, Kate still said nothing and headed for the kitchen. 'If Arizona wants to properly introduce you, she will. Otherwise, just shut up and take care of things.'

Callie looked nervously at her ex. "H-how are you?" The conversation felt awkward and stilted. She wanted to know what happened to Arizona but didn't want to press her.

As they went into the apartment, Arizona noticed Kate disappear into the kitchen, she felt a pang of guilt for not immediately introducing her new, whatever they were at this moment. Arizona thought for a moment, still holding her bags, she looked to Callie and nodded, "I'm.. Okay, Callie. I, can you give me a moment?" She walked into the kitchen and placed her bags on the counter, and grabbed Kate's hand. "Come with me.." She spoke quietly, leading her to the living room, "Callie, I'm sorry... For being rude, this is Kate Todd... Kate, this is Callie Torres, my ex."

Kate followed feeling she didn't have a choice to not do so. Face to face with Callie, once properly introduced, Kate extended her hand politely. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Kate knew she was lying but given her training, she didn't flinch in the slightest. Callie's eyes narrowed, looking at the hand but not taking it. "As in Agent Todd? The woman who found you? The woman on your case?" Callie, meanwhile, untrained, was quite easy to read as her jealousy flared.

"Yes, Calliope. The woman who found me. Please, don't be like that..." Arizona spoke quietly, blush filling her own cheeks, she made eye contact with Kate and offered a silent _'I'm sorry_'.

The surgeon scoffed. "Is that even I don't know, legal? Ethical?" The anger in her voice rising. Kate shook her head. "Excuse me? Legal? I'm not a doctor screwing a patient!" At that, while Kate had narrowed in on certain clues about the woman, she hit the nail on the head. Callie's jealousy became absolute rage as she turned her wrath on Kate.

"Excuse you? You the hell do you think you are? What the hell did you tell her, Arizona?" Kate waved her hand. "She doesn't have to tell me anything. I read people for a living, Dr Torres," she nearly spat. "Trust me. I get you. I've got your number and frankly, I'm not going to pay to call you. So if you're done seeing Arizona is fine, kindly leave. She needs rest and calm. Two things you're quite incapable of providing!"

In seconds Callie was going off, ranting in Spanish. "Oh, really? I'm a bitch? Whatever you want to say to or about me, say it in English." Suddenly Callie went quiet. "Yes, I'm bilingual. I'm fluent in seven languages, actually. Again, if you've satisfied your fear, please take your leave. Arizona needs to lay down and rest. You've obviously not given a damn for awhile now…" she muttered. Just as Callie was about to leave, hearing this she stopped.

"You don't know a goddamn thing, _agent_," the title being thrown out like venom. "We were going to have a life. I was even ready to go to Africa for Christ sake to be with her! Then at the airport she tells me to go home! That was it. We were done. Standing in Sea-Tac airport my relationship was just over so she could run off to Africa! And not much word when she was there. So no, agent, I didn't give a damn when she came back. She ruined everything!" By now the doctor was practically shouting.

Kate remained as calm as possible. "And yet she returned to Seattle Grace. To a war zone you initiated because you were hurt. It seems the only person who is an actual victim is Arizona. Meanwhile you've run around playing victim since she left to help a third world countries children! It's not like she ran off to another woman for Gods sake! You people are surgeons. You're driven to help people. I will not carry on with this argument except to say she is fine. If Arizona wants to see you she's fully capable but at this point, all you're doing is enabling a stressful situation which she does not need." Kate made her way to the door and opened it. "So again, good day." Her voice didn't raise. The tone she used was deadly enough. She didn't give a damn the woman's frame appeared solid. She knew for a fact she could hoist her out without even breaking a nail if she had to.

Arizona stood in shock, watching both women have it out in front of her. Tears began to fall once more, she moved to sit down on the couch, unable to fully interject. "Guys... If you..." She attempted as Callie's voice raised, and Kate remained calm, and collected. "Please can... Stop... Just STOP!" She finally found her voice, broken and filled with sadness, but it was a voice nonetheless. "STOP IT! Calliope, you wanted to check on me? Let's be real, you just wanted to see what happened." She pulled her hat off, and looked in the direction of both women.

Kate's heart obviously broke again for Arizona, the sorrow obvious in her eyes. Callie looked stunned and slightly horrified. "I-Arizona, that isn't so," she shook her head. "I wanted to see how you were. My god," she felt the pull to rush over to the woman but felt if she did, Arizona or Kate would stop her.

"So again, will you please leave, Callie?" Kate pressed. She just wanted to let Arizona rest and this woman was the furthest from letting that happen. She sighed and nodded before she left. Kate locked the door behind her. She rushed to the couch and held Arizona. "I-I'm so sorry," her insides shook with her anger.

"It's... It's fine." Arizona shook her head, "I...I'm just speechless... I didn't realize she'd be here and be so... Jealous."

"She never got over you," Kate observed. "She still loves you. Her pride is in her way."

Arizona looked at Kate. "You think so? She... Just... You never saw how she acted when I got back, cold and just, mean. She refused to work with me for a few months." Arizona shook her head, "I don't... I don't feel for her what I did. I missed her those first few months, but... I got over her. Yes, I broke it off with her in the airport, and that makes me a terrible person, but she was so bitter and passive aggressive. She was ruining it, my joy and excitement... She kept saying these half negative things, I just... I told her to stay." She shook her head.

Kate just kept holding Arizona. "It just wasn't right, that's all. But yes, clearly she's very much still in love with you. This Allie person was settling. She was too prideful to come back and now she's angry. I surmise whomever you 'moved on' with prior didn't seem serious. Thus she didn't bark at them like she tried me. But she sees something here we don't even see…" she blushed. "Something that scares her. What you saw wasn't just jealousy, it was fear."

Arizona pulled back and looked into Kate's eyes and smiled, and then grew serious, "Angry and full of fear... Makes Callie Torres dangerous." Arizona shook her head. "I mean, not... Crazy but, she will say things, and hurt feelings and not care."

She nodded, pulling back slightly looking in Arizona's eyes. "I understand. Right now, you've got me. If she wants to try getting back on her hind legs and being a bitch again, she'll have me to face. As you saw, I'm more than adept at putting people in their place."

"Yeah... I saw it, very clearly." She smiled, "I hope I have you for more than just 'right now'. She didn't want to think of a time that Kate wouldn't be there, but knew it was inevitable.

"I just," she sighed heavily. "There's so much. I don't want to ruin our happiness right now, is that okay?" She looked hopefully in to Arizona's eyes. There were too many factors that were negative running through her brain. Hell, biggest one? What if she wasn't gay! What if they did _go there _and she just couldn't? She wasn't a prude by any means. She'd tasted herself before and didn't find it repulsive. The taste of men though, she outwardly shuddered at the repugnant thought. "How about you go grab a nap while I fix dinner?" Since Arizona felt self-conscious, Kate made the executive decision they'd go out another time when she felt less so.

"We don't have to discuss it...not now." Arizona nodded, grasping Kate's hand and bringing it to her lips, kissing across the woman's knuckles. She nodded again, agreeing to the nap. "If you're sure you don't need my help." She smiled at Kate who promptly shook her head. Arizona got up and headed down the hall towards her room and climbed into her bed, instantly falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She was as quiet as possible as she set to work. After getting things cooking, she wandered down the hall to check on Arizona. She found her peacefully asleep and smiled to herself as she turned back to the food on the stove. 'This should all feel more unnatural,' she told herself. 'Not that being gay or attracted to women is unnatural!' she chided. 'But, you've never been with a woman. Yet here you are...' She shivered with a mix of arousal and confusion as time ticked away and the meal finished up. She set the glass of wine she was sipping down, turned the burners to low and went back to the bedroom. She sat gently beside the sleeping beauty and kissed her cheek. "Dinner's ready, sweetie."

Arizona slept deeply, and without any sort of dream. She felt the kiss on her cheek, and smiled. "Mmm, I could get used to you waking me up like that." She reached to pull Kate closer, wrapping her arms around the woman's shoulders.

She smiled and moved her lips to Arizona's, kissing tenderly. "How about like that instead?"

She nodded, and chuckled quietly, kissing Kate again, and then sitting up. "What have you created in there?" Arizona asked, pointed towards the kitchen, "it smells wonderful, whatever it is."

"You will just have to come find out," she waggled her brows playfully as she stood. "Do you need a hand?"

She took Kate's hand and edged herself off the bed, and followed the other woman towards the kitchen, "You're cute when you try to be all sneaky."

She chuckled as they got to the kitchen. "It is fairly simple. Chicken and rice and a frisse salad. Would you like wine or water?" She served up the chicken and rice, letting Arizona serve herself with the salad.

"It looks and smells delicious..." She graciously took her plate, getting some salad and grabbing a fork. "Wine? I can have wine, right?" She asked, knowing it was probably more that okay to do so. She went ahead and made her way to the table and sat down.

She blushed at the compliment. "Well I didn't know your taste and this is fairly innocuous. I would think wine is okay? I'm not a doctor," she playfully grinned as she brought her own plate and a wine glass for Arizona. She poured her a glass. "So what do you like, food-wise?"

"I'm not very picky..." She nodded, taking a bite, "this is... Mmm... Really good." She smiled, between bites. "I figure I'm good to drink I was simply asking, you know... You're taking care of me, I'm asking." She took the glass from Kate, and took a long sip. "I'm a really big fan of Italian food, honestly... Full bodied foods, rich and sometimes spicy. But I usually end up with takeout." She shrugged, continuing to eat.

Kate made a note of what was being said. "Good to know a little heat is good." She sipped her wine and took some salad. "You don't have to consult me on what to drink, sweetie. You're a doctor. You know what you can or can't have with the Vicodin. You haven't had that many today, though."

"I know... I'm suddenly second guessing everything about me and what I do." Arizona nodded, taking another sip. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, tracing the rim of her glass. "I know my limits, I know what I can and can't do or have, but I find myself worrying if I'm doing the right thing. I didn't used to be this way."

Kate looked confused. "Second guessing what? You know you're an incredible surgeon. You're a daughter. A sister. A," she bit her lip. "Whatever this is?" She hoped to make Arizona smile.

"Just second guessing how I think, as a doctor, a woman... I don't know. I guess this is something to talk to the therapist about?" She half smiled to Kate, her mind in a million different places.

Kate looked softly, taking Arizona's free hand and squeezing it. "I did get my doctorate in psychology. Granted, it's geared more toward my field and I don't want to seem like your 'doctor' at any time. A doctor/patient relationship in what we have is never healthy and always ends poorly. I won't judge what you want to share with me. I won't analyze it. I care deeply about you and want you to feel you can share anything with me. Always."

"I know, and I'm not holding back stuff, I promise. I know you won't analyze me, I'm just... I don't know." She shrugged, "can we change the subject? Tell me more about you?" She smiled and took a sip of her wine.

Picking up quickly on the need, Kate squeezed her hand again before letting go. "What would you like to know? There's honestly a lot to tell so you'd have to pick."

"Your childhood? Your life before BAU?" Arizona smiled, "Anything, really. You're a mystery to me... I feel like you've seen so much of me. Figuratively and literally..." She blushed, "I just know that you're an incredible kisser, an amazing cook, and a badass. Not to mention, protective, and utterly beautiful inside and out."

Kate blushed hard at the complements. "Um, well my childhood was fairly normal apart from my brothers, as I've said. My sister was fairly aloof so we weren't terribly close. I had friends here and there. No one that stuck life-long. I went to USC for college which was liberating. I was going to be a lawyer but," she shook her head. "It was just dreadful, really. So much of the same stuff over and over I couldn't take it. I dropped out then but I did end up going back and finishing up my Psych degree. In the interim of all that, I joined the Secret Service and was specially selected to be with the team protecting the President. I guess I've just always had good reflexes and a protectiveness? That job was very demanding and there was a 'no fraternization' rule in place I...ended up breaking. I ended up in an affair with a colleague and one thing lead to another I actually ended up working with the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. And again that stint lasted only about two years however this time I…" she took a deep breath and a large sip of wine. "Had to fake my death." She couldn't look at Arizona for a moment. She felt like she was letting everything out all at once.

Arizona listened intently, at some point her hand had found Kate's, she brushed her thumb over the other woman's knuckles, almost as a comfort. As she neared the end Arizona gulped, and turned Kate to look at her. "You... Faked your death?" She looked at Kate with an expression of sadness, and curiosity, she wondered how someone could do that, and know you couldn't contact those in your life before.

"Well, I'm not in Witness Protection anymore. Our team at MCRT was being stalked? Taunted? I'm not even sure what to call it really, but a terrorist. He went to take a shot at my," she stopped herself for a moment. "Boss and I jumped in front of it. I took a bullet to my lower abdomen, but Gibbs told me to just stay down. Ari thought he killed me. When it was said and done, I was rushed off to a hospital in a body bag like he had and woke up after surgery. Until they killed him, I remained in WitSec. My family really hasn't forgiven me for as my mother calls it, 'tricking' them. It's fine in some ways. We weren't terribly close anyway. When I was able to be me again, I got in with the Behavioral Analysis Unit at Quantico with the FBI. I'd been working with the FBI under an assumed name. My handler thought keeping me as entrenched in the government as possible would help her keep tabs on me. But when Ari was dead, I insisted on being me again. Only now I was me in the FBI. So...yeah. Kind of complicated?" She tried to laugh but it was still hard. Arizona was the first person she'd told any of this to.

Arizona stood and enveloped Kate into a tight hug, from behind, "oh my god, Kate... I..." She kissed the agent's cheek, and held her for a few more moments.

For the first time in her life, Kate let out a sob over what happened. Not a gentle, appropriate sigh. The weight of her life before truly hit her and she let go. No one had ever asked. It took some time but slowly she calmed herself. "I-I'm fine. I'm sorry," she frantically wiped at her face, turning to look at Arizona. "Please, I'm so sorry."

She held Kate tightly as she shook, sobbing overtaking her. Arizona buried her face against the agent's neck, and rocked gently. "Shhh... It's okay, it's okay." She kissed across the woman's shoulder, as she began to calm. "You look at me..." Kate turned and looked at her. "Don't you apologize, don't you dare apologize to me. You... You cry all night if you need to." She brushed a strand of hair from Kate's face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. "You're... A strong, amazing, wonderful woman... The more I learn, the more I want to know." She pressed a soft kiss to Kate's lips, before pulling away. "Why don't we put our dishes in the sink, and go get ready for bed? It's been an emotional, and long day. What do you say?"

She kissed back but hearing the query to follow, she nodded. "That sounds fine. Do you have containers for leftovers? I hadn't looked."

"I do.. The cabinet over the stove is full of Tupperware." She smiled, standing back up and allowing Kate to stand before taking both of their plates and leading the way into the kitchen.

Kate followed and walked to the kitchen. She dumped what was left on her plate in the trash but there was a good portion of chicken and rice still in the pan. When Arizona handed her the containers, she smiled "Thank you," she stated as she took them to put the food in the receptacles.

Arizona sensed something, Kate seemed tense or distant, she wasn't sure if it was everything that had been discussed or what, but she tried to see past it. She moved behind Kate, and and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"I...it's a lot," she sighed heavily. "I've never told anyone my real truth," she looked in to Arizona's eyes for some reassurance what she said wasn't wrong.

Arizona smiled sincerely, and looked over Kate's features. "I'm glad you told me. I know it was a lot to say... A lot to share, but I thank you for being honest." She continued to hold Kate in her arms, "it'll never be too much for me, anything you share... Never too much."

Kate relaxed into the embrace and raised her arms to embrace Arizona too. "Thank you," she sighed heavily.

"Nothing to thank me for." She said quietly, leaning in to kiss the agent's lips, "do you have something comfortable to sleep in? And a preference to which side of the bed, because yes... You are going to share my bed. If for no other reason than to make me feel safe." She gave Kate the best super magic smile she could muster, knowing that even a little broken it was still magic.

Kate shook her head. "I tend to sleep on the right but honestly, I'm so tired, whatever works for you."

"Then the right it is..." Arizona smiled, "follow me." She let go, and took Kate's hand. "Your things? Where did you put them when we came in?"

"Um the office? I didn't want to assume. I thought I'd sleep on the couch."

"No, not how this is going to go. I have a king sized, pillow top, oh-so-very comfortable bed in there." She pointed down the hallway, "grab your bag from the office, and meet me in my room. And...I wouldn't argue with me." She grinned, and let go of Kate's hand.

She blushed as she nodded and headed toward the office. She grabbed the bag and headed back to Arizona's room. "I should get a shower going are you to be okay for a few minutes?"

"I'll be fine." Arizona nodded, rummaging through one of the drawers for her pajamas. "You're welcome to take a bubble bath if you'd like. All the stuff is in there, honestly... You deserve it." She spoke, with a smile in her voice.

"Want to join me?" Kate half-teased. As she said it, a thrill rushed through her.

"I feel like you already know my answer, and I also feel like it's a tease." Arizona turned and watched Kate dig through her bag. "If I say yes... What's your response?" She grinned.

Kate went red. "I am in no way teasing you!" She insisted. "I am offering something that could be be beneficial to us both."

"Beneficial... Right." Arizona nodded and tossed her tshirt and shorts to sleep in, onto the bed, as she crossed the room stepping closer to Kate. "I'd be happy to join you, if that's really want you want." She smiled, standing behind her, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of Kate's neck, allowing her lips to linger for longer than a moment.

Kate moaned at the reply. "Let's take a bath together. What is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all..." Arizona whispered, kissing yet another spot on Kate's neck. "I'll go start the water, if you want me to."

She moaned. "That would be great," Kate nodded. She wasn't sure what awaited her but she was willing to find out.

Arizona pressed one more lingering kiss to Kate's skin before leaving her side. She headed towards the bathroom, humming to herself as she started the water and poured the bubble bath in to circulate. She began peeling her shirt off as she heard Kate come into the room. "It fills pretty quickly... It's the perfect temperature too." She smiled, unhooking her bra, and starting to pull her pants down.

"Great," she nodded. 'You can do this, Todd. You've seen her naked. Just...do it,' she told herself before moving to undress. She helped Arizona in the tub first and then set to undressing. Something in her wanted the surgeon to enjoy the show, so to speak.

With Kate's help Arizona lowered herself into the warm, bubbly water. "Oh my god, this feels good." She sighed, leaning against the back of the tub. She turned her head to watch Kate, the woman's eyes were locked on her as she began to undress. She watched as the agent slowly removed each article, and began to appreciate the woman's form even more. Arousal began to envelop Arizona as Kate reached to unhook her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor.

She bit her lip and hooked her thumbs on either side of her panties before pushing them down. She stood completely nude before Arizona. Part of her thought to go 'ta da!' The more mature side won out and she braced herself as she sauntered over to the tub. "So, in front or behind?" She gave a nervous smile as she waited to be told where she was to sit.

Arizona smiled broadly as Kate stood before her. "Wow..." She looked Kate up and down, "you... Are beautiful." She nodded, as the woman stepped closer to the tub, "in front of me?" She held up her hand, for Kate to use as a balancing aid, and watched closely as the woman stepped in, her body completely capturing Arizona's attention. "You really are magnificent..." She said quietly as the woman sat down.

As Arizona seemed to admire her, Kate felt both pride and guilt. "Thank you," she blushed fureously as she got in. She craned her neck slightly to look back upon sitting. "I'm average. You, however, pretty amazing," she nodded. "So see? Wasn't teasing. Here we are."

"Shhhh..." Arizona admonished, leaning up, pushing Kate's hair away from her neck, as she pressed wet kisses down her spine. "You... Are anything but average. Please believe that." She leaned back again, this time pulling Kate back against her. "You weren't teasing... True. But now I expect that every offer you make, is truly an offer and not a tease." She grinned.

A moan escaped as soft lips touched her back. She had been in a bath or two with lovers before but the act was obviously a pain to them. It was a stop in line to an end. "I feel I am average. If you think I'm more, I say 'thank you' and won't doubt you. As her back was pressed against Arizona's front, a familiar sensation shot from the pit of her stomach down. 'Thank god you're not a guy. You'd be so caught right now!' "Well, you're seeing me naked. We are in a bath tub together. What more could I possibly tease about?" The question itself being a tease. She knew exactly what else she could tease about.

"Oh, Caitlin... I'm sure you could make me beg..." Arizona spoke lowly, nibbling at the agent's ear. "And yes, I think you're more... I'll spend the rest of my days telling you that if I need to."

Arizona's voice coupled with the sensation of her warm breath on Kate's neck made the agent moan. Her nipples were almost painfully hard as the nibbling began, her sex began to throb. Sure she'd had good lovers before but none caused such a reaction in her before. 'Fuck, is this what being with women is like? I could so do this...' "I'm certain you could make me beg as well, Arizona," she almost moaned.

"I'm positive I could..." She chuckled quietly. Her hands rested on Kate's shoulders, she drug her fingers over the dips and freckles on the woman's skin. She kissed Kate's neck, taking notice of the evident arousal, seeing the woman bare, and uninhibited seemed to make Arizona brave. "Kate?... May I move my hands lower?" She whispered, wanting to touch every inch of the woman if she'd allow it.

She moaned, melting in to the sensations Arizona was causing. She got up on her knees and turned, facing Arizona. It suddenly dawned in her she was between the surgeons legs. Her bare sex had been against Kate's ass. She shivered with excitement before taking Arizona's hands and placing them to her breasts. "You caused that," she stated. "May I...touch you?" As awkward as it felt to ask, it was very needed.

Arizona looked at Kate surprised, as she propped herself up and turned. She almost felt a pang of sadness, thinking the woman was getting out of the tub. She smiled, as the agent took her hands, and placed them atop her breasts. Arizona let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she felt the surgeon in her hands. She squeezed gently, rolling her thumbs over the very taut nipples. She let out a low moan, simply watching the woman's eyes fill with excitement. "You... You may." She nodded, keeping her eyes locked with Kate's.

She felt a pull to touch Arizona's breasts first but stopped herself. Instead, she placed her hands to Arizona's shoulders first and drew her fingertips down her arms. She smiled softly as she drew her fingers upward. She then moved her hands to Arizona's breasts and cupped them tenderly. "So soft," she murmured. She mimicked what Arizona had done and rubbed her thumbs over stiffened nipples.

Goosebumps began to cover Arizona's skin, at the mere touch of Kate's fingertips. She gasped, and felt herself arch towards the woman as she simply traced invisible lines over her skin. As Kate's hands landed upon her breasts, she moaned loudly, feeling an instant jolt that shot between her legs. 'If you weren't in the water... It'd be very apparent to her what she's doing to you...' Arizona thought to herself. She smiled, rolling Kate's nipples between her fingers, she leaned up and kissed the woman deeply on the lips, moaning into her as she felt her continue to toy with her.

She felt herself slipping into Arizona somehow. Every part of her was on fire and the beautiful blonde was the only one who could save her. As lips crashed together, Kate hungrily began parting Arizona's with her own and worked her tongue inside. Her hands massaged the breasts they were holding. She reminded herself to be gentle while every fiber wanted to just pull Arizona out of the tub and fuck her hard. She blushed deeply as she realized how aroused the woman made her. Never had she thought of 'fucking' a lover before. But she wanted to now. She wanted to also make love to her. She just wanted to make her feel even a tenth of the passion she made Kate feel.

Arizona pulled back from the kiss, and looked deeply into Kate's eyes. "Perhaps we should move this to the bed?" She asked, needing Kate to say yes, needing to satiate the feeling inside of her. Even submerged in water, her arousal very evident, she whimpered resting her forehead against Kate's. "Please?" She spoke, her voice coming out as a beg.

Hearing Arizona ask, she smiled and nodded. "God yes," she reached back for the plug. She unplugged the tub and quickly stood and got out before leaning down to assist Arizona out. Every part of her should have felt unsure and nervous but she wasn't. She wanted the make Arizona scream her name.

**A/N: We know we are horrible teases. We promise it will be worth it! Just stay tuned ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: We know you're thinking 'you all are teases!' Gotta say, we're not even sorry. Steaminess will abound if the reviews roll in ;) Otherwise, you shall just have to accept the teasing and enjoy the journey! **

Kate woke first the next morning and looked at Arizona. She was reeling with the reality of what had transpired. Within less than 72 hours, she'd found this woman and her life flipped upside down. Not in a bad sense, really. Having to fake her death did a damn good job of that so it wasn't a foreign feeling to her. As she watched Arizona sleeping, a small smile playing on her lips, she knew this was different. Everything that happened flipped her life in a completely different, albeit wonderful, way. She gently got out of bed, making sure not to wake her lover before padding to the en suite bathroom. She washed her hands and headed toward the kitchen. As she was fixing her famous French toast and eggs, it took her by surprise she was humming. She smiled to herself as everything finished cooking. She set the food on plates and poured two glasses of juice.

She walked back to the bedroom and leaned down, kissing Arizona softly. "Morning, sexy. Breakfast is ready."

Arizona stretched and smiled. "How long have you been..." She opened her eyes, and focused on the woman hovering over her, she could smell food wafting from the kitchen, "Kate..." She whispered, leaning up and kissing the woman's lips. "Something smells really good." She smiled.

She grinned. "Well, you must have worked up an appetite," she gave a knowing wink. "I thought my famous French toast was in order. Shall we?" She extended her hand politely to Arizona.

She sat up, and stretched once more. "I'm sure you're hungry too." She grinned, and nodded. "We shall... Can I grab my robe or a shirt?" She smiled, looking down at herself, wrapped in a sheet.

"You don't like eating naked?" She smirked. "Because frankly, I think you look delicious." Kate went over to the dresser and found a t shirt and some fresh panties and brought them to her. "But, here you go," she winked then kissed her.

"Well, I mean... I can, but it's a little cold in here." Arizona grinned, and graciously took the shirt and underwear, and began dressing. She stood and stretched once more, letting out a contented sigh. "Okay, ready..." She smiled, giving Kate another kiss.

Reaching for Arizona's hand, Kate headed toward the kitchen. "What time is your mother's flight due in?" As they got to the table, Kate pulled out Arizona's chair and helped seat her.

Arizona thought for a moment, "I completely lost track of what day it was. Um... It's supposed to be here, oh crap.. What time is it?" She asked, sitting down and looking at the clock. "Her flight is due in at noon." She nodded, "she texted me earlier yesterday.. I had forgotten. I meant to tell you."

"It's okay. It's only 9:23. We can eat and then go get her. Oh, did you want coffee? I didn't put any on yet but we can take it to go or stop at Starbucks? Er well I guess Seattle's Best is more popular this way?"

"Stopping for coffee is fine." Arizona nodded, "this looks wonderful, you didn't have to get up and cook though..." She smiled, before taking a bite of her food. "But thank you... Oh so much." She nodded, her mouth full.

Kate smiled happily as she ate. She washed down a bite with some juice before kissing Arizona's cheek. "You are oh so very welcome," she grinned. "You earned a five star meal in my book. This is just my humble 'thank you' to you. And," she blushed hard. "Thank you for letting me go slowly." u."

"I should thank you..." Arizona nodded, as blush crept over her face.

"I'm just glad I didn't mess up."

Arizona took Kate's hand in hers. "Sweetie, you couldn't have done a thing wrong, I wasn't expecting anything from you at all last night, you didn't have to reciprocate. I was just happy to please you. You were perfect." She smiled, pulling the woman's hand to her lips and kissing the back of it.

Kate blushed and leaned over, kissing Arizona softly. "I wanted to. This is all new to me but there's something about you that makes it feel familiar. Like we've known each other for years and finally crossed 'that' line, so to speak. I…" she shook her head. "I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"You're making plenty of sense. I felt the same last night, it was like the first time making love to you, and yet... I felt like I'd been doing it for years. It's okay though, you did great." Arizona smiled.

Kate grinned. "If it weren't for a time crunch I'd ask if you wanted to again, right now." As they finished, she picked up their plates and glasses, setting everything in a side of the sink she'd already filled with hot, soapy water. "I'll get that when we get back. Let's go get your mom."

Arizona smirked, shaking her head as she finished up her breakfast. "I'd go another round or two with you, happily. But I'm afraid we'd get carried away, and Mom would be sitting in the airport waiting on us… so…" She took the last sip of her juice, and stood following Kate into the kitchen, and then down the hall to finish dressing.

"Hon, I was kidding...for now," she winked. She walked back to the room with her to see if she'd need any help. "I know this is silly but, what did you tell your mom about me?" She suddenly felt slightly nervous. She'd never met a...lover's? mother so quickly into a relationship.

Arizona yanked her shirt over her head as she crossed the room to grab her bra, she quickly put it on, and pulled the shirt back on as well. "I um… I told her that my girlfriend was taking care of me, was she comfortable being around someone else besides me while she was here." She called over her shoulder, as she disappeared into the closet to grab a pair of pants. She pulled them on, dancing back out of the tiny area, making sure they fit right. "I mean… I hope that's okay. It was just… easier. Mom isn't judgy… She, She'll understand, and she'll ask a ton of questions, but that's just how she is. She'll love you." Arizona smiled, as she buttoned her pants, and padded across the room and into the bathroom pulling her hair up once more. As she passed by Kate again, she grabbed her socks and shoes and baseball hat. "I'm ready when you are." She smiled.

Kate blushed at the term. It wasn't inaccurate but she thought it seemed soon for it. 'Well, how else would she explain the agent who happened to find her and suddenly go through a sexual identity crisis and is just so happening to be sleeping with her daughter?' She smiled warmly. "Okay." Taking Arizona's hand, they headed off.

_Sea-Tac Airport_

"Sure you don't want to go past the waiting area? I can flash my badge and get us in," she grinned mischievously.

"No... No, I told her we'd be out here, by the coffee shop. It's where I always meet her." Arizona nodded, wringing her hands somewhat nervously. She had been quiet for most of the drive. "I'm sorry if it seems soon, me calling you... My girlfriend. I just didn't know a better way to explain. I'm sure we can tell her the full story if we need to." She nodded, looking at Kate.

"I was meaning for you to laugh, by the way." She reached for a hand, lacing their fingers together before pulling it to her lips and kissing the back of Arizona's hand. "It is soon but not inaccurate. I am very proud to be your girlfriend," she smiled. "You're an amazing catch."

"I know... I'm sorry." Arizona smiled and relaxed somewhat, "you're a pretty good catch yourself... You know, once she leaves, you can go back to calling me whatever." She nodded, looking down at her watch and looking around the lobby.

Feeling she wasn't understanding, Kate pulled her gently into a lingering kiss. "Hon, I like 'girlfriend.' I might not tell my family right away but as I said, we're not close. I didn't tell them about most of the men I ever dated. But," she squeezed the hand she was holding. "I will tell them. I wouldn't forcibly subject you to meeting any of them, though," she grinned. "That would be akin to water boarding, really," she chuckled. Just as she'd finished, Arizona caught sight of her mother. An older woman began rushing toward them.

"Arizona! Honey! Thank God you're alright!" Kate let her go to be with her mother alone for the moment. Without thinking of how sore she could be, the woman threw her arms around Arizona, needing to actually feel her to know she was really there.

Arizona chuckled almost sadly as Kate explained she'd never subject Arizona to meeting her family. "Okay.." She nodded, smiling at the woman beside her. As she looked back up, she spotted her mother about the same time she saw Arizona. Kate silently motioned Arizona to go on and greet her. In typical mom fashion, Barbara Robbins grabbed Arizona into tight hug. "I'm... I'm fine, Mama... I'm sore. But I'm okay. I'm here." She said quietly as her mother continued to hold her.

The woman let out a cry of relief. "I...I just can't," she shook slightly. "Honey I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner. And your damned father is off on that conference in Geneva. I swear to god I could kill that man some days!" The anger she felt toward her husband distracted her for a moment but she never let go of her daughter. "I am just so glad you're alive."

"Shhh... Mama. Please. I'm fine. Can you... Let go a little? You're squeezing a little hard."

The woman blushed and gently let go. "I'm sorry, honey. I just can't get over you're being okay. Well, alive that is. I'm just so, so grateful." Kate kept her distance, allowing Arizona to pick when she'd want to introduce her or move toward her again. She knew this was time the two women needed.

"It's okay." Arizona smiled at her mother, "I'm sure you'll give dad a full report and hugs from me when you get back." She nodded, reaching for the handle of her mother's bag, "let me help you with this... I have someone I want you to meet." She smiled and turned to make eye contact with Kate.

Taking the cue that it was okay to join them, Kate walked over trying to keep her nervousness to a minimum. She smiled, taking the handle. "I'll take that, sweetie." She looked at the older woman gently and extended her free hand. "Hello, it's lovely to meet you. I'm Kate."

Barbara smiled, and extended her hand and shook Kate's, "it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Barbara." She smiled, "but you can call me Barb... Girls, I can take my own bags."

"Hush, Mom... Let us help." Arizona spoke, and smiled at the warmth that seemed to radiate from both women, a far cry from what occurred when Kate met Callie.

"Fine.." Barb rolled her eyes, "so, Kate... Tell me about yourself?" She smiled, as they walked.

She glanced at Arizona to know if it was safe to say the entire truth. With a knowing smile, she nodded. "I am special agent with the FBI. I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We...develop profiles of major criminals. Not just killers but also…" she paused, not wanting to go into graphic detail. "Just really sick individuals. No kids. Uh, what else would you like to know?" She hoped the woman would put the pieces together without her having to explicitly state how she and Arizona must have met.

"I see..." Barbara nodded as they began walking across to the parking garage. "So... You're part of the team that found my Arizona..." She looked between the two women, noticing Arizona's nervousness as they walked.

At the question, heat rose to her cheeks. While the woman seemed nice enough, Kate still feared she'd scream as Callie had that there was something immoral or unethical about what was happening. "I was," she nodded. Sensing Arizona's nervousness, she held her free hand as they kept walking.

Arizona noticed the blush in Kate's cheeks. "Mom, she's who saved me. She found me. I... We can tell you the whole story later, if you'd like, um... We're together, it's complicated."

"Arizona, have I ever judged you for your relationships? Or how you met someone?"

"N-no..."

"Then I don't care. As long as she's good to you. Is she good to you? Are you, Kate?"

"She is, she really is. She saved me... And has protected me every chance she's had." Arizona smiled at her mother sincerely.

Kate blushed hard at the complements Arizona was lavishing on her. "I hope I am, Barb. Who could possibly be with Arizona and not want to give her the world? She's amazing. We...just recently had a run-in with someone who wasn't as supportive, given the situation so please forgive our nervousness on the matter?" As they got to the car, she clicked the key fob and opened the trunk, loading the bags.

Barbara nodded, "I understand, and I'm sure I know who it was you dealt with." She gave a knowing look to her daughter. "I forgive you, Arizona has always been this way when she's nervous, I knew something was different about you two, but if you make my little girl happy, and you truly care for her, then who am I to stand in the way of that?" She smiled, sincerely at Kate. "And yes, she's in her thirties, but she'll always be my little girl."

Arizona shook her head and blushed as she listened to her mother and Kate talk. She opened the car and climbed in the backseat, allowing her mother the front. She turned and made eye contact with Kate and smiled.

Kate nodded. "I completely understand, Barb. You've raised a phenomenal woman and I truly appreciate that." She started the engine and winked in the rearview mirror to Arizona. "Arizona tells me her father is a retired colonel? What sorts of things do you do with your days?" She smiled as she drove the women back to Arizona's apartment.

Barbara climbed into the front seat and turned to Arizona, "sweetie, you could've sat up here..."

"Shh..." Arizona shook her head, allowing Kate converse with her mother.

"Oh, well... If he isn't off at a conference or some speaking engagement, we travel some." She smiled, "I still substitute teach some, but I say that I'm half retired." She chuckled. "If I'm not teaching, well... I'm a normal old lady... I scrapbook, and knit."

"You're not old, Mom..." Arizona groaned.

Kate chuckled but nodded. "Arizona's right. You're far from old! I bet you have a lot of interesting things going on you just don't want to say in front of your daughter," she flashed her knowing grin to Barbara and gave a wink. "No worries. Secret's safe with me."

Barbara chuckled, and nodded knowingly. "Oh, Kate... You know, you're right! I don't want to discuss those things in front of my baby girl." She winked back in return.

"Mooooom.. Please? Stop."

"Oh, honey, we're teasing. Your mother is delightful. The most scintillating thing going on is," she looked at the woman while they were at a red light, reading her. "Lusting after Dr Drew?"

"That's exactly it." Barb nodded, "well, him and that guy that hosts American Bake-Off. I mean..." She turned her attention to Arizona somewhat, "your father still does it for me, dear... I'm not leaving him."

"Mother... That's enough." The blonde shook her head, and looked at Kate in the rear view mirror silently begging for a change in topic.

Kate couldn't help but laugh at the exchange. "Honey, your mother is lovely. Mine is," she shook her head. "Not nearly as much fun. How long are you in town for, Barb?"

"Um... A few days, if that's okay with Arizona? I just wanted to make sure she's okay, and... Well, I haven't seen her in a while."

"That's fine, Mom... You can talk like I'm in the car too."

"Honey, there's no denying you're in the car," Kate shot a warm smile to her in the rear view.

"Right... Sorry." She nodded, looking back out the window as the two women continued talking.

Barbara turned and looked at Arizona, "Dear? Are you okay?"

"I am. I'm sorry." She nodded and smiled back at her mother. "You just know exactly how I am when you meet someone in my life. I'm instantly sixteen again."

Kate blushed at the endearing thought. "You're very much not sixteen," she grinned in the mirror.

Arizona blushed as well, and nodded quietly. Barbara chuckled at the thought, "Well, you're not sixteen... Though there are times I'm sure you act like it. Kate, has she pouted yet?"

She shook her head. "No…"

"Okay, well... It's very difficult to say no to it." Barb nodded and smiled, "when she was younger..never mind. I won't continue to embarrass her further." She nodded.

Kate gave a small smirk. "Oh she's quite hard to say 'no' to in general. 72 hours ago I used to be straight," she grinned.

Barbara shook her head, "do you know how many people have told me that?" She chuckled.

Kate raised an eyebrow, again looking in the rear view. "No clue." While the question was meant to be funny, it sent a shot of jealousy through her. Sure, she understood they'd both had lives before each other. Hell, she went toe-to-toe with a glaring reminder yesterday. She wasn't sure why that question gnawed at her.

Arizona saw the look on Kate's face as she got a little quieter. She reached her left hand up, and squeezed her lover's shoulder, out of her moms sight.

Barbara looked over to Kate, "I meant, she's very charismatic...people are drawn to her." As a silence fell over the car, she took in the sights around her as they drove. She was happy to be with her daughter for a short time, and happy that she was okay and alive.

"She is very charismatic," Kate nodded. "And attractive and intelligent." She kept her focus on the road until they reached Arizona's building. Her mind couldn't stop racing. 'How many women, seriously? I've had 11 sexual partners including Arizona. Hell, I didn't even take her out to dinner and we had sex...' she flushed as she felt a slight pain hit her. 'Maybe you're nothing more than sex'. She got out and opened Arizona's door before heading to the trunk to get Barbara's bags.

Arizona got out and headed behind the car. "Anything I can grab?" She asked, noticing Kate seemed distracted.

She shook her head. "I've got it. If you could shut the trunk and grab the door, please?" She started making her way over to the lobby of the building.

Barbara came over beside Arizona and smiled. "She seems like a nice woman," she nodded.

"She really is, Mom... But please... No more stories about me, okay?" She gave her mother a look that said '_please_', before she walked off towards the door, holding it open for both Kate and her mother, then following them inside.

When they got inside the apartment, Kate glanced around. "Where shall I set these?"

"I have an extra room, right here." She pointed to a door by the kitchen, "there's a bed and bathroom. Mom, you can stay here." She nodded, opening the door, and motioning both women inside. "We'll let you get settled in, and then perhaps discuss lunch?"

"Oh, it's lovely, dear. I love it." Kate set the bags on the bed so she wouldn't have to bend to reach anything. She nodded understanding at Arizona's thought and walked back out to the living room.

Arizona kissed her mother's cheek, and left the room, following Kate out into the living room. She studied the other woman for a moment, biting her lip. She finally took Kate's hand and lead her back to her bedroom and shut the door, leaning against it. "Okay... What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Arizona crossed her arms over her chest and looked intently towards Kate.

"It's not important. What are you thinking of for lunch?"

"It's important enough for you to go fairly silent. Stop changing the subject, what is it? Just tell me." She asked.

She shook her head. "I don't own you. I'm being ridiculous. It doesn't matter."

"I wouldn't mind if you did..." She smirked, hoping Kate would return the smile. "And it matters to me."

She wanted to smile but didn't. "I'm just...I feel confused right now. I feel like there's going to pop up a bus load or more of women you've been with and I'm just another number. I," she took a deep breath. "I feel like I'm just sex for you."

Arizona watched as Kate didn't smile, her heart began to sink as the woman spoke. She crossed the room and pulled Kate into her arms. "But you're not... You're not just sex for me." Arizona took her face in her hands and made Kate look into her eyes. "I'm falling for you... And I do not fall easily, Caitlin Todd... Not at all, but you have captured my heart and I am so very happy you have."

Her eyes shone with tears beginning to brim that wouldn't fall. As her lover spoke the words, she felt her own heart hit her throat. She kissed Arizona softly. "I...got jealous thinking of other women...touching you. Seeing you," she blushed deeply.

She kissed Kate, putting as much passion behind it as she could muster. "You don't have to worry about that anymore.. You're the only person I want to see me, touch me, cause me to shiver." She whispered, "I've never felt this way with someone, not even with Callie. Yes, we loved each other, but... This is so different."

Kate kissed back with equal passion. "Neither have I. Not just on the aspect of you being a woman but just, everything. We'd better get back out there before your mother thinks we were up to something," she grinned and kissed Arizona again, needing to feel that connection.

Arizona nodded, "you're right, she'll come looking for us." she smiled, before returning the kiss. She turned and opened the door, pulling Kate back into the living room with her. She found her mom sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. "Sorry, Mom... I was looking for my other shoes. Couldn't find them." She shrugged, smiling over at Kate before taking off her hat.

Barbara shot her a knowing look. "Is that what kids are calling it these days? 'Looking for shoes'?" Kate couldn't help but chuckle.

Arizona shook her head, "there was no hanky panky, mother... I needed to talk to her, and kiss her, so... There you go." she made a face and grinned at her mother.

Barbara smiled and clapped. "There you go, my love! Give as good as you get!" Kate smiled.

"Mom, what are you hungry for?" She asked, shaking her head at both women, "anything specific?"

"You know me, honey. I'm easy. Wherever we go I can find something," she smiled.

"How about going with your favorite place, sweetheart?" Kate suggested.

"There's a diner down the block, we could walk down there?" Arizona suggested, "it's close, and... I don't think we'll run into anyone that will recognize me."

Kate went over and kissed Arizona's cheek. "If that's what the lady wants, that's what the lady gets." She smiled. "Are you ladies ready?" She looked between Barbara and Arizona.

Barbara nodded, and stood, heading into her room to grab her purse. Arizona smiled at Kate and grabbed her hat, putting it back on. "I'm ready..." She nodded, at the same time, Barb came back into the room. "Me too."

"Great," she smiled. "Shall we?" She opened the door for the women.

Both Arizona and Barb walked out the door, Arizona turned to wait for Kate to lock the door behind them. She held out her hand for Kate to hold as they began to follow her mother towards the elevator. "She likes you... I can tell." Arizona whispered.

She leaned over and kissed Arizona's earlobe as she whispered, "I like her too."

Barbara turned and smiled at the two women, "Girls, are you coming?" she held the elevator doors, as they began to close again.

"Yes! Sorry!" Arizona pulled Kate as they walked a bit more briskly towards her mother.

Kate chuckled and smiled as they got inside and whispered in Arizona's ear. "You're not coming yet."

Arizona blushed hard and elbowed Kate, "I... Kate!"

Barb turned around smiling. "Arizona, it's quite alright whatever she said is fine."

Arizona shook her head, and shot Kate a look that seemed angry, but wasn't. She leaned over and whispered, "keep doing that... And I'll make you pay for it later." She grinned.

"Promise?" She grinned, saying it out loud. Barb just chuckled as they got off the elevator.

"Yes." Arizona nodded, and looked back towards Kate. "I don't act like this in front of my mother... Typically." She shook her head, as the neared the diner.

Barb smiled as they neared. "You're not acting like anything except happy, dear. Why would that bother me?"

Arizona shrugged, "it wouldn't. But... Never mind." She blushed somewhat, and squeezed Kate's hand.

Kate looked quizzically but didn't press the matter. When they arrived, again she opened the door for both women. "My mother raised a proper gentleman," she teased.

"My daughter is in good hands." Barb nodded.

"Well Barb, I must say I am a fiend for peanut butter cookies so," she grinned. "Might not always be safe," she winked. They were escorted to a table.

Kate moved and pulled out Barb's chair and then Arizona's. She was quite unused to doing more 'masculine' acts but somehow it felt right and she felt empowered by doing it.

"Thank you, sweetie." Arizona nodded, leaning over to press a kiss to Kate's cheek. "Everything they serve here is wonderful. There really isn't a bad thing on the menu." She looked to both of them, and smiled.

Kate nodded and smiled. "Thank you, darling." Barb was busily looking at the menu. Under the table, Kate had slipped off her shoe and was teasing her toe on Arizona's calf. "What's sounding particularly good to anyone?"

"I'm looking at the chicken sandwich and fries. " Arizona nodded, "what about you two?" She asked, blushing and looking towards Kate.

"Hmm...you're not on the menu," she grinned. "So, I think the French onion soup and salad sounds good." Barb smiled. "The hamburger sounds good to me. How about I get onion rings and we can split the fries and onion rings with all?"

"Works for me." Arizona smiled. "Reminds me of our little outings when I was younger." She nodded, "I always wanted fries and Tim always wanted onion rings, and then we'd always fight that we wanted the other. So, mom would get orders big enough for us to share..."

"You and your brother... So much alike and yet, so different." Barb smiled, "you wanted to be just like him."

Kate smiled wistfully listening to the story. She reached out a hand to Barb and squeezed it. "I know it's probably well past time, but I am sorry for your loss," she looked to Arizona. "I couldn't even begin to understand the depths of your loss." She hadn't meant to take things in a dramatic tone but wanted both women to know she was grieved for them and didn't take their loss lightly.

Barb smiled warmly. "Thank you. We've managed to live some, but you don't ever get over losing a child." She looked at Arizona squarely. "I like her," she smiled. "Much more," she shook her head. "Everything, versus some of your other girlfriends."

Arizona nodded, and made a mental note to share more about her brother later on. She looked at her mother and smiled, "I like her too... I told you, she's a good one."

Kate blushed. Both women were liable to kill her with compliments, she was sure. "Well, I like you both very much, too. Barb, you raised an incredible woman. I cannot ever truly thank you enough. And, I can see where Arizona gets her stunning looks from," she winked at the older Robbins. "And while you don't see it, I do think everything about you is incredible, Arizona. I didn't know I could feel like this, over a woman, no less. Yet here we are."

Arizona blushed once again, pulling her hat lower. "I'm not.. Though." She spoke, shaking her head.

"You're cute when you try to argue," she kissed Arizona's cheek. The waitress came over and took the women's orders before heading to get their beverages.

Barb looked at Arizona and seemed to study her face. "Arizona, when we get home, will you tell me about what happened?" She asked tentatively. Arizona nodded silently

Knowing the worst fears a mother could have and no one was around, Kate kept her voice hushed. "He didn't rape her, Barb. The kit came back clean."

Arizona hung her head, staring at the table. "There isn't much to tell, like Kate said, he didn't... He just beat me." She shook her head, tears beginning to well in her eyes, she choked them back, and took a deep breath, before looking back to Kate.

Kate kept a hold of Arizona's hand as Barb's expression fell. "Honey, I am so, so sorry. I don't want you to relive anything. I just...I was worried he had…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. "What Kate said. Not that what happened wasn't bad enough but knowing he didn't do that too is a lot off a mother's mind," she leaned over, hugging her daughter.

"I know... I know." Arizona repeated quietly, leaning into her mother's embrace, "I was unconscious for most of the time, so... I feel like that is probably better." She nodded. "I'm sorry, Mom." She spoke quietly.

A surge of anger flared in Barb that shocked Kate. "Arizona! Don't you dare ever be sorry. You didn't ask for what happened. It was a travesty. That man was a monster. Do not ever apologize to me or anyone else. I'm just so grateful you were found alive!"

Arizona nodded, tears beginning to fall. "Yes ma'am..." She said quietly, sitting back up but keeping her head down, she reached up, wiping her eyes with her own hands.

Barb leaned over, hugging her daughter. "Baby, you cry. Any time you need to just let it out," she nodded, still holding Arizona as the drinks arrived. Kate felt a pang of jealousy. 'Your mother isn't a tenth as motherly as Barb,' she noted.

"I'm fine... I'll be fine." Arizona nodded, still keeping her gaze low. "I can't do this.. Just breaking down in public." She shook her head.

Barb nodded in understanding. Arizona's father had almost made crying over anything damned near illegal at one point. "I understand, honey. I do."

"Let's just get through lunch..." She spoke quietly, squeezing her mother'a hand. "I know you just got here, would you mind terribly if I took a nap later?" She asked.

Barb shook her head. "I get it. You've been through a lot. The least I can do is give you rest. More time to get to know Kate, anyway." She grinned.

Kate shot her the 'oh shit' look but tried to remain calm.

Arizona reached under the table and squeezed Kate's thigh, and offered a look that told her it'd be okay. "Getting to know Kate better is nice, Mom. I'm glad you want to."

She felt a jolt hit the pit of her stomach at the touch and heat rose to her cheeks. She gave a nervous smile to Barbara. "I would love to get to know you better as well, Barb."

Barbara nodded and smiled, "Then it's settled, we'll send Arizona off to nap, and you and I can talk... Maybe we could make dinner?" Looking hopeful to both women, "would you like that, dear?" She smiled at Arizona.

"That'd be nice..." Arizona nodded, "I can stay up and help.."

"Nonsense. You need your rest."

Kate nodded and slipped her hand to Arizona's thigh. "Listen to your mother," she smiled as she crept her hand up higher. "We will be fine."

As they finished up lunch, the waitress brought the check and Kate reached for her purse. Seeing Arizona start to argue, she waved a hand. "As I said I've got more than enough to cover this," she smiled. She set cash for the bill and a tip on the tray. "Okay, we are all set when everyone is ready."

"I've seriously got to get all of my personal stuff in order." Arizona spoke as they began walking back towards the apartment. "I canceled all my cards, and froze my account.. I... I wonder if that jackass realizes how much he has screwed me over?" She asked, holding tightly to Kate's arm, as she had each time they'd been out.

She leaned her head on Arizona's. "I don't know what that monster knows. But we will get through this, I promise," she squeezed her arm. Barb smiled warmly. While she knew it was more than early days for the two, she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her daughter so happy and affectionate with someone.

**A/N: Thank you, dear reader for sticking around with us. If you enjoyed this installment, or didn't, please drop us a constructive line. We still have a LOT in store. Hope all the fluff didn't put you in a sugar-coma ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back, dear reader. Thank you again for coming along with us. We hope you enjoy this semi-rocky journey. Please feel free to leave constructive feedback if you like it or if you don't. Again, we own nothing but the idea!**

A few routine days passed. Kate had gotten to know Barb and liked her a lot. She'd also gotten to know Arizona better and couldn't stop herself from falling more and more in love with her. She woke wrapped around her naked lover and smiled. She trailed soft kisses along Arizona's shoulders.

Arizona felt warm kisses across her skin, followed by cool air hitting the wet spots on her shoulder. She shivered in the arms of Kate, and turned over to face her lover. "Good morning..." She rasped.

"Morning," she smiled as she kissed Arizona softly. "I love your voice in general...but this morning voice? Mmmm very sexy," she grinned.

"I sound like a man... Or a smoker. I'm neither." She chuckled, kissing Kate back.

She laughed. "You are very much not a man," she grinned, glancing down to see their breasts pressed together. "And I haven't seen you light up," she winked. "No, it's just..." Her mind flashed on Commissioner Boxer. "Sexy."

"I'm happy you enjoy it." Arizona nodded. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, hoping the woman in her arms slept as well as she had the night before. It was a night of peaceful, deep sleep. No nightmares, she didn't see the mans face that took her when she closed her eyes, in fact, she hadn't dreamed since those first couple of nights. She attributed that to Kate.

She nodded. "Like a baby. I haven't slept this well in years. Normally I have disturbing dreams due to cases and such. These past few days? Not one," she beamed before kissing Arizona again.

"Me either." Arizona smiled against the kiss. "No bad dreams. I think I have you to thank for that." She nodded.

Kate grinned. "Thank me when they're dirty dreams," she winked. "Hmm my nose tells me your mother is up and cooked breakfast. We should," forcing herself up and grabbing robes. Handing Arizona one, "go be social." She smiled.

"I have therapy today." Arizona rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling, she sighed rather loudly. "I don't want to go, but I need to." She nodded, as Kate tossed her robe onto the bed. "Can't I just hide out here with you?" She asked sweetly, "that's therapeutic. At least I think so." She smiled, before she stood and stretched and pulled the robe on, tying it tightly.

Watching Arizona's movements Kate couldn't help but get aroused. She reached out and lightly caressed her hip up to her breasts. "Mmm I'd say yes, but that would be selfish."

Arizona let out a ragged sigh, as goosebumps appeared on her skin. "My god... You touch me like that, and I don't want to leave this room, ever." She pulled Kate into a deep kiss, allowing her hands to wander under Kate's still untied robe.

She kissed Arizona back hungrily as she felt hands on her bare skin. The woman's smile set Kate on fire not to mention her touches. She moaned, her hands massaging breasts over Arizona's robe before forcing herself to stop. "W-we should go before we can't..." she panted.

Arizona pulled back, her skin flushed a bright shade of red. She nodded, "you're right...I'm sorry." She took a deep breath, and stood near the door, waiting for Kate to follow.

"Why on Earth are you sorry? Desiring me and my desiring you is the last thing to ever be sorry for," she smiled as she tied her robe and kissed Arizona's cheek. 'Take that, Father Flannigan,' she thought.

"Desiring you isn't what I'm apologizing for... Wanting you touching me all the damn time, and sometimes there being no time or place to take care of it is what I'm sorry for." She nodded, opening the door and heading down the hallway.

Kate shivered with excitement at Arizona's words and the arousal clearly showed as sex flush blanched her chest and worked it's way up her neck. "Did you girls sleep well? Or not sleep?" Barb gave a knowing grin to both women as they entered the kitchen. Kate didn't answer right away. Instead she looked to Arizona to take the lead.

"We slept... Eventually." Arizona nodded and smiled, "thank you for asking, mom." She looked around the kitchen, taking in the sight of all the food her mom had prepared. "Who all are you feeding, Mom?"

Barbara smiled. "Oh honey, you know I love to cook! Plus, the pancakes will freeze beautifully with some wax paper between them to prevent sticking. It's just pancakes, eggs, some fresh fruit and ham. I know you don't care for bacon. I swear your father was convinced you weren't his when you turned up your nose at bacon!" She chuckled recalling. "Please, serve yourselves."

"Thank you so much, Barb. It looks and smells delicious." Kate waited for Arizona to go first taking her food.

Arizona nodded and began filling her plate. "Thank you for cooking for us again." She smiled at her mom, as she took a scoop of fruit and put it over her pancakes.

Barb smiled contentedly. "I love taking care of you, dear. One never stops being a mother just because her children are grown. And I am loving seeing you so happy and affectionate. Kate has done wonders."

A blush came to Kate's cheeks. "Thank you, Barb. Arizona is just … amazing," she said in one breath. "More than amazing, really. I can't help but want to hold her hand or kiss her, no matter who's around."

"Mama, you make it sound like I'm never happy or that I'm never affectionate towards anyone." She frowned, "I'm both, I promise." She grabbed a glass of juice and headed towards the table, blushing as she heard Kate complimented her. "I'm not amazing... Kate is just... I don't know what..." She shook her head, unable to find the right word, she half smiled to herself as she continued eating watching the woman make a face out of the corner of her eye.

As she got a plate of food, she stopped dead and looked at Arizona. "Are you really arguing my opinion? Because trust me, you do not want to try," she winked. "I was head of the USC debate team all four years I attended. And I did study to be a lawyer. So, if I say you are amazing, you are so to me. I do not speak for anyone else though I'm certain your mom thinks you're pretty great."

Barbara smiled and nodded. "I do. And no, Arizona I didn't mean you're unhappy or unaffectionate. I simply meant you haven't always been extremely demonstrative with your partners. Even when your father and I came for a visit when you were with Callie, you two seemed...strained. Even given the trauma of what you've just been through, you seem incredibly I don't know...calm? At peace? Relaxed," she nodded. "Yes, relaxed. I haven't seen this in you for some time and I appreciate it being back."

Arizona turned towards Kate and grinned. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am." She put her hand on her hip and feigned an attitude with the agent, and grinned at her mom. "Well, I have spent 18 years of my life growing up with a Colonel as a father and her as my mother, she can attest to the fact that I know how to argue." She nodded, "am I right, mom?"

Barbara chuckled and nodded. "And she's as stubborn as her father so she won't back down, either."

Finishing getting her food, Kate set her plate down. "Oh, I know ways to win, trust me. I play dirty." She leaned in, whispering to Arizona. "Almost filthy, at times," she nipped her earlobe before going over to the coffee maker and pouring two mugs. Fortunately Barb had gone over to get her food so she didn't hear a thing Kate whispered as the agent smiled and set a mug in front of Arizona.

"You're evil..." Arizona grinned before taking a sip of her coffee, "pure...sexy evil." She remained quiet.

Kate smirked. "No dear. Just a little wicked," she winked as she took a sip of her own. Barbara got back to the table and smiled. She put some butter on her pancakes. "So, what have you girls got planned today? Apart from taking me to the airport?" She smiled.

"I have a therapy session this morning, and then I thought maybe we could come pick you up. And maybe site see a little? Before we take you? What time is your flight again? I forgot." Arizona spoke, sounding more sure of herself than she had in a few days.

"7:30 tonight, dear."

"And your appointment is at 11 so, we could go to lunch after and see some sites? How does that sound, hon?" Kate looked at Arizona.

"Sounds perfect to me." She nodded, and smiled to both women, as she took another bite. "I'm sure Kate would like to see some things around town too."

She smiled. "I have the best view ever," she winked looking at Arizona.

Arizona rolled her eyes and feigned a glare. "Yes.. I have bed head, black eyes and a healing busted lip... I am the epitome of sexy." She shook her head and looked at her mom. "Kate is blind... I meant to tell you that little detail." She grinned.

Kate raised a brow with an 'Oh no you didn't' expression shot to Arizona. "I can shoot a target dead on over 150 yards away. My sight is more than fine, trust me."

"Arizona! Just let Kate compliment you, for goodness sake. Trust me, I wish your father still said things like that to me. All I get is, 'meatloaf's good' and a peck on the cheek. Don't knock what you have."

"Fine..." Arizona shrugged, "thank you for thinking I'm pretty, Kate." Arizona spoke, and averted her eyes from both women as she continued to eat.

Kate looked away and ate in silence thinking she'd done something wrong. "Thank you again, Barbara. It was delicious. I'm more than happy to clean up while you two finish your coffee." She started with her own plate and walked to the sink.

Barbara looked at Arizona and narrowed her eyes. "Arizona Brooke Robbins, look at me... Stop pouting, and look at me." She stared until Arizona looked at her. "What has gotten into you? You used to have such confidence and thanked me and others even, when you received compliments."

"I'm not pretty, Mom... Not anymore. Not since that monster beat the crap out of me." She shrugged. "He kept calling me 'pretty girl', after he'd backhand me." Tears began to roll down her cheeks, "I... I don't feel pretty. I haven't since before that happened."

Kate quickly moved to Arizona and held her. Barbara rubbed Arizona's back. "Don't let him take that from you, please?" Kate pleaded. "I think you're gorgeous. And you're beyond incredible for surviving that. Let me be your eyes on how you look for now, okay? Feel," she put Arizona's hand to her heart. "You make my heart race. I love you," the words tumbled out without warning.

Arizona melted into Kate's embrace. She heard the words, but didn't believe them. Didn't matter who told her, or how many times they were said, she didn't feel the same as she did before. She was startled when Kate pulled back, and placed Arizona's hand to her heart. She smiled through her tears, "I do that?" She asked, she noticed the 'I love you' but didn't know how to respond to it.

Kate blushed and nodded. "All you."

She sniffled and smiled, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get upset." She shook her head.

Kate was surprised Arizona didn't mention the 'I love you' comment and felt her heart sink. "You have every right to get upset."

"Absolutely, honey. We understand," Barb added.

"Like I suggested, you two go enjoy your coffee and chat. I'll clean up in here and then we'll be off to Dr. Melfi's," Kate offered.

"I... I should shower, and let you pack." Arizona offered, standing and grabbing her plate, she reached for her mom's as well, but Barbara waved her off. "I can get it dear... I'm nearly packed, I can sit." Arizona shook her head, "I... Let me grab my shower, and we can talk some. Okay?" She asked.

Kate kept her focus on cleaning up to distract from her hurt feelings. "Okay, dear. You go get your shower, I'll help Kate and we can chat," she nodded.

"I'm really fine, Barb. Please, go put your feet up. You made a delicious meal. You shouldn't have to clean too."

Barbara smiled at the insistence. "Alright, dear." As she got up to head toward the living room, she squeezed Arizona's arm and whispered, "She's a keeper. You should have said it back." With that, she wandered to the couch and sat down.

Arizona nodded sadly to her mother, and headed towards the shower. She was lost in her own thoughts as she went through the motions, turning on the water, undressing and stepping in under the warmth. 'You're an idiot...' She silently chastised herself. 'She loves you.. She said it, why didn't you?' "I don't know!" She said rather loudly, as tears began to mix with the water rushing over her.

'You're an idiot, Kate. You shouldn't have said 've never let your guard down with any man, even Gibbs. Why did you now? God she must think you're crazy. Just get through whatever she needs and go back to freaking Virginia and drown yourself in work again. That's that.' In no time, she was done cleaning up but sat at the kitchen table sipping her coffee to give Arizona and Barb time to themselves.

Barb finished gathering her things and pulled her bags to the living room and sat back down on the couch. She noticed Kate sitting at the table in the kitchen and called out for her, knowing it would be several more minutes before Arizona would be joining them. "Kate?"

"Yes, Barb?" she came to the kitchen door. "Can I get you something?"

"No... No, dear. I was hoping you'd come in here for a moment. I wanted to talk to you." She watched as Kate's eyes looked towards Arizona's room. "She'll be a little longer. Believe me, she's... I wouldn't say pouting, she's just needs a moment."

"Oh, okay." She grabbed her coffee and walked back out, sitting across from the elder Robbins. "I...hope it wasn't something I said," her brow knit with a look of concern.

"Arizona is...she doesn't say those three little words as often as most normal people. She was a wonderful child, and yes, affectionate but if myself or her father told her we loved her, she'd shrug and say, "I know." And go on about her business. Girlfriends... And even Callie mentioned that she didn't say it first. Or that it took her some time to say it back." Barbara shook her head, "I can't explain it..."

"I...don't say it often either," Kate interjected before listening further. "It..it's fine. Maybe that's not how she feels," she nodded and forced herself not to cry. "So, what sights are you looking forward to seeing?"

Barbara shook her head, and placed her hand on Kate's shoulder. "I'm going to stop you right there," Barbara nodded, "my daughter loves you. Believe me when I say that. I haven't seen her look at someone like she does you, she lights up when you look at her or walk into the room. I've spent this week watching you both, but watching her mostly. She just went through absolute hell... Yet, she opened her heart to you. In a time when she is scared senseless. Give her time." She smiled, a knowing smile.

Kate nodded. She heard the woman's words but didn't fully feel them. She'd too seen how Arizona was with her and knew it should be enough. But her heart still felt a pang that caused her guilt to spiral in to over-drive. 'I get all that. This is huge for me too...I've never...with a woman.' "I understand."

"She's broken hearts before... She's been careless, and nonchalant, I see a gentleness with you. So, don't lose hope." Barbara smiled, as she turned and looked towards the hallway.

"Are you two talking about me again?" Arizona asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail, and smiling at both the women.

Kate didn't know how to respond. She let Barbara take the lead.

"We were simply talking, dear." Barbara smiled over her shoulder and then back to Kate. "Come sit with us?"

"Yeah... Lemme grab a cup of coffee, either of you want any?" She asked, standing at the door of the kitchen.

"I'm good, thank you." Barbara nodded in agreement. "Thank you dear. I'm fine as well."

Arizona headed into the living room and took a seat beside of Kate, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "So... You both look like the cat that ate the canary... What's up?"

"Nothing," Kate shook her head.

"Nothing at all, dear." Barbara smiled. "How about with you?" Kate queried.

Arizona shrugged, "I was just... I've got a lot on my mind. I guess I'll work it all out with Dr. Melfi."

"If you feel that's best," she nodded. "You can talk to me about anything, Arizona. Any time." Kate stressed.

"I want to talk to you... Can we do that? Tonight maybe?" She asked, looking at Kate hopefully.

"Of course," she nodded. "You could just tell me what your favorite cartoons are. I love hearing you talk," Kate smiled.

"It'll be a deeper conversation than that." Arizona smiled.

"Last I checked, she really liked the Power Puff Girls." Barbara smirked.

"It was a phase, in college...we thought we were cool because we were the young adults watching cartoons." She rolled her eyes, and pressed another kiss to Kate's cheek.

She chuckled at the exchange of the two women. "I was completely kidding. But I stand by loving your voice so…" she downed the rest of her coffee, noting the time. "Mind if we continue this deep conversation in the car?"

Arizona looked at her watch and nodded, as she stood. "Yeah, I didn't realize the time." She grabbed her hat, once again. And stood ready at the door.

They headed out and off. Kate didn't reach for Arizona's hand. Still unsure of the situation from earlier, she let Arizona decide if she wanted to take her hand or not.

Arizona reached for Kate's hand in the elevator, remaining silent for the ride down. She knew that not saying those words back to Kate was the cause for the change in the air, and she wanted to say them back. She knew if she did now, they wouldn't mean enough. She reached up with her free hand, and wiped the tears from the edge of her eyes.

Kate squeezed Arizona's hand and smiled. Seeing the mood drop in her, she looked concerned. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Arizona nodded, "I really meant that I wanted to talk later. Okay?"

Kate nodded. "Absolutely. No problems," she kissed Arizona's cheek. When they got to the car, she opened Arizona's door and then Barb's. The ride back to Seattle South was quiet and uneventful.

"I'll just wait here dears while you get Arizona in to her appointment," Barb smiled. Kate got out and went to Arizona's door, again opening it. "Ready?"

Arizona sighed and got it. "Yeah...ready as I'll ever be." She smiled, and looked back at her mom, "be back soon, and hopefully less emotional."

Kate took her hand, leading them in to the hospital. "Dr Melfi said your appointment was an hour. Would you like me to stay with you or go grab a coffee with your mom? Or just wait in the waiting room? Whatever you need, you've got it."

"Will you wait for me in the waiting room?" She asked, "let me get a feel for it first... How Dr. Melfi will handle things. Please? Maybe if I'll need you?"

She squeezed Arizona's hand reassuringly. "Of course." When they got to the reception, a perky blonde looked up. "Welcome to Dr Melfi's office. I'm Janice, how may I help you?"

"I have an appointment at eleven with Dr. Melfi. Arizona Robbins." She nodded, and forced a smile to the lady behind the desk.

Janice gave a polite smile back and checked the computer. "Yes, here you are. Has your address, phone number or insurance changed since you were in the hospital?"

"No... Nothing has changed." She shook her head.

"Good," she smiled brightly. "Please have a seat. Dr Melfi will be with you shortly. Can I get either of you a water or coffee while you wait?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Kate smiled, still holding Arizona's hand.

"I'm fine... Thank you, though." She shook her head, and led Kate over to a couple of seats, and made themselves comfortable."I'm nervous..." She admitted, squeezing Kate's hand.

She drew Arizona's hand to her lips and kissed the back of her fingers. "It's very normal," she nodded. "As I said before, Dr Melfi seems like a good doctor. If it gets too uncomfortable or crosses any lines, I'm right here, promise."

"I know." She smiled, relaxing a bit. "She was nice in the hospital, what I recall. That whole... Day.. Night? Whatever... Was a blur."

Kate nodded and smiled. Before they could go on, Dr Melfi had come over. "I apologize for the interruption. I'm ready for you, Dr Robbins," she smiled.

"I'll be back" she squeezed Kate's hand and followed after Dr. Melfi.

They got into the cozy office and the brunette smiled warmly. "Please take a seat wherever you feel comfortable. Can I get you a bottle of water?"

"Um... A water would be nice." Arizona smiled, clearing her throat before taking a seat on the plush couch against the wall.

Dr Melfi smiled bringing the water back and took a seat across from Arizona. "Are you familiar with psychoanalysis, Dr Robbins?"

"Meaning have I ever been to therapy? No.. I haven't. I've worked with Psych on consults in my work... But personally... No." Arizona nodded a silent thank you for the water, opening it and taking a long drink.

Listening, the doctor crossed her legs. "Well, not to be too cliched, what you see on television is semi-accurate. Anything you talk about here is confidential barring any statements I feel are actual threats of harm toward yourself or another person including inclinations toward potential sexual assault. Now, I realize you are here for the trauma you suffered so it would be quite normal to express a hatred or desire to harm your captor," she nodded. "It's even normal to express healthy, vivid fantasies on how you would do so. If I felt you were in any way capable of acting on those desires, as you quite understand, I would have to report it. I don't have any specific agenda. Our first few meetings I typically let the client direct the conversation. Does all of this feel comfortable for you in terms of my being your therapist?"

"I... That's.. That all makes perfect sense and is fine." She nodded, "I'm nervous, Dr. Melfi... I just, want you to know that. And I want to get past everything, and be okay again."

She nodded. "I completely understand. I cannot say how long the process might take. I don't want to discourage you but I don't want to give you a false sense. I can prescribe medications for depression and anxiety if need be, but therapy itself is generally not a 'quick-fix' solution. Where would you like to start?" She took her pad of paper and had her pen at the ready.

"We can start with why I'm here?" She suggested, "I mean, otherwise... I wouldn't be in therapy if not for that man who took me."

Dr Melfi nodded. "I won't guide where you wish to start about the situation."

"It has just sent me into a... Not a spiral... But I've noticed more that he's taken from me than just the physical... I'm nervous, I'm moody, I've lost all sense of confidence. When I leave the house, this hat is on me, and pulled down. I know I'm healing... But, it's still noticeable." She spoke, stopping to take a drink of water.

She nodded as Arizona spoke, taking notes here and there. "I don't want this to come across funny, but how do those reactions make you feel?"

"It pisses me off." Arizona admitted, "and it upsets me. I can't... I don't know." She shook her head. "I can't take a compliment, I can't even say "I love you." To someone. "

Again the doctor nodded and made notes. "Someone?"

"Yes. Someone... Actually, can she join us?" Arizona asked.

"Absolutely, Dr Robbins. This is your time. Would you like me to get her?"

"Please?" Arizona nodded, "She's in the waiting area, her name is Kate."

Dr Melfi smiled and nodded. "The agent I'd met with you when I'd come to your hospital room?"

"Yes… Her. Agent Todd." Arizona smiled, "She's really a lovely woman."

The woman smiled and nodded. She went to the waiting room where Kate was playing Angry Birds on her phone. "Agent Todd? Dr Robbins has requested you join the session?" She looked a little confused but smiled. "Sure," she got up, turning her phone off as they headed back. Kate's heart hammered. All she could think was this was some way for Arizona to suggest what transpired between them was an accident. "Please, take a seat where you like. Can I get you a water?" Kate shook her head. "No, thank you I'm fine. May I...sit here?" She asked Arizona about sitting next to her.

"Please?" She nodded, holding her hand out.

Kate nervously smiled and took Arizona's hand before sitting down. Dr Melfi had taken her seat again and looked to Arizona. "Would you like to continue, Arizona?"

"Where was I?" Arizona thought for a moment, "The whole confidence thing, I mean… The guy didn't sexually assault me, I would've expected to feel this way if he had, but… he hit me, that was it. And I… I can't really cross a parking lot without holding her hand." She motioned towards Kate, "She tells me I'm the most beautiful woman she's seen, and I tell her she's blind. Or crazy. My own mother chastised me for that." She looked down.

Listening to the retelling of everything, Kate's heart only felt like it was splitting in agony again. Dr Melfi noted the shift in her sitting but kept her focus on Arizona. "Is your holding her hand an act of affection or more for security?" Kate raised a brow, wondering how the doctor knew the very question that suddenly plagued her.

Arizona looked down at their hands, and thought for a moment. "Both…She feels like home, like comfort and...I feel many things."

In one beautiful admission, Kate's heart soared and broke at the same time. "That is a very common sentiment shared by many partners," Dr Melfi noted. "Are you sure your feelings aren't simply reactionary? Please know, in no way do I judge or condemn anything. I very well understand you're a lesbian, Dr Robbins. I am merely posing, would you feel such a strong tie had Agent Todd not be the one to 'find' you?"

Arizona shook her head, and looked at Kate, and back to Dr. Melfi as tears filled her eyes. "N-No… It isn't. Not reactionary. I… Yes, she saved me, but… these last few days… even in the hospital. I… I feel something with her, I haven't felt with anyone else." Arizona rambled off, "Dr. Melfi… She has captured my heart." She looked back to Kate with pleading eyes.

Kate's eyes went wide at the admission. "Again, Dr Robbins please know I am in no one implying I personally feel one way or another. I am simply asking a question. This is of course your session, but would it be alright if Kate said something?"

"That's fine…" Arizona nodded, wiping her eyes.

Kate gently stopped her, wiping the tears with her own hands. "Thank you. I didn't want to interrupt since it is your session. I," she looked between both women. "I've been concerned as well your feelings were simply an aftermath from what happened. Like...for lack of a better analogy, a rebound after a bad break up. I know that's horrible and inaccurate, but more or less, just someone to make you feel better after someone else has made you feel terrible. I am relieved beyond words to know that isn't the case because...as you know, this," she motioned her hand between herself and Arizona, "all new for me. Not just the fact you're a woman but even the depths of my feelings. They scare the hell out of me if I'm being honest. I feel like I'm falling for you more and more every second. Even when I said I loved you and you didn't say it back, I felt pain, but I loved you." She looked softly at Arizona, giving her the floor.

"Loved?" A wave of panic washed over Arizona for a moment, she took a deep breath and calmed down, understanding what Kate meant. "I… Its not that I don't feel it too, I do.. I just… I can't say it yet. And if I say it right now… its not going to mean much at all." She nodded. "You… have literally stolen my heart, I am not sure what I am going to do when you have to leave." She looked back to Dr. Melfi. "I can't say it… I can't say 'I love you'. But that isn't something he took from me, I've always been that way. I don't know why… It happens, eventually. Most just do not stay around long enough for me to finally say it." She squeezed Kate's hand. "Look, I haven't had nightmares, and according to my mother, I am smiling and affectionate, more than usual. Obviously this woman is good for me. That's not what I want to discuss… I want to get past being so scared. I used to be fearless…." She spoke, her voice cracking somewhat.

Dr Melfi nodded in understanding. "We can discuss whatever you'd like. You were the one who requested Agent Todd join us. Wherever you want this conversation to go, by all means please." Kate sat in stunned silence.'She feels it but she can't say it. Can you live with that, really?' She waited on an answer that didn't come...yet.

"Can we take a minute?" Arizona asked, her thoughts beginning to overwhelm her. She squeezed Kate's hand, and looked at her. The woman sat with a somewhat stunned but muted expression. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, squeezing her hand again. She took a moment, and looked at their hands. She squeezed three times, in succession, hoping it translated to the woman beside of her, if she couldn't verbalize it right now, perhaps she could say it another way.

Kate nodded and Dr Melfi concurred. "That's fine, Dr Robbins. Would you like me to step out?"

"Just for a moment? I'm sorry." Arizona frowned.

She nodded in understanding and left. "Did you want me to go as well?" Kate was unsure what Arizona wanted at the moment.

"No… Please stay." She looked at Kate. "Do you hate me?" she asked.

She shook her head but couldn't will herself to touch or comfort her. She was still too inwardly conflicted to know which way to jump.

"But you're not… happy with me at the moment." Arizona spoke.

"It's not as trite as 'happy' or 'unhappy,'" Kate countered. "I am...hurt. I understand it's just who you are. In everything that monster seemed to shake from you, you're very confidence, why couldn't he have shaken that? I get my knowing how you feel should be enough. I..." she shook her head. "I want to be there for you but at the same time, this entire relationship has upended me. How...can I simply shut my own need off because you can't say something?...I just don't know."

"You know how I feel though…" Arizona spoke, "Don't you? What I feel in my heart…Kate, please…"

"Yet you can't say it. I...don't know if it's enough. I'm just trying to be honest. I grasp you are going through something major. In my own way, I am too. I am trying to give you everything I can. You have me, Arizona. I just...I get it sounds stupid, but not hearing those words makes me feel you don't have you."

"But you do… you have me." Arizona reached out her hand to Kate. "Please know that? You have me… I wish you'd trust that."

"I do trust that. I just," she took a deep breath. "I am confused and scared. Dr Melfi is right pointing out what she did. It's been my own fear and point of questioning. And before you ask, yes your answer partially soothed me. At the same time, I can't help worrying and wondering if it's part of the case."

Arizona shook her head as fresh tears welled in her eyes. "Goddammit Kate… If I say it… right now, it's not going to mean a thing. It's just me saying it to appease you. And that is now how I want you to hear those three little words from me. I want you to hear it as it is meant to be heard. I want you to melt when I say it, I want to see tears well in your eyes, and for you to feel your heart soar. Because when I say it, that's how I mean it."

She wanted to counter and argue she would or that Arizona hadn't done any of those things yet she meant the words but thought against it. She painfully resigned herself and nodded understanding. "Shall we bring Dr Melfi back in?"

Arizona nodded, wiping her tears. "I… I'm ready for this session to be over." She looked at Kate, "I want to just go home."

"We have your mother to show around town," she stated.

"I know…" She nodded. "I'll smile and be happy for her, no issue."

Kate nodded sharply before opening the door and asking Dr Melfi back. "I apologize, doctor. Arizona is feeling a need to leave. Can she come back another time?" Taking note of the state the two women were in, she knew what the issue must be. "Of course. Just call in and drop by whenever works for you," she politely showed them to the door.

"Thank you, Dr. Melfi..." Arizona nodded, and followed Kate out the door, remaining silent as they walked.

She couldn't bring herself to reach for Arizona's hand as they walked. When they got to the car, again Kate opened Arizona's door. She couldn't pin why the woman not saying three small words struck her as it did. She'd had lovers say it and she hadn't cared. But this time, making herself vulnerable and being essentially shut out was a crushing blow. "So, where to for lunch, anyone?"

As they approached, Barb knew right off something was wrong. She stopped herself from asking anything. Glancing in the rear view, "I'm good with anything. Arizona?"

"I'm fine wherever we go, not really hungry." She spoke quietly, looking out the window.

"You love Italian. Where's the best place?" Kate kept her focus on the road.

Arizona took a deep breath before she answered. "There's a place on 12th and Main... That's good. Marco's, I think. But I told you... I'm not hungry, so don't go somewhere solely because of me."

Kate swallowed hard and had to fight back tears as the Olive branch she was attempting to hand out felt like it was slapped across her face. "Barb, do you have any preferences?"

"I don't, dear. Italian is fine to me," she agreed.

Arizona remained quiet, she curled up in the back seat, pulling her knees to her chest, as she watched out the window. New tears rolled down her cheeks as the world passed by. _'Stop being so damn stubborn, and stupid and just tell her you love her. You idiot.' _She silently admonished herself.

As they were nearing 12th anyway, Kate just went with Arizona's option. After she parked, again she politely got out and went for Arizona's door and then Barb's.

She took a moment to contain her emotions and wiped her eyes, pulling the bill of the hat down over her eyes. She shut her door behind her and followed the other two women inside.

Barb was shocked at the sudden and drastic change in the women. After they were seated, Kate politely excused herself to the restroom leaving the duo alone. "What happened?" She couldn't leave well enough alone.

"I... Dr. Melfi suggested that what Kate and I have, is more of a reaction to what happened than an actual relationship." She nodded, "and, the 'I love you's' came up again too.." Arizona nodded.

Her mother looked at her and shook her head. "She's quite hurt. You're going to ruin a good thing. I've never seen any of your girlfriends tend to you this well, even Callie and hell you two were talking marriage! This essential stranger's life is turned upside down questioning herself. I know you've gone through a lot. One would think you'd cling tighter _to_ people rather than potentially pushing them away.

"I'm not pushing her away, Mom. I want her here, I need her here. And I do... I do love her. More than anyone or anything before, if I say it to her now, right now... It wouldn't mean anything. But I feel for her in my heart, more than I had ever felt for anyone else." She shook her head, and fumbled with her fingers.

"How do you know what your sentiments would mean to someone else? I know surgeons sometimes think they're a god, but you do not posses that power. What may be a more profound display to you could be ho-hum to someone else. I just," she was at a loss.

Thankful she'd always carried Visine, she dropped a few droplets in each eye after her silent crying in a stall before taking some much needed deep breaths. 'You can do this, Kate. Just get through the day. Take care of her as long as she needs and then just go back to your life.' She washed her hands and dried them before returning. "Sorry about that," she sat not asking what she'd missed.

"Nothing to be sorry for, dear. When nature calls," Barb smiled warmly. The waiter came over and took their orders, heading off to retrieve the drinks.

The meal, much like the rest of the day was spent in awkward silence. Barb would occasionally chime in with something and she and Kate would have a mini conversation. Kate was trapped in her own mind, screaming at herself to get out. As the time neared, they got back to the airport and helped Barb as far as they could with her luggage. She hugged and kissed her daughter. "I am so, so glad you're alright, honey. And you have a lovely woman to take care of you." As she hugged her again, she whispered in Arizona's ear, "she's pulling away. Be careful." She gave Kate a big hug and thanked her for everything.

After waiting a polite amount of time after she'd gotten in past the gates, they began heading back to the parking garage. Kate opened Arizona's door but it was mechanical. She got inside and started off for Arizona's apartment. 'I want to feel I'm driving _home_, but I don't,' she sadly mused.

**A/N: Our hearts are breaking too! Will this situation be remedied? Why are those three little words so important to Kate when Arizona obviously loves her? Will she be able to give the agent what she needs before it's too late? We shall see. Again, reviews are food for the writers soul. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: We still own nothing but the idea. Thanks for sticking around! Some risqué behavior ahead ;) Definite trigger warning for force and violence. Read at your own risk. **

When Arizona said she wasn't hungry and just wanted to go to bed, Kate nodded. The woman was becoming more able so she didn't go in to assist her. "I'm going to sleep in the guest room..." It was more an implicit statement than just a statement. She went about putting up the dishes from breakfast before opting to try for sleep herself. She didn't even go back in to get clothes. Her heart hurt too much and she felt trapped.

She went to the room, leaving the door open in case anything happened. She undressed and went to the bathroom to shower. Even the hot water couldn't relax her. She got out and finding a spare, unopened toothbrush, brushed her teeth. She was resolved in not going back to Arizona's room unless something was wrong. Completely done, she got in to the lonely bed, turning her head into the pillow and cried. After she wasn't sure how long, she fell asleep.

Arizona felt as though she was going through the motions, since her therapy session earlier in the day, she felt like a shell of a person. She wanted to beg Kate to stay with her, and pray that they woke up the next morning and everything be different. She knew that wouldn't be the case. She resigned herself to her bed, large and cold. After more tears than she'd cried since her life went to hell, she slowly slipped into a fitful sleep.

_"Oh, pretty girl? Wake up..." Came that low, unmistakable voice. She could feel his fingers touching her bare skin. "Wake up... I want to see how feisty you are..." He chuckled, her vision began to focus somewhat, she blinked. She could hear dripping somewhere. Unmistakable sounds of somewhere abandoned and forgotten. No strength meant, she couldn't move, she couldn't will her head to look at her captor. She felt him palm her breasts roughly as she let out a whimper. "You like that don't you?" She shook her head slowly, attempting to say 'no', but finding her lips impeded by tape. "Yes you do... But it's a shame you waste it...allowing women to touch you. That's a sin, young lady..." He squeezed tighter, as she began to cry in pain. She felt him lift her chin, and caress her cheek before slapping it hard. Her head fell as if it were weighted down..._

"No... NO! STOP... Please?!" Arizona thrashed, a cold sweat all over her body. In the night she had twisted herself up in the loose sheets, and found herself unable to break free. "Someone help! Please?!" She cried out.

Hearing the commotion, Kate quickly sprang from the bed. She didn't even stop to cover herself. She threw open the door and rushed to Arizona. "Honey, honey? It's okay! Shah you're safe." She didn't move to touch her until she was awake, fearing that would make the nightmare seem real. "You're safe," she was crouched beside the bed.

Arizona heard the familiar voice coaxing her awake. This time it wasn't a voice from her nightmares, it was Kate. She calmed down, and worked to open her eyes. Sobs began to overtake her, as her breathing calmed. "Kate?" She queried in the darkness, "Kate are you in here?" She reached out her hand, trailing it along the edge of the bed, searching in vain for the comfort she'd grown used to. "Kate, please? I'm... I'm sorry..." She mumbled, still dazed.

She slipped in the bed in front of Arizona and held her. She rocked her gently. "I'm right here. You have nothing to be sorry for," she assumed the woman was sorry for waking her. "I'm right here," she kept reiterating, never letting go. She kissed Arizona's cheeks over and over, wishing she could kiss her pain away.

She flinched as she felt Kate wrap her arms around her, and then relaxed into her embrace. "I'm so sorry..." She continued, unable to stop the tears from falling. "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." She began to wake fully, and become aware of her surroundings. "Kate, don't leave me... Please?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Just relax," her hands rubbed Arizona's back gently as she kept rocking her.

Arizona relaxed more in Kate's arms, as sleep began to overtake her once again, she nestled against Kate's chest, quietly whimpering as the agent continued to comfort her.

Kate held her tightly through the night. The sunlight began streaming through the blinds. She was so exhausted she didn't even rouse.

Arizona woke to a bright room, sunlight leaked into the room, which was odd to have yet another clear day in Seattle. She felt Kate's arms tightly wrapped around her, and couldn't shake the pang of guilt she felt. She slowly turned over and pushed a strand of hair from Kate's face, and pressed a kiss to the woman's forehead before pulling her against her.

She slowly woke to the warm sensations, a light smile on her lips. "Morning. Did you finally sleep okay?"

"I did." Arizona nodded, "I'm sorry I woke you up..."

"Shh, it's fine." She kissed Arizona's forehead.

She studied Kate's features for a moment, staring at her intently. Reaching her hand to cup the woman's face, she took a deep breath as tears filled her eyes. "I love you, Caitlin Todd... More than anything, more than my own life. I love you, and I will spend the rest of my days telling you that. I'm so sorry I'm stubborn, and stupid. Please know that here..." She pulled Kate's hand to her heart, "that's yours. It skips beats now. For you..." She smiled, behind glassy eyes. "Say something... Please?"

Kate's cheeks flushed as her own heart soared at the words. She wanted to say a thousand things at once until it all tumbled in to a passionate kiss. Every emotion she was feeling fueled the kiss. As they broke panting, she searched Arizona's face, holding her. "I...am so in love with you, Arizona Robbins. I have never been with someone who ..." She paused. "You just look at me and every ounce of me is yours. I...that's why I needed to hear the words. I love you so deeply it scares me. This is such a massive change for so many reasons. I hope that makes sense..."

"It does... I'm... I'm so sorry I didn't say it sooner, I've felt it. It hasn't wavered, I don't know why I didn't just...I'm sorry." Arizona pressed another kiss to Kate's lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispered, as she peppered kisses over Kate's face.

She smiled and sighed contentedly. "And I love you," Kate drew her hands down Arizona's back and playfully squeezed her firm ass.

She arched against Kate, wrapping her leg around the agent, tangling them together. "You save me... Every day." She whispered, rolling them over so that she hovered over Kate's body. She leaned down, kissing across the woman's cheek, down her neck and over her chest, stopping to rest her ear against it. She smiled, and looked back up at Kate. "Your heart really does race for me..."

Kate nodded. "All you. Never has anyone done this to me"

"Ever?" Arizona questioned, as she began kissing back over the agent's skin, and stopping where her shoulder and neck meet, lightly sucking at the skin beneath her lips.

Kate moaned and arched her hips off the bed. "Mmm never," her fingers curling, lightly digging her nails into the perfect globes she was fondling. "Before you I'd never even checked out another woman's ass let alone," she grinned and squeezed.

"Well, I must say..." Arizona pulled back and looked into Kate's eyes. "I would've never known... Because you touch me in all the right ways..." She grinned, before burying her face in Kate's neck once more, nibbling at her pulse point.

Kate almost whimpered at the sensations. "Mmm just following an excellent lead," she slid her hands up, cupping full breasts and massaging them gently. "So magnificent," she murmured.

Arizona moaned against Kate's skin, rocking against her as she felt the sensations. "Mmm... Please, always touch me like that." She hummed, before sitting up. She looked down at the woman beneath her, and smiled broadly.

She grinned and kept massaging, letting her fingers tweak Arizona's nipples to hard peaks. "Do you have the slightest idea how sexy you are?" Not giving the woman a chance to answer, she leaned up in an impassioned kiss.

Arizona moaned into the kiss, arching into Kate. She pulled back, and smiled, "not nearly as sexy as you." She growled, her hands traveling down Kate's torso, and resting her hands atop her taut breasts. "I love you...every single thing about you, I want to spend all of my days learning every inch of you." She leaned down and kissed, Kate's lips, dragging her tongue over the woman's bottom lip, taking it between her teeth.

Kate purred at the thought of feeling Arizona everywhere. "And I you, my darling," she kissed deeply back, groaning against the sensation of her lip between Arizona's skilled teeth. Just as she was trailing her hand southward, Arizona's phone went off. 'Goddammit!' she thought. She stopped dead, unsure how her lover would react.

Arizona figured this day would be spend rolling around in the bed most of the day, she had no concrete plans. Just enjoy Kate. She moaned as she felt Kate's hands trail lower, just as her phone began to ring."Shit..." She huffed, and rolled off of Kate to grab the ringing distraction off the nightstand. She looked at Kate with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry..." She took a deep breath, and pressed the power button. "Hello?"

She gave her an understanding nod. "Arizona? I-it's Callie. I..um, can we talk?"

Arizona looked at Kate and shook her head, and frowned. "Callie...you're the last person I expected to hear from... What do you need?"

"I...wanted to see you? Please?" There was a near begging tone to her voice.

"Um... I don't know, I mean...if you think you can speak to me and Kate in an adult way, then I have no problem with you coming to talk." She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling torn, knowing that the plan in her mind for today, didn't include seeing Callie.

Kate took a sharp breath in thinking 'fucking hell' before getting up and going to the bathroom. "She's still -" Callie stopped herself. "I can, yes. Please?"

"Yes... Calliope, she's still here. And will be for a bit longer." Arizona sighed, "fine, you may come over... But please know, the first cross word you say to her... You're leaving. Okay?"

There was a hesitation. "I understand, yes."

"Okay... See you in a bit? Okay.. Bye" Arizona got up and headed towards the bathroom door, she knocked lightly. "Kate?"

"Yes?" She opened the door as she was drying her hands. "What's up?"

Arizona frowned and bit her bottom lip, "I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

"Nothing to be sorry for," she glided past Arizona to find some clothes. "I am either going to have to go shopping or do laundry soon," she chuckled. "Or both."

She shook her head, and watched as Kate moved around the room. "Kate... Please." She moved in front of her. "Callie is stopping by later, I... I think she's wanting to apologize. But... But I set some ground rules." She nodded, as Kate went through her clothes, "there's a washer and dryer downstairs, maybe we can go down there later and do laundry? I need to do mine too."

"I had more fun ways of getting in your panties, but okay," she began dressing. "I won't keep you away from people, Arizona. If this is what you want, that's fine. I can go do laundry while she's here if you want?"

"Maybe I'm okay with you keeping me from people?" She nodded, "I knew if I didn't talk to her, she wouldn't let up. I... I told her you'd be around. It's up to you, if you want to be here. She needs to understand that you're in my life and not going anywhere."

Kate nodded in understanding before placing a soft kiss on Arizona's lips to quiet her. Plus, she loved kissing her. "Honey, it's fine. If she can be civil, I can as well. If she wants to get back on her hind legs and bark again, Ortho surgeon or not, I can more than take her down."

"I know you can, Baby... And I love that about you." Arizona pressed another kiss to Kate's lips. "And I promise, I'll make it all up to you..." She winked, as she went through her dresser looking for something to wear.

Kate smiled at the thought, the familiar warmth flooded between her legs. "Nothing to make up for, but I won't dissuade you from your task," she smirked.

She pulled Kate close, and ran her hands over the agent's body, allowing her hands to rest on her ass. "Well, we both got hot and bothered... And well... I owe you. I had big plans for us today." She smiled, pressing a deep kiss to Kate's lips.

She groaned into the kiss. "Mmm care to share, Doctor?" She grinned, teasing the title against their lips.

"Well... It included a lot of you calling my name... I might've planned on making you cry... In a good way." She smiled, squeezing Kate's ass, grinding the woman against her.

Kate grinned and ground herself against the beautiful blonde. "Mmm what about screaming your name? As you noticed, I can get a little, loud," she grinned and nipped Arizona's earlobe.

"Screaming my name... That's my favorite." She nodded, moaning when Kate nibbled her earlobe. "I suppose we should eat something, and get dressed." She sighed.

Kate caressed Arizona's torso and watched her nipples harden. "Mmm I know what I want to eat, but fine," she smirked. "You finish dressing and I'll go fix something." She kissed Arizona once more before leaving her to fix breakfast.

After getting dressed, Arizona followed the scent of food and found Kate humming to herself as she cooked. She slipped into the kitchen quietly, and wrapped her arms around Kate's waist. "Mmm... Smells good in here." She kissed Kate's cheek before moving to grab a cup of coffee.

She grinned and turned her head. "Oh, that's all you," she smirked. "Crepes don't smell like that," she kissed Arizona's lips, teasing her tongue on them.

"Caitlin Todd... You naughty girl." She smirked, offering Kate a drink of her coffee. She moved to sit on the counter as she watched her lover work.

She raised her brow teasingly. "Well, I do have my cuffs if you think you need to cuff me," she grinned. She dipped a clean finger in to the cream cheese/powdered sugar filling and held her finger to Arizona's mouth. "Wanna taste?"

"I'd rather you cuff me..." Arizona chuckled, and crossed her legs. She watched as Kate continued to cook, and then brought herself over, placing a finger in front of her lips. "I'd love a taste..." She smirked, dragging her tongue across one side of the agent's finger

Kate shuddered watching Arizona. "Mmm well I might have to. What you do with your mouth has to be illegal," she grinned.

"Go ahead. I plead guilty to all charges. You may hold me against you..." Arizona grinned once more, holding out her wrists.

Kate gripped her wrists and kissed her deeply. "Mmm we have company arriving before you can come so," she smirked. "But, be primed for later," she winked.

"Ugh... I know." Arizona frowned, "what do women call a 'cock block'? Because... That's what this visit from her feels like."

"Um...beaver dam?" Kate quipped as she washed her hands and got back to the breakfast. She finished up and served two plates of crepes with the filling and strawberry compote. "Enjoy," she smiled as she grabbed her own coffee and sat across from Arizona.

"You're spoiling me... With all this good food." Arizona smiled, taking a bite of the crepe. "Mmm..." She nodded, and continued eating.

Kate smirked. "Well, if I can't get you to moan with my tongue, I will by other means," she teased her bare toe up Arizona's calf. She ate a few bites and smiled. "I love cooking and now I have someone to cook for. Why not indulge?"

"You get me to moan with your tongue enough..." Arizona nodded, "I like it when you indulge... But I'm worried what I'm going to do when you go back to Virginia." She said somewhat sadly.

She reached for Arizona's hand and squeezed. "Let's not think on that, please? I...will cook a ton and freeze it for you," she nodded. "And you can come out to Virginia, of course. We will make this work. I...have to." She held tighter.

Arizona squeezed Kate's hand and nodded, "Okay... I'm sorry. It's just been in the back of my mind." She went back to eating, and didn't let go of Kate's hand.

Kate nodded. "I know, mine too. But let's focus on what we have rather than what's to come for now? And what will be coming is you, later," she smirked, keeping a hold of Arizona's hand

Arizona blushed deeply, "try to behave when Callie is here?" She smirked, "I really don't want to have to break up a fight." She winked and finished her crepe, knowing that in a short while the air would more than likely be awkward.

"Behave in what sense?" Kate teased. "I can be very civil unless the person I deal with isn't. Then all bets are off," she winked. "All done?" She asked as she got up to start cleaning.

"I am... Need any help?" She asked, grabbing her dishes and following her lover into the kitchen.

Kate smiled. "Want to dry?" she asked as she kept washing.

"Sure..." Arizona smiled, grabbing a clean towel from the drawer. "This is nice... This whole, you and me being domestic." She smiled, "Callie and I didn't act like this. Maybe it was the different schedules, I don't know." She shrugged.

"I don't know either," she smiled. "When I'm on a case, sometimes I'm out of town within minutes. My job is...a lot for someone else to deal with. I love it but now thinking of a life with you...I don't know," Kate shook her head.

Just as they were wrapping up there was a knock at the door. Kate looked to Arizona. "Shall I get that or wait here?"

"I'll... I'll get it." She sighed and then called out, "just a minute!" She hugged Kate close, finishing her thought. "And hey.. Just so you know, I don't want you giving up your work, for me. You do amazing things, you save people, give families closure when they need it. I can handle it... Didn't mean for you to think I couldn't." She pressed a kiss to Kate's lips, before pulling away and answering the door. "Hello, Calliope..."

Kate remained in the kitchen for a few minutes. As Arizona opened the door, Callie had a nervous smile on her lips. As the blonde called Callie the name only a select few could, her knees went a little weak. "Hello. May I come in?"

Arizona motioned her inside, "yes.. Please, make yourself comfortable. We were just cleaning up from breakfast." She smiled, "can I get you a cup of coffee or something?"

"Coffee would be lovely, thank you," she nodded. Before Arizona could move to get it, Kate was coming out with a mug. "Would you like cream or sugar? Or sweetener?" She passed the mug to Callie who shook her head. "No, thank you. Thank you for seeing me," she looked to Arizona.

Arizona motioned for Kate to sit and join them, 'anything to be discussed could be in front of Kate', she thought. "It's no problem... I...emotions were really raw when you were here last." She nodded and looked to Kate. "For all of us."

Kate sat across from Arizona and nodded. "They were," Callie agreed. "I...am really happy you're safe. Beyond happy. I just..." she paused. "Hadn't expected to find you with anyone."

"I...didn't expect to find myself with anyone either. But it happened." Arizona nodded, "and I'm happy, finally." She watched Callie closely, not wanting to spark another argument. She kept her passive aggressive comments to herself.

A glint dropped from Callie's eyes at Arizona's stating she was happy. "I...understand. You deserve that. You always have," Callie nodded. Kate said nothing and just watched the two. "I just wanted to apologize for...everything," she sighed. "Not just the other day but even when you got back. I was hurt and angry when you left so I lashed out...the life I have I wouldn't trade. It just isn't how I thought it would look." Kate suppressed the urge to interject 'Because it's not with Arizona,' but stopped herself.

"I understand." Arizona nodded, "and I know that I hurt you, leaving you in the airport, but I knew... That I couldn't do what that grant would allow, and try to keep you happy too." She took a deep breath and glanced to Kate, for comfort. "I..didn't expect you to move on like you did either, or have a child. But you do."

Kate tried to give a comforting look but felt a pang of guilt hit her. She felt like 'the other woman' and wasn't sure why. Callie listened then spoke. "I...didn't expect it either but I wouldn't trade Sophia for the world. I am glad you're happy," she lied. "I just...wanted to apologize to you." Still Kate said nothing. This wasn't her discussion. As much as she thought it rude the woman didn't apologize to her as well, in the end it didn't really matter.

"Thank you.." Arizona nodded, "but I feel as though I'm not the only one who is owed an apology here, Calliope." She spoke softly, it was the truth, Kate was yelled at as well.

Callie's face fell again. Kate waved her hand, forcing herself to lie. "It's fine, Arizona. This is between you two. I understand. Things were heated. I'm a big girl, I'll live," she nodded.

"No... Things were said, pretty hurtful things... You came to apologize, I expect that it's not just directed towards me." She looked back to Kate. "You're in my life, and I'm going to protect you as you do me, people need to understand that."

Kate blushed deeply at the sentiment. Her heart swelled with love and pride in a wonderfully dizzying way. "I...am sorry," Callie choked out. Kate smiled, her attention on Arizona. "Nothing to be sorry for, really. I'm the winner here," she winked to Arizona. "But," she turned her attention to the other surgeon. "Thank you for attempting to apologize. I'm sorry I raised my voice as well. Obviously we both care deeply for the same woman. And if we are both in her life, we'll just have to be civil to one another for her sake."

Callie gave a defeated nod. "I...yeah. Well, I'll head out. I just, again...Arizona, I'm sorry." She looked at her former lover, eyes soft with genuine sorrow.

Arizona watched as Kate spoke, she felt pride and joy, but as she looked back to Callie, she began to feel a certain amount of guilt. Watching the woman's expression fall, she felt a certain need to pull her into a hug, but held back. "I accept your apology, and I hope that we can move forward in a healthy way." She offered a soft smile, hoping the woman would return the sentiment.

Callie nodded. "I hope so too." She left her mug on the coffee table as she stood. Kate walked over to the door and opened it. "I really am glad you're safe," she reiterated, looking at Arizona. "I...guess I'll see you at work at some point?"

"Yes... I'll be back in a couple of weeks." She nodded, "thank you, may I... May I give you a hug?" Arizona stood, awkwardly at the door, watching the change in body language.

Callie nodded. "I'd like that."

Arizona leaned forward and pulled Callie into a hug, "no matter what, you'll always have a special place in my heart, you know that. You've known that for a long time." She whispered, taking care not to linger too long.

She felt herself relax into the embrace she had once known so well. Hearing the words her heart raced and her cheeks flushed slightly. "And you me, Arizona," she nodded as they parted. Kate had looked away and waited for Callie to leave. "I'll see you, then." She left and Kate shut the door gently behind her.

Arizona stood silently, and looked at Kate. "Well, that went a little better than I thought it would." She offered a small smile, and began cleaning up, grabbing Callie's mug and heading into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you're pleased," she nodded but her jealousy was clearly present. She went to the bedroom grabbing Arizona's laundry basket and moved to grab her own clothes.

As Arizona placed the mug in the sink, Kate's tone and body language as she left the room caught Arizona's attention. She stood in the doorway, watching as Kate went around the room gathering clothes. "Caitlin..." She spoke softly, knowing that the other woman was jealous.

"Hmm?" She'd just finished gathering the clothes and looked to Arizona.

She crossed the room and pulled Kate into an embrace. "It's sort of hot when you get jealous... But I want you to know, you have nothing to worry about. I'm all yours."

She blushed and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Well, I can't help it. I love you in ways I've never known before. I don't worry about your feelings for her," she nodded. "I just...I guess I just didn't like the reminder you had a life before," she looked down.

Arizona lifted Kate's chin, and looked her in the eyes. "I did have a life before. As did you, hopefully my reminders won't happen as often as they have these past few days." She kissed Kate gently, and pulled back, "I love you too, beautiful."

Kate smiled. "Let's go get the laundry done. The sooner we get things clean we can get dirty," she grinned.

"Mmmm... I do like the way you think." She grinned, kissing Kate once more before letting go.

She winked. "We could get dirty while things are getting clean," she raised her brow with a grin on her face. "Where's the detergent?"

"I keep a bottle to take down there in... Where did I put it last?" She thought for a moment, "um, I think it's under the sink in the kitchen. Last time I had laundry to do, I just sent it out. Didn't have the time or the patience for it." She smiled sheepishly.

"No problem," she smiled as she kissed Arizona's cheek, lugging the laundry. "How about you grab that and we'll head down?"

"You don't have to carry all of it... I can get some of it." She smiled, before disappearing into the kitchen and reappearing with the detergent. "Let me help?"

"I've got it," she grinned. "So, where to?" She followed Arizona.

"Basement." Arizona rolled her eyes at Kate's independence. "The elevator is actually right outside the laundry room. That's the only plus." She chuckled as they got onto the elevator.

Kate grinned as they got inside and kissed Arizona. "You love my taking care of you. Enjoy it while you can," she winked.

Arizona nodded, while she knew Kate meant it to be funny, a part of Arizona didn't want to think about what lay ahead for them. She didn't like the idea of Kate being back across the country, and that far away from her.

Seeing the shift, she hit 'stop' on the elevator and set the basket down. "I mean in a few days you'll be good as new and able to do for yourself," she grinned as she wrapped her arms around Arizona tightly and kissed her. "Then you'll be faking pain," she smirked. "Who am I kidding? You just have to give me that look and I'd bend myself like a pretzel for you."

Arizona shook her head, as Kate held her tightly. "Right.. Yeah, good as new."

Kate nodded and nibbled her neck, sucking lightly. "Then I won't hold back." She slipped her hand under Arizona's shirt. "Because I have so been going easy on you, Robbins."

She felt goose bumps cover her skin, as Kate teased her, she half smiled to the other woman as they remained at a standstill in the elevator. Her mind still on the immediate future, knowing soon she'd go back to work, and Kate would as well. "I love you, Caitlin Todd.." She whispered, before kissing the woman deeply.

Kate melted into the kiss before pulling back smiling and starting the elevator again. "I love you, Arizona Robbins," she beamed.

"Can we talk about the future? Soon?" Arizona asked, "not... I mean, in a couple of weeks? Or whenever you were planning to go home? I... For my own peace of mind, I'd like to know what we're going to do? What I'll do without you here?" she asked, feeling like an idiot for even speaking.

Kate nodded as they walked over to the row of washers. "Sure. Um, did you want to now? And I don't want to be presumptuous, is there a way you do your clothes? Like whites and colors or just all together?"

"I... Yeah, whites, brights and darks. You're welcome to sort yours into those. And we'll just do three loads like that." Arizona smiled, as she pulled clothes into piles. "Talk about us? Can we?"

"Sure. Um, go ahead. What's on your mind?" She began sorting the clothes.

"I want there to be an us... When you leave. " Arizona said quietly.

She looked up, stopping what she was doing and moving back to Arizona. She clasped her hands around Arizona's and looked in her eyes. "There will be. I can't say it will be easy, I'm sure it won't. We'll have to want it badly enough to make this work but I'm willing to try. I love you, Arizona. I don't say that easily. This has all been...life-changing for me. I...it feels like I'm rushing things but, if we work out...would you move to Virginia or did you see me moving here?"

"I... Me too. I am willing to make it work." Arizona nodded, looking at Kate's hands atop hers. "You know how hard the 'I love you's' were for me. I love you more than anything. So much so, it scares me." She thought for a moment and looked into Kate's eyes, her own filling with tears. "I'd come to you. I thought about that the other night, I wouldn't ask you to pick up and come here. I can get a job on the east coast, easily. And... My family is there too." She smiled.

She kissed Arizona softly. "Me too. I-I wouldn't mind except you'd mentioned coworkers not really being on your side here anyway. Granted, Callie is coming around and I trust you implicitly but leaving you here with her still worries me. I can see she still loves you, deeply. Not that I don't understand that," she smiled softly. "Is any of this helping you?"

"A little." Arizona nodded, "I handled myself with the lot of them before you got here... I can deal with them. Maybe if they know I'm involved with someone, they'll leave me be." She smiled, "Gossip travels fast at the hospital... And Callie will most likely tell someone. But listen... I don't want you to worry about me, around her. I can see that she still has feelings, it was evident today. But, it's one sided."

"Once they know that someone is a big time Special Agent with the FBI they better as to hell leave you alone," Kate grabbed Arizona's waist gently, possessively. "I know you don't feel the same honey. I trust you. I," she shook her head. "It feels crazy in so little time I trust you. If nothing else maybe I trust your respect for me? And vice versa. Once I'm there, I hope you know I won't see anyone. I haven't in years anyway. God, at least since starting with the BAU but dating pretty much ended entering WitSic. Easier to not have to remember the lie over and over if you don't deal with a lot of people. This," she touched Arizona's hand to her heart. "It's all yours."

"And I trust you..." Arizona smiled, "with everything. My heart, my life... All of it." Her breath caught in her throat when Kate placed their hands over her heart. "I'll guard it with my own life, you know that." She smiled broadly, leaning in to press a kiss to Kate's lips. "We'll work... I know we will."

She smiled as they kissed and nodded when they pulled away. "Yes, we will." Time seemed to have sped up as the washers were all stopping. "Guess our undies get to tumble together," Kate teased. "Mind opening some dryers and I'll grab the clothes?"

Arizona grinned and nodded as she began pulling dryer doors open. "I guess they will." She chuckled, reaching to grab Kate's hand before moving any further. "Thank you.." She said quietly, a smile on her lips. "For talking, actually discussing this with me. Eased my mind."

Kate nodded as she got the clothes in to the dryers. "Of course. I...am not much of a talker at times. It's not that I don't want to. Sometimes I think maybe I'm just afraid if I start, everything will all spill out at once in a giant, jumbled mess and I'd never shut up. But some things are worth talking about," she smiled as she kissed Arizona again. "You know, we could leave these to tumble dry alone while we go tumble in the sheets?"

With a smirk and coy nod, Arizona gave the 'okay' to the idea. Kate quickly got the other loads in, tossed in some dryer sheets and the quarters. They walked quickly, hand-in-hand to the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome back, dear reader and thank you for continuing the journey with us! We hope you enjoy it. If you do, or don't, could you take a moment and review? We are happy to take constructive criticism. Again, please keep in mind we own nothing but the idea for the fic. Any characters written belong to their original creators. **

_Seattle Grace Mercy West_

After another week of recovery and rest, and multiple discussions with Chief Hunt and Dr. Melfi, Arizona found herself in the middle of her first day back at the hospital.

"Robbins! Did you hear me?"

"No... What? I'm sorry... My mind was elsewhere."

"I can see that. Listen, Hunt said you weren't technically back in surgery yet, but I wanted to talk to you about this cholecystectomy, I know it's a basic procedure... But this kid, his last bloodwork showed elevated levels, but the scans are coming back clean. I'd like to go ahead and get in there and get it out, but I can't get Hunt to push anyone else's surgeries, can you..."

"Bully him into giving you an OR? Karev... you're an attending now, advocate for YOUR patient." Arizona huffed, "I'm not getting in the middle of that... I'll happily review the notes and offer an opinion, but no.. You need to do it."

"You've changed, Robbins..."

"I would've told you the same thing before.. You know that..."

_Seattle, WA_

After dropping Arizona off at work and getting the green light, she took Arizona's car and decided to see some sites. They'd been to the Space Needle with Barb. Looking over in the passenger seat however and finding herself alone, Kate felt depressed. 'How is it in less than 2 weeks this woman has me depressed alone? I've been alone for years!' She sighed heavily as she trudged into Starbucks. 'It's only gonna get worse when you leave,' her irritating conscience had to point out. 'I know that! Shut up.' Fortunately the barista snapped her out of her thoughts and she placed her order. She paid and while waiting, looked up places on her iPhone. Figuring it was silly, when the man making her coffee finished, she thanked him but asked if he could suggest places.

"I'm off in half an hour. I could show you myself," he flashed a pearly, dimpled smile.

She bit her lip thinking how to respond. Knowing he was at work however, she felt a little safe with her reply. "My very hot surgeon girlfriend really wouldn't appreciate that. But thanks," she gave a faux smile as she retrieved her drink and headed out. Had that been some other guy in some random place, she would not have gone there. 'No, some asshole who couldn't lose their job would be like, 'hey, bring her along!'' She got back in the sporty little VW and continued searching as she waited for her drink to cool enough to sip it.

She texted Arizona. **OMG! I got a coffee and this barista hit on me. Ugh. Miss you. Love you. **

_**Was she pretty? Pretty enough to let me go? :( I miss you too. And I love you so very much, even if you leave me for a barista. ;) -Z**_

Kate chuckled and shook her head at the text. **HE was handsome, I suppose. I told him my very hot, sexy surgeon girlfriend wouldn't appreciate the offer, took my drink and left. I'm like eczema. You're stuck with me ;) **

Arizona sat at an empty table in the cafeteria, attempting to keep to herself as she ate, she nearly laughed out loud when she received Kate's text. _**Well, I'm glad you gave him the brush off, and included how hot and sexy this surgeon you're dating is. You're like eczema, but less itchy and not irritating. ;) I love you, beautiful. **_

**Oh, I can be irritating, trust me. Get me on a rant and watch me go ;) I love you, sweetheart. See you soon. Going to check out some sites! **

She smiled, setting her phone in the passenger seat with a pic of Arizona on the screen. She knew it was silly but somehow it made her feel less alone. She typed the location in the GPS and off she headed toward the Columbia Center Sky View Observatory.

Seeing Arizona sitting by herself, Lexie came over. "Dr Robbins, hi...how are you?" She had a slightly nervous smile.

"Lexie... Hi. I'm good." She smiled, and motioned towards a chair. "Please, have a seat."

"Thanks," she sat, still seeming somewhat nervous.

"You look scared to death, what's up?" Arizona kept her super magic smile, and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, no, sorry," she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't want to say the wrong thing or anything. Um...how have you been?"

"You aren't going to say the wrong thing, Lex..." Arizona nodded, "I've been good, healed and feeling some better. How have things been here?"

"That's great," she nodded. "Um, things have been busy. Mark has been swamped with new patients but feels Jackson is really coming along. I'm sure Alex told you Dr Wheeler filling in for you was a huge disaster?" She took a bite of her yogurt.

"I heard." Arizona rolled her eyes. "I mean... I would've been back sooner, but..." She nodded, "I'm still having anxiety attacks. They're better than they were, but still.." She nodded, "how bad has the gossip been? Tell me the truth... I've seen how the nurses look at me today."

Her brow crinkled as she thought over how to answer. "Well, everyone knows sort of what happened. Obviously, not the uh, specific details. And Callie told Mark when she dropped Sophia off you were um, seeing the agent that found you? I don't know if she's told anyone else but you know how Callie is. Well, and Mark," she rolled her eyes. "So Mer knows. And Yang. I'm sure the hospital by now but it's like the secret no one talks about? Alex just waves everyone off when they start to talk about it and tells them to mind their own damn business. Hunt does sort of the same thing but in you know, his own way…If that is the case, um what Callie said, it would seem logical. 56% of people held captive report experiencing some type of attachment to a person directly involved with their finding or post-healing like police or physicians. It's been coined the Aftershock Attachment Effect..."

Arizona nodded hearing Lexie ramble off, it was endearing and yet some part of this particular ramble infuriated her. She took a deep breath before she answered. "I... I figured everyone knew, and I figured that she told everyone about my love life as well." She shook her head, "I'm not sure what it matters to her, she made her decisions... She and I are... It's not important. It's not. I'm happy now, and it just so happens it's with the person who rescued me." She looked at Lexie with an expression that wasn't angry, or upset with her. "Thank you for telling me that." She smiled, "just confirmed my thoughts."

Sensing she'd said something wrong, Lexie shook her head. "No, I'm sorry...I didn't mean - I," she flushed with embarrassment. "I just meant your situation isn't as uncommon as it might seem? Feel? I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm glad you're happy, Dr Robbins. You really do deserve that. Not just over what uh, recently happened but everything that's gone on. I hope it works out for you." The younger doctor seemed more at ease and her sentiment was quite earnest.

Arizona reached her hand across and squeezed Lexie's arm, "Lexie... Lex!... Shhh... It's fine. I'm not upset with you. Thank you.. For the well wishes, I'm hoping it works out too." She smiled.

Lexie nodded and smiled as her pager went off. "Shoot! Dr Bailey needs me. Something with her trial is goofing up. Um, we should do this again some time."

Arizona smiled and went back to her lunch, she picked up her phone and began another text to Kate. _**So, I was right. I'm the news that no one talks about but everyone stares at. I hope your day of whatever you're doing is going well. At least Alex is defending me, I did learn that. Silver lining. ;) love you. -me**_

Kate was just getting some awesome pictures with her phone when the text came in. She frowned but replied. **I'm glad someone is defending you but sorry there's anything to defend. Love you. Day's half over! ;)**

Arizona smiled at the text and gathered her things as she stood to throw out her trash and head back to Peds. Most of her day so far had been uneventful, consulting on cases for Karev, and avoiding lingering stares when she could. Her anxiety wasn't giving her much issue, only walking into the hospital that morning, and a time or two in the back hallways. She headed towards her office and decided to hide for a bit.

Callie looked composed as she walked in to PEDs heading for Arizona's office. She rapped on the door lightly.

Without looking away from her computer she called out a polite, "Please come in?", trying to hide her surprise when Callie poked her head in the door. "Calliope? Come in."

She smiled. "Hey. I thought I'd come check on you, if you're free?"

"I... I am. I was hiding." Arizona smiled, "have a seat... I'm not really in surgery yet. Easing into it..."

She nodded in understanding as she sat. "How are you doing? I can't believe Kate let

you come back to work so soon," Callie said pointedly.

"I'm okay. I've kept to myself today. Well... Mostly." She smiled, "I... Uh...Kate knew I needed to come back at some point." Arizona felt slightly awkward at Callie's comment but didn't let it show. "She actually has been a cheerleader about getting back to normal."

"You do and that's great but...it hasn't even been two weeks. I don't know. If it were me I'd have you at home, in bed..." Without it showing to Arizona, Callie bit the inside of her lip.

Arizona nodded and blushed. "I... Callie..." She spoke quietly, and shook her head.

"What?" She looked confused.

"You haven't made a comment like that to me, since… before we… why now?" she asked sincerely, wanting to know why the sudden change of heart. She knew that when she left for Africa things would forever be different, she never expected to return to a hospital-wide cold shoulder courtesy of the woman in front of her.

"What kind of comment?" Callie feigned innocence.

"Calliope, you know what kind of comment. You just said if you were Kate, you'd "have me home and in bed…" I know exactly what you meant by that. I saw it in your eyes." Arizona nodded.

Callie flushed deep red. "I meant resting," she protested. "Relaxing. Not putting you to work like a slave!"

"Putting me to work? Calliope… She didn't MAKE me come in today. I needed to do it for me, she merely cheered me on, and told me that I was brave enough to do it. That I was brave enough to walk from the car to the doors of this place without her to hold my hand." Arizona noticed Callie's attitude, "I know you don't like the idea of me being with her, but… you moved on too." She nodded.

Callie listened and nodded. "I am just suggesting people have their own interest in what happens, Arizona. I don't know her from anyone. I am just saying isn't it possible she is trying to pad life for you? Make it cozier than it really is?"

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned, propping her elbows on the desk.

"When she leaves things aren't going to be so easy. You'll still what? Be with her 3000 miles away? All this time things have been easier because you weren't alone and you'll be thrust into being alone again. That is what I'm saying."

"And we're willing to make it work... She and I are both used to being alone. I... Why am I even discussing this with you?" Arizona shook her head, "why are you so worried about me all of a sudden?"

"I am worried because you've been through something huge and Super Woman is going to have to fly back to wherever the hell and you'll be going through stuff! Why should I not worry, Arizona? I'm the one," tears starting to fall. "Who realized you were gone. ME! Who found your car and your things. I almost lost you completely, not her!"

"Kind of hard to lose something that isn't yours, Calliope." Arizona spoke quietly, "I'm glad you were vigilant enough to realize I was gone, but... I'm.. I don't know, I'm surprised you care. Considering some conversations that we've had..." She shook her head again, wondering if Kate was right, did the woman across from her really did have feelings for her still.

A light seemed to fall from her eyes at Arizona's words. "But you were mine," she quietly countered. "You can't tell me in a few weeks that woman means more than the years we had?" Her insides shook with a cold fear as the words 'because Allie doesn't mean a tenth of what you did' seem to richochet off every cavern in her brain.

Arizona shook her head, speechless for a moment. She thought for a moment, and attempted to form a cohesive response to Callie's words. "I...I was. Past tense. As for how I feel for her... What does it matter how long I've felt the way I do for her?"

"Because it matters!" Was all Callie could come up with.

Arizona simply nodded, looking down at her desk. Kate was right, Callie didn't have to say anything, she didn't need to admit anything it was in her voice and words. The tears rolling from the Ortho surgeon's eyes were ones of disappointment and sadness. Arizona wanted to envelop her in a hug, and tell her it would all be okay. "Calliope, you moved on, and I learned to deal with it. I have remained at Seattle Grace because I love it there, even when I came back and everyone hated me, I still wanted to be there. You tried to make it hell for me... With good reason, but I got through it. And I was happy you found someone." She took a breath and continued. "I've had my moments since our split, I spent weeks, crying nonstop when I was in Africa. And then Karev emailed me and told me you were pregnant... And it started all over again. But I got past it, found it in my heart to be happy for you. Please... Please try to do that for me? You would like Kate if you gave her a chance." She rubbed her eyes, feeling them burning with tears threatening to fall. She didn't know why she felt compelled to attempt to forge a friendship with her ex, but it was happening.

She took a defeated breath and nodded understanding. "I...will try," was the best she could offer. "I really am relieved you're okay. Well, not okay but alive."

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" Arizona asked.

Callie shook her head. "Not like that. I mean, I don't have a clue what you went through but I'm sure it must have been...harrowing? I don't mean it in bad sense. Just, I'm not discounting you went through something huge. I'm not diminishing that."

"It was bad... Yes." Arizona nodded, "and scary. I've never been so scared in my life, and honestly? I was terrified that no one would realize I was gone. I didn't know until after, that I was rescued at the end of 'Day 2'. Have you heard anything about this guy? Do you know why that is important?" Arizona asked, more thoughts of her attack filling her mind.

"I just...what the media has said. He's some kind of nut with a religious fixation? I'm sure Kate could give you better details...Why is it important?" She looked at Arizona gently.

"He held his victims for three days, tortured and then killed them. BAU kept finding them too late. Except with me. They found me, somehow. I can't help but think though, what if they hadn't. The short time that I was conscious... I wondered if anyone missed me, if anyone would if I turned up in a ditch somewhere." Tears began rolling down her cheeks. "It was scary, I wouldn't wish it on anyone, I'm sorry... I... Didn't mean to unload." She stopped herself, wiped her eyes and forced a smile past her lips. "I just...you needed to know why I'm so damn guarded around you and everyone else, and not Kate. She's been my comfort... She is who I saw first when I came to. And somehow, that turned to love."

Callie was completely silent as Arizona spoke. She reached her hand to Arizona slowly. "I'm so, so sorry. H-have you told Kate anything?" It felt like a stupid question but she asked anyway.

"Tell her what? She took my statement, she's woken me when I'm in the middle of a nightmare... She knows I've been through hell." Arizona nodded, but thought on Callie's words. The realization that she hadn't shared her feelings exclusively with Kate, she kept saying she was fine, brushing off the bad feelings and filling those moments with kisses or more. She looked at Callie.

"You know what I mean, Arizona. Your feelings. I know how you are. You pass things off at the same time you're just bottling it all up. You're telling me you felt scared. Have you told her?" The question to Callie proved the depth of Arizona's feelings for Kate. 'Obviously if you haven't, she doesn't mean as much to you as I do,' she told herself.

Arizona shook her head, "I... Not yet. She's seen me broken enough..."

Callie felt a jolt of triumph. "But you'll share it with me?"

"I didn't mean to unload like I did. I guess a small part of me hoped you'd feel bad, considering you're the reason I've felt so defeated in this place." Arizona looked at Callie, her defenses up once again.

Arizona kicked her in the proverbial balls and Callie winced. "I...I do feel badly," she nodded. "Not just over how you'd been treated or what happened to you. I feel badly over a lot of things, Arizona. I just...I don't know," she shook her head.

"I don't know either, Calliope." Arizona shrugged, and wiped her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry for all that, Arizona, I am. Just...how can you say you really love her when you won't share your feelings with her? If she supposedly loves you, she'd want to know them. She has to sense what you're not saying."

"She will know! Okay?! I'll tell her. Hell.. I'll called her right now and tell her if you want to watch..." Arizona's mood suddenly changed, she snapped, glaring at Callie. "Are you hoping she'll walk away?"

"No!" She lied. "I'm just saying how can you say you love her yet not tell her whereas you claim not to love me yet you'll tell me?"

"Get out of my office..." Arizona pointed towards the door. "Stop questioning my love for her. You're just pissed off because its not you."

"Grow up, Arizona! Fine, I'll go but part of you know it's true." She stormed out.

Arizona put her head in her hands and began to cry, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, and attempted to focus on the screen. _**Can you go ahead and come pick me up? Please? **_She hit send, hoping Kate was close by.

Her phone chimed with the text alert. She felt her heart race slightly with panic. **I'll be there in 15, honey. I love you. **She raced back to the car but calmed herself enough to drive safely. 'You shouldn't have gone sight-seeing, idiot! You should have just stuck around the hospital just in case!' She tried to shake the thoughts off but couldn't as she drove.

_**Love you too. Let me know when you get here, and I'll come down. **_Arizona paged Karev and let him know she was leaving for the day, he soothed her anxieties over leaving him to run Peds yet another shift, letting her know that he'd kept the department running smoothly in her absence, also reminding her that he did more work than her temporary replacement did.

Kate beat her time by a minute but didn't notice as she whipped out her phone and texted. **Here hon. Right out front.**

Arizona power walked out of the hospital, and straight across to the familiar red car. Her nerves already on edge, had her walking briskly, balling her hands into tight fists, digging her nails into her palms. She got to the car, and got in immediately, pulling Kate into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry... I just needed.. I needed you and I needed home." She nodded.

"Baby, it's fine. Not a thing to be sorry for," she held Arizona and rubbed her back gently before leaning and kissing her. "Not a thing to explain. I should have just hung around. I thought the first few days would be rough. I'm so sorry for not just doing that."

"You're fine... I can't expect you to babysit me." Arizona said quietly, pulling back from Kate. "You're not always going to be here. I need to learn how to handle myself."

Kate felt her heart hit her stomach at the thought. "I-I know. But I am here for now. I...let's just get you home," she nodded as she started the car.

"We need to talk... I... I need to talk. I need to be completely honest with you, about everything that happened. My...my feelings about everything." She nodded, "I need you to know that I trust you, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She looked out the window, drawing her knees up to her chest.

At a red light, Kate reached over and took Arizona's hand to her lips, kissing the back of it. "I am more than happy to hear you out but please know, you haven't been dishonest with me," she shook her head. "Not an ounce. Even if you don't say the words, I read people, remember? I may not have experienced what you did, but I can certainly empathize. I can see your fear, frustration, anger even when you tell me you're fine. I don't press you not because I don't want to know but...like I said before, I won't be your therapist. Just know there's nothing to feel you've lied about, okay?"

Arizona looked at Kate and nodded, "I just... Callie stopped by my office today, and we talked, and I... I told her about the attack, and... I finally just snapped at her. She's got me second guessing myself."

Kate listened as she drove. When they arrived at the apartment, Arizona was wrapping up what she was saying. "Okay," she nodded. "I understand. But like I said, you've not lied. I know. So take a deep breath and don't let her shake you like that. She's not worth it."

"Kate... I... Keep saying I'm fine, I push it all away, I cover it all up with sex, and everything else. I'm not okay, I'm alive, and I'm here." Arizona got out of the car and followed Kate towards the apartment.

She didn't say anything until they got inside Kate didn't want to argue with Arizona but she wrapped her arms around her. "You're not covering it with sex. That…" she shook her head. "That's akin to saying we're just sleeping together so you won't feel." Her eyes starting to sting with tears as she said her greatest fear out loud.

"Don't cry... Please." Arizona leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Kate's. "I... I spent my conscious moments with that bastard wondering if anyone would miss me if I were gone, and I couldn't come up with anyone, except my parents. Then you told me that I was found at the end of day 2, and explained what happened to the victims by day 3... I realize how close I was to not being here. How... Did you know? How did you know I was still alive?"

She walked them over to the couch and sat down never letting go of Arizona. "As I'd said, he had a pattern. The only thing that strayed with you was he began texting me as he was … as he had you. Honestly, it was a lot of praying that he wasn't lying. That he was texting in real time. Going off that we knew the window we had. But honestly, it was a lot of faith. And of course he screwed up and kept texting. Our incredible tech guru triangulated the cell signals and by the third or fourth text, she had him."

Arizona nodded, understanding all that Kate told her. "I… Callie said I must not trust you enough to tell you I was scared, that I am still scared… I'm overwhelmed most of the time. She said something, saying it must've been horrible and harrowing…" She began to sob, tears flowing freely and breaths shallow, "and I told her how I felt, and I realized… I hadn't told you, I mean… you took my statement, you've seen me in the middle of the night. I… You know I trust you, and I love you, and I… I just figured you knew." Arizona took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down. "You've seen me broken enough, how do you even still want me?"

As Arizona cried, Kate held her, rubbing her back softly to soothe her. "I know you trust me without hesitation. I don't need that validated by what that woman thinks, ever. And I do know. I've seen. I can only imagine the things you see a thousand times a day. What we have," she motioned her hand between them. "You don't always have to say everything out loud. I may not have been in your situation exactly, but we were both bound to that monster. I won't let that define either of us, but she of all people is in no position to judge who you do or do not trust! How do I still want you?" How do I not? You're a surgeon, Arizona. The femur is the strongest bone in the human body, right?"

Arizona nodded, wiping her eyes with her hand, still trying to even her breaths. "Ye-Yeah… it is.."

Kate smiled. "And how many people have had their femur's broken or shattered in some accident? You don't hack off the leg, do you? You set it, repair it. Wrap it in bandages and then put a cast on to protect it while things heal. You're that leg right now and I'm your cast. So," she kissed her softly. "Don't ask me how. Hell, I'm still wondering about the falling for a woman thing," she grinned playfully.

Still upset she rested her head on Kate's shoulder, "I just don't want you to regret me…" She said quietly.

"I could never regret you. It will be rough," she nodded. "I've seen families that are reunited after things like this happen and it can devastate things. But, I'm not an ordinary person. I'm someone who gets where you were and what you've gone through. I'm someone who sees you're not his victim, you're a survivor. You are only a victim if you let yourself be and that is not Arizona Robbins," she shook her head for emphasis. "I'd regret if you gave in but you're not. And even then, I wouldn't regret you. I'd regret not shooting the bastard myself."

Arizona finally began to calm, her breaths evening out as she curled against Kate. "I'm trying to be brave for you, I really am. I was raised to be a good man in a storm, but… I'm failing miserably." She said quietly.

Kate shook her head. "You very much are not. And you don't have to be strong for me. A good man in a storm saves others. In ways you don't even know, you saved me through all this. A good man also asks for help or accepts help when it's given. We can face the storm together and be stronger than if we faced it alone, can't we?"

"W-we can…" Arizona nodded, looking back up at Kate, she bit her bottom lip, before cupping the woman's cheek in her hand, "I love you... So much. I'm really not sure what I'm going to do when you're not here to hold me."

Kate sighed heavily. "I know...I keep avoiding thinking about it. I feel like the thought is I'm leaving the best part of me in Washington…."

"And I keep bringing it up… I'm sorry." a new wave of tears beginning as she hung her head.

Kate wiped Arizona's face and kissed her. "It's fine. You need to talk about it, I understand. I just...don't know what to say. I don't want to lie and say things will be okay. They will be hard. I can assure you I'd never cheat on you. I'm just not that kind of person. I respect you too much," she nodded. "If for any God forsaken reason I did find myself drawn to someone, I'd tell you. I wouldn't do a thing without telling you. But can I guarantee being able to see you every month? I want to, but my job is so unpredictable. It isn't 24/7 all the time but there are times a case might take up days or weeks. Fortunately when that happens, Hodge is good about giving us a week down time after. Not that crimes don't happen, obviously but unless it's major, he knows we need to decompress. I will try my damnedest to either fly here or bring you there monthly. And if this works...you can decide when you move."

She nodded, "I'm a mess… We'll see each other, we have phones and skype too. I… will worry about you. On cases.." she looked into Kate's eyes, "You'll warn me if you're going to be in dangerous territory… I know what kind of people you deal with." She pressed a kiss to Kate's cheek, "I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispered.

"You are my beautiful mess," she smiled warmly. "I will tell you everything you want to know," she nodded. "I know you'll worry and I hate that. Just know I have a whole team around me and typically we don't ever go into a situation without local law enforcement. I'm better protected with what I do than most cops in this country. But it is dangerous to those who don't do it," she nodded. "I get it."

"Okay... I know you'll be okay. You guys found me... What I saw of your team, I think they were great." She smiled, hugging Kate tightly in her arms, nestling against the agent's neck.

She nodded. "I wish I could get closer to them than I have. Reid is ridiculously smart, like I said. Well, they all are but he's certified. Morgan is really cool. He's like that cool older brother I've never had. Rossi is kind of a trip. He's older but it's great seeing him still want to get in there with all of us, you know?" Her face suddenly lit up. "I'd really like you to meet them all. I'd like us to get closer to them," she smiled.

"Okay." Arizona nodded, "I'd be happy to actually meet them too. I want you to meet some of my coworkers too. The ones that like me, you know." She shrugged, "Karev would like you, just... Don't be offended if he stares at your boobs. Very much a typical guy." She rolled her eyes.

Kate chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure I could totally mess with him," she winked. "Might be funny."

"Mark Sloan is the one you need to mess with. He's a manwho-... A self proclaimed, "reformed" manwhore... I would pay to see that." She smiled, a real smile playing across her lips. "He's Callie's best friend, and still to this day calls me 'Blondie', and won't look me in the eyes." She shook her head.

Kate nodded and smirked. "I'll stop by your work tomorrow at your lunch. Just introduce me as Caitlin," she winked. "Not your girlfriend. That way he won't know what hit him."

Arizona sat up and looked at Kate. "You've got a mean streak..." She nodded, "what are you gonna do to him?" She asked.

Kate smirked. "Do you really want to hear or just see me in action? I mean, I'm sure his Lexie is pretty hot but, age counts for a lot in terms of seduction," she winked.

"Oh, my word..." Arizona shook her head, and smiled at Kate. "I love you." She pressed a kiss to the woman's neck.

She shuddered and the throbbing between her legs grew. "So is that a yes?" She teased.

"Mmhmm... Yes, please teach him a lesson?" She smiled, "maybe he'll stop staring at my chest everytime he speaks to me."

Helen smirked. "You mean _my_ chest?" she grinned. "I will take care of it," she nodded.

"No... The man can't ask me anything without looking down. Even when Callie and I were together!" She shook her head, "I know you will." She grinned.

She kissed Arizona lovingly and smiled. "Don't worry. I know how to play men," she smirked. "And," she cupped Arizona's breasts over her clothes. "I still mean _mine_," she grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for sticking around and joining us for our next, very 'M' rated chapter. We're talking NC-17 stuff, folks. No more teasing ;) We felt it was creatively accurate for the story to show the sexual side to the Todbins relationship. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

She awoke naked and wrapped around Arizona. She smiled, seeing her lover had confiscated all the blankets and was adorably cuddled up. 'I am going to have to have a ton of blankets,' she made the mental note before softly kissing Arizona's bare shoulder. Since she didn't stir, Kate kept traveling her lips over to the back of Arizona's neck. She kissed before nibbling gently to the side of her neck.

_"Arizona! Over here!" She could hear Kate calling for her from across the yard. She turned, and smiled as the sunlight seemed to encapsulate her lover in its light. Time seemed to move in slow motion, her steps slow and calculated as she made her way closer to the beauty she called hers. _

_"Where've you been, beautiful?" She said quietly as she pulled her into her arms. _

_"I took a walk...well, more of a waddle." She grinned, looking down between them at the ever growing bump. _

_"I was beginning to wonder..." Kate smiled, placing her palms against Arizona's stomach, she leaned down and pressed a kiss between her hands. "Are you being good for Mama?" She whispered, before standing up and pressing a kiss to Arizona's lips. _

_"I see how it is... Kiss the baby before you kiss me.." She smirked, "She's using my bladder as a trampoline right now." She shook her head and rubbed her stomach, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. _

_"Let's go back inside... You're tired."_

_"I'm fine." _

_"Then why are you moving like that? Looks like you're doing a 'peepee dance' like your tiny humans." _

_Arizona looked at Kate with a pained smile, "I didn't wanna ruin the moment..." She sighed and turned on her heels, heading back into the house swiftly. _

Still Arizona didn't stir but had a contented smile on her lips. Kate drew her fingertips over Arizona's hip as she nibbled around to the other side of her neck. She softly sucked the pulse point, waiting for Arizona to wake.

"Mmmm..." Arizona attempted to turn over, but felt resistance as she moved. "I'm dreaming..." She whined, "good dreams." As she drifted into consciousness, her body reacting before her mind, a familiar warmth washed over her, sending a tingle through her body.

"Was it of my head between your thighs?" Kate purred as her hand moved from Arizona's hip to caress over her stomach. She teased the tip of her tongue against Arizona's neck before taking her earlobe gently between her teeth and tugging it.

"No..." Arizona moaned, pushing the all too innocent and fluffy thoughts from her mind. "Kate... You're making me...mmmm..." She turned, rolling herself against Kate, her eyes still closed, her mind still cloudy with sleep.

Kate grinned as her hands cupped Arizona's breasts and massaged them. "What did you dream about?" She rasped against her neck. She gently rolled stiff nipples with her fingers before shifting the pair. Arizona was on her back beneath Kate. The agent smiled down and kissed Arizona softly awaiting her answer.

Feeling that even in her blissful state, the two women had moved so quickly in this relationship, she was scared to share fully. "I... It was nothing. Just... Happy moments. The uh... The future." She opened her eyes, allowing them to focus as she realized Kate had her pinned to the bed. She smiled at the very naked vision before her, before pulling her back against her for another kiss.

Sensing hesitation in sharing details, Kate knew she'd have a way of getting it out of her. She kissed back deeply before moving her lips southward and peppering Arizona's chest with kisses. "I bet you would look amazing pregnant," she smiled as her lips continued to play on warm skin.

Arizona moaned as the kisses traveled lower, Kate's movements were fluid and soft. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, before snapping them open when Kate mentioned pregnancy. "I... I think I would look like a whale, but okay." She nodded, relaxing back against the bed.

"Shhh! A beautiful, glowing vessel of life. Not a whale," she punctuated her point by taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking.

She arched against Kate, tangling her fingers in the agent's hair as the sensation overtook her. "Oh...Caitlin..." Her thoughts of the dream lost somewhere in her mind.

She grinned as her teeth tugged the stiffened nub. She fondled the other breast with her right hand as her left reached down. She groaned delightedly as her fingers collided with the familiar wetness of her lovers sex. "I will never tire of how you feel," she kissed Arizona deeply as three fingers gently worked inside of her. She expertly rubbed her thumb around Arizona's throbbing nerve center teasingly.

Words wouldn't come for Arizona just moans, and whimpers. She felt Kate enter her gently, as she arched against her. "Oh... God." She wrapped her leg around Kate's waist, as if to pull her deeper. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath her as she gave herself over to her lover.

Her fingers curled and pressed against Arizona's g-spot as she bent her head to take a nipple back between her lips. She nibbled and sucked harder as she felt the tightness around her fingers. She thrust faster, needing Arizona to release for her. "Come, baby. Come for me," she pleaded.

Arizona arched off of the bed, and against Kate, as she felt herself begin to release. "Kate! Oh..." She moaned, clenching the sheets tighter, as her knuckles turned white.

As her lover released, Kate kissed her deeply. Feeling her body completely limp in her arms, Kate smiled. "I love you so much, Arizona."

"I love you too, Kate..." She gasped, attempting to regain her bearings, she wrapped her weak arms around Kate's shoulders, still shivering. "Hold me... Please?" She whispered.

She wrapped herself tighter to Arizona without hesitation. She moved slowly, rocking her. "You are amazing..." She murmured as she kissed her lovers cheek.

"Not nearly as amazing as you, my love." She smiled, reaching to cup Kate's cheek. "Where was I before you?" She whispered.

"Seattle. Africa," she grinned. "All over the world?"

"You know what I meant." Arizona feigned a look of annoyance, "I mean...how did I get this far in my life without you?"

Kate smiled and kissed her gently. "By being the amazing person you are? I...don't even want to start to think how I'm going to deal in Virginia without you right there…"

She blushed."I'm not amazing, I'm just me...and I know..." She whispered, shifting her weight and rolling herself so that she was now straddling Kate. She began planting her own row of kisses down the agent's neck.

Kate smiled up at her. "You...not amazing? I was incredibly straight before I met you," she grinned. "Now, I'm naked and throbbing because you're naked on top of me. That's pretty amazing if you ask me."

She rocked her hips, grinding against the woman beneath her, "it's like I have some sort of gay super power." She grinned, "I.. Your life was normal before me, I guess?"

Kate's eyes narrowed. "There's nothing normal or abnormal about it now. Like I said...after faking my death and going in to WitSic, I didn't really date. It was easier to keep my story straight if I didn't have other people in my life. Then after the threat was disposed of and I came out of hiding I ended up with the BAU pretty quickly and life was just easier on my own. I wouldn't say getting into minds of people I do is 'normal' to other people but it's my normal?"

"I just... I don't know. I know it isn't technically normal. I feel like I've flipped your world upside down." She leaned down and kissed Kate's lips.

She kissed back but countered. "How? By giving me someone to love? By showing me what real love is?" She shook her head. "So, my future doesn't look so alone anymore? Just because I haven't noticed attractions to women before doesn't mean they weren't there. Sexuality is fluid. I love you for you, Arizona. You just happen to be a woman. And frankly," she smirked. "I've never had an orgasm with a man a tenth as incredible as what you do to me. I...finally feel like I've found home."

Arizona's features softened, as tears began to fill her eyes. She smiled down at Kate, and leaned forward, propping her elbows on either side of the agent's head. "You... Do? Because I feel the same way about you."

She arched up slightly, capturing Arizona's lips in a deep kiss. "I do," she nodded. "I thought I'd forever be alone. It's hard getting close to people with the past I have. I wasn't entirely accurate. I tried dating once. Garcia insisted she knew the right guy for me and it was," she sighed. "He was nice and handsome and had a great job. We went out a few times but it just fizzled. He said he didn't feel he could 'get close' to me. He wasn't wrong."

"I'm glad it didn't work out with him... Because I couldn't call you mine if that was the case." Arizona smiled, rubbing their noses together, and then capturing Kate's lips once more. She heard a growling, and looked down. "Was that me or you?" She grinned, suddenly remembering the dream she'd had earlier, and couldn't shake the broad smile from her lips.

Kate kissed back and grinned. "That was you, my darling. I take it you'd like some sustenance? And yes, if this does work out, you will look incredible pregnant," she smirked, knowing what her love was smiling about.

"Well, I mean... I could..." She ran her fingers down Kate's torso, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She kissed down her neck once more, stopping to suck at Kate's pulse point.

She groaned, her sex throbbing for Arizona. "Mmm well you're very welcome to eat _me_," she grinned. "I mean, if you want to. You don't have to…"

"Mmm... A little pre breakfast snack?"

Kate gave a coy smile. "Oh, whatever the lady wants, the lady gets…"

"Okay then..." She grinned, as she shimmied down Kate's body, pressing deep wet kisses to the warm skin. "May I?" She smiled, as she edged closer to Kate's center. She settled between her thighs, trailing kisses over each one, massaging them with her hands as she moved to tease the tip of her tongue across the agent's folds.

At the question, Kate nodded vigorously and her legs went slack. "I'm so, so close. God the effect you have on me, Arizona."

"Mmmm..." She hummed against Kate's skin, "and I've barely gotten started here.." She grinned, before delving in. She moved her hands so that, they trailed slowly up her lover's body, and squeezed her breasts.

She fought to draw it out and hold her orgasm off. Kate watched Arizona's every wonderfully calculated move. "So fucking good," she moaned as she felt the warm tongue hit her clit in perfect time.

Arizona could feel Kate getting close, as she continued. She continued humming, knowing the vibrations would drive her the edge. Her skilled tongue continued as she listened to Kate moan, and whimper beneath her. She moved her hand down, replacing her tongue as she slipped three fingers inside, moving them gently. She kissed up over the agent's torso, making her way back to the woman's neck, and sucking gently as the soft skin beneath her lips. "Come for me, Caitlin... Let go." She whispered.

Between the ministrations and the words of encouragement, she shuddered and came. Her body writhed and arched off the bed. The feelings so strong she couldn't make a sound. Her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, needing something to anchor her as her body felt like it was floating away. As she came down, she gasped. "Oh my god, Arizona…"

She peppered kisses up Kate's neck and across her cheeks, finally resting on her lips. "I love you, Caitlin Todd." She whispered, before moving beside of her and pulling her close. She reached to wipe the stray tears rolling from her lover's eyes. "I hope you never tire of me pleasing you like this."

"I...god I don't think I could. I love you," she laid spent in Arizona's arms. "When do you have to go in, baby?"

"I... Around 1?" She scratched her head, and looked at the clock, on Kate's side of the bed. "I don't want to go." She pouted.

She kissed the pout and smiled. "You know, I don't think there is one non-adorable thing about you."

"What was adorable about that?" She smiled, and kissed Kate's lips before wiggling to the edge of the bed and standing up. "What do you want for breakfast? I haven't gotten to prove that I can cook yet." She grinned and stretched.

A languid smile on her lips, Kate thought over the question. "Hmm, well I am rather hungry now," she grinned. "What's your favorite breakfast dish?"

"Omelets? I... We have some fresh veggies in the fridge and I'm rather good at those." She smiled. "And my famous cinnamon toast... Okay, not famous... Maybe just to me."

Kate grinned. "Cinnamon toast sounds great. I'll go grab a shower quickly?"

"Okay. I'll toss on a shirt and you grab your shower. Breakfast should be ready when you get back in here. What do you like in your omelet?" She asked, smiling over her shoulder as she grabbed one of her oversized t-shirts, and pulled it on.

"Mmm surprise me? I'm good with anything." She smiled as she wandered back into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and got in. Kate hummed as she bathed. She finished up, wrapped in a towel and found some clean clothes. She strolled out and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist, kissing her neck. "Mmm smells delicious. Thank you."

Arizona had gotten her rhythm down in the kitchen, first setting up her famous cinnamon toast on the pan and saving it for last to cook. She began working her magic with the omelets, cracking the eggs and mixing them with a couple of types of peppers, she seasoned the mixture and poured the first into the pan. She smiled to herself, cooking for one was monotonous to her, but cooking for two was perfect. She felt Kate wrap her arms around her and she sighed contentedly. "You're welcome… I just thought I owed you for all the meals you've made me." She turned and kissed Kate's cheek before plating the first, and starting on the next. "Will you start us some coffee?" She asked sweetly, as she continued.

She nodded. "Absolutely. You owe me for nothing. It's my pleasure," she smiled as she started up the coffee maker. "I make better coffee than you," she teased.

"You are getting sassier the more time I spend with you." She grinned, "But your coffee is a lot better than mine, I will admit that." She shook her head, before plating the second omelet, and tossing the pan of toast in the oven for a few minutes. "Almost done. If you'd like to go get comfortable." She moved to press a kiss to Kate's lips.

Kate smirked, pouring two mugs of coffee. "You love it," she winked as she set their mugs down. "You're used to that industrial crap your hospital churns out for free. Just a little extra time and poof. Slightly less bite. And, not to worry. This is not the outfit I'll drop by in later when we have lunch. I'll go find some more 'attention-seeking' garb to mess with Mark in," she winked.

Arizona made a face as Kate looked away, and giggled to herself as she pulled out the toast and finished their plates. She took a small amount of pride in how pretty their food looked. "I hope you like it… its almost to pretty to eat." She grinned as she handed Kate hers and then sat down.

Kate nodded. "It looks beautiful. Thank you," she kissed Arizona's cheek. "You are amazing, you know that? And don't disagree with me. I know you're going through a lot and I thank you for sharing more with me. I hope just my listening has helped some?"

"It has." She nodded, wincing slightly. "I can't help but disagree." She shrugged. Eating quietly, she thought over all of the conversations they'd had the past few days together, and couldn't help but wonder how she'd gotten so lucky. Her mind instantly switched gears to the conversation from earlier. "How'd you know?" She asked, out of the blue.

Kate gave a smile. "Again, what do I do for a living? I've seen you looking differently at babies when we're out. There's a wistful look in your eyes. Whether we work out long-term like this or not, I stand by what I said. You will look amazing pregnant."

"Well, I know… but still. The dream was so specific, and I haven't mentioned it really at all today… it just, I felt like you were in my head today or something." She shook her head and smiled at Kate. "I didn't realize I was that obvious."

"Honey, if I had symptoms that were either cold-like or allergies, I'd trust you to tell me which it was. Studying people and getting into their heads is what I do. You weren't obvious to anyone else. I am trained to observe. It is that simple. The smile on your lips was very serene. My guess was the dream was of me pregnant or you. It was safer to suggest you and then you could go from there."

"It was me… you were in a yard. Out in front of this gorgeous house. And you were calling to me. And about halfway through, I realized that I was pregnant. You kissed the bump, and then me. And I made some smartass remark, which you ignored, and tried to negotiate me inside. And well.. you thought I was tired, because I kept moving, told me I looked like one of my 'Tiny Humans' doing a 'Peepee' dance… and well… you were right, I just didn't want to ruin the moment." She blushed slightly. "You looked… so happy."

Kate blushed and kissed the back of Arizona's hand. "That's a lovely dream," she nodded. "I would love...if this works, for you to be pregnant. Or even if we're just friends I'd be there for you." She added. She didn't want to seem like she was pushing something. For all she knew she could go home and Arizona could very well realize her feelings for Kate were no more than intensified hero worship and in fact she didn't love the agent. She didn't want to delude herself, just in case.

"I know that seems like myself and my subconscious are moving quickly.. but I… I'm sorry, it just… I guess my heart and my head are finally agreeing on something." She smiled.

Kate smiled. "Honey, it's fine. I have pregnancy dreams the day before my period starts. It's a dead giveaway. Perhaps that's part of it? Hormonal and psychological? I'm not sure. But again, it's a lovely dream. Maybe it will be a lovely reality."

Arizona nodded, and smiled. Since the attack she'd second guessed every single move she made, and this one was no different. A small part of her said things were moving all too quickly, while the rest of her saw that reality and didn't care. She knew her heart, she knew logically that relationships like this usually fizzled out, but she was willing to make it all work. She continued eating quietly, and attempted to quiet the negativity in her mind.

As they finished up, Kate leaned over and kissed Arizona gently. "Go grab your shower, hon. I'll clean up. Thank you for everything. It was delicious."

She nodded, "I'm glad you liked it. I'll be out soon." She took her last sip of coffee, and headed off towards the shower, her mind still reeling.

Kate happily cleaned up as she thought of her day ahead. She'd not met this Sloan guy but he sounded like one of the many douche-ier characters she'd encountered. She'd have fun watching him fall.

Arizona finished getting ready for her day, as she braided her blonde hair into her signature pigtails. She grabbed her bag, and jacket and set off towards the living room, noticing she still had time to relax a bit before work. She smiled as she found Kate sitting on the couch, still in the t-shirt she'd thrown on after her shower. "Well... I only cried through half of the shower today." She nodded, taking a seat beside her lover, and kissing her cheek.

Kate leaned over, kissing Arizona's cheek. "I'm sorry you're still going through all this. It will be a big process," she nodded. "But I will be there for you as much as I'm able. I wish I could quit my job and take care of you...I'm just not that well-off. I have savings, but that will only get us so far."

"I don't want you to give up your job for me." Arizona shook her head. "It's okay... I was just commenting that it wasn't the whole shower time today." She looked at Kate. "I don't want to be a full time job for you."

"You're not, nor would you be. I just...I know this has to be incredibly hard. I don't want you to think I don't realize just because I don't bring it up. I am trying to be sensitive to you."

"I know... You've been very good about that." She smiled. "I love you for that." She kissed Kate softly and rested her head on her shoulder.

Kate kissed her back and laced their fingers together. "We're nearing time to go. Are you ready, my love?"

"Yeah... I've got everything." She grabbed her things and headed towards the door.

Kate followed with the keys. She opened the door for Arizona and got in the driver side. "I love you, honey. I'll see you later for dinner," she winked as she stopped in front of the hospital to let her lover out.

"Someone paged for a Peds consult?"

"Yes, we have an infant in trauma one that needs your attention, possible neglect and abuse, just need you to clear them for other departments, Dr. Robbins." Kepner rattled off quickly as she handed over the chart. "Good to see you back." She smiled and nearly skipped away.

Arizona shook her head and headed into the trauma room. "Excuse me..." She called out, moving the interns out of her way as she got a good look at the blue eyed baby who seemed happy. "Hello, little one... What have we got?" She said, looking around for someone to present. "You." She pointed to a new face, "present..." As she gently picked the child up and cuddled him against her.

"Infant baby boy, we believe he's about nine months old, was found in a department store bathroom. He's underweight, and seems to have developmental delays. We were waiting for you to run any tests."

"Okay, well... I'm seeing bruising across his back, and shoulders." She gently turned him over and looked a bit more in-depth. "The darkening under his eyes tells us what?"

"Malnourishment and lack of sleep?"

"Yes. I want an ultrasound done, to make sure there's no internal injury or bleeding, I also want..." She warmed her stethoscope and listened to his heart. "I'm hearing a murmur, I want a Doppler on him to check his cardiac functions before we page them." She looked over his vitals again, "full blood work up, check for any drugs or toxins, also to check his levels. Page me with results and any changes. I'll be back soon." She smiled as she left the room.

Most of her day consisted of quick consults and rounding on her patients. Any surgeries she had handed off to Karev who took them happily, the guy seemed almost chipper in the past few days, taking over surgeries.

"You're enjoying this."

"What?"

"Partially running Peds." Arizona grinned.

"I'm not enjoying the reason for my helping you out... But yes, I like getting OR hours." He smiled, looking over a chart. "How are you, anyway?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm okay, Karev...thank you for asking."

"I... Look, I was going to come see you while you were off, but... I know how you are, you've got a pride issue like me sometimes, so.. I didn't want..."

"It's fine, Alex. I know you were worried, without you saying a word. Thank you."

"Yeah... Uh.. Sure, listen you aren't gonna do that girly thing and cry now are you?"

Arizona smiled and shook her head, "No... I'm not. No worries, I've cried enough lately."

"Good. I can't handle a sad you." He smiled, "you're a tough one, I mean. So.."

"It's fine, Karev. You don't have to explain it out." She gave him a pat on the back, "I'll be in my office, page me if you need me?"

While Arizona was at work Kate headed to the Garment District to find something stunning. She wanted to of course arouse her lover but also crush the man who'd been so terrible to her.

It felt almost hopeless after three hours and two Grande skinny lattes in to her trip Kate only had tired feet to show. Fortunately she pressed on, wandering in to Burgdorf's. A peevish looking woman with red hair came over, a pinched expression on her face. "May I help you?" Looking over the clothes the woman wore and eyeing the items the store carried, Kate realized she didn't look quite like the average customer at the higher end shop.

"I-I'm fine, thank you. Just looking," she smiled. The woman gave a suspicious once over before adding. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. And prices listed are in the hundreds and up." She gave a curt head nod before walking back to the sales counter.

As she moved around the shop she could feel eyes on her. 'She has no clue who she's dealing with,' Kate told herself. She kept browsing, the whole time that scene from Pretty Woman played through her head. 'When I used to dream of feeling like Julia Roberts in that movie, this was NOT what I had in mind.' Almost ready to resign herself, she stopped dead. There was a beautiful white floral print dress with spaghetti straps. The cut was perfect. She'd have to get shoes to match but that wouldn't be nearly as difficult as finding the dress. She motioned for the peevish sales woman again.

"Yes?" She looked pained.

"I would like this please in a size 6?" The assistant again looked Kate over as if disbelieving her size now.

"This is a Dolce and Gabbana."

"And?" Kate looked dumbfounded.

"It's $1500 American dollars."

"Thank god you told me. I was going to pay with Monopoly money and rocks! But," she reached in to her purse, tempted to flash her badge but didn't. She reached for the one thing the woman would die over. She whipped out her elite Black AmEx card. "Excessively high return rate. It's almost obscene. So, can you get the dress and I'll try it on?"

Suddenly the woman's demeanor changed drastically. "I-I...yes, of course," she nodded and quickly rushed to the back to find what Kate wanted. As she waited, she browsed over at the shoes. Having a double A width size 8 foot had many advantages. The least being if she liked a shoe, typically Kate had no problem finding it in her size. She found a simple pair of strapped silver accented heels and grabbed them.

"Here you are. Let me show you to a room," the peeved woman almost stumbled over herself to help Kate now. Once there, she looked at the woman. "I'm fine from here, thank you," she was short. The woman gave an understanding nod and went back to the counter. Trying it on, the dress fit like a glove. Just checking, she tried the heels. It was a deadly combination. Kate was far from conceited but hell, she was turning herself on in the get up. She quickly changed and grabbed her items.

She didn't speak further to the woman. The process to get out was quick, despite how 'warm' the woman attempted to be. Seeing the time, Kate had a little over an hour to get to the hospital for her lover's lunch hour. She raced home and changed. She even made sure to tease her hair a little. After she parked, she texted Arizona.

**Here, honey. Where shall I meet you?**

A wave of excitement washed over Arizona as her phone buzzed. _**Meet me in the main lobby. And we'll head to the cafeteria... Sloan and a multitude of others are there now. :) I'm sure he'll see you and make a move. **_

**Be right there, honey.** She clicked the 'lock' on Arizona's key fob as she sashayed up to the hospital. In that dress, Kate felt unstoppable. It was deliciously intoxicating. Her dimples were deeply set with the smile she had on her face. "Hello, Dr Robbins," she grinned as she looked her lover up and down in her scrubs.

Arizona stepped off the elevator and stood at the main entrance, stuffing her hands in her lab coat pockets. She caught the first glimpse of Kate and gasped quietly. Her eyes looked over the woman hungrily, as she watched her hips swing. "Good afternoon, Caitlin... So glad you could stop by." She smiled, and quietly leaned closer, "you look so hot..."

As Arizona whispered in to her ear, she felt delicious jolts run through her. "You are so going to have to wear those home," she purred. "I think I need a thorough exam later," she smirked as they headed to the cafeteria. "I am so glad you invited me. It feels like ages since we've talked."

"I feel the same! How've you been?" Arizona asked, continuing her fake conversation. "Lunch here isn't the greatest, but I can point out the most edible and healthy options." She smiled, "and then we can catch up and talk."

She nodded and smiled. "That would be great. I know it must be hectic to try and get out for lunch so I don't mind dropping by here." As they walked Kate felt eyes on her from every direction. She kept her voice low. "Which one is he? Or do I just wait for the first creep?"

"See the guy sitting with the woman drinking from a juice box? Looks like he's been chiseled out of stone?" Arizona nodded behind them. "That's him." She grabbed a salad for herself and Kate, and motioned for her to follow her as she continued. "I mean, I would've happily gone out, but I appreciate you taking the time to stop by."

She glanced over, unintentionally locking eyes with him. 'Wow, if he wasn't a dick I could find him attractive..' As they went, she nodded. "Well, anything to see my favorite person," she smiled. Before they even got to a table it seemed the man made a bee-line for them.

"Robbins, glad to see you're intact," he rattled off the canned sentiment. "Who is your friend?" He made no qualms about eyeing Kate up almost lewdly in front of them both.

As they took their seats, Mark came strolling up to their table. "Thanks Sloan.." Arizona rolled her eyes, "how are things?" She asked through gritted teeth as she watched him look Kate up and down. "This is Caitlin. Caitlin, this is Mark Sloan." she rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her food.

"Things are good," he nodded as he extended his hand to Kate. "It is very lovely to meet you, Caitlin."

She put on her best coy smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Dr Sloan," she purposely teased the title in her mouth. "You have incredible bone structure, by the way." She didn't waste any time.

Arizona shook her head and continued eating as she listened along. Mark smiled his best charismatic grin, nodded. "Uh, thanks...you're put together quite well yourself." He looked her up and down once more. "Robbins never told me she had hot friends. Holding out on me, Blondie." He smirked.

"Bite me, Mark... Don't you have some surgery to go to? Some boob job to do?" Arizona asked, glaring at him.

Kate reddened with anger but knew the man would take it as a blush. "You like it? I picked it out especially for you," she told the truth but knew the idiot would take it as flirting.

"Oh, you did? Well, I feel like a very lucky guy." He grinned again, "I have other comments, but... I feel I might offend Blondie here if I share them." He chuckled.

"I'm betting I've said dirtier things in front of her," she smirked, recalling vividly the plethora of dirty words they'd shared in bed. "Arizona is a big girl. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

He leaned down, and breathed against her neck. "I was just thinking how great that dress would look on my bedroom floor. Or an Oncall room here" he grinned at her, before standing back up. "Offer is there. Blondie knows where to find me." He smiled.

"Oh, well that you'll never know," she shook her head. "It will look fabulously on Arizona's floor, however. Not nearly as fabulous as she looks riding me, but still pretty hot," Kate smirked in triumph.

Arizona kept her expression solemn as she heard Mark begin to stumble over his words. "Arizo-... Wait... You're with... You're the chick who pulled her out of that hellhole. Is that... Wow." He shook his head and looked at her again. "Isn't that illegal or unethical or something?"

"Less so than Attendings fucking their subordinates," she said placidly.

"Whatever Robbins told you is a lie. Lexie and I... It's no ones business." His face beginning to redden with anger.

Kate shook her head. "She's told me little. I don't need her to. You're a narcissistic, self-involved prick who can't handle women his own age so he has to hold sway over someone younger who sees him as a god. And by the by, Arizona's so amazing, I used to be straight. Literally 72 hours before meeting her. So, take that along with your pathetic self and go."

With that, Mark turned on his heels and walked away, shaking his head. "You made him speechless." Arizona chuckled. "Thank you for that. A small part of me wanted to see you kick his ass though."

"I kicked his hypothetical psychological ass. Much more lasting sting," she nodded. "But he seems to lay a hand anywhere near you and I'll dislocate every bone in his body." She nodded.

"Oh, she's even hotter when she's feisty." Arizona grinned, as she finished her salad, and took a sip of her drink.

She smirked and kissed Arizona deeply, not caring who watched. "You should have seen me earlier at Burgdorf's."

"Mmm... People are watching." She smirked, but loving that she had Kate with her in this moment. "What did you do there? Was someone put in their place?"

"Very much so. A snotty saleswoman who assumed just because I went in wearing jeans and your tee I didn't have the money for even a free trip to the bathroom! I kindly pulled out my Black AmEx card and boy did her tune change. As for people watching, if there weren't little ones around I swear to god I'd take you'd so hard right now and not care," she grinned.

"Be nice, Caitlin..." She smirked, "though if Callie walked in right now, and you made her jealous, I wouldn't stop you." Arizona nodded, "as for the girl you put in her place when you were shopping? Very Pretty Woman of you, I like that. "

"Is she even working today?" Before Arizona could answer, the raven-haired surgeon walked in and couldn't help herself from doing a double-take. "Um, never mind," she smiled. "I wish you could have been there, babe," she grinned as she leaned over, kissing Arizona again.

Arizona glanced over, "oh shit..." She flushed and looked back to Kate. "If looks could kill, how dead are we?"

She grinned. "Been on ice for a year," she nodded.

She had every intention of bypassing their table but couldn't help herself. Callie strode over. "Honestly, do you think that's even remotely appropriate for a hospital?"

Poking fun at the observation, Kate smiled. "I think Arizona is a surgeon so her outfit is quite appropriate," she nodded.

Callie looked pointedly at the agent. "I meant you. You look like a-"

"A woman on a date with her girlfriend? How shocking! I'll alert the media immediately!"

"Calliope... Be nice." Arizona smiled somewhat sweetly at the surgeon, knowing her smile still held some magic. "She came by to have lunch with me, not a crime."

Callie huffed. "Still! You could have dressed more discretely."

Kate smiled. "It's only indecent if it's causing you to have indecent thoughts about me. And even then, that's due to your lustful mind, not my outfit," Kate countered.

With that she stormed off. Kate smiled to Arizona. "Like so?"

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed this naughtier venture. If you did, or didn't, could you please review? For those unaware, a lot of time and effort goes into what we do. Not to guilt anything, but reviews help fuel us as well as guide us toward what you, the reader, want :-) Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I would say we are sorry for the length of this meaty chapter but it is very much needed. Departure day has arrived for our love birds. Grab those tissues and prepare for the water-works!**

Arizona awoke first, glancing out the window at the rain pelting against it. The day had come, and she wasn't ready for it. She rolled back over and looked at the brunette sleeping soundly beside her. 'I'm so lucky I found her...' She thought to herself, as she pulled her closer and rested her head on Kate's chest, listening to her heartbeat and the steady sounds of her breathing.

Feeling a gentle weight atop her chest, Kate slowly woke. She gave a sleepy little smile to her lover. "Good morning, gorgeous," she kissed her forehead. "How did you sleepi?"

"I... Okay." Arizona mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes, not moving from her spot, she half smiled at Kate. "Sleep was restless... And when I wasn't asleep, I was staring at you, watching you, because tomorrow morning, I won't get this." She sighed.

Kate sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I know what you mean. I'm going home to a sterile, monochrome apartment. I haven't really taken the time to make it warm and inviting. I will say though, I kind of can't wait to tell JJ about us," she gave a half-smile, trying to find some positive in the glaring negative. "Its been a whirlwind…" she kissed Arizona softly.

"It has been, but I don't regret a moment." She smiled, "promise me when you get to the east coast you won't forget where the other half of your heart resides?" She leaned up and kissed Kate softly.

Kissing back, she placed her hand over Arizona's heart. "Right here," she nodded. "Always. I don't regret anything either, except the distance we have to face…"

"That's my only qualm and regret. Is the distance... And not telling you that I love you sooner." She turned her head, propped herself on her hand.

Leaning in, she kissed Arizona softly. "We have all day together. What would you like to do? All about you, my darling," Kate smiled.

"I don't know.." She spoke softly, "I don't want to share you with anyone today. Maybe we could just be lazy together?"

Kate nodded and kissed again. "Sure, honey. We can just stay right here...call for delivery? Just enjoy each other," she smiled.

"Is that okay with you?" She questioned, studying each of Kate's features as if she'd never see her again.

"Of course, darling. I'll be back to Seattle to visit and we can go see other sights then. You are the only thing I want to see today." She wrapped her arms tightly around Arizona and kissed her neck. "What would you like to do? Just stay here and snuggle? Something naughtier? Watch a movie?"

"All of the above?" Arizona asked, shivering as Kate planted kisses down her neck. "Though, I am a little hungry... Think maybe we could make breakfast first?" She smiled at Kate.

She smiled, pulling away gently. "Sure, sweetheart." She got up and retrieved two robes. "If it's not too strange, would it be alright with you if I left the things I bought, here? Well, except for a few pieces to remind me of you? And," she grinned, finding the tattered, faded John's Hopkins sweatshirt, "this?"

"It's perfectly fine... I was going to sneak things into your suitcase anyway." Arizona grinned, taking the robe from Kate and pulling it on. "I have a request though... Are you attached to that BAU tshirt you had on a few nights ago?" She asked.

Kate smiled. "Am I attached to the thought of you in it? Absolutely," she kissed Arizona softly. "I want you to keep ahold of whatever you want."

Arizona smiled, "good. I want you to do the same." She kissed Kate deeply, before pulling away and looking into Kate's eyes. "I love you..." She whispered.

She caressed Arizona's cheek softly, kissing back. "I love you, beautiful. Let's go make some breakfast?"

"Yes." She nodded, turning and pulling Kate behind her.

She smiled happily, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist as they walked. "I love this. I love you," she whispered.

"I love this too.." She chuckled, as they moved slowly down the hallway. "Can I just attach you to me? And just.. Keep you here all the time?" She stopped at the door of the kitchen and leaned her head back on Kate's shoulder and swayed.

She smiled, kissing Arizona's neck and swaying her hips with her lover. "Well, it might make going to the bathroom awkward if we were literally attached," she nipped.

"Such a smartass." She rolled her eyes and leaned forward, and moved to pull from Kate's grasp.

She gripped, pulling Arizona back with playful possessiveness. "Mmm mine," she nipped Arizona's earlobe.

"Oh yes, I am." Arizona hummed, chills appearing over her skin. "And you, are mine."

Kate easily spun Arizona around, capturing her lips and kissing her. "What sounds good for breakfast?"

"Whoooo!" Arizona squealed as Kate spun her and then kissed her, "um... Will you make your famous French toast?" She asked sweetly, giving Kate her best child-like smile.

She chuckled and nodded. "Sure. How about you start on the coffee and I'll get started?"

"You hate my coffee..." Arizona pouted.

Kate gave a soft smile, kissing the pout. "I teased because I love seeing this. I don't hate your coffee," she smirked before pinching Arizona's ass. "Please?"

Arizona feigned a huff of annoyance, and rolled her eyes. "Fine.. I'll make you coffee." Unable to hide her smile.

Kate grinned. "And I'll make _you _breakfast," she stuck her tongue out teasingly.

"I _like_ your breakfasts..." Arizona walked off, with an exhaggerated strut, she stuck her own tongue out, glancing over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Kate whistled watching her walk. "And I love to watch you strut. 'Hate to see her go, love to watch her leave,'" she cooed, following. She set to getting everything out she'd need.

Arizona shook her head, blushing as she starting the coffee, and hopped onto the counter. Her typical spot when Kate would be cooking. "I'm going to miss this."

At the words, a pang hit Kate harder than she realized. Tears started brimming. "I will too…" she nodded solemnly. She kept working, looking over at the beauty on the counter. "You're sure taking the day off was okay with Hunt? I don't want you getting into trouble over me…"

"I talked to him and explained that I needed the personal day to tell my girlfriend goodbye. He has been really good about things since I went back to work. Between the military connection, and the whole PTSD thing, even though I keep denying I'm not suffering from that. We're good." She nodded.

Kate looked relieved and smiled. "I had hoped, but you never know how people will act. He seemed nice enough when I met him, though." She just finished up a few slices of toast, cutting them and setting them on an oven-safe plate before setting that plate in the 200 degree oven to keep it warm as she cooked the other set.

"He's nice, he's a good doctor too. We've worked a few cases together, butted heads once or twice, but there's a mutual respect between us." She watched as Kate cooked, and enjoyed the view as she bent over. "Mmm... That ass doesn't quit, does it?" She grinned.

Kate shot a coy grin over her shoulder as she kept working. "You are terrible, and I love it," she winked. Getting everything squared away, she came over, gripping Arizona softly around the waist and kissing her deeply. "Breakfast is ready."

She pulled Helen closer, moving her legs so that her lover stood between them, she cupped the woman's face and kissed her gently. "I... Want to spend every morning with you this way." She whispered, before kissing her once more.

"Are you really that sure? After a month?" Kate's heart lept. She knew it was incredibly soon but so much of her wanted to ask Arizona to come back with her to Virginia for good, no matter how crazy it sounded.

"Is that so bad? If I do? I can't help it, I really don't want you to go tonight." She shrugged, watching Kate's eyes light up. "All I know is, I love you."

Her heart beat faster but she slowed herself. "I love you too. I...I don't want to go but like Dr Melfi suggested, we won't know for sure that what we have is 'real' and not some sort of twist between hero worship and romantic love if we don't try time apart. I-I hate the idea, I do," she emphasized. "But for both of us, I think we need to be sure. I would die if you moved to Virginia tomorrow only to find out in a few months whatever...I don't know? Chemical reaction? Hormonal response? Had worn off…"

Arizona's heart caught in her throat, she felt as if she were going to cry, she held it back and pulled Kate into a tight hug. "I... I know. I'm just... Selfish. And I believe my heart when it skips a beat when I look at you, or when you kiss me. I feel something I've never felt... So, I know it's got to be love, and more of it than I've ever experienced."

Kate nodded, holding tightly. "I know, honey. I know. I'm not saying we'll be apart months," she pulled back slightly, looking in her eyes. "Just enough time so we're both sure…"

Arizona nodded, and moved to get down from her perch, she hugged Kate close once again, and kissed her softly. "Maybe we should eat before it gets cold or I have another emotional breakdown."

Kate nodded with understanding. "Okay, sweetheart," she gave a half-smile as they sat and ate in awkward silence. Kate didn't want it to end either. She knew she was willing to take Arizona to the next family reunion and openly tell everyone this was the person she loved without question. She'd face the wrath of her mother without flinching over Arizona. But, Dr Melfi had a point. While she knew Arizona felt she loved Kate, part of her did still fear given space and clarity, she'd realize that wasn't the case. It wasn't that Arizona didn't love her, it was simply she'd gone through something beyond traumatic and Kate was literally _the _person to find her. She could understand other people questioning the reality of Arizona's feelings though she didn't appreciate it.

After breakfast Arizona volunteered to clean up, and take care of the dishes while Kate showered. She sensed a change in her lover's demeanor as they ate in silence, and couldn't shake that she had said something wrong. After she finished she curled up on the couch and waited for her love, casually flipping channels as she dozed in and out of sleep in her short time alone.

She finished and dressed in pj's before slipping on to the couch next to Arizona. The sensation of weight shifting caused her to stir before Kate said anything. "Oh hey, I'm sorry. Guess tv is as riveting as ever?"

She yawned and stretched as she moved to curled against Kate. "You know it. Sorry, I didn't mean to sit here and doze off." She pressed a kiss to Kate's cheek and smiled. "You smell amazing."

She turned so their lips met and kissed softly. "It's okay on falling asleep. And I am leaving my body wash for you," she smiled. "I have more at home."

"You are?" Arizona smiled, "I will use it sparingly." She winked and turned to look at Kate intently. "What's going on in there?" She tapped the side of her head gently, "you were practically mute during breakfast."

"Just thinking about life...," she smiled. "How it's changed. How it could be...how it's changed."

"Okay..." Arizona spoke softly, "care to elaborate or...no?"

"I...can't fully piece it all together. It's just different. In a very good way," she smiled, reassuring Arizona.

"Okay..." She said again, dragging out the vowel sounds. She scooted to the edge of the couch and turned and looked at Kate. "I'm going to go get a shower really quick." She nodded, unsure what to do with the woman's answers.

Kate nodded. "Enjoy." She sat back, flipping through the channels. 'God the last time I remember watching daytime tv, Sally Jessy was popular...'

Arizona took her time in the shower, standing under the hot water, she let go once more and began crying. Unsure of all the emotions coursing through her, simply hung her head, and allowed the sobs to come out loudly. She was confused by Kate's sudden distance, the love in her heart and the impending departure of her lover.

She didn't want to sway Arizona's feelings or cloud things more with her confession. She hoped her love would return from the shower refreshed and they could change the subject. Her heart still hammered at the thought Arizona's feelings wouldn't be real and she'd end up hurting.

Upon feeling the water run cold, Arizona reached to turn the dial and shut it off. Sobs still racked her body as she wrapped the towel around herself. 'Calm down... Don't ruin the day, Arizona.' She thought to herself, as she entered the bedroom and began looking for a fresh set of pjs.

Hearing the water cut but realizing it was still taking time, Kate called back. "Everything okay? Do you need a hand?"

Arizona calmed her voice best she could and called back, "what? Oh... I'm fine. I'll be right there." She pulled the clothes on, wiped her face, knowing her eyes told on her.

Hearing something off, Kate wandered into the bedroom. Seeing right off Arizona had been crying, she didn't ask why. That moment wasn't the time. She swiftly moved, taking her in her arms.

"I'm fine... I'm fine." She melted into the embrace. "I'm sorry, I was coming back." She whispered.

Kate kissed Arizona's forehead, still not saying anything for a moment, just holding her. "There's nothing to be sorry for. Please, what made you cry?" Her hand rubbing circles on Arizona's back, as it had so many times her lover cried.

"I... Everything... And nothing. I don't know. I just got really overwhelmed. You... You got distant all of a sudden and I... I'm going to lose you aren't I?" She asked, looking into Kate's eyes. "You're going to get on that plane and you're going to realize how you really feel." She shook her head, and buried it against Kate's neck.

"There isn't any realizing, Arizona," she still held her lover softly. "I love you. I realized that before. I stayed because of that. I...got distant because what I felt, what I was thinking could be dangerous. If this is just reactionary attachment, like Dr Melfi suggested...I could wind up very badly hurt and that scares me."

"How many times do I have to say it? It's not reactionary attachment! How many people do I have to tell? No one believes me when I tell them how I feel, you don't either. Do you?" She said quietly.

"Honey," Kate shook her head. "I want to believe you. I believe that isn't your intention. I just...you haven't had time away from me and what happened to just be with you and your feelings."

"So that's a no..." Arizona pulled away and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, and sliding into the floor. This was the furthest thing she envisioned for their last day together.

She stood stunned, silently crying. Kate wandered over to the bathroom door. "I-I can take a cab to the airport now...I know my flight isn't until 9 but maybe I should just get out of your hair." This wasn't what she'd wanted at all. Her heart was breaking all at once and her world was spinning. Everything felt gone.

"No..." Arizona called out between sobs. "Don't go...please?" She reached to open the door, and scooted out of the way, still sitting in the floor, she looked up to see Kate crying as well. "I'm sorry."

She crouched down, reaching out for Arizona. "I am sorry too. I want to believe this is going to work out perfectly but I...don't want to be blindsided if it doesn't. Please understand _all _of this is new to me. I have never felt this deeply for anyone and it terrifies me."

"I do understand." Arizona nodded, hugging her tightly against her. "I need you to understand that I've never been this needy, and this... Emotional. I'm tough, and I don't... You make me feel different. Different than anyone has ever made me feel, that's why I know when I say I love you, that it's real, my heart skips a beat." She pulled back and looked into Kate's eyes.

She nodded, looking in Arizona's eyes. "Then you'll be in Virginia in no time," she assured her. "All that matters is what you know is true. The rest will fall into place, I know that. Shall we...move off the bathroom floor?"

Arizona smiled sadly at Kate and tried to be positive in light of everything. "Yeah... Yeah I will." She nodded, "yeah.. Let's get out of the floor."

She stood, extending her hand to Arizona. "If we're going to cuddle and cry, we could at least do so on the comfy couch," she smiled.

"True... You're a very smart lady." Arizona smiled as she stood, and leaned forward pressing a kiss to Kate's lips.

She smiled, kissing deeply back. With ease, she lifted Arizona, carrying her over to the bed and laying her back. "Tell me what you want…"

Arizona grinned knowing what Kate was asking, but decided to play dumb. "I want to wake up to you every morning. What do you want, sweetheart?" She smiled, her dimples deepening.

"I'd love the same," she nodded, softly kissing Arizona before rolling over beside her. Two could play the teasing game.

"What else do you want?" Arizona smiled, and pressed another kiss to Kate's lips, rolling herself atop the agent, pinning her to the bed.

"You to kiss my tattoo," she grinned cheekily.

"Bare it and I will." Arizona grinned, shifting her weight off of Kate, and falling beside her.

Kate grinned, arching up and pushed down her pj bottoms. She shimmied them down and off before turning over.

Arizona chuckled, and leaned down. "Oh, Caitlin, a rose on your ass... How very ladylike." She grinned before kissing down her spine, stopping to drag her tongue across the dimples of her lower back. "I could easily get lost in every single dimple you have."

Kate arched and moaned. "Mmm you liked it the first time you saw it. I believe you even nipped at it murmuring, 'she loves me, she loves me not,'" she grinned, looking back at Arizona.

"I did. I thought it was cute." She grinned, before moving to the small rose on Kate's skin. She pressed a wet kiss atop it, and then began tracing its outline with her tongue. She looked up and smiled, at Kate. "She loves me," kissing again, "she loves me not..." Pressing another kiss, "she loves me... Doesn't she?" She gripped Kate's hips and turned her over so that she was lying on her back.

Kate smiled at the softness and moaned at how good her lover's tongue felt on her. When Arizona suddenly flipped her, she gasped. She looked deeply in to her eyes and nodded. "I do, Arizona. I very much do...I was thinking this morning how I'd take you to my family reunion without hesitation and tell everyone you're the person I love. No questions…"

"You would?" She smiled, sitting up. "I wasn't fishing for an 'I love you'... But, I...I'm glad you feel that way." She traced her fingers down Kate's thigh, and back up, trailing them up her hip, and across her stomach.

Kate smiled. "I know you weren't fishing. I just...it was a big thought earlier and that was why I was quiet…"

"Oh... I understand." She smiled, "I'm sorry I got so upset, a bit ago." Her brow furrowing as she began to frown.

She shook her head and kissed her forehead. "Shh, it's okay. It...that reactionary attachment stuff was going through my head and I didn't want 'my' feelings to guide yours which is why I didn't mention what I was thinking about. I mean, that's my ultimate hope and dream for us…"

She nodded, "that's a pretty great dream." She smiled broadly, "you're not guiding my feelings, I know what I feel."

Kate moved down and smiled, kissing Arizona's lips. "Mmmk. Think you can guess mine?"

She smiled against Kate's lips, "I think it has something to do with you screaming my name?" She pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

Kate feigned innocence and gave a dramatic gasp. "Dr Robbins! I would never do that! You're a lady," she smirked.

Arizona giggled and gave Kate a very fake, serious expression. "A lady? That's funny... A couple of nights ago you called me a dirty little wh-"

Kate placed her finger to Arizona's lips. "That is because you liked it," she grinned. "A former colleague of mine used to say, 'lady in the streets, whore between the sheets.' Damn, guess DiNozzo rubbed off on me," she winked.

She kissed Kate's finger, and opened her mouth slightly, tracing her tongue over the digit as Kate spoke. "He sounds hilarious, I'm sure he really pushed your buttons." Arizona nodded, before taking Kate's hand and kissing her palm and moving to her wrist.

Kate groaned in pleasure at the sensation, but then colored at what Arizona said. "He was...like an annoying little brother. Or no, younger cousin. Constantly walking that fine line between pissing me off and trying to get in my pants," she rolled her eyes.

She pulled Kate's hand back and continued kissing up the woman's arm and moving to straddle her lap. "Shh... I want in your pants right now." She grinned, sucking at Kate's pulse point on her neck.

She moaned and arched. "Technically, you are already in them and I have none on," she shot a grin, noting Arizona was wearing her USC sweat pants.

"Well in that case... Lie back. Or you can sit up, like this..." She said quietly as she slipped her hand between them, lightly teasing Kate's center.

Kate sat slightly and again, her hips moved to Arizona's skilled touch. She leaned in, kissing her deeply, ripping off the tee the woman was wearing. Every inch of her needed to feel Arizona on her.

"Ravenous.." Arizona whispered, "hot." She pulled Kate's shirt over her head and threw it unceremoniously over her shoulder. She went back to her task, gliding her fingers between her lover's wet folds, pressing her thumb over her stiff clit.

Without being as graceful as to remove Arizona's bottoms yet, Kate slid a hand in, cupping her lovers sex. "Mmm I want to...I want to grind our clits together," she moaned.

Arizona nodded, "O-okay... I was just going to... Enjoy every inch of you." She moved to tug her pants down and pitched them across the room, and repositioned herself atop Kate.

"You still will," Kate easily got into position, sliding their legs perfectly. As their nubs touched, she moaned with pleasure. "How have I gone years not doing this?"

"I'm not sure?" Arizona smiled, grinding against Kate, "I've never... Mmmm... Never done this." She moaned, "not... Like this." She kissed her lover as she rolled her hips against her.

She ground down on Arizona, moving in perfect rhythm. "Me either...fuck...so good…" Kate kissed deeply back, her hands gripping Arizona's ass, digging her nails into the fleshy globes.

"Mmm, oh... Caitlin..." She panted, moaning as she threw her head back, gripping Kate's shoulders.

She kept grinding. "Cum baby, cum with me," she leaned her head down, sucking Arizona's neck, her own orgasm rapidly approaching.

At Kate's words, Arizona buried her head against her lover's shoulder and moaned against her skin as she reached her climax. "Oh my god... Kate, oh my god..." She panted.

"I promise I'm not god," she grinned, slumping in to her lover's arms.

Arizona peppered Kate's face and neck with kisses as she leaned against her. "You might not be, but I think I just saw him, wow." She grinned as she looked into Kate's eyes.

"You mean 'her'?" She grinned before taking Arizona's face in her her hands and kissing her gently.

"Yes... Exactly." She nodded, melting into Kate's kiss, she drug her tongue across her bottom lip, silently requesting permission inside, as she wrapped her arms around Kate's shoulders.

She grinned, parting her lips happily and sucking her lover's tongue, humming at how it felt.

As Kate hummed, it seemed to send a jolt of electricity all over Arizona's body, she moaned at the sensation and rocked her hips against Kate's. "Mmmm... I want you again..." She whispered.

"How do you want me, darling? Tell me...details," she grinned.

"I want you to..." She rocked herself against Kate once more, whimpering at the slight contact. "I want you to make love to me. As if you'll never see me again, I want your lips and your tongue all over. Your fingers, dancing across my skin... Can you do that?" She asked, feeling a familiar warmth growing between her legs again.

Kate looked triumphant already. "Can I? My dear, have I not before? You forget, I am absolutely relentless in pleasing you," she leaned in, kissing Arizona deeply before trailing her lips down the shaking body slowly. She teased. Every time it looked like she'd go for an erogenous zone; breasts, nipples, navel, she bypassed them, hearing Arizona whimper in protest. Finally she arrived at the apex between Arizona's legs. She ghosted her hands over Arizona's body before parting her lips and diving her tongue in full-force.

"I know. I'm not saying you haven't before you have... I just... Oh..." She moaned as Kate began trailing down her body as she moved her to lie back. She whimpered each time Kate would tease and move on, finally she arrived and Arizona could feel her close. She silently urged her on. As her tongue collided with Arizona she arched into Kate, gripping the sheets beneath her.

Kate sensed the need in her lover and lapped at her clit before taking it between her lips and sucking. She nibbled slightly with her teeth, working two fingers deep inside before adding a third. Her whole body worked in unison to make her lover cum for her.

Arizonan gasped as Kate's skilled tongue worked her over. She moaned and panted before screaming Kate's name, as she released the sheets and tangled her fingers into her lovers hair.

She watched as Arizona came undone and smiled to herself. She didn't move away yet, careful not to make any sudden movements. As Arizona came down from her orgasmic high, Kate moved to hold her.

"That...was amazing." She grinned as Kate pulled her into an embrace. She looked at her lover with an almost drunken smile, and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You sufficiently wrecked me, I do believe."

She kissed Arizona softly and smiled. "That wasn't totally the intention, I swear. I am happy you're satisfied, though."

"Sweetheart, even if you killed me, I'd go with a smile on my face." She reached to trace a shaky hand over Kate's cheek. "I love you." She spoke quietly, her eyes hooded slightly from exhaustion.

"But if I killed you, I wouldn't be able to do that again," Kate said with a smirk. "I love you, Arizona," she smiled as she kissed back softly. "How about a small nap?" She asked with a yawn.

Arizona nodded and yawned as well. "Just... Don't let me sleep my day with you, away?" She asked, looking at Kate hopefully.

She smiled and quickly set the alarm on her phone. "There. Now no worries," she set the phone on the bedside table before wrapping her arms around Arizona and drifting to sleep.

What started as a peaceful nap, travelled into fitful territory. Arizona whimpered as she cuddled against Kate, holding her tighter, another nightmare sneaking in to ruin a good moment.

Feeling the grip and hearing the sounds, Kate woke to see Arizona's face contorted in fear. "It's just a bad dream," she softly cooed before kissing Arizona's forehead over and over.

"St-stop... No, leave us alone. Please?" She whimpered once more, and woke with a start. She opened her eyes quickly and looked around. "We're okay?" She asked, settling against her lover.

Kate nodded, holding Arizona lovingly while she felt her heart break. Moments like this made her impending departure that much more ripping for her. "We are safe, honey."

"I'm... I'm sorry." She took a deep, shaky breath and attempted to smile at Kate. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Honey, I know you didn't. You have nothing to be sorry for. Not a thing, okay?" She kissed Arizona's cheek and rubbed her back.

"I hope these go away soon. Not sure what I'm going to do in this bed, by myself." She whispered.

Kate felt her chest tighten as Arizona spoke her own fear. "I know, honey. Has Dr Melfi started working with you on that?"

"Somewhat.. Yeah." She nodded, "I don't want you to worry about me though, okay? I'll get through it. Send you long, rambling emails and crying voicemails, considering the time difference." She grinned slightly.

She knew Arizona was trying to make light but it didn't assuage her own fears. "And you won't worry about me traipsing all over the country seeking God knows what kinds of sociopaths? Of course I will worry about you! Whether it's over this or just worrying 'is she happy? Does she stil know I love her? What does she think of the name Mortimer for a son?'" She grinned, knowing the name was a joke.

"I'll try to remain happy, yes I know you love me, and no to the name Mortimer. Not happening, I love you, but no." She grinned, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I will worry about you too. Always."

Kate grinned. "Okay fine. How about Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Only if we name a little girl Gertrude or Brunhild." She smirked, kissing Kate again.

She wrinkled her nose but kissed back. "Fine, you win! We'll just go with normal names like Bob and Jenny," she chuckled.

"We can cross that bridge when we get to it." She smiled, "_when_... Not _if_... I have faith."

Kate smiled. "I do too," she laid back, putting Arizona's head on her chest as she drew patterns on her bare back.

"Good.." Arizona sighed contentedly, cuddling against Kate, wrapping her arm around her lover's waist.

"What else would you like to do today, sweetheart? I mean we can stay here like this, I just didn't know if you had any other desires in mind."

"We could go for a walk... Maybe grab some lunch while we're out?" She suggested.

Kate kissed Arizona's neck then nibbled her earlobe. "Sounds good. Shall I let you grab another shower?" She smirked as she spoke.

"I... Yeah. I mean, I could just enjoy walking around like this, but... A shower would probably be best." She grinned, "you could join me, and save water?"

Kate grinned. "Getting dirty while getting clean? Okay." She smiled, getting up and reaching out for Arizona's hand. "Let's go, sexy."

Arizona smiled, happy to get her way as Kate pulled her behind her, into the bathroom. "I had to have one more shower with you before you go." She nodded, turning on the water. "Remember our first adventure in here?"

Kate shivered as Arizona asked. "Mmm, I very much do. But, let's pretend I don't," she grinned. "Tell me…" she reached over, turning the temperature up in the shower.

Arizona shook her head and smiled, "I meant... First time you saw me in here. It was awkward as hell, I almost fainted... But you took care of me." She nodded, pulling Kate close, and wrapping her arms around her. "The look on your face, was... Fear, concern, and even then? Love." She kissed her softly.

"Oh," Kate blushed. "I thought you meant when you and I were in here the first time," she winked, kissing Arizona back softly. "I do recall. It was everything all rolled up in to one. I wanted to wrap you in my arms and make everything better."

"The very first time we were in here for sex? Yes... Magical." She smiled, and then frowned, "I didn't mean to ruin the mood, I just... Suddenly felt reminiscent. I pushed a lot of those first couple of days to the back of my mind. I'm sorry." She shook her head, and turned herself in Kate's arms.

Kate kissed her softly. "Nothing to be sorry for, darling."

"There is... I keep pulling us into a mood." She looked back at Kate and put a smile on her face. "I should be happy, and give you a day of good stuff to remember." She nodded.

"Honey, it's a hard day. You don't have to fake feelings you're not feeling. I understand," she nodded. She took some shower gel in her hands and began washing Arizona.

Arizona relaxed as Kate touched her. "I love you..." She whispered, as she turned and grabbed the bottle of shower gel and lathered it over Kate's body as well.

Kate moaned happily. "I love you," she smiled, letting her hands massage her breasts.

Arizona leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kate's lips, backing her against the glass wall of the shower, and kissing across her jawline and nibbling at her earlobe. "Why do I feel like our memories of this last day together is going to be all the sex we've had?" She mumbled.

Kate moaned at the sensation, her clit throbbing. "Because it's going to be a bit until we have this again?"

"Gotta make every moment count, right?" She grinned, "though I really wanted to take you on the kitchen counter, but that'll have to be for next time." She kissed down Kate's neck, slipping her fingers down her torso, and between her lover's legs, slowly massaging her sensitive nub. "You're shivering..." She growled.

"Fuck," she moaned. "Between what you're doing and what you just said...you can't blame me. God," bucking against Arizona's fingers. She slid her own hand down, doing the same to her lover.

Arizona moved her hips away from Kate's fingers. "You've done plenty, let me please you." She nodded, seeing a frown on her face. She kissed her lips, and plunged her two fingers deep inside, using her thumb to press against the bundle of nerves. "Don't pout...please. You may have your way with me again, soon." She grinned, as she pumped her hand in and out slowly.

Kate groaned and complied. "Oooh so good. So, so good..." She rocked against her lovers expert hand, her orgasm mounting.

Arizona held her up, feeling her walls tighten around her fingers she smiled. "Baby? I want you to let go... And come for me, okay?" She spoke softly, curling her fingers deep inside, grinning as her lover's whimpers turned into loud moans and panting.

Kate could only nod, any thought was leaving her head. Her mind focused solely on the sensations she was feeling. She cried out, gripping Arizona as she came.

She pressed soft kisses over Kate's neck and chest, trailing them up over her cheeks and eventually capturing her lips as the woman remained limp in her arms. "That was beautiful..." She whispered.

She shuddered against Arizona, almost twitching. "I..." She looked dreamily in to Arizona's eyes. "I love you," she whispered. "You are so good to me."

Arizona couldn't help but smile at the dazed look in Kate's eyes. "And I love you." She nodded, "why don't we get finished in here, before the hot water runs out?" She whispered, pressing a kiss to Kate's lips.

She nodded, taking the shower head and rinsing Arizona then herself. She kissed back lovingly.

Arizona held Kate's hand tightly as they walked, anxiety stil hadn't gone away completely when it came to being in public or in a crowded area, but she braved it to spend time with her girl. "So, if you were able to do things over, would you have been in a different profession?" Arizona asked, nudging Kate's shoulder.

"You mean if I hadn't had to fake my death?" Kate asked to clarify. She hated how anxious her lover was but held her close to soothe her as best she could.

"Yes, or even before you worked there. When you were little, what did you want to be?" She asked, watching Kate's expression as she considered her answer.

She thought. "When I was little I wanted to be a nun," she laughed. "My mother had such reverence for them. I thought she'd love me more if I did that. Then puberty hit and...yeah bad idea. Um then I thought lawyer and I tried but, it was all more...I don't know. A lot of paperwork. So that fizzled.."

"So, you're basically like my own 'badass Maria Von Trapp'?" Arizona chuckled, "I'm only kidding, well... I like you as you are, you're a hero to more people than just me." She nodded.

Kate chuckled. "Minus the singing," she shook her head. You really don't want me to sing," she grinned. "I can dance, however."

"Well, I've seen your hips move pretty solidly, I'm sure you've got wonderful dance moves." She smiled, squeezing Kate's hand. "Maybe next time we're together we can go dancing?" She suggested.

Kate blushed slightly at the compliment but nodded. "That would be fun. I could also," she leaned over and whispered. "Give you a private show sometime," she nipped Arizona's earlobe as they continued on.

Arizona giggled at the gesture, and kissed Kate's cheek. "Private show would be nice." She nodded, as they arrived at one of Arizona's favorite boutiques, she pulled Kate inside.

Kate happily followed. They looked around. She held up a very cute top. "This would look great on you. Go try it on, please?" She offered her best puppy dog eyes.

"As long as you try this on." She grinned, tossing a dark dress her way, offering her own pout. Before disappearing into the dressing room.

Kate pretended to roll her eyes but she took the dark green dress into a room of her own and complied. "Ready?" she called out.

"Ready." Arizona chuckled, readjusting the top as she unlocked her door, and looked towards Kate's. "Come on, Kate." She said in a fake whine.

She took a deep breath and ran her hands over the material to smooth it before she opened the door. The fabric clung and dipped in just the right places. The cut was perfect and fit like a glove. "I'm afraid to breathe that I'll pop the seam or something," she teased. "Aw, that top is cute! I'm getting it for you."

"And you're getting that dress, from me." She smiled, "my girl is hot!"

Kate grinned and kissed Arizona softly. "Well, I will wear this when we go dancing," she hugged her.

"Perfect." She grinned, "it'll twirl, beautifully." She winked as they disappeared back into their respective dressing rooms and changed back into their clothes.

Kate smiled, slipping it off and back on to the hanger. She redressed, bringing the dress out with her. "I have to find you a dress," she grinned and walked over to the racks, looking through everything. She found a stunning, royal blue mid-thigh dress rushed to Arizona. "You have to try this. With your eyes, it will look stunning!"

Arizona looked at Kate and smiled, "I love shopping, but I hate trying things on." She took the dress and changed into it really quick, it was beautiful, Kate seemed to have a good eye for things. The neckline dipped enough to tease a bit of cleavage as the length fell perfectly above her knees. She stepped out and looked in the mirror, smiling over at Kate. "Well?"

"Well," Kate put her hands on her hips. "My girlfriend is way hotter than yours," she smiled as she kissed her. "Makes me wanna take you in that dressing room and..." She raised her eyebrows teasingly.

"This is one of my favorite shops, I don't wanna get banned." She whispered, looking around. "As for my girlfriend? She's super hot. _Super_."

Kate smiled happily. "Oh I'm sure they wouldn't ban you. With how hot you are they'd post the security footage," she winked.

"Let's get out of here before you get me into anymore trouble." She smirked, kissing Kate's cheek as they took their purchases to the counter.

"Kill-joy," she grinned as she teased. They paid for their purchases and headed out. "Where to now, my love?"

"What time is it?" She asked, realizing she hadn't yet taken the time to purchase a new watch since her attack.

"If you're hungry, it doesn't matter the time but," she looked at her watch. "It's half past noon," she nodded. "And then we go look for a watch for you." She laced their fingers together, carrying the bags as they walked.

"Yes, I know it looks a little manly, but I hate girly watches." She shook her arm as they approached her apartment complex. "I was going to pay for it, you know." She nudged the agent as they walked. "You're far too good to me."

Kate smiled happily. "I spend very little on me. I prefer making others smile. It warms my heart. Soooo prepare to be spoiled, a lot," she grinned. "And if you like it, that's all that matters. You have the perfect wrist for it. Some women have a more narrow wrist so it would look gaudy. Your bone structure suits it," she nodded as she unlocked the door, taking the things inside.

Arizona smiled, and followed Kate inside. "Did I tell you that I have..." She held up an "A" keyring, a shiny new key attached to it. "This for you."

Kate grinned. "Aw, a ring already?" teasing lightly. "Wow, talk about U-Haul lesbianism," she hugged Arizona tightly and kissed her. "I love it. Thank you."

"You haven't unloaded the Uhaul yet, smarty pants. " Arizona made a face, "I just wanted you to have that is all." She shrugged.

She kissed Arizona again as she slipped her hand in to her pocket, pulling out a keyring with her birthstone. "Great minds," she winked, handing her housekey to Arizona.

Arizona grinned and felt her eyes begin to brim with tears. "Look at you... Uhauling it already. And you were judging me." She smirked, pressing a kiss to Kate's lips.

She smiled, kissing back happily. "Well, you're already in my heart. You've been in my pants. Why not be in my house soon?"

"Ever the classy one." Arizona grinned and shook her head.

Kate smirked. "Hey, I could quote Shakespeare until your ears bleed. But, I find cutting to the chase to be far more effective."

"You're cute. And I don't want you to go." Arizona frowned.

Kate sighed heavily. "I know. I don't either...but I have work." She looked at the ground.

"I know you do." She nodded. "Over a month on your last case is a little much." She nudged Kate, "that last victim must've been a real basket case."

Kate shook her head. "Not in the slightest. And she's not a victim. She's a survivor," Kate looked deeply in Arizona's eyes.

"She's...an anxiety attack waiting to happen." Arizona shook her head.

Kate felt nothing but guilt wash over her. She wanted to collapse on the floor and cry. She felt as though she were abandoning the one and only person that mattered at the worst time possible. "I..am so, so sorry," she whispered, looking at the floor.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Arizona asked, leaning down to look Kate in the eyes. "You're leaving, not because you want to, but because you have to. Because what happened, turned both of our lives around. I wouldn't change it. I'm too selfish to let you go is all. But...this will make us stronger. I know it will."

Kate nodded. "You'll be visiting me in Virginia in no time. I hate having to go, I really do. I just...can't shake my job. I love these moments when we find a person alive. It sort of outweights those moments when we don't. None of that compares to you, of course. But, at the same time, it's like a calling…"

"I understand completely. Taking care of my tiny humans, saving a life, even when the losses hurt, I don't want to give up medicine either. I totally understand your passion. Your heart is why I fell for you. Well, that and the way that you looked at me when I first saw you." She nodded, "I opened my eyes, and saw you... And that was it. I knew I was safe."

Kate blushed but kissed her lover tenderly. "I always want you to feel safe. I am not perfect by any means - no one is. But I will work as hard as I have to so you always know you're safe and loved."

She nodded, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "I know you will, and I'll do the same for you. Always." She kissed Kate once more, "I love you so much." She whispered.

She wrapped her arms around Arizona, not wanting to let go but knowing she would have to. She swayed a little and kissed her again. "You are amazing and beautiful. Sometimes I can hardly believe you're mine..." she mused.

The day seemed to fly by. Before either wanted or was ready, it was time to head to the airport. It took everything within Kate to keep from breaking down. "This won't change anything for me," she insisted. "I know you are my heart. I love you, Arizona. You'll be visiting me in Virginia before you even have time to miss me," she nodded.

"And I love you too." She smiled, as they stood on the sidewalk waiting for the cab to arrive. "And...it's not that I don't feel comfortable to drive, I just don't think I can see beyond my tears to do so." She smiled sadly, nudging Kate's shoulder. Their day had been filled with lots of memories and joy, half of her bag consisted of items that Arizona had bought for her, or snuck in when she wasn't looking. "You're my heart too, you know." She smiled as the yellow car pulled up and waited for them to load up luggage, and get inside.

Kate nodded, her heart heavy as they got the items in and then got in the cab. "I understand, honey," she laced their fingers together, holding tightly as the cab set off for the airport.

Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat, as they watched the scenery pass them by. She squeezed Kate's hand and turned to look at her. "I already miss you..." She whispered.

She leaned over and kissed Arizona softly. "I know. I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing..." She whispered, leaning her head on Kate's shoulder. "No need to apologize to me. This will make us stronger."

Kate nodded and held Arizona's hand tighter. The cab pulled up to the airport and it was all Kate could do to keep from crying. She felt her heart was literally being ripped out of her even if she knew that wasn't physiologically possible. She got out and helped Arizona out before they both went back and unloaded the luggage. She walked back and paid the driver. "I feel like I can't breathe," she said with downcast eyes.

"I know..." She said quietly, as she took one of Kate's bags and led the way into the airport. She reached out her hand, feeling a sense of bravery wash over her. She knew she needed to be strong, she knew that Kate had been the tougher one of the two of them over the past month, it was her turn. She watched as Kate verified her ticket, and walked with her to her gate to wait. All too soon, the time had come.

_"Now boarding Flight 603 to Reagan International.."_

Kate looked at Arizona, tears brimming. She studied her lover closely, not wanting to miss a single detail of her perfection. "I don't regret a second...I do regret the distance," she felt her heart hammering in her chest. "This isn't goodbye," she shook her head. "I'll see you soon in Virginia," she nodded. "I love you, Arizona," she hugged Arizona tightly.

"I know it's not. It's just a 'see you later'." She smiled, before leaning into the hug and tightly holding Kate. "And I love you too, so much. More than you could ever fathom or understand." She pulled back, and stared at Kate's features, tracing her lips with her thumbs, "I... Will hold your pillow close every night, and I'll dream the happiest dreams of you. Please be safe, and know that I love you so much that it hurts." She spoke, before pressing a deep kiss to Kate's lips.

Kissing back, the tears finally fell. "I-I know. I feel it too. I...should go..." She didn't want to but knew she had to.

_Final boarding call for Flight 603. _

Arizona held her still, she wiped the tears from Kate's eyes. She began loosening her grip, and finally her arms fell to her side. "I don't want to make you miss your flight." Arizona whispered, her own eyes now brimming with tears she couldn't hold back.

Kate kissed her again. "I love you." She lingered a moment more before she turned and headed toward the gate. Her heart was breaking. She couldn't make herself turn around. If she did, she knew she wouldn't leave. She could feel Arizona watching her.

Getting into her seat, she took the in flight pillow and buried her face crying as quietly as she could.

Arizona stood at the large window of the waiting area and couldn't make herself move until she finally saw the plane take off. A steady stream of tears rolled down her cheeks as she headed outside to hail a taxi. Anxiety began to distract her as she kept her eyes on anyone who looked relatively suspicious. Finally a cab pulled up, and she took it, allowing herself to cry silently in the backseat, and all the way home.

When the "No Electronic Devices" sign was finally turned off, Kate reached for her phone and texted Arizona. **I love you. I know you're crying and it kills me to know I can't hold you right now. Breathe and smile, for me? Please?**

Arizona smiled through her tears at the text, she snapped a picture of her self smiling beyond her tears, and replied back. _**Smiling for you, my sweet Caitlin. I love you, and I feel the same. **_

Seeing the picture, Kate smiled and wiped her eyes and took her own selfie. **For my darling Arizona. You are my heart. **

_**Let me know when you get home safely, please. You're my heart too. :) **_Arizona curled up in her bed, taking the side that Kate had slept on and pulling the woman's pillow into her arms. Tonight would be rough, but she'd get through it.

The plane hit a patch of turbulence so off her phone went again. She'd nodded off for a few minutes but was startled awake. She reached for her phone seeing the sign off again.

**Sorry. Hit some air pockets. I will text you when I get home, honey. I love you. **She put her phone back in her pocket and reached for her carry on bag. She took out her tablet and tried to distract herself by reading. As the device turned on, she smiled as the background of her tablet was of her and Arizona in bed. Kate was very much asleep curled in to the very awake woman snapping the pic. A note was flashing in the corner of the screen. She tapped on it. "Just want you to never forget your trip to Seattle. Love you xxxooo"

A/N: Thank you for coming along with us on this! We hope you found it enjoyable and worth your time. Please drop us a line if possible with constructive criticism or appreciation? Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thank you all and welcome back. We hope you're enjoying following along as much as we're enjoying writing! Please feel free to drop us any constructive criticism or thoughts! **_

_Quantico, Virginia_

"Woohoo...Kate?" She hadn't realized she zoned out until her eyes fixed on a slender hand waving in her face.

She shook her head. "Sorry, Alex. You were saying?"

"I was just asking how your time off was?" Kate looked surprised. "Um, it was nice, thanks," she nodded. "I um...met someone, actually." Alex's eyes grew wide. 

"Well, good for you. I know Hotch is coming this way. Maybe we could make it a Girls Night with JJ and Garcia and you could dish more?"

Kate was obviously surprised by Alex's offer but nodded. "That sounds good. I'd love to."

Just as Kate answered, their boss did indeed come over. "Kate, has Reid caught you up on the current case?"

"He did, Hotch. Thanks." Aaron nodded.

"Garcia has some new information. Everyone to the conference room." With that, the team filtered into the room.

"Hello, my lovelies," the bubbly blonde smiled as she walked in. "Following Derek's line of thinking, I widened the scope of -" Reid cut her off.

"Derek and my line of thinking." Penelope wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, Derek and Reid's line of thinking. Anyway, we widened the criteria and narrowed down our unsub to Allan P. Hemsworth of Ayden, North Carolina."

Hotch nodded. "Given the location of the bodies, it seems he is staying within close proximity to his home. Okay team, wheels up in an hour." They nodded in understanding and headed out.

**Off to North Carolina after an unsub. Just wanted to let you know. I love you. I'll call you tonight, promise. **

Arizona heard her phone buzz, and pulled it out, smiling at the sender's name. _**Please be safe? I hope you catch the guy. Love you too. **_She hit send, and sighed, was this how it was gonna be now? Every time Kate went on an assignment, would she be sitting at home worried sick, hoping some psycho wouldn't harm her girlfriend.

Getting the response, Kate smiled. **Will do. Remember, I never go in alone. **

_**I know. I know. Doesn't make me worry any less. FYI, I went to the grocery store and didn't have an anxiety attack. ;) Go be my brave Agent Todd. **_Arizona couldn't help but giggle at her own response, she put her phone away and continued putting her groceries away.

**Hmm, bossy. I like ;-)** Kate smiled as they set off for North Carolina. She forced herself to focus on the case instead of her beautiful girlfriend.

The case dragged on longer than Kate liked. "Okay everyone, head to the hotels. We will reconvene at 700 hours," Hotch relayed.

"So, still up for Girls Night," Blake asked.

"Sure," Kate nodded. "I don't know what kind of 'night life' we are likely to find in North Carolina..."

Blake smiled. "Oh we will find something I'm sure. JJ is in. We will do something with Garcia when we're back."

Arizona opened the freezer to look for something for dinner. Kate had been kind enough to cook like she said she would. Arizona's freezer was stocked topped to bottom with full meals, and even single items. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture and grabbed a container labeled "Veggie Lasagna", and read Kate's instructions and set the timer, waiting for it to reheat.

Not wanting to bother Kate, she pulled up her laptop and started going through her emails. Many of them from work, a few junk messages, nothing really super important. She frowned as she looked around her apartment, realizing how truly alone she was. Karev was the closest thing to a friend she had, but that was at work. Callie was being weird, she'd acted different since the attack. She shrugged it off as she heard the timer signal that her food was ready.

She ate quietly, looking over at the empty chair where Kate sat beside her every meal that they shared. She sighed, the apartment seemed darker to her, maybe it was the simple fact that someone shared the space with her for such a concentrated amount of time. After cleaning up from her dinner, she looked at her watch, and sighed. It was still early, the sun hadn't even gone down, yet here she stood at the edge of her bed wanting nothing more than to hide away for the rest of the night.

_Ayden, North Carolina_

She'd gone back to her room to change, unsure what the night would entail. Life seemed to finally be looking up and she felt happy to try and befriend her coworkers. **Missing you. Going out with JJ and Alex. I love you. If you fall asleep before I call, just text me you're going to bed, babe. Don't want to wake you. **

_**Have fun sweetheart. I don't foresee me sleeping before you, I'm three hours behind you, remember? ;) Thank you for dinner tonight, by the way. Love you. Be safe. **_

**I do remember, smart-ass ;) What did you have? Love you**

_**You love my ass. ;) I had lasagna tonight. **_

**I love all of you and yes, your ass is incredible. I'm glad you liked it ;) Love you. **Kate continued to get ready. She finished up and headed over to JJ and Blake's room. She knocked. "It's me," she called.

_**;) Be safe. And have fun. Oh! And don't tell them what a dork I can be. Only share the good things. Love you more. **_Arizona smiled as she placed her phone beside her, she grabbed the pillow that Kate had slept on, and held it close. She could still smell her shampoo. She relaxed, and figured a nap would pass the next couple of hours for her, until Kate called her.

As they were on their way to the bar Alex found online, Kate responded back. **Will be. And you are not a dork. It's adorable. No worries. **They pulled up to the semi-seedy looking establishment. "Um Blake, you're sure this is it?"

"The mysterious, gun-carrying FBI agent is nervous?" She shot back over her shoulder with a smirk.

"I am not. I'm just surprised!"

"We're in North Carolina. What did you expect?"

Kate unbuckled and opened her door. "I'm...not sure." They all got inside and the women were instantly turning heads. They grabbed a booth toward the back. It still didn't stop some of the men from leering.

"So, Kate. You met someone?" Blake dove right in.

"Let's order some drinks first before you interrogate her, Blake," JJ pointed out. Kate blushed.

"I second that," she nodded.

"Fine, fine," Alex nodded. She grabbed the womens orders and headed to the bar. JJ smiled happily.

"So...things went well with Arizona?" Kate blushed and nodded.

"Better than well. I mean, I don't know what this makes me...labels aren't a big deal really. I know she's the person I'm in love with. If someone wants to say that makes me a lesbian, fine," she shrugged.

Alex was just getting back with the drinks. "Hey, no sharing juicy details without me!" Kate smiled.

"Thanks for the martini," she nodded. "Next round is on me. We weren't...well, JJ kind of already knew. Uh...you actually know who I met…"

"Oh?" Alex looked up curiously. "Um...Hotch said you hung back in Seattle...was it some hot doctor?"

Kate smiled and flushed. "Hot surgeon, actually. Dr Robbins," she nodded. Alex stopped mid-sip looking shocked.

"Our...vic?"

Kate nodded. Part of her feared the woman's reaction was more to do with Arizona being a woman over anything else.

"She must be very special," Blake pointed out. "I mean, you haven't been very in-depth about your private life. We all respect that. I just...this is going to sound stupid. I just assumed you were straight."

Kate nodded. "It uh...she is, very. I guess you could say I was? Arizona is the first woman I've ever been with in every sense. I...have a very layered history which is why I've always kept you guys at arms length. I don't want to," she shook her head. "I...don't know where to start sometimes, you know?" She took a sip of her Lemon Drop looking between JJ and Alex.

JJ looked at Kate over her drink, "Just start at the beginning. I mean, you don't have to share it all tonight. We're nosey, we mostly want to know why you've got that goofy smile on your face. Right, Alex?"

"That's exactly right."

Kate blushed. "I...have never felt this way before. Part of me is honestly scared to death that Arizona's feelings are a reaction to my being the one she literally saw when she opened her eyes. But my heart trusts her. I was raised very nearly orthodox Catholic. My mother was in church practically daily. So, the whole 'she's a she' thing shocked me but like I said, my history is really...layered and I've changed a lot due to certain things."

"You're happy with her, though. Right?" Blake asked, taking a long sip of her drink.

Kate gave a dreamy, dopey smile. "More than...I never knew things could feel like this."

JJ smiled, "then, that's all that matters. While yes, I can see where your nervousness stems from. Wondering if she's got some sort of hero worship going on, I get it. But, if she's happy and you're happy, why not enjoy the ride? You'll never know if you don't try." She took as sip of her drink and offered another smile.

"You get very philosophical when you drink, do you know that?" Blake grinned over to JJ.

Kate chuckled. "Exactly. That is my feeling on the matter. She's not displayed any false affect to me. I fully understand what we are both looking at in terms of going forward and PTSD. I'm not deluding myself into thinking 'Oh look, I fixed her!'" She shook her head. "Not now and not ever would I think that."

JJ thought for a moment, "Can I ask what she's like? I mean, personality-wise? I think we all know she's gorgeous. But I'm curious what this surgeon is like. She has you giddy, it's kind of cute."

Kate blushed. "God...what's she like? The only relationship slightly comparable was with a coworker before I got here. My supervisor, actually. He and I had a very playfully catty relationship, though. In moments where she's not having issues over what's happened, she's incredibly bubbly and…" she sighed dreamily again. "Amazing. She'll be coming out to visit within the month," Kate added. "I'd love to have you all meet her."

Blake looked across at Kate and frowned slightly, "What kind of issues is she still dealing with? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind however, that's really more Arizona's area, as far as I'm concerned. I love her. If she wants to share that, that's her choice. I would think even holding a Doctorate in linguistics, you could guess what she'd be going through. It kills me not to be there for her right now." Kate noticed the empty glasses. "So, same drinks or something new?"

Blake nodded, "I totally understand. We see the victims right after, typically we don't see the longer term effects." She looked at her glass, "I'll have the same."

"Me too." JJ added.

Kate smiled and headed to the bar. She placed the order and texted Arizona. **My co workers are anxious to meet you in a good way. My night is going well. I hope you're doing okay. Love you**.

_**I'm okay. Just lying in bed, holding onto your pillow. :) miss you, so much. I'm anxious to meet them too, they all sounded like wonderful friends. Love you!**_

_**lt is seeming like that. **_Kate replied then looked up. "Sorry, I was letting her know you all seemed interested in meeting her," she smiled.

JJ smiled as Kate came back with their drinks, graciously taking hers. She nodded a silent 'thank you'. "It's true, we do. She's causing you to have this constant smile on your face. It's sort of great."

Kate blushed. "Well, enough about me for the moment. I will start to get a complex," she teased.

Blake nodded, taking a sip of her drink, "So, what would you like to talk about, Kate?" She grinned.

"Women!" She grinned. "Namely," she pointed at JJ and Alex. "You two. Come on. It's not so bad being the center of attention." The drinks seemed to be having a small effect on her as she felt a little giddy and buzzed.

JJ grinned and looked at Blake, shaking her head, "She's feeling her drinks, can you tell?"

Blake nodded, "what would you like to discuss about us?" She asked.

Kate chuckled. "Hey, JJ. I don't drink hard alcohol that often. Plus I haven't eaten. Perhaps I should order some..." She looked around them at the establishment. "Or not," she shook her head. "There will be something at the hotel, surely. And as for what to discuss...anything! I mean let's get to know one another better," she smiled, taking another sip.

"We'll pick something up on the way back, I saw a little diner near the hotel." JJ smiled, and shook her head at Kate's buzzed state. "I really don't know where to start or what to share. I... I don't really share my personal life. Neither does Blake."

Blake shook her head, "I'm just a private person is all." She shrugged.

"So, ask us something, Kate? If you want to know something... Ask. If it's too personal, we'll tell you." She smiled.

She smiled. "Well, anyone else ever kissed a girl?" She raised her brow.

Blake shook her head, taking a sip of her drink while JJ looked at Kate with a coy smile and sipped hers as well.

Kate smiled. "Do tell, dear Jennifer," she sipped her drink.

"It was college. I was drunk... Well, buzzed. I recall enough to remember it was good." She nodded. "And it was a dare during some party."

Kate smirked. "I'd say try it again except for the hubby situation," she winked.

"Yeah... Not sure that'd go over well." JJ smirked.

Feeling her drink, Kate became a little bolder. "Oh it might go over better than you think," she winked.

JJ looked at Kate and cocked her brow, "I love my husband," she nodded, "I don't foresee myself kissing a girl anytime in the future." She took a long sip of her drink.

Kate smiled. "I was teasing, JJ. I think you need another drink," she smiled. "I'll buy." She wandered over to the bar ordering her colleagues drinks but none for herself this time.

JJ looked at Blake. "I never knew this side of her existed."

"Me either." She shook her head, "maybe falling for someone brought it out of her."

JJ nodded, "maybe. It's kind of entertaining."

She brought the women's drinks back. "So, what about me did I miss you discussing?"

Blake smiled taking her drink from Kate. "I.. Um, we were discussing how different you're acting now that you've found someone, a completely different side of you."

JJ nodded along, "Yep... Never seen you so peppy."

"Oh," she smiled. "Well I have a reason to be happier. She's made me feel...more confident. Since...well before joining here, I got shaken out of myself. It's like she's helped me find me again."

"That's good. Always good. Have you told her that yet?" JJ asked, "I know you mentioned something about being worried somewhat about the whole thing working out and her feelings and such. I mean, I'm not trying to pry, I was just... You're very happy now and.."

Blake interjected. "As opposed to how you seemed before we found her, and before her case, but you were hell-bent on finding her alive. And remained so intense... Just nice to see you with such joy."

"I haven't told her yet," Kate answered. "Well, before that psycho involved me in it with those texts. We are linked in very different ways to this case. But being with her those hours after in the hospital...I couldn't help falling for her."

"Well, you should tell her. Did she open her heart to you?" JJ asked.

Kate nodded. "She did..." She had a wistful smile on her lips.

Blake smiled, "safe to say she really is in love."

Kate smiled and finished her drink. "Pretty safe," she nodded.

_Ayden, North Carolina_

They wrapped the night but Kate was still a little buzzed. She got to her room and texted Arizona. **Hey honey did you want me to call or Skype?**

_**Either one. I don't have my tablet in here with me. Just call me, I need to hear your voice. **_

Without hesitating, Kate dialed. "Hello, beautiful."

"My Caitlin...hi." Arizona spoke softly and sleepily.

"How are you, sweetheart?"

"Lonely?" She said quietly, "I miss you, but I'm okay. I took today off, and just stayed home. How are you? Did you have fun with JJ and... What was her name?"

"Alex. Dr Alex Blake. Not doctor doctor like you," she quickly added. "I did. They're quite eager to meet you. You've caused a wonderfully entertaining change in me, it seems," her smile radiating through the phone. "I'm sorry you're lonely. I know how you feel. I have this incredible girlfriend but she lives all the way in Seattle right now. Maybe you know her? Stunning blue eyes, blonde hair...absolutely breath-taking. And honestly, best smile I've ever seen. I could go on and on…"

"She sounds lovely. This girlfriend of yours." Arizona smiled, cuddling the pillow tighter against her chest. "I happen to have a girlfriend who is beautiful too. Hazel eyes, dark hair and these dimples... My god, I miss you. I didn't realize how big this apartment was with just me in it."

"I know. When I got home it felt so empty...well, I told you that. I uh, JJ pointed out I needed to tell you something else, too. You know about me faking my death and having to hide until Ari was killed...in doing that, I feel like I lost a part of myself. I hadn't even realized it. But being with you, you've found me. You saved me, Arizona. As much as you think I saved you, you saved me. I'm confident again. T-they've never seen me like this. And it's all you."

Arizona was silent on the other end of the line, everything Kate said seemed to hit her square in the chest.

"A-are you still there? Hello?" Kate worried the call had dropped.

"I'm... I'm here." Arizona whispered, "I...really?" She asked.

"Very much so, Arizona. You're incredible...I don't know how you did it, but you did."

"I... I don't know what to say. Except I'm thankful that I've somehow helped you. Made an impact on your life like you have mine."

"I wish I were saying this while holding you. I'm sorry I didn't say it before."

"It's...it's okay. I'm just... I'm happy you told me at all. I'm glad that I have that effect on someone. We'll...make up for lost time soon, you can hold me as long as you want." She smiled as she spoke. "I love you, Kate Todd. I guess we saved each other. Huh?"

"I love you, Arizona Robbins. It seems we very much did. I better let you get some rest. I will text you tomorrow, sweetness. Have wonderful dreams and a great day tomorrow."

"You're the one up super late, sweetheart." Arizona mused. "So you're the one needing rest. Sweet dreams of you and I, huh?" She said quietly. "I love you immensely, talk soon. Bye, sweetheart.."

She hated to do it, but she hung up. Arizona was right. She put her phone on the charger and headed to the bathroom, undressing as she walked. She grabbed her shower and brushed her teeth before putting on one of her lover's tees and slipping into bed.

_Seattle, WA_

"Good morning, Dr. Robbins."

"Good morning, Lisa... Catch me up on last night?" She asked the night nurse for a quick update before she headed to her office.

"Room 345 is a new admit, she came in last night with a fever and elevated levels. But nothing on her scans. Room 367 is quarantined, chicken pox. And 356 is one of your old patients, Lucas?"

"My miracle kid? What's he doing back?"

Lisa frowned and shook her head, "His leukemia is back. And according to the scans..."

Arizona choked back the lump in her throat and nodded, "well, we took care of him then... And he's done well, I'll be reviewing his case." She forced a smile and thanked the nurse, before heading off to her office.

Lisa nodded, letting the surgeon go off. She knew better than to follow.

Arizona sat down at her desk and looked around before putting her head in her hands and letting go. 'Suck it up, Z... You can't keep breaking down all the time.' She chastised herself. Between seeing Kate off and being so far away, her realization of how alone she was and now, a patient with a difficult case, she felt overwhelmed all over again.

There was a knock on Arizona's door.

Arizona quieted her cries, and wiped her eyes, knowing that whomever was on the other side would know she'd been crying. "Um... Co-come in..." She called out.

The door gently opened. "Hey, I just wanted to see how you were -" April was startled to find Arizona crying. "What happened?"

She shook her head, and wiped her eyes again. "What? Oh, I'm fine. Just got a little overwhelmed is all. Please... Come in." She motioned her inside.

April came in, shutting the door behind her. "Overwhelmed by?" She looked gently to Arizona as she took a seat across from her.

"Well, a multitude of things, my girlfriend had to go back home, and I... I got really used to not being so alone." She nodded, and forced a smile. "Then I get to work, and find out one of my 'miracle kids' is back, and things don't look good. I just... It all hit at once." She nodded. "How...how are you, Kepner?" She asked, hoping to appear a bit calmer.

"I'm sorry," she reached a hand out to Arizona in comfort. "I...am okay." She lied.

"It's okay... I'll survive." She smiled, and squeezed April's hand. "Thank you." She watched April's expression change slightly. "Are you really? That hesitated answer tells me you're not."

Her brow furrowed. "I...Jackson and I are pregnant. But we are so divided on everything I'm scared. I didn't realize how different he and I were..."

"I... What? You're pregnant?!" She smiled a little broader now, "I... I understand being scared, but... Congratulations." Knowing her words wouldn't be heard, she couldn't help it, it was the first semi happy news she'd heard in a while. "You two love each other though, right?"

April nodded. "Well I think so. But he finds my religious beliefs laughable. That is something fundamental to me. How can I believe he loves me when he doesn't love something so important to me?"

"I... You two need to sit down and really talk. Explain your feelings and let him explain his and find a compromise." She suggested, "don't sit and not talk about it all... Because, that's toxic."

She gave a heavy sigh. "I will try," she nodded. "So, you said girlfriend?" The redhead tried to push focus off herself.

Arizona nodded, "yeah...I'm surprised you haven't heard the gossip yet, I believe Callie told everyone." She nodded.

April blushed. "I uh...yeah I'd heard but I didn't want to go off just what she said. She was quite mean while you were off...like a rattle snake. Bit Wilson's head off."

"Really?" Arizona nodded, looking somewhat surprised. "I... I knew she was angry, I mean... Any of our exchanges have been rather emotional. She's... She wasn't happy that I have someone, I think." She shrugged, not knowing how much to indulge.

April nodded. "She...Karev told her she was acting like a jealous lunatic when she went off on Jo. That she had a wife and family and needed to stop acting like some victim over everything you did because you were the victim and if you were happy, that's all that mattered to him..."

Arizona looked at April somewhat surprised, "he did? I mean... I knew Karev was one my only allies when I came back from Africa. I just don't guess I realized the extent of him defending me." She smiled.

April nodded. "Well between you and the fact Callie went off on Jo. It was pretty awesome. Right there in the OR he just laid into her."

"I'll have to talk to him." She smiled, "buy him lunch or something."

April smiled and nodded. "That would be good. You know he'll act like an ass first though."

Arizona shook her head, "he hasn't with me lately, been very good actually." She smiled, "besides being scared, how are you feeling? Because you look great."

April blushed. "I'm glad he's being nice with you. I...just well, not scared maybe confused? I know I'm keeping this baby no matter what. It's God's intention he or she is here. It's just where I stand with my 'husband' that seems more of issue at the moment…"

"Talking will help... Trust me. Not communicating ends up with one of you leaving the other in the airport as the other follows their dream." She nodded sadly, she meant what she said too, knowing that a lot of her and Callie's issues were lack of communication.

April looked confused for a moment but then realized and nodded. "I understand. It...just the weight of what we did really hit. I feel stupid or naive we are just going over things now. I am a Trauma Surgeon, for goodness sake! I should know better."

"It's okay, Kepner. Breathe." She smiled at the other woman, "you'll figure it out. You're intelligent, and caring... It'll work out."

April gave a half-hearted smile. "I wish I was as confident as you on the matter. I should let you get back to work." She showed herself out.

**Hey beautiful. Just wanted to say I was thinking of you. Case wrapped. Heading well, not home. That would be you. Back to Quantico. I love you. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello all and welcome back! We hope you're enjoying the journey so far. If you have any constructive criticism or feedback, please feel free to drop us a line. It's much appreciated! Again, we own nothing but the idea.**

She felt unable to contain herself. In less than four hours Arizona's plane would be landing. She'd spent the better part of last night tidying and redecorating. While Kate wasn't home enough to make a huge mess or anything, she still wanted everything perfect. She'd missed Arizona terribly. She'd filled her Netflix queue with a good variety of movies hoping they'd get to cuddle and not watch them. She had gone through various travel sites on what to see. Even though she'd lived there for years, even Kate hadn't ventured many places. She truly had been married to the job.

Arizona drummed her fingers on the armrest of her seat as she looked out the window. After a three hour layover, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall into Kate's arms. She looked down at her phone, and smiled at the picture of the two of them on her lock screen. _**I'm terribly impatient. I'm ready to be there already. **_

**Can't wait to see you. Alex and JJ kept teasing me all day about how giddy and 'dopey' I looked. Miss you more than I realized.**

_**You look dopey? That's adorable. I'll have to kiss your forehead like Snow White when I get there. ;) I love you, sweetie. **_

**I love you, sweetheart. And that means you'll have to kiss me twice ;)**

_**Happy to do that. We're apparently on time, so I should be there in just a few hours. I'll be the idiot blonde running towards you. ;)**_

_**You are far from an idiot, Dr Robbins ;) xxoo**_ She knew she looked idiotic but she didn't care. Her love was coming and Kate was ecstatic. "So, to answer your question, Garcia, we are not doing Ladies Night tonight. Perhaps tomorrow?"

Garcia smirked. "Well, technically, every night would be Ladies Night for you two," she gave a knowing wink. "But of course, mon ami. We can make that work," she nodded. Kate chuckled at the quip.

"Nice one." She headed into Aaron's office before heading out for the night. "I just wanted to be sure you were able to look over my report, Hotch?" Aaron looked up.

"I did. Impeccable. You and Reid work well together," he noted.

Kate smiled. "I think we're a good counter-balance. He's always so smart it's like working with some kind of google-mouthed genius."

"Interesting nickname to give him, but it fits. Have a good weekend, Kate."

She gave him a warm smile. "Thank you. Have fun with Beth and Jack." She headed off actually whistling as she went.

It was hard to maintain thoughts on actually driving versus how good it was going to be seeing her love.

Arizona stepped off the plane and headed into the lobby, looking for the baggage claim. She'd told Kate she'd meet her as soon as the grabbed her bags. After doing so, she headed towards a coffee shop in the food court where Kate said she'd be. Arizona looked around, trying to spot the brunette. _**Okay, I'm in front of the Starbucks. I don't see you. :( **_

It took everything in Kate not to respond. She strode over excitedly, wrapping her arms around Arizona from behind and twirling her. "Hello, beautiful."

"Ahh!" Arizona yelped as Kate grabbed her and spun her around. "Oh, that is a good way to get an elbow to the nose." She chuckled, kissing Kate. "Hello yourself, gorgeous. Mmm... I have missed you." She smiled, holding Kate tightly.

She smiled, kissing Arizona deeply. "I had your arms pinned. Trust me, I know how to keep you incapacitated if need be," she smirked.

"I keep forgetting you're agent badass, and can detain me." She whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Kate grinned, kissing Arizona over and over. "And I love you my sexy surgeon. If I had a cough you'd so be my only doctor," she winked.

She hugged Kate close, and buried her face against the agent's neck. "I need to get more of your body wash and perfume... I've missed you. All of you. Your pillow that I sleep with, no longer smells like you." She sighed.

Kate nodded. "You are going to have to leave another shirt. It doesn't smell like you anymore either. Let's get you home."

"Home..." She sighed, pressing a kiss to her Kate's lips once more, taking her hand as they walked.

She squeezed Arizona's hand. "This is my home. We are just going to where I live." She reached, taking Arizona's luggage for her. They got to the car and she opened the passenger door before putting the bags in the trunk.

"No... I know. My heart has two homes." She smiled, as Kate opened her door. She offered to help but Kate waved her off and packed the car. As the agent got back into the car, Arizona reached out her hand, "I love you... How'd I get so lucky?"

She took Arizona's hand and kissed the back of it. "I ask myself the same question every day. I got us out of Ladies Night tonight, but Garcia insists on tomorrow. They won't let up," she smiled as they headed off.

She nodded, "okay... Well I'm jet lagged, that's a good enough excuse to get out of it tonight." She grinned, "but I want to meet your coworkers...so a night out is fine. Besides, I have all morning to ravage you if I so choose."

Kate smirked. "Oh I'm sure I could perk you up. Feel free to fiddle with the radio."

Arizona reached for the dial and settled on a station, and started singing along, "OooOoooOoh... All I wanna doooOooOoo.. Is love you.." She giggled as the song continued and she danced in her seat, "gimme a kiss... From that Elvis lip..." She looked over to Kate and made a face, smiling as her lover shook her head and laughed.

At a red light, she leaned over and kissed Arizona softly. "Gladly. Anytime. Any place."

She smiled into the kiss, "I've missed your lips so much..." She whispered.

"I have missed your everything, my dear."

Arizona pulled Kate's hand across the console, placing it on her thigh. "You have?" She asked, moving it up and down from her knee all the way to her core. "I feel the same.."

Kate had to grip the wheel with her free hand. "B-baby I swear I am going to have an accident with you." Yet she didn't pull her hand away. She teased it higher up her lovers inner thigh.

"Mmmm... Caitlin." Arizona moaned quietly, moving Kate's hand to her center, and applying pressure. "Don't wreck..." She smiled.

Kate shook her head, keeping focus on the road but also enough to tease Arizona. She kept pressing over her panties. "What has you so very wet, my love?" She feigned innocence.

"Well, I suppose ALL of me has missed you." She smiled, tracing her fingers down Kate's arm.

"Mmm good. I know those Skype calls help some but it's definitely not the same." She kept teasing but before too long they pulled up to Kate's building. She didn't stop right away. She leaned over and kissed Arizona, sucking her bottom lip as she pressed before gently stopping. "Ready to head inside?" She asked with a smile.

"Ummmhmm..." Arizona nodded, moving her hips against Kate's hand. "It's taking everything in me to not rip off your clothes right now." She spoke,after of factly.

"Well there are cameras everywhere in this garage. A federal agent taking her girlfriend in public would go viral faster than we could stop so," she winked, going around and getting Arizona's door and helping her out before getting her luggage again. "Elevator too. Part of the lack of fun living so close to the Capital. Big Brother literally is everywhere."

"Oh, well... That just..." Arizona crossed her arms and pouted, looking around the elevator and spotting the cameras. "Creepy." She nodded, "I'm being good, or attempting to be." She sighed.

Kate smiled. "Thank you, darling. Upside is very minimal violent crime rate. Here, white collar crimes are far more in vogue," she got them to the elevator and pressed the 'down' arrow. It dinged and the doors opened. "Ladies first," she extended her arm graciously for Arizona to board first.

"Ever the gentleman." Arizona grinned, "kinda hot that you're so cordial. Which floor are you on?" She asked.

Kate smiled. "Fourth." She let Arizona press the button and teased when she did. "Love a girl who can press just the right buttons..."

"I'd like to press your buttons..." She mumbled quickly and blushed, she smiled over at Kate.

"You very much will, my love." The elevator gave a slight 'jump' as it came to a stop. They got off and unlocked the door. The place had a slightly utilitarian feel. While Arizona's was warm and felt like home, Kate's felt like a space someone just stopped by. Given her job and past, it wasn't surprising she wasn't overly connected to the space. "I know it's not much...I mean they are nice things, but it feels like a hotel room, compared to your place..."

"It's perfect." Arizona nodded, looking around and smiling, she could tell that Kate wasn't home much. "Come here..." She held out her hand."

She smiled, taking Arizona's hand. "Mmhmm?"

Arizona pulled her close, and pressed a deep, passionate kiss to Kate's lips, "I just... Needed to kiss you is all." She nodded.

Kate moaned into the kiss. "Mmm anytime," she purred. "Shall I let you get a shower, baby? Or some food? What do you want?"

"I'm in need of a shower.. Maybe that'll wake me up some." She smiled.

Kate smiled and showed her to the bedroom. "Bathroom is right here. I set some towels just in case. There's also," she smiled, pointing to a set of tooth paste and tooth brush brand new. "Again, just in case. I'll go whip something up while you shower," she kissed Arizona again before leaving.

"Thank you, sweetie." She kissed her back and set to freshening up for the evening. Sure they weren't going back out tonight, but traveling all day had always made Arizona feel less than glamorous.

Kate was humming as she kept fixing the salad. The pasta was finishing and the garlic bread was ready to go in. She set the table and she sipped her wine. The place finally felt like home to her.

After her shower, and getting dressed in a tshirt and yoga pants, she followed her nose towards the kitchen, and found Kate cooking. "Something smells amaz-... You just whipped that up?" She smiled, motioning towards the stove.

Kate smiled. "Pasta carbonara? It's not too hard. The veggies were pre-chopped and the sauce was frozen. I made big batches in December. And the pasta was fresh but store-bought..."

"You spoil me..." She smiled, making her way into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around Kate's waist, kissing her neck. "I love you."

"I love you," she turned and kissed Arizona softly. "And before you ask, there is very much frozen foods you will be taking back in special containers," she winked. "Mind setting the salad on the table?" She'd moved to the sink, cleaning her things as she worked.

"I... Good." She smiled, taking the salad and heading towards the table. "How else can I help?" She asked, as she came back.

"Um bring the plates if you're ready? And do you want some wine?" Kate smiled as she reached for another glass.

"Yes, please?" She nodded, grabbing the plates and silverware as well. "It smells so good..." She nodded.

Kate smiled. "Thank you. I...this finally feels like home. Or a damn good start," she kissed Arizona's cheek as she handed her the glass.

"Is it okay if I call it home too?" She asked, taking a sip. "Because anywhere with you feels that way."

Kate nodded. "If this works though and you do decide to move here, I'd insist we found a house. "Our" place. Devoid of any other history."

Arizona nodded, "Yes... Of course."

Kate smiled happily, taking a sip of her wine. "Everything tasting alright?" The timer dinged letting her know the garlic bread was ready. She moved to grab it, bringing it back on a board piping hot.

"It's wonderful." Arizona nodded and smiled, "I expected no less from you... I've been very spoiled when it comes to food lately."

"Well, I'm sure you've had to succumb to eating out. There weren't a months worth of food in your freezer," she smirked.

"I've made it last... And attempted to recreate some of your recipes.." She nodded, "they're not as good as yours." She shook her head.

"You will have to cook for me next time I'm there," she smiled happily. "I am sure they are delicious. I never make the same dish the same way twice," she winked. "That's the great thing about cooking. There is also someone's favorite dessert later."

"I hope by dessert you mean..." Arizona motioned over Kate's body. "Please tell me I'm right.."

She blushed deeply. "Well, that too. But, what else do you enjoy you can actually consume?"

"Cheesecake..." She smiled, innocently.

Kate nodded. "And various toppings of your choice. Or you could easily eat those off me. Whichever," she grinned.

"I'd rather eat the toppings off of you..." She nodded.

Kate smirked. "That could get sticky, but okay."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Not if I'm thorough." She grinned.

She shivered. "True, true." They continued eating.

Arizona grinned at the blush creeping over Kate's chest, and her body shiver. "I'm fully healed now... So, there are things I could do that I couldn't last time we saw one another." She nodded and continued eating quietly.

She quirked her brow. "Oh? Care to share? Or is this where showing is better than telling?"

"Let's just say I'm a little more bendy than I was." She smiled, "I started taking yoga, and kickboxing. I...um... I wanted to be able to assert myself more, and.. Dr. Melfi said it might make me a little more... Confident."

Kate nodded. "That's great. Did you look into those self defense classes we'd talked about? And pepper spray? I know you don't want to carry a gun and I respect that, but you should have something…"

"I did. It starts up in a couple of weeks. I signed up." She smiled, "and yes.. I bought a bottle of pepper spray for my keys." She nodded. "I'm doing all I can to take care of me when I'm in Seattle. Trust me."

Kate reached out a hand to Arizona and squeezed gently. "I know you are, my love. I just worry too. Where you bought it, did the guy show you how to properly use it and go over thorough ways to take care should you accidentally spray yourself or someone else? Because trust me, water is the last thing you want to do is rub that or just straight cold water."

"He... He showed me how to unlock it and spray. But he didn't explain how to handle myself if I got it on me." She shook her head, and frowned, looking down at hers and Kate's hands.

"Do not rub your eyes. You'll want to, but don't. It's capsaicin oil. Rubbing just spreads and intensifies the reaction. A good solution is 25 percent dawn dish soap to 75 percent water. The grease fighting power of the dawn helps get it gone versus just water," she smiled. "I uh...accidentally sprayed one of my brothers once. Well, not really accidentally," she laughed.

Arizona first looked shocked at Kate's knowledge, but softened when she considered the job that her girlfriend had. She laughed out loud when she explained that she'd sprayed her brother once. "Oh, positively evil... But I'm sure he deserved it!"

She nodded. "He thought it fitting to tell my family I was on the pill...at Thanksgiving. If I kneed him in the crotch like I wanted that would not be an 'accident.'" She smirked. She shrugged. "Mason lived. Dinner okay?" She checked.

"Dinner is wonderful." She smiled, and nodded "absolutely wonderful. You outdid yourself." She leaned over and kissed Kate softly.

Kate smiled. "As I said my dear, most of it was pre-done. If you're finished, I'll set the dishes in the soapy water in the sink. We can adjourn to the living room to cuddle and finish our wine?"

"I'm finished." She smiled and got up to follow Kate with her dishes. She took a long sip of her wine and smiled. "Cuddling sounds wonderful." She nodded, following Kate into the living room.

She grabbed the bottle, setting it on the coffee table along with her glass. "Cuddle or cuddler?" She smiled before moving to sit.

"Can I cuddle you?" Arizona asked, and smiled sweetly.

Kate nodded, letting her lover sit first. She slid into her arms easily and leaned her head back. "Mmmm you feel like heaven. Absolute heaven."

"I do?" Arizona asked, kissing Kate's neck, "you feel pretty wonderful yourself..." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Kate nodded and moaned at the kisses. "You do. You very much do. So how else has life been? I know we talk and text all the time but what else is going on?"

"I told you about my miracle patient, Lucas... Didn't I?" She asked, "well... Before I left, he was still stable. I don't think he's going to last much longer though. Chemo isn't touching him." She sighed, and shook her head. "The losses hurt, but they really hurt when I've known them for so long."

Kate turned, facing Arizona. "I'm so, so sorry." She wrapped her arms around her lover softly.

"It's okay... He's holding steady right now." Arizona nodded, "I don't want to talk about work right now though. Please?" She looked at her lover pleadingly.

Kate nodded and kissed her softly. "I know. Every facet of your life intrigues me. I know your job is incredibly hard. I want you to know I don't have some fantasy where I think your life is easy..."

"I know you don't," she kissed her again, "I know your job is tough too. How are you?"

Kate nodded. "It's been tough but it's okay. I have a great team to lean on. I don't want to bring that depravity into our life, if that's okay?" She felt nervous. She didn't want to keep things from her lover but she didn't want to expose her to what she saw daily.

"I... That's okay. But... I don't want you to hold it all in either... I share my job stories with you, I know you deal with psychos and evil people. But I understand... Because one of those crazies had me at one point. It's not like you're going to scare me away. I just.." She kissed Kate, "I don't want you to feel like you've got to hold it in all the time."

She squeezed Arizona gently as she kissed her. "I know, sweetheart. I won't, I promise. It's not even your own experience that is of issue. I just...don't want you having mental images like I do," she shuddered.

"I have plenty of scary mental images... I've grown used to them over the past few weeks." She nodded.

Kate kissed Arizona softly. "I wish that wasn't so. But it doesn't mean I have to add to them."

"Okay." She nodded, she didn't want to push the issue further, a small part of her felt defensive, she wanted to simply explain that she didn't need protecting. She knew deep down that Kate was simply trying to show her a different side of her love, by keeping her safe.

She leaned over and kissed Arizona gently. "It isn't like you think, honey. I talked to Hotch the other day and he said the key with Hailey...and now Beth, is not bringing work home. We need as much separation from it all on top of just not laying that on our spouse or partner, k? But if I need to talk, I know and am grateful I can."

She nodded again, kissing Kate in return. "Okay.. I understand." She smiled, hugging her close.

Kate hugged Arizona and smiled. "You are the strongest woman I know, Arizona. I mean that."

Arizona shook her head, "No, I'm not... I just survived some crazy circumstances." She held Kate tightly, and relaxed against the cushions.

She kissed Arizona. "Shhh. I love you. My opinion matters. So just give me that super magic smile and say 'thank you.' Okay?" She let her lips trail down Arizona's neck.

Arizona forced and smile and looked at Kate. "Thank you..." She closed her eyes as her lover trailed kisses down her neck. "Mmm... Neck kisses will melt me. I am putty in your hands." She whispered.

Kate teased her hands across Arizona's torso. "Mmm feel pretty solid to me, my love." She let her hands roam higher as she kept kissing and nibbling gently. She slid her hands under her lovers bra and massaged her breasts.

Arizona moaned at the touches she'd longed for since putting Kate on a plane over a month ago. "I... I mean... I'll do whatever you ask of me if you kiss my neck. It's like a spell or something." She chuckled.

Kate sucked lightly then leaned back smiling. "It's in my DNA," she winked as her fingers rolled and twirled stiff nipples. She moved her hands to help Arizona take her top off and immediately reached around unhooking her lovers bra. "I have missed you so, so much. Not just the sex, but you are fucking fantastic at it," she smirked.

"As are you..." She smirked, reaching to pull Kate's shirt over her head. "You make me feel things I've never felt with anyone else."

"Good," she leaned in and kissed deeply, sucking Arizona's tongue. She quickly began undoing Arizona's jeans, wanting her lover naked as soon as possible.

Arizona lifted her hips, allowing Kate to remove her jeans. She moaned into her lover's mouth as she kissed her deeply.

Getting her pants down, she grinned as a naughty thought came to mind. "Mmm lay back, baby. I wanna try something," she kissed Arizona again before she laid back.

Arizona looked at her confused, but did as she was asked. "O-okay... What are you doing?" She asked.

Kate smirked. "Just watch." She took a bit of the front part of Arizona's waistband between her teeth, hooking her fingers on the sides for assistance if needed. She tugged her lovers pants down with her teeth, watching Arizona watch her.

Arizona grinned as Kate began tugging her pants down with her teeth, her breath hitched as she felt her warm breath over her skin. "Oh... Kate..." She moaned quietly.

She smiled as she got the panties down, tossing them aside. "So beautiful," she cooed as she slid Arizona's legs over her shoulders, kissing up and down her slit.

She simply hummed as Kate teased her, "Ca-Caitlin... Baby I need you..." She whispered.

Kate glanced up feeling a shiver of lust dance down her spine. She loved when Arizona called her by her full name. She parted her lips softly with her fingers and drew her tongue around her inner walls. "God I've missed you," she moaned as she latched her lips around Arizona's stiff clit and sucked.

Arizona gasped as Kate's tongue delved into her, she clenched her eyes closed and arched into her lover. "Oh...OH..." She whimpered, "Kate... Kate... Mmm, right there." She nodded, tangling her fingers in Kate's hair.

She kept sucking as she worked three fingers deep into Arizona. She felt inner walls contracting around her fingers and felt her own pelvis squeeze in response. She kept going, not wanting to stop until Arizona was fully satiated.

Arizona rocked her hips against Kate, riding her hand as she moved. "I'm so close, sweetheart..." She panted, holding Kate's head still.

She kept going, sucking her clit like it was either do that or die. She thrust her fingers deeper and faster.

Arizona bucked her hips hard, tightening her thighs around Kate's head. "Oh fuck me..." She gasped, finally releasing.

Kate grinned and kept going. She let Arizona's clit go for a moment. "I am, my dear." She kept fucking.

"Caitlin!" She screamed, as she collapsed against the couch, still whimpering as she felt Kate's fingers pumping inside of her.

Kate moved quickly, holding Arizona to her and kissing her. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"And I love you...so much.." She whispered, hugging Kate against her. "Lemme catch my breath... And I'll... It's your turn."

Kate smiled. "You don't have to if you don't want to…" she nodded.

"I... I want to." She nodded, "but can we take this to your bed?" She asked, "I need a place for you to stretch out." She grinned.

Kate moaned and nodded, grabbing Arizona as she got up. She carried her to her bed.

"Ooh! I forget you're so strong." She smiled, keeping her legs wrapped around Kate's waist. "Uh-uh... You can't get away that easily..." She smirked, pulling her into a kiss.

She kissed her lover deeply. "I'm not going anywhere, trust me," she smirked. "I'm small but wiry," she winked.

Arizona loosened her grip, and motioned for Kate to climb into the bed with her. "Come here, lover..." She growled.

Kate moaned, and moved closer, kissing Arizona deeply. "I'm right here, baby."

Arizona cupped Kate's face on her hands. "How do you want me, my love?" She asked, kissing Kate deeply.

"Any way you can imagine and we will invent a few," she winked. "How do you want to start, though?"

"Well, first of all... I need you to take off your pants." She grinned and then pulled Kate into her lap, so that she straddled her. Arizona wrapped her arms around her lover's nude form as she adjusted to get comfortable. She began by kissing Kate deeply and trailing her lips down her neck and across her chest.

She quickly complied and grinned as Arizona pulled her on top of her. She kissed deeply back, letting her hands cup and massage her lovers magnificent breasts again.

Arizona cradled Kate in her hands, leaning forward so that she would lean back in her embrace. She kissed down Kate's chest, stopping to take one of her lover's taut nipples into her mouth, and then moving to the other. "My god, you're magnificent." She whispered.

Kate moaned and writhed with what Arizona was doing to her. "Mmmm I'm not, but you are," she countered, giving herself over completely.

"Yes you are..." As she leaned Kate back up and pulled her arms to drape over her shoulders. She slipped a hand between them and dipped her fingers into her lover's wet folds. "Mmm... Is that for me?" She smiled.

Kate arched at the touch of her very talented girlfriend. "Mmm yes baby. All for you. God I've missed you," she kissed her hungrily.

"I've missed you too." Arizona mumbled, kissing across her skin, as she softly pumped three fingers deep inside of her lover. She used her free hand to hold Kate against her.

She threw her head back in ecstasy. "Ohhhh god baby...there," she slightly bounced and rocked on Arizona's fingers.

"Ride me, Caitlin..." Arizona whispered, curling her fingers as her lover moved over her. Trailing her lips over Kate's skin, she leaned forward and sucked at the valley between her breasts.

She moved faster. "Fuck, I love you," she cried, feeling the familiar tension before glorious release.

She felt Kate's muscles begin to tense as she quickly fell over the edge. "I love you too..." Arizona grinned, watching her lover climax, and collapse against her. She held her tightly, and slowly removed her fingers, bringing them up to her lips, and sucking. "Mmm..." She smiled.

Kate panted. The weight of how hard Arizona effected her just started to wash over her as her orgasm dissipated. "Mmmm fuck is now too soon to ask you to move here?" "

Arizona chuckled and hugged her lover tightly, resting her head against the woman's chest. "You're the one who joked that I was uhauling awfully quick, over a month ago..." Arizona chuckled as she looked up at Kate.

"But that was a month ago..." She whined. "Pretty please with sugar on top?" She grinned before leaning down and capturing Arizona's nipple between her lips.

"I need to find a job, and I... Do you really want me to?" She asked, wondering if Kate was serious, as she arched into her.

"As serious as my hand is about making you cum," she nodded, thrusting faster. "I love you. I feel like I'm breathing now...like this past month I was existing, not living."

"O-okay..." Arizona nodded, as she moaned Kate's name, feeling her hand begin to thrust in and out of her vigorously. "I'll move here with you." She spoke, arching off the bed.

Kate thrust deeper, begging Arizona to come undone for her. "Cum for me, baby. Cum please."

Arizona clutched Kate tightly as the agent pushed her over the edge. "Oh my god... Caitlin!" She moaned loudly then quieting into panted breaths.

Kate wrapped her arms tightly around Arizona, kissing lovingly. "Mmm you're amazing," she smiled before going down to lick her lover clean.

"Y-you are..." She hummed happily as Kate finished up, she reached and pulled her lover up even with her, and looked into her eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

Kate smiled, curling into Arizona. "And I love you. I...I know it isn't as easy as just packing up and moving here," she nodded. "Finding a job takes time and such. I just...I know it seems fast," she nodded. "This just feels too right to not work out. Maybe I'm crazy, I don't know. I know I'm crazy about you. I talk everyone's ear off about you to the point they probably know you better than your coworkers do!"

"O-okay... Okay. We can talk more about it tomorrow, alright?" Arizona spoke softly, rubbing Kate's shoulder, leaning in to kiss her gently, before settling back against the pillows.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you all and welcome back. Apologies for the delay in an update. I ended up back at work and that really threw our timing off. But we are back on track and will update again far sooner! We hope you enjoy. **

She slept restlessly. Something in the way Arizona ended up reacting to her offer of moving closer struck Kate. It was also odd her lover didn't go to reciprocate their love making. She didn't say anything, just assumed Arizona was tired or jet lagged. She kissed her forehead softly before padding over to the bathroom and shutting the door ask she started a shower.

'That was odd...' Arizona thought to herself, 'the conversation, the offer... I should've said more.' She rolled over, and pulled the blanket up tighter, around her. She could hear the shower running, and knew it would be a few more minutes before Kate would come to wake her up. She sighed, and closed her eyes, hoping today wouldn't be awkward.

She finished up, turning off the water then toweling off still in the shower. She wrapped another towel around her head to dry her hair before going back over to the bed. She slipped back under the covers and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Time to wake up, my love."

"Mmmmm... Five more minutes?" She whined, after just dozing back off.

Kate moved and kissed over Arizona's chest. "Sure." She trailed down Arizona's breasts.

"Mmm..." Arizona sighed, "I'm not ready to wake up." She turned over towards Kate and nestled her face into her neck.

"But your body is," she cooed as she let her hands caress her lover's form.

"Okay..." She spoke softly, finally opening her eyes. "I'm awake..." She sighed.

She smiled, kissing over Arizona's breast before taking a stiffening nipple into her

mouth as she suckled.

Arizona moaned and writhed against Kate. "Caitlin..."

She kept sucking while her free hand went and cupped Arizona's free breast, massaging it.

She draped her arm over Kate's torso and drug her fingers over her back. "I need to take a shower..." She mumbled.

"Shh…" Kate insisted as she kept her oral ministrations up. She moved her mouth over to Arizona's other nipple.

Arizona thought for a moment, and hummed as Kate continued teasing her. "Um... Hey..." She lifted Kate's chin so that she was looking at her. "Why don't I take care of you?" She asked, "I...owe you." She grinned, hoping to stave off having to talk about the offer from the night before.

Kate shook her head. "There's no owing…"

She shifted her weight and straddled Kate. "Okay then.. How about I just want to hear you scream my name, this morning?" She leaned down and kissed her lover's neck, sucking at her pulse point.

Kate groaned. "Mmmm I love when you take charge." She felt herself throb.

"Good." She grinned, grabbing Kate's wrists and pinning them above her head, then dragging her fingers down the length of her arms. "Keep them there. I'm in charge." She growled.

Kate arched. "Fuck. You're so hot any time but when you take charge it's...electric," she noted. "Do as you want, Arizona. I'm all yours."

Arizona simply smiled, as she continued down Kate's torso, kissing deeply, she left wet circles. She blew a cool breath to each, watching the goosebumps appear on her lover's skin, and her nipples harden. "Mmm... She likes it." She grinned before taking a nipple between her teeth and tugging gently.

Kate simply acquiesced to what Arizona was doing. "Mmm who wouldn't? You are fucking amazing, my love."

She focused on the other nipple before travelling down Kate's body. She stopped just above Kate's center. "I can see how wet you are for me..." She spoke softly, "would you like for me to take care of this?"

Kate nodded vigorously. "If you'd want to, fuck yes," she stated.

"No... That's not how this is going to go. You're going to beg me." She growled, "convince me..."

Kate looked wildly out of place for a moment. "I made you cum last night. Take me. Arizona, please. No one knows my body like you. No one makes me cum like you. Please," she whimpered.

Arizona smiled and leaned down, dragging her tongue through Kate's folds, she hummed as she worked, taking special care to pay attention to Kate's movements with each flick of her tongue.

The agent felt like a puppet. Everything Arizona did was spot on.

Without warning, Arizona plunged her tongue deeply as she could inside, grasping the agent's thighs to hold her still. She watched Kate squirm, and enjoyed the faces and sounds she was eliciting from the woman. "Mmmm.." She continued humming, feeling her walls tighten, as she knew she was close to the edge.

Feeling Arizona take charge, Kate whimpered and began riding her face. Inside and out, she knew Arizona knew what she was doing to her. "Fuck, baby...so, so good," was all she could get out.

She felt Kate arch once more against her, and couldn't wipe the smile from her face as her lover climaxed. She remained where she was for a few moments, taking pride in her accomplishment as she looked over the very spent Agent Todd.

Kate shivered and kissed Arizona deeply. "Mmm god. Good morning to you too," she grinned before massaging Arizona's breasts again

Arizona smiled simply, "well... I don't need breakfast now." She pressed a kiss to Kate's lips, and pulled her close.

"Mmm sure you didn't work up an appetite?" She leaned in, sucking Arizona's neck and nipping.

"I'm sure I could eat..." She smiled, "I was just saying, you're very satisfying."

She hummed happily. "Really now?" She leaned down, kissing over Arizona's chest.

"Yes, really." Arizona stretched, then running her fingers through her lover's hair.

She kissed over her breasts and sucked each nipple in turn before cupping Arizona's sex.

Arizona moaned, and as much as she wanted to shower and start breakfast, her body deceived her.

Kate grinned as she felt how wet her lover was. "Mmmm for me?" She slid her finger over Arizona's clit.

"Ummhmm... You... You don't have to though." She moved as if she were going to roll over. "If you don't want to, I mean..."

Kate rubbed faster and kept kissing down her lovers body. "Why would I not want to?"

"I.. I don't know." Arizona arched against Kate's hand, and moaned.

Kate smirked as she sunk three fingers into Arizona. "I'd never not want to," she grinned as her fingers curled inside her lover.

Arizona rocked her hips, "Mmm...Caitlin..." Her eyes fluttered closed, as she bit down on her bottom lip.

She kept pumping her fingers inside as she moved her mouth. She latched her mouth on Arizona's tender clit, her fingers working faster..

She threw her head back and moaned from somewhere deep inside as Kate worked her over. "Oh god! Oh... Oh my god.." She clutched the bedsheets, knuckles turning white.

Kate watched what she was doing to Arizona. She raked her teeth over the sensitive nub in her mouth as her fingers kept pressing on her g-spot.

"Kate, I'm so close..." Arizona panted, and arched off the bed.

She thrust faster, needing her lover to come undone for her.

She tensed, her muscles felt as though they locked up completely. She saw stars, or so she thought as she screamed Kate's name once again.

She watched in amazement as Arizona came. She moved her fingers out but kept lapping at the sweetness coming from her. Not losing a drop, she moved up, kissing Arizona deeply, knowing she loved tasting herself on Kate's mouth. "You are...beyond beautiful, I swear," she murmured.

She blushed and shook her head, "no I'm not. I'm looking at beyond beautiful..." She kissed Kate once more.

Kate smiled, kissing back. "We'd put porn stars to shame then," she smirked.

"I don't wanna be all porny!" Arizona scrunched up her nose. "You're not porny!"

Kate chuckled. "I was kidding. I just mean we're hot so we must be explosive on film," she winked. She reached for a robe, tying it. "Feel free to grab that shower. I'll get some breakfast going."

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, getting up and stretching as she padded off towards the bathroom, sans robe.

She hummed, smiling as she fixed a fritata and got the toast going. She was still shaken by Arizona's reaction to the idea of moving. Yes, it did seem insanely soon but at the same time, she knew her lover would have to take time to evaluate the hospitals in the area. Surely, any one of them would kill to have such a highly accomplished, esteemed surgeon on their team. But, would they be up to Arizona's standards? That was more of issue.

Arizona allowed the hot water to wash over her as her thoughts began to swim. What had her so suddenly scared to move in with Kate? She loved her didn't she? 'Yes, immensely.' She answered herself silently. She finally finished up, and wrapped up in her robe, and headed into the kitchen. "Something smells wonderful..." She sighed, hopping up on the counter.

Kate smiled up to Arizona. "That would be you. All I have here is breakfast," she winked. "Coffee is almost ready. Mind grabbing some plates?"

"I can." She smiled, hopping down and grabbing plates and silverware and placing them on the counter. "What else?"

Kate kissed Arizona gently as she plated the fritata. "It's spinach and cheese. I hope that's okay?" She finished and grabbed another plate with the toast taking them over to the table. "There's also yogurt and fresh fruit if you're not a fan of the fritata. Not everyone is."

"I'm a fan of your cooking, so I'm sure I will enjoy it." She smiled, "it looks wonderful, and it smells wonderful too. So... Shh." She poured them both a cup of coffee, and followed Kate to the table.

She smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek as they sat down. "Um, I think I made you uncomfortable last night asking about moving here. I...if you don't want to, you don't have to. It is asking a lot, I get that. I just...I figured it would take time in terms of you finding a hospital that met your standards, us finding 'our' home, that kind of thing. But it's a huge decision to make."

Arizona frowned as Kate spoke, she didn't know how to explain her heart. "I... Am scared to death. Utterly terrified... I want to move here, I want to start building our life together, I... You simply took me by surprise." She nodded, "I'm scared that things are too wonderful...what if we wake up and there is something different? What if you wake up and don't love me? Hmm?"

"Do you think of me so fickle? Arizona, this is huge for me. It's not like I'm picking a new ice cream flavor, here. If being with you makes me gay, so be it. I wasn't before you," she shook her head. "And you're the last person I'd ever regret. I know what my heart feels. I can't foresee one day waking up and just not loving you. That's ludicrous…"

She hung her head, "I'm sorry... I can't help it." She reached to wipe the tears from her eyes, "I love you, I am in love with you... So much it hurts and it scares me."

She leaned over and kissed Arizona gently. "I get it. This is scary...and wonderful and intoxicating. We may not always feel this blissful. Reality of life can get mundane and repetitive. But I am not one to just haphazardly do something. Even when it gets mundane I can still think of both of us trying and working at it. Isn't that the important part in life? Two people trying? I...I think to myself every morning when I wake, 'how can I make her day better?' I strive for that."

Arizona looked into Kate's eyes. "I..." She cupped Kate's cheek, and brushed her thumb over her girlfriend's skin. "I am willing to try. I want to be who you come home to. I want to come home to you.." She nodded, "I love you..."

She smiled and kissed the pad of Arizona's thumb. "We still might have crazy schedules. I know emergencies happen and well, you know with mine I might have to drop and run with very little warning. It's not always this quiet with the job but it's not always dropping and running, either. Like I said, JJ has a family. Hotch has a family. We can make this work, I believe that."

"I want to try." Arizona nodded, "I want a house and a family with you..."

"Oh, family now?" She grinned. "Are we talking things on four legs or two?" she smirked as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm sorry..." She took a bite of her food, "you mentioned family first." She nodded.

"I was teasing. I'd love to entertain those avenues with you. I bet you'd look stunning pregnant."

"You've said that before." She smiled, "after that dream I told you about. You'd really want to have babies with me?"

Kate smiled dreamily. "I remember. I...could see that," she smiled and nodded. "Who would...I mean would we have more than one? I...had read about this couple where each partner carried a baby but when she did, the other mother's egg was used. I think that's an interesting idea."

She nodded. "Very interesting idea... I mean... I think you'd be so glowy and gorgeous pregnant too. Cuddled up on the couch, talking to you and the baby." She grinned.

Kate blushed. "You know...I have never contemplated children with any romantic partner before. I'm not just saying that. Even with Gibbs," she shook her head. "I'm not anti-children. It just...the thought of kids with those men didn't fit."

"I didn't either. Calliope wanted children... And I didn't. It was a bunch of terrible fights too." Arizona nodded, "but you see... She got her way."

"And here we are, discussing kids," Kate nodded. "Life works in mysterious ways." As they finished up, she gathered their dishes and set to cleaning. "What would you like to do today, darling? We have our drinks date at 7…"

"Well, what is there to do?" Arizona asked, following Kate into the kitchen.

"We could sight see? Go to the Capital? What are you interested in doing," she smiled as she turned on the tap.

"I'd like to sight see with you."

Kate smiled and pointed to a folder on the breakfast bar. "I printed out a list of various attractions nearby. Take a look while I finish up?"

Arizona picked up the folder and looked over it. "I... How do you feel about museums? We never had time to do these types of things when I was growing up, and dad would come to the capital."

Kate nodded. "That's fine. Whatever you'd like to do."

"Are you sure? Or is there somewhere you'd like me to see?" Arizona asked, "anywhere you like to go when you're in town?"

Kate shook her head. "I don't get out much, honestly. Between work and work, I'm usually there or here. Wherever we go will be new for me," she smiled.

Arizona nodded, and put the folder back onto the counter. "Okay then... We can just explore? See where the day takes us." She smiled. "I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

She finished up washing as Arizona spoke. "My little romantic," she smiled as she kissed her. "Maybe we should check out hospitals?"

"Yeah... Sure. We could do that." She nodded, heading towards the bedroom to get her clothes for the day.

Kate whistled as Arizona walked away. "Hate to see you go but love to watch you leave," she smiled.

Arizona wiggled her hips as she looked over her shoulder. "My girlfriend is such a dirty girl." She shook her head, disappearing into the bedroom to change.

"Maybe she should be punished," she called out with a smile still on her lips. She dried her hands and put the rest of the food away while she waited on her lover.

"Later!" Arizona called back, laughing to herself. As she finished up, she bounded out of the bedroom ready to take on the day. "I'd like to sight see and be a normal couple too, you know." She grinned.

Kate smiled as Arizona came out. "I am pretty sure we were normal in Seattle too," she winked. She grabbed her purse and Arizona's hand. "Ready?"

"Yep... I am. And I meant... I'd like to walk around the city with you on my arm. Make people jealous that you're mine." She smiled.

Kate kissed her softly. "Mmm possessive. I love it." She locked the door as they got out and walked toward the garage. She clicked 'open' on the key fob and opened her Camry's door. "Ladies first," she smiled.

"Thank you..." She smiled, "ever the gentlewoman." She sat down and buckled up, waiting for Kate.

She smiled, getting in and buckling up herself. "Have you looked over the list of hospitals on your phone? I am sure it would be rude to just drop by but," she shrugged.

"No... Not yet. Um... Can we be tourists? Please? I promise I'll look up hospitals and such tomorrow."

Kate nodded. "Okay. Hmm," she put in a destination in the GPS before heading off. She took the scenic route as they headed into town. She smiled to herself, knowing Arizona would love where she was taking her. "I know the Smithsonian is a given to see and I'm going to guess your dad already dragged you to all the war-themed things? And the National Marine Corp Museum?"

"Yeah... He has." She sighed and nodded, "I'd like to go to Arlington while I'm here too." She smiled, "if that's okay?"

"Absolutely. I think you're going to like where we're going first," she smiled. "Feel free to adjust whatever you want." She reached over, taking Arizona's hand as she drove.

Arizona smiled and squeezed Kate's hand, leaning her head back and watching the scenery roll by. "Where are we going first? I'm not the biggest fan of surprises." She shot Kate a side glance.

"It's called the Hirshhorn Museum," she smiled. "Hotch talked about taking Beth there. It supposedly has a beautiful sculpture garden."

Arizona nodded, "okay... That sounds wonderful. I am all about beautiful things." She grinned.

"I must be too now because I have the most beautiful woman I know in my car," she gave a cheesy grin.

She rolled her eyes, and kissed Kate's hand. "You're such a cheeseball."

Kate smiled. "I'm your cheeseball," she winked. It wasn't long before they arrived and she parked. She went around and opened Arizona's door.

Arizona kissed her girlfriend's cheek as they set off towards the entrance. She grasped Kate's hand and squeezed, "I love you..." She nodded as they went inside.

"I love you, my darling." They went in and wandered around taking note of various pieces. "Oh, I have an idea. How about we find something for our new place? Some piece we both like?"

"Really? Okay." Arizona nodded, looking around. "What are your tastes in art?" She asked, "because... I don't want us to clash on what we like." She smiled.

Kate smiled. "Having a differing taste is quite normal. I like classic," she nodded. "Things that aren't too loud or garish. Like…" she looked around, finding a very bright, neon-colored abstract piece. She pointed. "That is too bright for my taste."

Arizona nodded, and smiled as she walked away from Kate towards the bright piece, "I like the bright. But I also like this..." She pointed towards a contemporary black and white piece.

"It doesn't have to be so muted," she smiled. "Just that looks...ostentatious, to me." She wandered around. "What about this?" It was simple but burst with vibrant tones.

"I like that." She smiled, and nodded.

Kate smiled and waved a nice looking man over. "Hello. My," she bit her lip for a moment thinking on the right word. "Partner and I want to purchase this piece, please." The man smiled happily and nodded.

"Excellent choice. That artist sells out quickly here. Would you like to pay now and take it on your way out?" Kate nodded, walking back to a register with him.

"Do we...split the cost, hon, or I'll just buy it? What makes you happier? And do not say you buying it," she grinned.

Arizona smiled simply, knowing her dimples popped, "me buying it." She knew the answer would infuriate Kate a little, but she nodded. "I'll get it."

Kate raised her brow. "Arizona Brooke Robbins. Not funny."

"I am sooo scared." Arizona feigned fear, causing the gentleman behind the counter to chuckle. She handed him her card, and smiled.

Kate huffed. "Then I am going to buy something too!" She got close to her lover and whispered hotly in her ear. "Just wait until tonight. You will so be scared then," she ground against Arizona's ass.

Arizona blushed and smiled at the gentleman. "Th-thank you..." She attempted to stop her hand from shaking as she tried to sign her receipt.

Kate smiled to herself and went to look around. The salesman took a small sticker with 'sold' written on it and put it on the corner of their piece while they continued to browse.

Arizona followed Kate around, looking at other pieces. She took Kate's hand in hers and leaned in. "Tell me why I should be scared tonight?" She whispered.

Knowing her lover wanted to be aroused, she danced on the lines of detail and vagueness. "Oh I think perhaps a spanking is in order. Nice, open-handed swats to creamy, white ass cheeks. Watching them turn pink then deepen. Though who gets the spanking?" She smiled, teasing her lover.

She looked at Kate wide eyed. "I... Um... Was I that bad?" She asked, and then smiled mischievously.

"I told you I'd pay or we both would. You bogarted the purchase. Now we have to find a second item we agree on," she hissed.

Arizona felt a jolt of arousal course through her body, as she nodded. "What's the difference in me paying and you paying?" She asked.

"You disregarded me completely. That is a big difference. I am seeing all that preceded by a fair amount of teasing and torture over drinks with my colleagues tonight, however," she grinned.

"You wouldn't do that..." Arizona shook her head. "Tease me in front of them?" She smiled sweetly, and squeezed her hand. "I won't be able to concentrate."

Kate looked at her sweetly. "I very much will. You more than earned that, my dear. You will have to force yourself to focus," she smiled before continuing to peruse the museum.

Arizona nodded and browsed as well, she looked over her shoulder and watched Kate study a painting. She couldn't help but smile at the way the woman made her feel. Kate turned around and caught her staring. She turned back quickly and tried to study the particular painting in front of her.

Feeling eyes on her, she turned, catching the beautiful blonde staring. She smirked and walked over. "See anything you like, Miss?" She played up a 'strangers' angle.

"Y-yeah..." She pointed. "This one.. It's so... Different." She smiled politely.

Kate nodded. "Very unique. For yourself or that special someone?"

"My girlfriend and I are moving in together. " she nodded. "I just hope she likes it, we've already picked another out as well. She wants to find something else, I sort of hijacked the other transaction." She smiled sheepishly.

Kate nodded. "Oh my. I'm sure she'll have quite a punishment for you later," she smirked. "Perhaps you should find this girlfriend before some other person thinks you're available and tries to snap you up."

"Maybe you've seen her? She's about this tall..." Arizona held her hand up even with Kate, "dark hair, and green eyes that I could easily get lost in." She nodded, "she was looking around earlier... And I lost sight of her." She shrugged.

"Hmm sounds stunning. I will certainly keep my eyes open," she smiled. She leaned in and kissed Arizona softly. "My eyes are Hazel. Though around you they do tend to be greener," she nodded. "Shall we go see that sculpture garden before we find our next purchase?"

"The never look hazel when I see them." Arizona grinned into the kiss. "Yes, let's go..." She reluctantly pulled out of the kiss.

She smiled. "Because I am always happy with you."

Arizona blushed and pulled Kate along as they entered the sculpture garden. "I'm happy with you too." She spoke, squeezing her hand.

Kate smiled, lacing their fingers together. "And think. One day we will only be getting on a plane for a trip or work, not to go 'home,' she kissed Arizona's cheek.

She nodded, thoughts clouding her head again. "Yeah... Yeah. You're right. What kind of house do you want for us?" She asked.

"Hmm, something cozy with a patch for a garden," she smiled. "You?"

Arizona smiled, "A yard for the kids to play in. A porch for us to sit and drink lemonade while we watch them play? Something cozy, definitely. Are there any houses around here like that?" She grinned, "I want somewhere that I feel safe, especially when you're not home."

Kate squeezed her hand. "Absolutely. I'll get on looking. And so many places have virtual listings with 3-D views I can send you. Or...we could just get you here first?""

Arizona smiled and blushed at the thought. "I... It doesn't matter to me. Would you rather have me here with you and look at houses?" She asked, "I mean... I've... Got enough saved up, that I could take a sabbatical to come here and look for a house and job. Greet you when you come home." She grinned, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

Kate's heart swelled. "I-I would love that," she kissed back deeply. "And it's us cohabitating. So financially, it's not all on you." She added.

"I know... But I also don't want you to think that you have to take care of me either." Arizona nodded, "I'm... I'm sorry, I can't help being independent."

Kate shook her head. "It's what I love about you not something to be sorry for. I...have never realized how much I do like the feeling of taking care of someone. I think kids are very much in our future," she smiled. "Maybe we can start with a dog!"

Arizona smiled and and pressed a kiss to Kate's lips. "Okay then... I guess I'm moving to Virginia... Soon." Her smile broadened at the realization.

Kate's smile was just as broad. "I love you, Arizona. So, so much." Part of her danced on the 'will you marry me?' question but knew that would seem soon.

"Can we head over to Arlington after this?" Arizona asked, her features suddenly serious.

"Absolutely, honey. Then we can go grab some lunch," she nodded.

"Okay... Look, I know it seems morbid and cheesy... But Tim is buried there... I'd like introduce you." She felt a knot form in her throat. "I... If it's weird, we don't have to."

Kate kissed Arizona. "It's not morbid or weird. I'd be honored."

Arizona felt tears well in her eyes, and begin to spill over silently. "Okay... Good. Good." She spoke, almost relieved.

They walked through the garden and then back inside. Kate kept note of the time. She stopped at a piece, almost gasping. "I...this is beautiful. What do you think?"

"Yes... We need that." Arizona agreed.

Kate smiled, taking it over to the salesman. "And we will take this as well."

Arizona kissed Kate's cheek, and smiled. It felt as though life in all aspects was falling into place. Here they were purchasing items for their new home. A home that hadn't even been decided upon, this day had been filled with planning and tiny epiphanies. Arizona watched Kate closely, studying her features, finding herself falling deeper in love.

Kate took their items in one hand while taking Arizona's with her other. She escorted her girlfriend happily, thinking of how much she yearned to ask her to be her wife. How could one case change her so completely? She felt like herself, but better. Kate was realistic. Life would not always be like this. There would be down moments. But something horrible had brought such incredible beauty. "You know that tattoo I have?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah... The rose? What about it?" Arizona asked confused.

"I think I'm going to have it redone as a phoenix," she smiled. "I...feel completely renewed by you. And, Phoenix is a town in Arizona," she grinned.

"I... I like it." Arizona nodded and smiled, "and I like the idea behind it."

Kate smiled as she got to the car. She put their purchases in the trunk and opened Arizona's door. "To Arlington we go," she kissed her lover before Arizona ducked into the car.

Arizona made sure to hold Kate's had during the entire drive. She watched her girlfriend closely, smiling as Kate would get preoccupied with traffic and mumble to herself, or sing along to some song on the radio. Arizona knew she was the right fit for her, everything felt right. She looked down and stared at the woman's fingers, delicate yet tough. These hands were the first soft touch she received upon being rescued. These hands would one day hold their child, hopefully. She looked back up and smiled to herself as Kate concentrated on the road. "I love you..." She said softly.

Hearing the words jar her from focusing on the directions, Kate smiled at a red light, drawing Arizona's hand to her lips and kissing the back of her fingers. "I love you. I am truly honored you want to me to meet your brother."

"Of course I want you to meet him." She smiled, "you're the most important person in my life... I... I just need some peace that I can only get from visiting him. Dad won't ever stop, too hard for him to be emotional." She shook her head.

Kate squeezed Arizona's hand. "I imagine losing a child is the hardest thing in this world. I will absolutely take you. And now living closer, you can come any time," she smiled. They arrived to the somber site. She parked and opened Arizona's door. She waited for Arizona's reaction to know whether to take her hand or not touch her.

As Arizona stepped out of the car, she recalled the last time she was there. Before she left for Africa, and after breaking up with Callie. She needed solace, she needed to know that what she was doing was right. So she used her afternoon to sit with Tim, and after a few hours, she left the country with a newfound sense of peace. She reached for Kate's hand, and squeezed it as she smiled at her girlfriend. "I love you." She spoke, her voice above a whisper.

Kate squeezed the hand gently. "I love you, Arizona." They walked quite a distance in comfortable silence before stopping at the headstone. Tim's name, years of birth and death emblazoned on the white marble.

Arizona stood and stared at the stone for a few moments before kneeling down in front of it. "Timothy? I know you've been looking out for me... And you probably had a hand in sending her my way." She looked back at Kate and reached out her hand to her girlfriend. "But I want to formally introduce her to you. Timothy, this is Caitlin Todd... My own personal hero and savior. And someday... I'm going to marry her. I just know it." She smiled, "I expect you to be dancing up there when I do." She looked over to Kate and smiled, "Kate... This is Timothy. My other hero."

She knelt down, holding Arizona's hand. "I..Timothy, it is a pleasure to meet you. It is an honor and a privilege to be here." She felt tears forming and didn't stop herself. "As you already know, your sister is a jewel and I thank you so much for protecting her all these years. If it's okay with you, I'll happily take on the task. And yes, I will be very proud to make her my wife and a mother one day."

Arizona watched as Kate spoke, she reached to wipe the tears from Her girlfriend's cheeks as tears began to roll from her own eyes. She squeezed her hand, and nodded along. "She loves me, Tim... And I love her, immensely. You would approve, she's brave and beautiful, and she'll take wonderful care of me." She nodded, and leaned her head over on Kate's shoulder.

She turned her head and kissed Arizona softly. "I am honored. Beyond honored you'd think such a brave man would approve of me loving you."

"Of course he'd approve of you." Arizona smiled, "If he were here, you would've loved him too. Thank you, for coming with me here." She nodded, "I love you."

Kate kissed softly back. "I love you darling. I am sure I would have loved him more than my own brothers," she nodded with certainty.

They spent the rest of their afternoon going to lunch at a small bistro and wandering around the Capital. Since Arizona would be calling the town 'home' soon, the women didn't feel as rushed to see every major sight. That honestly wouldn't be possible in such constrained time, anyway. They went home and had a small meal and rested. Tonight was sure to be interesting. The only downside to Kate was Blake wouldn't be there. It seemed hasty but within the last week she transferred to another unit temporarily. On a surprising upside, Hotch had convinced Emily to join them. While she and Kate hadn't worked together long before Prentiss departed, (after she too had to fake her own death) Kate had liked and missed the agent. Given such a similar happening that she now felt ready to share with her team, Kate hoped Emily would be a potential friend and ally.

**A/N: Thank you all for joining us and following along. Yes, we made a creative decision to bring Emily back because...we can! Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism or love. We also understand some might feel the pair getting together feels 'rushed' or even U-Haul'ed. Again, this is our feeling on the matter. If you don't care for it, please stop reading. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: thank you all for joining us again. We have made a creative decision to drop Dr Alex Blake (at least for now) and bring back *drum roll* Emily Prentiss! We are adding a twist on her plot line. If you morally object or don't ship what's coming, we respectfully understand. We do ask if you wish to express that, please do so constructively. "This is sick," is not constructive. If you don't like, please know we appreciate your time and your right to stop following!**

Kate smiled and kissed Arizona as they got dressed. "Hey, another great thing I realized? We are practically the same size," she grinned. "Double the wardrobe here," she winked playfully. "I honestly don't know what to expect. Garcia is picking the place so it could either be some trendy, funky night club or some rundown old school lesbian bar," she chuckled.

"I'm sure anywhere we go will be fine." She nodded, straightening her shirt in the mirror. "I do like the idea of doubling my wardrobe." She grinned, kissing Kate's cheek as she disappeared into the bathroom to fix her hair.

"Though you look better without clothes," she called after her. She finished zipping up her jeans and finding comfortable flats to match her semi-casual attire. Her phone rang. "Garcia, are you finally going to tell me where we're to meet you or do we just look for some giant rainbow bat signal in the sky?"

"Ah, my lady lovin cherie, I was not able to rig that tonight. I will just send the information to your phone," she paused. "Now. We will see you and your Arizona at 7 on the nose," she stated, not asking.

Kate couldn't help but chuckle. Some parts of Garcia reminded her oddly of Tony. "We'll see you all there, Penelope. Thanks." They hung up and Kate looked at the text. "Okay, we're going to someplace called 'The Grove.'" She called out before Googling the location. "So...she's landed in the middle of the two extremes. Seems like a mid-scale gay and lesbian club hosting Lady's Jazz tonight." She wasn't sure to be excited or nervous.

"Garcia seems nice just from what I'm hearing. A jazz night sounds good." She pulled her blonde curls up into a clip, and kept messing with it as she came out into the bedroom. "Does this look okay? Am I too casual?"

Kate felt her throat go dry as her eyes raked over Arizona. She shook her head. "God, no! Now I worry taking you out is going to be like some kind of lesbian catnip," she wrapped her arms around her lovers waist, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Arizona returned Kate's kiss, moaning against her lips. "I'm going home with you... You can flaunt me all you want baby." She winked, pressing another kiss to her girlfriend's lips and pulling her out of the bedroom. "Come on... We don't want to be late, and if we keep standing here, I'm going to want to strip you, and..." She kissed Kate's neck, before letting her go and walking out of the room.

Kate groaned. "Mmmm damn right you are," she grinned as she swatted her lovers ass. "Okay, but we will revisit that stripping later," she winked as she grabbed her things and Arizona's hand.

"Yes ma'am." Arizona grinned, and saluted Kate. "striptease is on the agenda later."

Kate grinned. "That's my girl." She got to the car and unlocked the door. "Ladies first," she motioned gallantly.

"Thank you, sweetie." She smiled, climbing in, and buckling up. As Kate got into the car, Arizona immediately reached out her hand to her girlfriend.

She laced their fingers and headed off toward 'The Garden,' smiling the whole way. "I am still so amazed how far we have come. I can't wait until you're here, permanently." She winked.

"I'm scared but I'm excited." Arizona nodded, "I... Hope you don't regret asking me to move." She spoke softly.

Kate shook her head. "Arizona, I love you. I am in love with you. I've seen you hung over clinging to the toilet like it was God. I've seen you go through night terrors and lash at me. I am in this. I know what we are facing," she nodded. "I have never in my life known anyone worth facing this for. I am the one hoping you don't regret anything…"

"I... I won't." Arizona shook her head, "you've seen me through so much. I... I don't even know how I'm going to be able to ever repay you for what you've done. You've... Saved me. I know I've said that before, but you have."

At a red light, Kate kissed her. "Shh. Love isn't about 'repaying' or owing someone. I did what was right. I just got an incredible bonus for doing so I wasn't even expecting. So, just know you are amazing and at the end of the day...if you find out sometime you don't love me...you're not bound to me, okay?" She hoped the sentiment made sense.

"I know it's not." Arizona smiled, "and I am not going to waver in my love for you. You make me feel something I've never felt, so... You're stuck with me."

Kate felt herself physically swoon. She'd never in her life experienced it as she gave Arizona a gentle smile. The GPS told her she'd arrived as she parked at the destination. "We're here," she grinned. "I promise, they will love you." She hopped out and got Arizona's door.

"Are you positive they will?" Arizona smiled, and got out of the car, linking her arms with Kate's.

Kate smiled. "I am sure. Oh my god honestly, I can't believe Penelope isn't gay with how she's embraced me, seriously. And JJ has had...a past," she grinned. "Prentiss, I'm not sure. I didn't ask before. You'll love them, they'll love you, it's great," she nodded as she opened the doors.

Arizona followed Kate inside, holding her hand tightly. "If you say so."

"I know so," she commented as she got to the table. "Dr Arizona Robbins meet Penelope Garcia, our IT goddess," Garcia smiled and extended her hand. "Agent Jennifer Jeroe, or JJ, as we lovingly call her." She watched her girlfriend shake her coworkers hands. "And Agent Emily Prentiss," the dark haired woman extended her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Arizona smiled politely. "I've heard so much about each of you."

Emily was willing to be bold. "We have heard things about you...mostly through moans and gasps. So all good," she smiled coyly.

Arizona blushed and shook her head, "I...um..." She put her face in her hands as they took their seats. "What all have you told them, Kate?"

She looked at Arizona gently. "That I love you and you make me happier than I dreamed possible. Honestly, I thought Gibbs was it. You...proved me wonderfully wrong," she smiled.

She smiled genuinely at Kate. "Awww, I love you." She leaned over and kissed her, not caring everyone else was watching. "You make me happy too."

She kissed Arizona warmly back before they got to the table. Of course Garcia noticed. "Hmm our love birds were flocking around," she smiled to the pair.

Arizona smiled. "Sorry, rude of me to just kiss her like that.." She blushed again. "So, um... Tell me about yourselves?"

Kate interjected. "Not rude. I kissed you. Anyway, go ahead," she nodded.

Emily was the first to go. "I am agent Emily Prentiss," she smiled, extending her hand to Arizona. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she politely replied.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." She smiled, shaking her hand once again. "I'm not sure I've heard very much about you." She mentioned.

Emily playfully ribbed. "Worried she'd reconsider her options if you told her about me, Kate?" She chuckled and shook her head. "I left the BAU for my own assignment a little under a year after Kate came on board," she explained.

"I see." Arizona nodded, and smiled watching her agrivate Kate, she loved watching her love interact with these people. She kept amazing her, Arizona found herself falling deeper for the woman beside her.

"Funny, Em. Good to see you're still as humble as ever. And this is Penelope Garcia, our hostess this evening," she smiled introducing the two. Garcia shook Arizona's hand warmly.

"Wow! You are gorgeous," she smiled. "I'd totally reconsider being straight for you..."

"Back off, Garcia," Kate teased. "And this is Jennifer Jeareau or JJ, as we call her."

Arizona nodded and shook each woman's hand once again. "Garcia, you're adorable." She nudged Kate, "I like her, personality a lot like mine." She grinned, "and JJ... I've heard so much about you. Kate was most eager to tell you about she and I."

JJ smiled. "Kate confessed her...feelings for you to me. Well, initially her confusion, really. I am happy it's turned out so well for you both," she nodded.

"Enough chatter, ladies. What can we start with? First round is on Kate!" Garcia volunteered.

"Oh, well that's nice of me!" Kate teased.

"How sweet of you, darling... Ill take a rum and coke." She nudged Kate again, squeezing the hand she held tightly under the table.

Kate smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek. "I...well we were roomed together and I didn't know if what I felt was due to the case or..." She squeezed Arizona's hand. "Beer," she smiled at Penelope. "Whatever's on draft."

"Apparently Kate's the guy," Prentiss ribbed again.

"Well, when I do 'get it up,' unlike guys, I can go on for hours and not need a refractory period," she smirked triumphantly.

Arizona blushed at the comment, but smiled. "She really can go on and on, like the energizer bunny." She nodded, "I'm glad you were brave enough to see where this went." She motioned between the two of them.

"I'd say we don't need an image but," Emily looked from one woman to the other and nodded. "Not a terrible one..."

Kate smiled and kissed her lover softly. "Me too. And you are very welcome for the image, Em," she grinned.

"The drinks will be over shortly," Garcia smiled.

"They bring the drinks over?" JJ looked around seeing everyone else was bringing their own to their tables.

Penelope smiled. "No. The bartender said I was too hot to carry all that myself so she'd send a person over for us."

Kate whistled. "Well, that's what's up," she chuckled.

"I would've agreed with the bartender." Arizona chuckled and winked at Penelope. "For any of us really."

Kate feigned jealousy. "Excuse me! Are you checking my colleagues out?"

"We're all hot women at this table, Caitlin..." Arizona spoke, "I'm going home with you, stop worrying."

She grinned and kissed Arizona. "I was kidding."

Emily shot. "One, if you two don't stop being so sweet we will all catch Diabetes. Two...hey if she's interested, I'm willing to dabble," she winked.

Before Kate could respond, a cute woman with a buzz cut and lip ring came over holding a tray of drinks. She began passing them out but kept her eye on Prentiss. When she left, Kate grinned. "Hmm someone has an admirer," she winked.

"Oh wow!" Arizona chuckled, taking a sip of her drink. "She was undressing you with her eyes, I foresee her giving you her number by the end of the night. Mark my words." She smiled.

Emily blushed. "Um...JJ, hold my hand."

The agent looked confused. "What?"

"She wants you to pretend to be her girlfriend," Kate noted. "Scared you couldn't just turn her down gently, Em?"

Arizona laughed out loud. "If JJ won't hold your hand, just scoot over here... I can look like a player." She winked

Emily smirked and moved over next to Arizona. "Not at all. I was trying to get Arizona to offer," she winked as she seemed to get pretty cozy.

Arizona grinned and put her arm around Kate and Emily respectively. "Oh... My girls." She chuckled, "so this is what it feels like..." She nodded. "Like a pimp."

Kate was going to pretend to be mad right when Arizona said 'pimp.' She couldn't even try as she burst out laughing. "So wait...we're the ho's?"

The table erupted in laughter. They quieted down as a woman was approaching the table. Garcia blushed instantly knowing it was the bartender from earlier.

"Um, hi again..." She was obviously nervous. "I'm Lucy. I'm on my lunch break and wanted to know if you'd like to dance?"

"Go on, Penelope..." Arizona motioned, "that was adorable." She smiled, still chuckling from the comments earlier.

She blushed and nodded as she went over to the dance floor with the woman. The songstress on stage was doing a sultry rendition of "I Just Want To (Make Love To You). "You realize you didn't answer me from before," Kate grinned at Arizona.

"Who's the highest earner?" JJ quipped.

"Answer what?" Arizona smiled sweetly, and looked to JJ. "I'm not sure... We haven't discussed that." She looked back to Kate.

"Oh definitely me!" Em proclaimed.

Kate shot back. "So you're admitting to being a bigger ho?"

"I think she is." Arizona nodded, "Kate here... She's more of a one woman ho. And I'm the one woman." She winked.

Emily chuckled. "Hey! I got what the people want."

"Oh we all do," JJ smiled. "I haven't been dancing in ages..." She sighed as she looked around.

"Why don't you take her for a spin, stud?" Kate asked Emily.

"If you'll take her... I'll take Kate out there and dance." Arizona smiled sweetly. "She really wants to dance." She spoke, motioning towards JJ.

Emily shrugged. "Okay. Let's go," she got up heading to the floor.

"You could act like you like me and take my hand," JJ scoffed.

Kate chuckled. "They sound more married than we do," she grinned as she got up and took Arizona's hand.

"I know, right?" She chuckled, following the girls to the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around Arizona and swayed. "You might be turning all my women coworkers gay," she grinned.

"Is that a bad thing?" Arizona smiled, her dimples popping.

Kate chuckled and kissed her. "It is if they're wanting in your pants," she smirked. She let her lips flutter against Arizona's neck while she whispered. "Is it wrong I'm getting hot thinking of taking you right here? Just...mmm everyone watching?"

Arizona's knees went weak as Kate kissed her neck and whispered. "I... Uh... Mmm..." Was all she could muster as a response. 'Thank god it's darker over here... No one can see me blush.'

She let the tip of her tongue tease her lover's pulse point as she continued. "You'd like that? All these women getting hot and bothered watching? Wanting you. Wanting to take you like I am. But they can't," she nipped softly.

"Ka-Kate..." She stammered, "I... They'd kill us if we cut the evening short, wouldn't they?" She asked, as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

She sucked Arizona's earlobe teasingly. "Mmm they'd understand. But, I kind of find it fun driving you wild. Knowing you're wet. I want you to ache for me," she hissed.

"I do... I do ache for you." She whimpered, burying her face against Kate's neck. "You're such a tease."

She grinned and pulled back, looking in Arizona's eyes. "If you weren't classier than you are, I'd pull you into the bathroom," she kissed her. Glancing over, she saw JJ and Emily dancing as well as Garcia and the bartender. "Aw, looks like everyone is very happy," she winked.

"Everyone looks very happy..." Arizona nodded, and pressed a kiss to Kate's lips. "I love you so much."

She kissed her lover and smiled. "I love you, my everything."

JJ and Emily both caught sight of Kate and Arizona and swayed closer to the pair. "You guys need to get a room." JJ murmured, "you're making everyone else in here look bad."

Kate grinned. "Not even sorry. Arizona is stunning," her eyes sparkled as she talked about her love.

Emily grinned, "It's cute. You two are cute."

Arizona shook her head, "not as stunning as Kate here... And thank you, Emily."

Kate smiled. "You two look cute, too. You should kiss!" She grinned.

Arizona nodded and smiled broadly. "Yes! Do it! Kiss her!"

JJ's eyes were wide with shock. "We are straight!" She protested.

"So was I. Em's the big baller," she challenged.

"Yeah! She insists I turned her." Arizona pointed to Kate, kissing her cheek.

Not wanting to look cowardly, Emily turned to JJ and pulled her in for a kiss. Something that was just going to be quick suddenly became heated. Kate quirked her eyebrow, watching as her mouth fell open. "I...wow…"

"Oh my god..." Arizona gasped, "you go girls! Next round is on me." She smiled.

Kate nodded. "Yeah...I," she shook her head.

JJ turned deep red as she blushed trying to catch her breath. Emily looked as proud as a peacock. "See? Nothing to it."

"Uh, I'm betting that wasn't your first time, cowgirl," Kate quipped.

"Maybe...maybe not," she smirked.

JJ shook her head. "Your hands were on my ass. That was so not your first time!"

Emily shrugged. "Uh...blame the drinks?"

"Drink," Kate corrected. "Singular. And if that's what happens on one, this is going to be an interesting night," she grinned, grabbing everyone's orders. After she tracked down Penelope, who was still talking to the bartender, she grabbed her order and headed to the bar. 'Hmm, maybe that chick owns it? It's been a pretty long 'break' if she doesn't' she mused. She gave the laundry list of orders to a cute blonde who was slightly taller than herself.

As Kate sat back down, Arizona nudged her with a fake pout, "I know you weren't checking out that blonde amazon over there." She whispered, leaning over and kissing her.

Kate glanced back and then to Arizona looking confused. "No, why?"

"Because by the way she was looking at you... You were naked and wet in her eyes." Arizona nodded, "looked you up and down more than once."

Kate still looked confused. "Me? Please," she shook her head. "You're eye-fuck gorgeous. I'm just...average."

"No..." She pointed towards her, "look.. She's looking at you. And I'm getting jealous, I want to let her know you're taken." She whispered, nipping at Kate's earlobe.

She moaned and kissed Arizona deeply. She slid her hand up her lover's blouse, surprisingly aroused at being watched and cupped her breast.

Arizona moaned into the kiss, enjoying the sensations, until someone cleared their throat, jolting her out of her stupor. She pulled back and looked at the other three women who were sitting and staring at her and Kate with mouths agape. "I... Um... We're sorry." She blushed.

Kate shook her head. "I'm not sorry," she smiled and grabbed her beer. She held it up. "To Girl's Night!" She smiled to her colleagues.

Arizona and everyone else raised their glasses and agreed "to girls night!"

Kate smiled and turned her attention to Emily. "So, Prentiss...expert girl kisser. Do share," she winked.

"I've just met you, and I wanna know some backstory too!" Arizona agreed.

Emily rolled her eyes teasingly. "Well, I don't know where to start. Are you just asking about the lesbian dabblings or everything here?"

"Everything." Arizona and Kate said in unison.

"God! You two," she chuckled and shook her head. "Well, my mother is an Ambassador. I'm an only child. My dad wasn't in the picture. Mom is very...domineering," she noted as she took a sip of her drink. "I graduated from Yale. Um...everyone knows about my 'faking her death' thing…The lesbian thing well, it wasn't just the 'Gay Until Graduation,' stint," she insisted. "I had a few girlfriends, actually. I guess I am bisexual, but I haven't really 'defined' myself."

"Oh, Emily..." Arizona leaned in, "I am so intrigued. You sound like so many girls I went to school with."

She raised her brow. "Oh? Tell me about you, Arizona."

"I grew up a military brat, so we moved a lot... Um, I had a Cindy Crawford poster that was the first thing I hung up each time we moved. I didn't have boyfriends." Arizona shrugged. "I just... Knew." She smiled.

Emily smiled, the other women listened on. "Ah," she nodded as she sipped her martini again. "I didn't really think much about it. I had some girlfriends here or there. I was in boarding schools throughout Europe growing up. There, things are so, so much more relaxed and unrestrictive. That was a huge help, I later realized. What can I say, though? JJ is pretty hot," she winked at her co worker who blushed. "And if you and Kate are off the market, why not kiss her? Things are a little tenuous with Will…"

"JJ is a gorgeous woman. All of you are, actually." She traced her hand over Kate's thigh and squeezed.

Kate let out a soft moan. "Doing okay there, Kate," Penelope teased.

"I...yeah," she smiled. "Out with friends. Incredible girlfriend. Great job. Doing wonderfully," she smiled. "Anyone need a refill on her drink?"

Penelope smiled and shook her head, "I bet you're okay." She chuckled. "I'll take another of whatever this is, you brought me earlier. Bring Arizona one too. She would like this. I just know it."

Kate chuckled. "Yep, totally twins except this one," she pointed to Arizona. "Total science freak and tiny human saver and that one," she pointed to Garcia. "Total super incredible tech girl and very critical component to our team," she smiled.

"I'll take another Cosmo," JJ smiled.

"I'm good but I'll give you a hand," Emily smiled. They walked up to the bar and gave the orders.

"So, that kiss with JJ was pretty intense," Kate pointed out.

"I... Uh.. Yeah, it was." Emily nodded, blush creeping into her cheeks.

"I don't go for busting up homes or anything but...they have been on the outs for awhile now. She didn't seem repulsed by the kiss. Shocked at first," she nodded. "But then she kind of seemed into it." Kate paid for the drinks but lingered to keep talking. She noticed which bartender was serving them but kept her focus on Emily.

"Oh she was into it... It was her tongue pressing into my mouth." Emily grinned. "I... She and I have... I've made out with her before."

"Oh really?" Kate looked as shocked as she felt. "You are gonna have to share," she nodded. "But we better get these back. You take that fine woman her drink," she winked.

Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed a couple of the drinks and headed back to the table. "Ladies... This round is on yours truly. Enjoy." She smiled, and handed JJ hers. "Here you go, beautiful."

JJ flushed deeply. "T-thanks, Em." She stammered. There was definitely a change in the air.

"So...are we all just pairing off with women now?" Garcia asked.

"Seems that way..." Arizona nodded, and grinned across at Garcia. "So, how was your dance?"

She blushed. "It was...nice." Oddly the talkative blonde didn't elaborate.

Emily grinned, "Garcia at a loss for words... That's a first."

Kate chuckled and tipped her drink to Emily. "Too true! Well ladies, we have had fun but if you don't mind, we are going to head off. You all have a lovely evening," she smiled, reaching for Arizona's hand. "We will do this soon though. Once my love is here and settled."

Arizona looked around the table and smiled at the women, "it's been wonderful meeting you and beginning to get to know you, I look forward to getting to know you all more. Thank you." She stood with Kate.

"For what?" The three asked in unison.

"For being so nice and welcoming." She smiled broadly.

She'd laced her fingers with JJ easily as Emily responded for the trio. "Well it was lovely meeting you, Arizona. I for one found this all very refreshing and can't wait to see you again." They nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely." JJ added.

Kate smiled at the pair holding hands before waving and turning to go. As they got outside, she kissed Arizona again. "Seems you've helped pair Em and JJ up, possibly," she grinned.

"Just call me Cupid." Arizona grinned into the kiss.

"My Cupid," she winked. She helped her lover into the car. The effects of the two beers had long since worn off otherwise she'd call them a cab. She started up the car and once set, took Arizona's hand. "So, so happy with you."

"And I'm happy with you." She smiled, squeezing Kate's hand. Still buzzing somewhat from her drinks, she felt mischievous. She pulled Kate's hand towards her, dragging it up and down her thigh.

She moaned at what Arizona was doing with her hand. "Baby, I have to focus on the road or we'll crash," but she didn't pull her hand away. She cupped Arizona's center over her clothes.

Arizona let out a ragged breath as Kate touched her. "Mmm... It's a test. I'm testing your skills." She moaned, pressing Kate's hand against her, and moved her hips.

She gripped the wheel with her free hand and focused hard as she kept massaging. "Fuck...you're so wet it is soaking through the denim..." she gasped.

Arizona bit her lip and smiled sheepishly at Kate. "Oops?"

She smirked. "'Oops' my ass," she grinned. She took a few shortcuts and got home in record time. "Get your ass upstairs and outta those pants," she husked.

"Oh... I love it when you take charge." She grinned, and jogged up to the door, teasing Kate as they rode the elevator. She grabbed her hand and stuck it inside the edge of her pants.

Not caring about cameras, she slid her hand in and teased her fingers against slick folds as she nibbled Arizona's neck. "Because you know you always get what you want from it."

Arizona moaned as she leaned into Kate's neck, bracing herself against her girlfriend. "You get what you want too..." She hummed.

She nipped her neck possessively. "This is about why you like me in charge, sexy." The elevator came to a stop and before the doors could open she pulled her hand up quickly. She grab her lovers and rushed to her apartment, almost dropping her keys in the process. They fumbled inside.

"Bedroom... Now." Arizona spoke quickly as she ripped at Kate's clothes. "I need you... Want you. Now."

Kate grinned, taking control. "Mmm my dear, you don't order me, remember?" She slowly began stripping. "Beg me."

"Kate... Please." She whimpered as she backed towards the bedroom, watching Kate's clothes disappear little by little. "I need you, baby..."

She wanted to give in right there but knew how Arizona loved this. "More, darling. Tell me how you ache."

"I ache... From the very depths of my being, I ache... For you. Please baby..." She reached out her hand.

Kate smiled and took Arizona's hand, kissing it gently. "Mmmm go get your toy," she motioned to the night stand.

Arizona grinned, and bounded to the night stand, grabbing the strap-on that they'd purchased on one of their earlier outings. She smiled and held it out to Kate.

She stood nude and shook her head. "You put it on me, darling. You want it? You earn it," she asserted.

Arizona nodded, and knelt down in front of Kate, and smiled as she helped her step into the belt. She kissed up Kate's legs, as she slid it up and into place, buckling the straps. "How's that?" She asked, standing up and kissing across Kate's neck.

She nodded, not able to look down yet. "D-does it look funny?" Her confidence faltered for a moment.

"No... It's on tight, it's hot pink, and it's hot." Arizona grinned, trailing her hands down Kate's back and then squeezing her ass. "I can wear it later, and you can see. Just trust me..."

Feeling her lover want her, she found a renewed sense of self. She grinned and kissed her deeply. "Oh, you only get to wear it if I say so," she smirked. She finally looked down, surprised how it looked. "On your knees, my love," she grinned.

"Oh?" Arizona quirked an eyebrow, "okay, then." She knelt down in front of Kate and smiled up at her.

She bit her bottom lip and caressed Arizona's cheek. "Suck me, baby. Suck my cock," she cooed.

Arizona nodded happily, and began teasing her tongue over the shaft, and across the tip, making sure not to break eye contact.

Kate watched anxiously, gasping as her lover did what she requested. Never in her life had she ever dreamed a lover would do this. She ran her fingers through Arizona's hair. "So. Fucking. Good," she groaned as she rocked her hips.

As Arizona continued, she moaned hearing Kate gasp and compliment her. She took care to please her lover as if the toy were an extension of her. "Mmm...I love you," she whispered, looking up at Kate.

For a moment she had closed her eyes and could swear she was feeling Arizona's mouth. Hearing the words jostled her back to reality and she smiled. "I love you, sweetheart. Mmmm get on the bed on your knees."

She nodded, got up and crawled onto the bed and knelt again. "Yes?" She smiled at her lover.

Kate growled with lust looking at her. "Mmm lean down on your elbows. I want you comfortable." She sauntered up behind Arizona and leaned down, peppering kisses over her back.

Arizona did as she was told, and leaned forward on her elbows, and arched her back as Kate kissed her skin. Her breath hitched in her throat, and moaned.

She took the toy in her hand and teased it up and down Arizona's slit, pressing it against her clit. "Mmmm so wet baby," she groaned with pleasure.

Arizona looked over her shoulder and smiled, "it's all for you," as she rolled her hips, and moved back against her lover.

She stopped teasing and pushed completely inside, feeling it slip in with little resistance. She gave Arizona a moment to just enjoy the full feeling. "So fucking good, baby," she moaned.

She ground her hips against Kate, "keep going, please?" She begged. "I... Need you."

Her thrusts were slow and thought through. She positioned the toy just right to have the curved tip hitting Arizona's g-spot.

She moaned, and arched as Kate seemed to hit her in all the right spots. "I'm close..."

"Cum for me, baby," she thrust faster and swatted Arizona's ass cheek with her hand. "Give it to me, baby."

Arizona buried her face against the sheets and screamed as her climax reached it's pinnacle. "Oh, god!" She moaned, feeling tears well in her eyes, as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

She was far from done with her lover as Kate reached around, stroking Arizona's clit as she kept moving the toy in and out. "Mmm more, baby. Gimme more. I need it. I love watching you cum for me," she cooed.

She shivered and whimpered as Kate continued, "I.. Oh my god..."

She quickened her pace, seeing Arizona tense. She knew she'd be coming again soon. "That's my girl. Take it, baby. Take it."

Her muscles tensed to a point of pain, she whimpered once more and gasped. "That's... I..." She cried out, and collapsed against the bed, her body moving with her ragged breaths. "You've wrecked me..." She sighed.

Kate waited a moment before moving to withdraw from her lover. "Mmm good," she kissed the small of her back before slipping out completely. She took the toy off and laid beside her.

"I... You.. Wow." Arizona nodded, from behind hooded eyes. "That was amazing, and yes... Amazing." She smiled.

Kate smiled. "I literally fucked your brains out?" She kissed her softly.

"Feels that way." She kissed Kate, and smiled still. "I... I'll take care of you... When I regain my energy. Gimme a minute."

"I am perfectly happy, darling," she smiled.

"Right..." She shook her head weakly, "I'm dead serious... I can't move. You... Are wonderful, and I can foresee us making each other happy all the time in the future."

Kate winked. "Which is why I'd like you here STAT!"

"Well, as soon as I get home, I'll give my resignation, and I'll start packing. How's that?"

She nodded. "I...just can't picture here without you now. Now that I've had this, it's like heroin. I need it all the time."

"I... Can't imagine me without you, so... I get it. I won't be long when I go back to Seattle, I'll be back before you know it. I'm addicted."

Kate rolled over on top of Arizona again and kissed her. "I love you."

"Mmm... I love you too." Arizona grinned, and wrapped her arms around the woman.

She let herself relax into the gifted surgeon's arms. "I love this."

"Me too..." Arizona nodded. "I want to marry you." She spoke softly.

Kate kissed softly. "Well, I'm sorry, that's a no-go," she smiled until her lover started to frown. "Because I will be marrying you," she winked.

"Oh, you think so?" Arizona grinned, and rolled atop Kate, with her newly regained strength, she leaned down and kissed Kate's neck. "Always in charge, aren't you?" She growled.

She groaned in pleasure at the feel and sight of Arizona on top of her. "Mmm I'm the one with the badge and gun," she teased.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you all for coming on this journey with you. We hope you will keep reading and enjoying! Please feel free to leave us any thoughts or constructive criticism. Feedback is food to the writers soup! **

Two weeks after arriving home, Arizona found herself more nervous than ever. Most of her apartment had been packed and half of it shipped to DC. Now all she had to worry about was speaking to Callie, finishing her time at the hospital, and her final appointment with Dr. Melfi.

_**Calliope, we need to talk when you have a moment. Please? **_

**Um okay. Be there in five. **She was unsure why her ex wanted to speak with her but knew if she was reaching out, something was up. She left Sofia with Mark and headed to Arizona's apartment. She knocked and waited.

"Calliope... Please come in." Arizona motioned her inside, "excuse the mess and boxes." She smiled a pained smile.

She nodded as she came in. "No problem. Are...you moving?" She asked curiously as she surveyed the space.

Arizona motioned Callie to the couch. "I...I am. That's why I wanted to talk to you. Please, have a seat, would you like something to drink?"

She looked suspicious and shook her head. "No, thank you though. Please just say what you need to say. I rushed over here thinking you were dying or something."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Scare you." She shrugged, "I'm moving... I'm leaving Seattle and moving to DC."

She tried to reign in her feelings. "For that agent? You've barely known her two months! And what if it doesn't work out?" She scoffed.

"Yes, I'm moving in with Caitlin." Arizona nodded, calmly. "I don't foresee it not working out. I... Love her and I just wanted you to know that I'm leaving. Nothing has been right for me here since I returned from Africa. I need a new start."

"Nothing was right in you leaving, Arizona!" The woman's voice shook with venom. "But do whatever you want. You're good at that," she said tersely.

"If I didn't go, they wouldn't have had help." Arizona spoke, "you know that whole grant, and trip was for a reason. What is there here for me, Calliope? You made damn sure that everyone was on your side when I got home."

She looked affronted. "I was hurt and devastated! Should I not have leaned on my friends for support? I lost the only person I loved because I couldn't be overjoyed to go to Africa! You know for damn sure I was by your side trying and you made me stay! We got to the airport and you told me to stay here!"

"I did that for you. I knew you'd never be happy over there. You were so passive agressive those days leading up to our flight, I knew you'd only get worse. I... I told you to stay hoping you'd be happier." Arizona nodded, "I loved you, and I wanted you to be happy."

"I...would have tried! I loved you, Arizona. I wanted to marry you. No, Africa wasn't my dream but I was trying to support yours and you just left. What if Kate finds her Africa and leaves you?"

"If she does... Then, I'll figure it out, and I'll somehow move on." Arizona nodded, "you don't have to worry about me. I'm not asking you for permission to leave, I'm telling you this is what's happening, and I hope you can be happy for me. I simply didn't want you to think I'd disappeared."

She sighed heavily and stood. "Fine, Arizona. I won't stop you or beg you to stay. Go be with Kate. I guess this is goodbye," she added solemnly.

"I suppose it is." Arizona stood as well, "I wish you well, Calliope. I do hope that should I ever come back to Seattle, I can say hello? Same goes for you, if you come to DC." She forced another smile, and followed Callie to the door. "May I hug you?" She asked.

Callie nodded, leaning in and hugging Arizona gently. "I still love you. I know you know that. I wish I didn't. Despite everything, I still do. You...take care. And if she ever doesn't treat you right, call me. I don't care how big her gun is. I'll break her in two seconds."

Arizona chuckled, and held onto Callie a little longer, before kissing her cheek and pulling away. "I promise you, I'll call if I ever need you." She smiled. "And I will always love you, you know that."

She let go and nodded. "But...not in the same way." She gave a half-hearted smile before turning and heading toward the elevators.

The things dearest to Arizona had been shipped in a POD storage container in advance. On their day off, Kate's team graciously offered to help her move the boxes into her apartment. While she was tempted, she didn't open anything because she respected Arizona's privacy. Having all the help, the task seemed finished in no time. She took her friends to lunch as a 'thank you.'

"Honestly, I am so grateful to have you all in my life. I truly didn't think after everything I'd gone through, I'd ever have friends again. Not ones who knew the real me. And then the whole um...'I'm with a woman" and everyone just accepting that," she shook her head in disbelief at her fortune.

Reid looked curious. "Sexuality should not be a qualifier for friendship. I mean, I find you sexually attractive, no matter who you sleep with. That should be more of an issue than your sexuality." Derek chuckled at the doctor's bluntness.

"Smooth, Reid," he teased. "I get what he's sayin, though. It's more disturbing knowing your friends would want to get in your pants than who's pants you're gettin in to," he nodded.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Well at least the women don't want in my pants! And I'm pretty sure Hotch is good with Beth," Kate smiled to their boss. He gave a nod in response.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," Emily teased. "I mean about the women. Hotch, yeah he and Beth are as solid as granite." Before he could go on a rant about granite, or other rocks and minerals, Emily waved her hand and smiled. "It's just a saying, Reid."

While the young doctor had gotten more adept at colloquialisms and slang, he still enjoyed sharing his breadth of knowledge from time to time. However, now was certainly not the time. He nodded and kept eating his pizza.

_**Hey sweetie, I received confirmation that the pod arrived earlier. Please extend my thank you to your team. I owe them all a drink or dinner. Love you. -Z **_

_**No worries honey, we're at lunch now. Will tell them. Love you more ;) xxx**_

"Arizona extends her thanks, by the way, for your help as well." She smiled as she set her phone down. "I know the guys didn't get a chance to meet her while she was here last time. Now she'll be here permanently so, we will have more than enough time to sicken everyone," she grinned teasingly.

"Well, if she keeps it up, she'll have Derek and Reid hooking up in no time!" Emily teased though she squeezed JJ's thigh under the table.

Kate did not let it go unnoticed. "I am fairly sure there has to be some kind of connection beforehand that she plays off of. Pretty sure Derek and Reid never made out with one another," she tipped her glass to the pair.

_**And well, I guess you know I owe you as well for helping. ;) Just wait til I get there. Hehe. **_

_**Mmm dreaming of it daily, my love. Aching for you.**_

Kate blanched, which of course Prentiss would not drop. "Some sexting with your girlfriend in front of your friends?" she smirked as her hand went further up JJ's thigh.

Kate cocked her eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She winked.

"Actually I would..." She smiled, "I'm just that nosey." Emily squeezed JJ's thigh, dancing her fingers along the inseam of the woman's pants.

"She was merely saying she would thank me as well. Take that however you like."

JJ clenched her thighs together, holding Emily's hand captive where it was. Kate watched both women, knowing something was obviously going on but said nothing.

JJ smiled nervously at Kate and nodded, releasing a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

Emily grinned and nodded along with Kate. "I'm sure I know exactly what she meant by thanking you." She looked back at JJ and leaned on to whisper something to her.

Kate smiled. "She knows my favorite red," she nodded. Everyone else seemed lost in side conversations.

"So when is your leggy, blue eyed beauty here permanently?" Garcia asked. "She's fun, I feel like I might've found a new friend in her."

Kate smiled. "By the end of the week. She very much liked you too, Penelope," she nodded. "You do know, we don't have to just go to gay places, right? We like going anywhere," she teased.

"I know. I was just making sure you were both happy and comfortable. Don't worry, I have a list of places for us to go when she gets out here." Garcia grinned.

Kate chuckled and shook her head. "That's what I'm afraid of," she winked. "You never said how the convo went with that bartender, by the way."

"I've met with her a couple of times. She... Wants more." Garcia shrugged. "I'm not... Ready for that."

"Perhaps I won't let you and Arizona hang out alone. She turned me in less than a day," she beamed.

"Ha!" Garcia chuckled "well, I think I might be a tougher nut to crack. Though, her smile is magical, I see how she turned you."

Kate smiled wistfully thinking of it. "I...yeah," she nodded.

Arizona sat quietly in the waiting room of Dr. Melfi's office, picking at the thread on the hem of her shirt. Today was it, her last appointment with Dr. Melfi, and she wasn't sure what she was going to do from here on out.

The doctor came out, a soft smile on her lips. "Dr Robbins, please come in," she held the office door open for her and closed it behind them as they got in. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No...no. I'm good, thank you." Arizona nodded, as they stepped inside, and she took a seat.

She nodded and took a seat across from Arizona. She crossed her legs, looking over the rim of her glasses as she picked up her note pad. "As we discussed before, I did contact Dr Carlton in D.C. She's quite happy to take you on as a new client. I've given her a brief overview of your situation and where you're presently at. There are a few other doctors that way if she doesn't work out for you, however I feel she'll be an excellent fit. She is...my ex wife, actually."

"And she's good?" Arizona asked, her voice nervous.

Dr Melfi nodded. "We didn't work out, obviously. However, she is a very well-known and highly published doctor, especially dealing with PTSD and depression."

"O-okay..." She nodded, "I'm sorry, I'm just scared. I don't want to have to stop seeing you, but I have to give that up to be with Kate." Arizona shrugged.

Dr Melfi nodded and gave a soft smile. "Arizona, there is nothing to be sorry for. Life is about changing and growing. This is a natural process. I am just glad you are leaving for a good reason. So, how else are you feeling?"

"I'm nervous, but I'm excited." She nodded, "when we're apart it's hard, I miss her immensely and she misses me. I know we're still in what most people call the 'honeymoon' stage, but I do love her, Dr. Melfi... And I can see spending the rest of my life with her."

She nodded, making notes. "Did you mean for your statement to sound as if you were defending anything?"

"Calliope thinks I'm crazy, for moving across the country to be with her." Arizona shrugged.

She jotted something down. "So your ex whom you previously stated was less than overjoyed at your initially leaving to Africa and underwhelmingly welcoming when you got back is questioning your motivation to move across the country to be with a woman you love?"

That's correct." Arizona nodded, "um, I explained to her what my plans are, she wasn't happy, but she also said she'd always love me, and that if Kate ever treated me less than wonderful, she'd have to deal with Callie. I... It's been weird, but I feel closure, I feel like she and I can continue to be friends even after I move."

"I'm not certain maintaining a friendship right now would be healthy for your relationship with Kate, in all honesty. Obviously Callie is still in love with you and hasn't emotionally moved on. Yes, she may be with other romantic partners but she still holds a spot for you."

"I... I can't maintain a friendship?" Arizona asked, "I keep her at arms length, I don't let her get to me. I.." She shook her head.

The woman looked at her gently. "I am suggesting it for now. Give you both some time and healthy distance. It will strengthen your relationship with Kate and enable you to meet new friends. I am not saying it is forever, Arizona. I am suggesting for now it is healthier for you both to splinter off."

Arizona nodded, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "I... You're right. I need to fully commit to Kate when I'm out there. Not trying to maintain connections here. She's... She's the reason I'm changing so much. Why I'm moving. I want to move on. I don't want to be here where... There's so much negative here."

Dr Melfi took a moment. "I'm not saying you have to cut ties fully. It is simply best for a time so she can understand you are completely with someone else."

"Okay. I'll try that." Arizona nodded, "I haven't been truly terrified until right now, I'm ready... I want to go. But a tiny part of me is afraid. What if I get out there and something changes?"

"Changes? Such as? What is your specific fear, Arizona?"

"That she'll change her mind."

Dr Melfi nodded. "That could happen. I doubt it will but with your therapy, I honestly think you have the skills to cope."

"That's just it, I don't want to just 'cope'. I don't know if I can handle another loss in my life." Arizona shook her head.

"I understand. You have the option to stay. Is that what you want to do, though? I can't predict how things will go. I did see how protective she was of you. And she truly seems to love you."

Arizona nodded and smiled past her tears. "She does, doesn't she? And you can see that. It's not just me. I'm not jaded... She does love me and I love her."

"I did see that. I am not just trying to appease you. If I thought this was a negative for you to do, I would warn you off it, I assure you. "

Wiping her eyes, Arizona scooted to the edge of the couch. "I... Know you're not. You've been wonderful. Even those times I've disagreed with you, and tried to argue with you on things."

She smiled. "That is normal. It shows you are an intelligent, thinking person."

"I'm glad you think so." Arizona smiled, "I hope your ex is half the doctor you are. Because I'm not sure how I can handle all this without talking it out."

"I am flattered and know, we can Skype any time, Arizona. I truly wish to keep in touch. Emma is a phenomenal doctor. She is the sort that was more suited to be married to her work so you are in very capable hands."

"Thank you, Dr. Melfi. For everything." Arizona spoke, "I'm not sure what I would've done without your help."

The woman smiled. "You'd have found your way, I am certain. I could see then Kate loved you. She'd have been right there beside you."

"I know. I'm lucky to have her, but you've helped too. I promise I'll stay in touch." She felt tears beginning again, "is it wrong if I ask for a hug before I go?" Arizona asked, "you've been a big part of my life these past few months, and I am really going to miss you."

The woman smiled and stood. She hugged Arizona softly. "Thank you, Arizona. It has been my pleasure and honor to work with you. I do regret the reasons our paths crossed. You are a brave soul. I am truly so happy for you."

"Thank you... So much." She hugged the woman tightly, "I'm forever grateful."

She was nervous. Things had to be perfect. She knew it would be odd to her lover she wasn't at the airport but she'd had to get everything just right. The driver was waiting with a sign: The Esteemed Dr Arizona Robbins.

_**Hey honey, I wanted to meet you at the airport but I got called in. I am so sorry. You have the key. I love you. Will be home soon I hope! **_She hated lying but wanted the perfect surprise.

Arizona reached the waiting area of the terminal and frowned when she read Kate's text. _**Really? :( Okay, well... I'll lie down on the couch or something and wait for you to get home. Love you. **_She locked her phone, and looked up seeing the sign for her driver. "I'm the Esteemed Dr. Robbins." She smiled politely at the driver.

The woman smiled and extended her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr Robbins." She took the luggage and put them in the trunk before opening Arizona's door. "I'm Holly. Agent Todd was very specific. There is champagne chilled. Please sit back and relax."

Seeing the response, her heart fell. She could see Arizona's face in her mind and it hurt. She didn't text back but instead spread out naked, nervous on the bed.

Arizona relaxed and poured herself a glass of champagne as they rolled through traffic. She tried to memorize where things were as they passed by, this was home now. She sipped the champagne, turning the radio on, and fought the urge to text Kate again.

Soon enough, Holly was at her door, letting her know they were there. "I can get my luggage, Holly... Thank you." She smiled, as the woman handed her things to her. Arizona headed into the apartment complex, digging her key to Kate's place out of her purse and toying with it between her fingers, as she stepped onto the elevator. In moments, she found herself outside of the apartment door. She took a deep breath, knowing this was the beginning of something special, even if she spent the first few hours alone. She unlocked the door and walked in, surprised to hear soft music and dimmed lights. "Kate? Are you here?" She looked around, hoping no one had broken in or something.

There was a note waiting on the table in front of Arizona with a simple instruction: come upstairs.

She waited nervously. She knew Arizona would be happy to see her regardless. They'd made love numerous times before, yet Caitlin Todd felt nervous. She laid as still as possible so she didn't shift any of the rose petals that covered her pelvis and breasts.

Arizona left her things near the table, as she read the note. "_Come upstairs_... Hmm, something tells me she didn't work late." She mused to herself, as she headed towards Kate's bedroom. She walked in to candle light and the vision of her girlfriend naked on her bed. "Hello? Oh... Oh my... Hello Caitlin..."

She smiled sweetly. "Hello, darling. Welcome home. I thought a surprise was in order." She teased a rose petal on her abdomen. "Mind coming here?" She beconed with her finger, a Cheshire Cat grin on her face.

"I...I can. What's this?" She motioned over Kate as she came to the edge of the bed, tracing her fingers over Kate's hip and up her torso as she walked. "You look beautiful."

She smiled, kissing her lover before answering. "Your surprise. Before you can take the petals off me, you have to strip for me," she grinned, reaching for the stereo remote. She motioned. "Your favorite red is waiting," she gave a coy smile.

Arizona reached for the glass, and took a long sip, feeling the music before she started to unbutton her shirt. "I can do that." She smiled, before dropping her shirt to the floor.

Her eyes hungrily watched Arizona. She let out a soft moan. "I have so missed you," she swallowed, drawing a ragged breath.

"And I've missed you." Arizona smiled, dropping her pants, and panties unceremoniously to the floor. She unhooked her bra and dropped it as well, leaning over and kissing Kate. "May I have my surprise now?" She asked, taking a rose petal from her chest.

She kissed deeply back, her tongue probing gently into Arizona's mouth. As they pulled back, she smiled and nodded. "You can take it slow and remove one at a time or take them all off quickly. Your call."

"Um, I've missed you immensely, it's been weeks since I've seen you or touched you... I'm taking them off quickly." She grinned, brushing her hand over Kate's breasts, causing rose petals to flutter into the floor.

She moaned and arched toward the caress. "Mmm then take me, my love. I am yours. Only yours," she cooed.

Arizona climbed into the bed, straddling Kate's stomach. She palmed her lover's breasts, as she leaned down and kissed her deeply. She reached behind, and brushed her hands across Kate's mound, knocking more petals to the floor.

Kate moaned and writhed beneath the incredible surgeon. She ached to feel every inch of her. As Arizona's passions rose, Kate's wetness grew. "Mmm no one has ever made me feel what you do," she nipped her lovers earlobe tenderly. She slid her own hand down, wanting Arizona to come undone with her.

Arizona rocked her hips against Kate's hand, as she dipped her own fingers into Kate's wet folds. "I love you, and I've missed you."

She responded by kissing Arizona deeply and curling her fingers inside, pressing against her g-spot as her thumb rubbed a stiff clit.

"Mmm..." Arizona moaned into Kate's mouth, as she did the same with her fingers. "God, I've missed you.."

"I'm far from being god," she smirked as she began to ride against Arizona's hand. "Mmm so fucking good, baby."

"You know what I meant." Arizona growled, kissing down Kate's neck, stopping to suck at her earlobe. "Right there... Oh, that's so good." She arched into Kate as she felt her muscles tense.

She panted, pressing harder, her inner walls clenching Arizona's fingers. "Fucccckkkkk," she arched. "Right...there...baby..."

"Are you close? Will you cum with me?" Arizona moaned, feeling Helen tense beneath her. "Please?"

She couldn't talk, only moan before capturing Arizona's lips with her own. She felt both of them tense and release as the kiss went on.

Arizona moaned and arched hard against Kate, as she felt the climax reach it's point, she collapsed against Kate, whimpering. "That was amazing."

"I know you were," she grinned and caressed Arizona's back. "Welcome home, baby."

"Not as amazing as you, my heart." She kissed Kate softly before rolling to lie beside her. "Thank you." She whispered, "good to be home."

She wrapped Arizona tightly in a loving embrace. "I can hardly believe I get to do this every night now. Well, every night I'm in town," she gave a frown. "Have you researched any local hospitals while you were away? I mean you're more than welcome to take your time. I own this place flat out so there isn't any money crunch or anything."

"I... Did. Actually, Children's National is close, and it's a research hospital as well. Um, I sort of have been talking to them back and forth. They're making an opening for me. I'll be an attending, I won't start for a few more weeks, I explained I'd be moving and settling in, and. Well... They're giving me time to get used to things." Arizona beamed, "I... I wanted to wait and tell you at dinner or something, but.. Here we are." She looked somewhat embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you."

Kate beamed and hugged her tightly. "Honey, that's great! I knew any place would snap you up in a heartbeat! I bet it won't be long until you're Chief again." She felt her heart sink as she realized how much of a blow the title change could be to her lover.

"I'm not worried about the title." She shrugged, "I'm here with you, and I'm happy. I don't need to be the head of my department. Truth be told, it's more paperwork than it's worth." She nodded, and rested her head against her pillow.

"But...you deserve it, honey. You know what you're doing better than anyone. If it's what you do want, know I support that, okay?" She looked in Arizona's eyes, truly afraid she'd somehow ruined the surgeons life.

"I know you will. You're that amazing. I'll support you wherever and in whatever you do. Please know... I'm not unhappy about the title change. Okay? I'm here with you, and that's all I want and need." Arizona reached, and caressed Kate's cheek.

"Well...and a baby? Or a few?" She smiled sweetly. "I bet you'd be stunning pregnant."

Arizona nodded, "Yes... I want to have babies with you." She smiled broadly.

Kate grinned and nibbled Arizona's neck. "You know, I've never thought of having kids with anyone. But with you it just seems natural." She let her hands grip Arizona's hips, pulling her back into Kate's pelvis.

"Really? You really want babies with me?" Arizona asked again, "I feel like there's some dream I should be waking up from. But I'm here, I'm really here." She smiled, sitting up and hopping off of Kate, and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I am so elated and happy, and I'm also so scared." She looked over her shoulder to Kate. "I love you..." She spoke softly.

When Arizona jumped up, Kate was startled like she'd done something wrong. "Sc-scared? Of what? Did I do something?"

"You haven't done a thing wrong..." Arizona smiled, leaning across the bed to kiss her girlfriend. "I'm just thirsty, and I drank all my wine before I stripped for you." She grabbed a robe and put it on, "Please stop being so nervous? You're not going to send me packing... Unless you wake up one day and wonder why I'm in your bed?" She grinned.

She nodded and watched Arizona go to refill her beverage but something gnawed at her. This wasn't the first time the surgeon had seemed ill at ease with the situation. When she came back, Kate had to know. "Arizona, what is wrong? And don't say nothing, please. I know otherwise." She was calm and her tone was soft.

Arizona sat down on the edge of the bed. "I..." She shrugged, taking a sip of her water. "A multitude of things." She spoke softly.

Kate stayed where she was. She didn't want to scare the woman further by touching her, even out of comfort. "Please tell me?"

"Fear of the unknown? Afraid that what if people are right? That somehow, someway... We're not meant to be? Like I feel it in my heart. The love for you... It is overwhelming. I've just run so much in the past, I'm scared karma is going to catch up to me... And you're going to leave." Arizona pulled her knees up to her chest.

Kate swallowed, feeling tears sting her eyes. She fought hard not to let them out. "I...won't make you stay if you don't want to. I know how I feel, Arizona. My life is completely different now. It will be slightly harder. I'll face a hate I've never known but I'm willing to face down the world because I love you. I...guess nothing will prove that but time." She got up before Arizona could respond and locked herself in the bathroom, fearing the tears would start rolling.

Arizona listened to Kate speak and watched as tears began to fill her eyes. She knew Kate was holding back her emotions, and as she finished, she got up and ran to the bathroom. She turned and went to follow her, but found the door locked. "Kate? Caitlin? Open the door?" She knocked. "Please? I'm sorry. I never meant for you to think I didn't love you. I do. I want to be here. You've just got to give me time to settle in. I want this. I want the world with you, there's just that nagging, scared voice in the back of my head. I can usually keep her shut up... But..sometimes it gets the best of me." By the end of her statement, she was sitting leaned against the door, hoping she hadn't ruined everything in just a few moments time.

Something in her felt like it broke in two. She tried being calm but her hurt riled into an anger. She opened the door, looking at Arizona. "You are…" she shook her head. "You really don't get this. I am here every step of the way walking beside you. I am giving up a life of ease, of heteronomality to be with you and face things I can't even take two seconds to think on or I'll probably snap. I'm not asking you to marry me. I thought I was asking for something we both wanted. Do you think there isn't a second I'm not fucking scared you're going to change your mind? You're not going to wake up and go, 'oh wow...I really was just in love with this protector figure' so I have to be strong all the time? I can't let you see me break down because I'm so fucking scared you won't be there if I do!" Her voice choked and went horse as she began crying as she fell to her knees.

Arizona stood shocked at first, but crouched into the floor, wrapping her arms around Kate. "I'm... I'm so sorry." She spoke quietly. "You don't have to be so strong with me, I can take it. I'm not going to leave you." She rubbed Kate's back as soothingly as she could, trying to make sense of all that had just been said. "You've given up a lot for this... It's true, but I promise you, I'll keep you as safe as I can from all the negative. I want to be your safe place, I want to protect you too." Arizona felt her own tears rolling down her cheeks. "And I want to marry you someday."

Slowly she caught her breath and the crying subsided. She wiped her face, looking in Arizona's eyes. "I…" she shook her head. "I didn't mean that I gave things up in a bad sense. I'm sorry. We have both been through a lot. You much more so, I am sure. You're not alone in feeling scared. But if you ever doubt for a second I could change my mind, tell me do you really find me so fickle? Have I ever shown the slightest interest in a single person aside from you? Male or female?"

"No... You haven't." Arizona shook her head, wiping the tears from her own cheeks as she looked at Kate. "I'm sorry." She looked away, Kate was right, they were both scared.

She gently took Arizona's face in her hands and kissed her. "Just shut up and love me, okay? Stop overthinking things. I'm sure you've been terrified before surgeries before and they turned out great. Neither one of us knows what life is going to bring. I had no clue I'd fall in love with a woman, let alone one as beautiful and amazing as you. You were never part of any plan I thought I had. But here we are. And I can't imagine things without you."

Arizona nodded and smiled. "Okay... That I can do." She returned the kiss with passion and fervor. "You were never in my plans either, but I'm glad I have you. Because I can't see a life that I'm in where you aren't. I love you so much."


End file.
